Finding Your Way
by EpsiLone
Summary: *COMPLETE* On one side a controlling ex-boyfriend who won't let go, on the other a kindhearted mob enforcer. Can Elizabeth find her way through the mess that has become her life? Liason AH.
1. Prologue

_A/N: I wrote this story as a one shot a while ago and I decided to continue it. I hope you'll enjoy it!_

**~ Finding Your Way ~**

**Prologue**

_**FNF#14: How lucky I am to have known someone who was so hard to say goodbye to.**_

For the second time in her short existence, Elizabeth Webber was packing her bags and skipping town. The first time had been eight years ago when at sixteen she had, on a whim, decided to leave the pretty mountains of Colorado for the darker streets of Port Charles, New York. The constant squabbling in the Webber household had forced her adventurous self to jump on a plane and join her Grandmother in what was supposed to be her freedom land; with no overbearing mother to control her every move and no neglecting father for whom to fight for attention.

Her first years in Port Charles had gone exactly the way she had envisioned them before leaving home; she had finally been free. Yes Audrey had been her parent's eyes and ears but it had never been very difficult to escape the woman's microscope. And as soon as Elizabeth was old enough, she had distanced herself from her grandmother and rented a small studio, against the older woman's wishes; but the youngest Webber was then an adult and the last thing she would wait for was anybody's permission.

Port Charles had been great to Elizabeth, she had been able to spread her wings and grow into a successful young lady with a promising career in the arts field. And she had found love, or at least what she thought love was supposed to be. A young handsome man she had met while waitressing in a small diner two years back, a man who had been able to make her feel special and loved for the first time in her life. Unfortunately the same man would become the reason why she decided to pack her bags; as he turned Port Charles into a place she couldn't wait to leave behind.

**** Flashback ****

Elizabeth finished recording the order she had just received for a new painting exposed in the Howard art gallery. She had started as the great Mrs. Howard's assistant fresh out of college but her hard work and devotion had quickly earned her a well deserved promotion as an art dealer for the renowned gallery.

The young woman finished entering the required information in the computer and pressed save when her boyfriend's unexpected voice startled her. "Hey Beth!"

She took a couple of seconds to regain her composure. "You scared me! And you know I hate when you call me that."

"Oh, come on… it's my little name for you! The same way you call me Ric." The man walked in the room to stand by her cluttered desk.

"Everyone calls you Ric." She reminded him.

"Not true, I'm Richard for everyone at the law firm, or simply Mr. Lansing for others." He said, grinning profusely.

"Yeah… Um... what are you doing here anyway? I didn't know you were stopping by." She asked wondering if it was normal that she had forgotten about the man's existence until he had shown up.

"I just wanted to let you know that we are having dinner tonight at the Metro Court with my father."

"Your father? You could have told me that earlier!"

"Now, earlier… what difference does it make?" He quickly interjected. "I just want to give him the good news."

"Wait… What good news?" She suspiciously inquired, having an idea of where her boyfriend was going with his statement.

"Well… about the engagement of course."

"I told you I need more time to think about it." She added, standing up from her desk to place a folder back in a drawer.

"What is there to think about? I asked you to marry me and really there is only one answer I need to hear from you and you don't need more than three freaking weeks to make up your mind!" He burst out, with the same patronizing grin placarded on his face.

Elizabeth stared him down, trying to remember exactly what she had fallen in love with so many months ago. Ric was extremely arrogant and deeply possessive; traits she hated but had for very long excused and mistaken for love and care. He had started off as the dream boyfriend, always there when she needed him and always supportive of her but his performance had gone from wonderful to truly deplorable.

When Elizabeth had decided to move to Port Charles, she had no idea she was running away from one prison to fall right back into another. Ric had completely isolated her from the outside world, he was barely available to her anymore but yet continuously made decisions in her name; from what he thought she should wear to where she should place her money, and of course always wanted to be informed of her every move while she was never privy of his coming and goings. Elizabeth had expressed her concerns about his changing behavior and he had in response asked her to marry him explaining that it would fix all of their problems, but Elizabeth saw it more as him trying to build thicker walls around her.

"Elizabeth look at me." He said in a less aggressive tone, hands moving up to cradle the brunette's face. "I love you and I want you to be my wife but for some reason I am starting to think that it's not what you want."

She remained quiet, she didn't know what she wanted anymore; Ric had been her everything for a long time but maybe she wanted more than what he had to offer.

The young man filled in the words for her, his thumbs caressing her jaw line. "We are going to have a gigantic wedding, with no limits as of how much you can spend. I'll get you the country's best wedding planner, the best location anything you want."

Elizabeth shook her head from side to side, freeing herself from his hands; the man who wanted to marry her clearly didn't know her and probably didn't realize he was pushing her in the opposite direction with each additional word. "Ric…"

"Seriously, anything you want. And I've been looking at a few houses, there is one by the lake that I think would be perfect for us. It has plenty of bedrooms, a large garden, just enough room for us and our future family."

A family… Elizabeth hadn't even thought that far ahead. "Listen Ric, all this sounds wonderful but I'm afraid you're going a little too fast here. I just need a little more time to figure out what it is that I really want because getting married is a big deal and I really don't want to make a mistake."

"You are calling marrying me a mistake?" He asked not taking her remark likely, the woman's inflexibility was slowly grating his nerves.

Ric's accusing tone caused Elizabeth to take a few steps away. "It's not what I meant and you know it."

"A mistake huh?" he repeated; now visibly bowling with anger on the inside. "I am offering you to become Mrs. Lansing, I am offering you the world and you can stand here and be indecisive. Elizabeth you wouldn't be anything if it wasn't for me. If you work here it is thanks to me, I introduced you to everyone that is anyone in this city and got you out of your little diner. Do you know how many women would kill to be in your shoes?"

She faced him, revolted that he would say these things. "Then why don't you ask one of them to marry you? Because you know what, I just made up my mind and my answer is no!" She assertively uttered then picked up her handbag from her desk and tried walking past Ric.

The heated man grabbed her arm firmly, preventing her from making another step. "This conversation is not over." His unyielding voice resounded loudly in Elizabeth's ears.

"Ric, let go of my arm right now or I promise you I will scream as loud as my lungs will let me." She said eyes fixed on the nearest exit.

The man didn't let go, his fingers still digging deep in her flesh. "You don't know what you are turning your back on, you have the chance of becoming someone important, someone whose existence actually matters but you choose to walk away?"

"Ric, let go of me! You're hurting me." She said trying to get out of his hold.

His tone went from aggressive to soft. "Elizabeth, please… one last time, let's forget about all this, just come for dinner at eight at the Metro Court, make yourself nice, you can wear that pretty Valentino number I got you last week. We'll just have a nice dinner with my father and we'll discuss this marriage thing later ok?"

"No, I am not going to sit there and pretend like everything is fine. I am not going to dinner and… I don't think I can marry you either."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do, it's over Ric. And now please let go of my arm."

"Why do you always have to be so stubborn?" He told her, still trying to assert his dominant position by holding her immobile.

"Ric, let go of my arm right now… or I promise you I will scream."

He didn't let go and without delay, Elizabeth followed through on her warning and started screaming as stridently as she could.

"Shut up! Stop yelling!" The man pleaded, panicked that someone would walk by putting a dent in his flawless reputation.

"Let me go!" She threw out one last time. He did and Elizabeth could hear the man's threatening words in the background as she hurried out of the room.

"Fine, walk away from me… but it's only a matter of time until you come back begging for another chance. Mark my words! I'm going to make your life hell Elizabeth… You're nothing without me! You'll be back and I'll be here when you realize I am the only man for you Beth! Hear that? I am the only man for you!"

* * *

Less than a month after Ric's threats, Elizabeth was out... of a job, of her apartment and of Port Charles. He had managed to push her out of a place she had been calling home for many years now; but her decision was made, and there was no turning back, definitely no going back to him but instead looking forward and getting a fresh start.

Needless to say she became enraged when a conveniently timed flat tire delayed the beginning of her new life. The brunette jumped out of her car and didn't even try to pretend as if she knew anything about changing a tire; she had never been taught neither by her father nor by her ex-boyfriend who wasn't the kind to get his designer shirts dirty. She fiercely kicked the deflated tire with the tip of her boot, cursing the crappy car that after only a couple of miles wanted to stop her from leaving town. "If it is a sign well I don't care, I'm not staying!" She yelled at herself.

Elizabeth called for help on her cell phone, but was told it would take at least two hours before they got to her car as all the mechanics where busy at the moment. She tried stopping another car, but unfortunately not many people were passing by the side road she had decided to undertake to avoid traffic. So she sat behind the wheel and waited, with nothing to do to occupy her time but sulk about her desperate situation.

After forty five minutes of infuriating boredom, a young blond man came knocking on her window. She hastily pulled it down wondering if God had sent an angel to her rescue.

"Hey, need some help with that tire?" He casually asked her.

It seemed as if her prayers had been answered.

Elizabeth opened the door and came out of her scratched up Ford Focus to speak with the newly arrived man. He was tall, way taller than her and her three inch high boots. He had a very attractive visage she had never seen before but somehow inspired trust with eyes as blue as the ocean in those destination brochures. He stood firmly, his demeanor reading total confidence that only helped reassure the brunette who had melodramatically started to believe she would end up dying alone on the side of this abandoned road.

Elizabeth noticed his parked motorcycle behind him and noted how it fitted perfectly with the shiny leather jacket he was sporting. "Yes! I've been stuck here for half an hour. I don't know anything about changing a tire and I would really appreciate it if you could help me with that."

The young man nodded and ran a hand under his nose before answering. "Sure, do you have a spare?"

She probably did, but wasn't sure where. "Um… I don't know, I should, in the trunk maybe." Elizabeth walked to the back of her car. "Excuse the mess but I'm moving." She said, popping the trunk opened.

The man noticed a multitude of bags and boxes of different sizes and shapes messily piled up in the back of her car. "No problem, we'll just have to move all this though, to get to the spare."

"Ok…" Elizabeth trailed out thinking about how much time it had taken her to fit years of accumulated stuff in her small car. "By the way I'm Elizabeth."

"Jason." The man told her taking out a good armful of boxes that he laid on the side of the road. Elizabeth imitated him and started unloading her car as well. The two finished emptying the trunk and Jason reached the spare and a jack. He retrieved a few additional tools from the back of his bike then quickly came back to work on the damaged tire.

Elizabeth stood close, observing the man in action. Her sight was particularly drawn to the perfect shape his sturdy arms formed each time he tightened his muscles up. The young woman was almost hypnotized by his flexing limbs as he operated the jack with such dexterity.

To Elizabeth's chagrin, the man interrupted her entertained stare by asking her for some help. "Could you hand me the wrench please?"

"Sure." The brunette said clearing her throat. She gave him the tool and leaned closer towards the gorgeous man who had come to her rescue, getting a better view. Maybe instead of a curse that flat tire had been a farewell gift from the city of Port Charles she thought.

"You said you're moving out, where are you going?" Jason asked her, diverting her gaze away from his muscles in action.

"Oh, that's the interesting part… I don't know." She declared, one of her hand traveling through her thick brown hair. Elizabeth noticed Jason's eyes following her moving hand assiduously.

The young man then gave his attention back to the damaged tire that he detached from the car. "So you just decided to get on the road with a car full of stuff without any destination in mind?" He asked, no judging in his tone, and then picked up the spare tire to fit it on the car.

"Yeah… that's pretty much it. I first planned on going nowhere, but I couldn't find the right way." She said sarcastically. "So I decided to drive south and maybe I would end up somewhere nice; but if you have a map on how to get there I would really appreciate it."

"Better yet, I can take you if you have a minute."

"Where, nowhere?"

"Yep." He simply said, a faint grin harbored by his lips.

"You are serious? I was joking you know."

"But I'm not." He continued; his deep blue eyes fixed on hers.

His intense stare brought a smile to her face and a light blush to her cheeks. "Well… It's the first day of my new life and for some reason I am feeling adventurous. I'd love to see how nowhere looks like."

The man finished changing the damaged tire, carried all her things back safely inside her car and helped her on the back of his bike. Elizabeth didn't know what she was doing and thought it would probably be against every rational thought to jump on the back of such a powerful machine with a total stranger, but she didn't care; Jason seemed like a very sympathetic guy and without a care she was on her way to nowhere with him.

"So this is what nowhere looks like?" Elizabeth said as soon as they lay foot on ground.

The young man simply nodded.

"Ok, sorry to break it to you but we are somewhere… it's just that there isn't much."

"You just broke my heart." He said, faking disheartenment.

Elizabeth smiled, taking a better look at her surroundings. "How did you find this place anyway?"

"I ride my motorcycle, sometimes for hours and I can end up in the most interesting places… It's really peaceful here; I straight up fell in love with the place and kind of think of it as mine. No one comes out here anymore and well I'm pretty sure it doesn't exist on a city map… anyway that's my rationale for calling it nowhere."

"I see… but not very smart bringing me to your secret location. You are very trusting Jason, because I could very well steal your modern paradise and decide to build a three story home down here."

"Didn't you say you were leaving town?"

"You actually pay attention to what I say, that's refreshing." She answered with a charming grimace then kept looking around the deserted place. "The colors are just perfect here, and this rusty bridge over there… this scene would make a beautiful painting."

"You paint?" He asked the brunette intrigued.

"I do… I haven't produced any _chef d'oeuvre_ yet but I am working on it and who knows, maybe I will become a famous tortured soul one day and people will be fighting to get a piece of my life's work." She explained letting herself get carried away.

"I'm not really into art, can't quite understand it." He let out, digging his hands deep in his jeans pockets.

"Art is not calculus, there isn't much to understand really… it is just a form of expression, a way to capture moments and feelings in the same way a poet would, just that you use images, colors, shapes to do it." She noticed the lack of connection in the man's eyes. "Well I see art really isn't your thing."

"Sorry, I _really_ can't understand paintings… it's because of a condition. I was in an accident a few years ago and well I was told that my brain got damaged and that I would have a hard time looking at photographs, paintings and things like that."

"Oh… sorry I didn't know, I didn't mean to make fun of you or anything."

"You didn't."

"Good… but that must be weird though. You mean you don't see things the way I do for example?"

"Yeah, kind of… but I'm used to it, it's not really a problem."

"You know, I still stand by the fact that there isn't much to understand anyway. You should try someday, just look at any piece of art and instead of trying to get what's going on, just think about what you feel when you look at it."

Jason listened to her, definitely impressed by her passion for art. "I'll have to try that some time."

A bright smile appeared on Elizabeth's face. "Sorry I can get a little overboard whenever I start talking art."

"No worries, and well you'll probably enjoy New York then."

"Wait… I never said I was going to New York." She eyed him suspiciously.

"I don't know, I just figured because you were driving south…"

The young woman dropped on the grass, legs crossed Indian style. "Well you figured right… Yeah, that's the plan. At least for now, I'll see if New York is the place for me otherwise I'll just pack my bags again and keep driving."

"New York's a great city; you'll probably like it over there."

"Yeah… a large city where I can get lost, start over and avoid the dumb mistakes I've made in my life."

"Mistakes?"

"Notably one… I trusted the wrong person and well now I have to deal with the consequences."

"At a point when you have to leave town?"

"There is nothing left for me in Port Charles… nothing but sour memories and people; actually no, a person I do not ever want to see again."

"Ok… but town's not that small, if you want to avoid someone it's pretty easy. I barely see my folks and they only live a few miles away."

"You have to teach me how to do that… but it wouldn't even work because the person I am trying to avoid will not simply step back and let me do my thing. He has made it clear that he will make my life a living hell if I don't play by his rules."

"Ok… that's a little extreme."

"Tell me about it!"

"This person… is he your boyfriend or something?"

"Used to be… but I wised up and decided to leave him. Actually he proposed but I realized that I did not want to be married to a man like him."

Elizabeth looked down at the grass she found particularly green then kept talking. "Why I am telling my life to a total stranger I don't know… but I have to admit it feels so much better to simply let everything out." She was probably never going to see Jason again so felt free to express everything that was on her heart. "But please whenever I become too boring or whiny just stop me ok?"

"Don't worry I'm not bored… just yet. But you said he threatened you because you turned down his proposal?"

"Pretty much yeah… Let's say he couldn't take no for an answer. When I told him I wouldn't marry him he said he would make sure to make my life a nightmare until I don't have a choice but to come back to him crawling and begging. Damn it, those words motivated me so much to prove him wrong."

"I can understand why. Did he…did he ever hurt you?" Jason cautiously asked, afraid he was crossing a line with his question.

"Oh no never… he has issues but he wouldn't go that far and risk ruining his career. Appearances are way too important to my ex and that's, I think, mainly why he was so hell bent on us getting married. He knew it would win him points towards making partner at his law firm. I knew he had his moments and that he wouldn't take rejection well but I never could have imagined he would go that far."

"What did he do?"

"Calling me every minute, getting in my face wherever I went, showing up at my work and apartment trying to convince me I should take him back. When I wouldn't change my mind he got furious and I suspect he got me fired from my job at the Howard art gallery, and then I got kicked out from my apartment… my lovely apartment with this huge closet."

"Did you try getting a restraining order or something like that?"

"Of course I did… but Ric's a lawyer, and a damn good one with that, with lots of connections. So of course he managed to get around that and my request was rejected."

Jason kept listening to the brunette's story assiduously. "I used to be so much in love with him… I don't know what happened, how we got to this point." Elizabeth lay down on the grass, head resting on her crossed arms as Jason sat next to her. "It was all like a fairytale when we met. I was this lost little waitress who met a handsome hot shot lawyer, son of a senator. At first I couldn't get what he saw in me and now I am sickened by the simple idea that I could have very well been on my way to becoming Mrs. Richard Lansing."

"Ric?" The man threw out with a hint of repugnance.

"Yes, you know him?" Elizabeth asked shooting her head up in surprise.

"Unfortunately I do."

"Well… small world. And I sense some animosity."

"Yeah… we've had our differences. I work with his brother who he hates so of course he hates me by association."

"Well that definitely sounds like him. I've never met his brother… but I surely have heard a lot of not very nice things about Sonny, right?"

Jason nodded. "Ric is all talk, you don't have to worry about him, I can take care of him for you if you want." He politely offered, but with every intention of putting the man back in his place no matter her answer.

She chuckled, thinking Jason was joking. "Ric is way too powerful; there is not much anyone can do to stop him when he is that determined."

"I'm serious, just say the words and you can consider the problem fixed."

"Well, look at you!" Elizabeth teased Jason's boldness. "No but seriously I'm leaving anyway so it doesn't matter anymore. I am never going back to Ric, this is a given, but for some sick reason he thought that I would change my mind if he made me feel miserable enough. Unfortunately he was my life for these past two years, we would do everything together and I kind of got lost in the relationship with no one on the outside to turn to, and he knows that. So because I am not about to ask him for any help, I've simply decided to leave and start over. I've done it before… I can do it again."

"It's pretty courageous to just pick up and leave."

"Have you done that before? Just get up one day and decide to leave town, go somewhere unexpected?"

"Matter of fact I have. One day I just felt like my life was falling apart, nothing was working out so I just had to get away."

"Where did you go?" Elizabeth asked with excitement in her tone.

"I started by crossing the country, spent a few months on the road… then I went to Europe. Started in Paris then made my way to Italy, visiting as many cities as I could on the way."

"I've always dreamed of going to Europe, visiting all these rich cities. Is it true that the light is special in Italy?" She asked, particularly eager to find out.

"I don't know if it was the light but everything just seemed beautiful down there."

"Well, who knows, maybe my next destination after New York will be Europe… maybe the further I go the better."

"You know, going away doesn't fix anything. I've learned that from experience. One advice, go only if you know that's what you want; don't leave because you feel like you're being pushed out. If you are running away you'll end up resenting whatever trouble made you run even more because it made you change your whole life."

"Is that what happened to you? Is it why you came back?" She asked, trying to understand Jason better.

"I realized that my life was here and as much as I wanted to simply avoid all the problems I first decided to leave behind, I had to come back and face whatever was waiting for me home."

Their eyes met, each reflecting the other's conflicted feelings and Elizabeth realized just how much she had in common with the man in front of her. "I just don't know if there is anything worth staying for here, in this town. There used to be my Grams… but she is gone now so really I am not that attached."

"Not even friends?"

"Well not really, Ric always thought my friends were too immature so I slowly stopped hanging out with all of them. And you know how life gets; everybody is too busy dealing with their own problems to care about yours… apart from you maybe… so I should thank you for listening."

Elizabeth suddenly stood to her feet again and was promptly imitated by Jason. "You were right, nowhere is peaceful, and great for thinking. Nice discovery Mr.…" She paused, realizing she hadn't caught his last name.

"Morgan."

"Mr. Morgan." She repeated, not knowing she was talking to one of the most powerful man in Port Charles.

"I should maybe get going, it's getting late and I don't really want to drive at night… and you're looking at me really weirdly right now… do I have something on the face? Between my teeth?"

"No… nothing like that." the man said accompanied by a chuckle.

"So why are you staring at me like that?"

"Do you really want to know?" He told her, the same natural grin carved on his face.

"Yeah… I want to know; of course I want to know."

"I just really want to kiss you… and if you don't object in the next two seconds I'm going for it." In the few minutes they shared talking about themselves, the young man had developed an unexpected crush for the woman he couldn't call a stranger anymore, and it was the moment or never to taste her beautifully pouting mouth. In a few hours she would be far away, but she was there at the moment so Jason went for it.

Exactly two seconds after his last word, his lips fiercely crashed on hers stealing a kiss from the stunned brunette, but her state of shock was quickly replaced by fervent desire to herself get a taste of his sensual mouth. She kissed him back, first playing with the man's thin and soft lips while she wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her by the waist. He eagerly gripped the hem of her shirt on both side, causing a faint moan to escape Elizabeth who was now completely enthralled by the unexpected kiss. The young man took advantage of the opportunity and slid his very agile tongue in between her slightly parted lips and found her tongue that he playfully teased.

They enjoyed the ardent sensation a little longer, but the need for air forced their two mouths to break apart. It took Elizabeth a few seconds to come back to her senses and she opened her eyes to see the man she knew very little about but who had been able to accomplish in one kiss what no one had ever been able to. She had never been kissed breathless before and now understood the feeling she until then believed to be complete exaggeration.

"You… you just kissed me?" She asked making sure she hadn't imagine the whole moment they had just spent.

"Yes I did."

"And what did you do that for?"

"Just because I felt like it."

Great answer she thought. "Ok… Um… yeah… we… we better get back to my car." She struggled to say then started walking towards the man's bike.

"Alright." He followed her and they jumped on the bike where she held his body close to hers on the ride back to where they had first met.

* * *

Elizabeth placed her feet back on ground wondering why on earth she had to be logical and had asked the young man to bring her back to her car. He was beautiful to look at, he was gentle, he was patient, he was a great listener and he definitely was an incredibly skilled kisser; but she was leaving town and there was no reason to get attached to a man she would probably never see again.

"Jason thank you; and not just for the tire but for listening to me. I haven't had a good friend to talk to in a long time and well I forgot how good it felt."

"It was my pleasure really. It was really nice to get to know you and I hope you'll decide to come back down here one day. Remember that it is your life and no one is running it for you."

She simply nodded and reached up for a last taste of his soft lips. Elizabeth sent a sad lingering look towards him while getting in her car and began driving south as planned. Jason hopped on his motorcycle thinking about how much he loved this road because of the incredible discoveries he sometimes made. The man put his helmet on and pushed on the gas, driving fast in the opposite direction.

Elizabeth held on to the wheel tightly, replaying in her mind the last words Jason had spoken. _"It is your life and no one is running it for you."_ He was right, she was in control of her life and that was the reason why she had decided to leave town. Although as much as she had repeated to herself that leaving was what she wanted, it wasn't. She loved Port Charles, the inspiring walks on the docks, the breathtaking view from the overlook, the delicious ribs from Eli, breakfast at Kelly's… So many places she simply wasn't ready to leave behind.

Jason was right, there was no point in running away because a zealous controlling man had decided to highjack her life. Going away meant giving up and letting him win and she wouldn't give Ric the satisfaction. The best decision she had made in a long time was breaking things off with him and the second best one was accepting to jump on the back of a motorcycle with a total stranger who in a few minutes had helped her figure out what she wanted to do with her life better than any shrink could have. Elizabeth sent a couple of glances up towards her rear mirror and suddenly made another great decision.

* * *

Jason steered his motorcycle towards Port Charles with in mind his special meeting with Elizabeth. He wished he could have met her before, in other circumstances, her adorable laugh stuck with him, her dazzling smile, her sarcastic comments and passion for art; so many things in her he was attracted to. A faint smile appeared on the man's lips right as he noticed blinding headlights in his mirror. The young man pulled to the side to let the car pass him but the driver came up to his level and lowered the window.

Jason noticed Elizabeth behind the wheel and a strong feeling of joy took over him. "I don't think New York is this way." He yelled towards her.

"I know, but I think I just found my way."

The man nodded and pushed his bike to ride faster, followed closely by Elizabeth who had decided that leaving wasn't necessarily the best solution; maybe there was something left for her in port Charles after all…


	2. Chapter 1

**- Chapter 1 -**

Elizabeth should have been in New York by that time, starting anew in a large city where everyone was nameless, and not having to worry about being followed or ambushed at any given minute. Instead she was back in Port Charles, a place she thought she would never come back to, only because her controlling ex boyfriend and almost fiancé had made it impossible for her to stay. But a completely unexpected meeting had blown her plans to pieces.

For a second she wondered what she was doing and why she hadn't been able to leave like she had planned, but after she took a good look around herself she remembered why. She loved Port Charles, the people, her habits; she loved this city and was glad she had decided to stay.

"What are you thinking about?" Jason asked a dreamy Elizabeth who was sitting across from him, a fist under her chin, on a small table at Kelly's.

"Nothing." She said. "Nothing… just that I would be very far away by now if I hadn't gotten that flat tire… if I hadn't met you."

"Are you regretting your decision?" He asked her, hoping he hadn't overstepped by influencing her choice to stay in town.

"No… not at all. I think I am exactly where I should be." She confidently told him. "It's just that it is funny how life works that's all."

"Here's your special." A cheery waitress announced placing a plate in front of Elizabeth.

"Thank you!" Elizabeth said, her smile illuminating the whole room. The first place she had wanted to come back to was the small diner, to enjoy her favorite breakfast order that she thought she would never get to eat again. Never mind it was already dark outside.

Jason observed the brunette rub her hands together in excitement as the waitress placed the large plate in front of her. Feeling his powerful stare on her, Elizabeth whose cheeks had turned pinkish slowly lifted her eyes up to speak. "What? Is there something wrong with eating breakfast at night?"

"No, I just didn't know they even served breakfast at that time." Jason declared, scratching the back of his head.

"Actually they don't. I'm just a special customer." She said puzzling the man sitting across from her. "Hey, I've earned the privilege by working my ass off here for years. But are you sure you're not eating anything? Just black coffee?"

"I'm fine, I had a big lunch." He reassured her.

Elizabeth, who was starving, shrugged then eagerly attacked one of her sausages. After chewing the piece away, she kept the conversation going. "So Jason, tell me more about you. I feel like I've been talking about my crappy life nonstop and didn't really get to know you."

"Well... what do you want to know?" He asked, straightening up in his chair.

"I don't know maybe what do you do? Where do you hangout? What do you like… anything you want to share?" She said now very curious to learn more about the mysterious Jason Morgan.

"Alright… um… I like riding my motorcycle."

"Ok, tell me something I don't know please." She chuckled. "Um… What's your favorite color for example?"

"I don't know… I don't have one." Jason replied.

"Really? I thought you were going to say black."

"Why, because of the t-shirt?"

"And the jacket and the shoes, the bike… it doesn't seem like there is a lot of color around you." Elizabeth said with a smile. Jason answered by a grin as he listened to the young woman go on trying to pry some information out of him. "So you said you work with Ric's brother right? I know he's a coffee importer but if there is any truth to what Ric has told me then he is also somewhat involved with organized crime."

Jason replied with an uncomfortable stare as he roamed his mind for the perfect way to explain the nature of his work without causing the brunette to run the other way.

Seeing his uneasiness, the woman spoke before he was able to answer her. "Oh… I get it; you're not supposed to tell me anything. And that's fine, I guess the less I know the better."

Elizabeth continued eating her nighttime breakfast silently as Jason swallowed a mouthful of coffee. He quietly watched her eat a little longer until he spoke again changing the subject before he had to explain that his job description included murder. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"Well I thought I'd go back to my old studio, I've been staying there this past week. It's not the best comfort wise but I didn't really have a choice. That's all I could find and afford right now."

"I'll help you move your stuff back in." Jason offered.

"You don't have to do that… you've already helped me more than you can imagine today."

"I like helping you." The man casually said, leaving Elizabeth to simply smile at his declaration.

"In this case, well I shall let you help me."

* * *

Jason followed Elizabeth's car to her old studio by the docks. Once there, the young woman was sad to find out that the place had conveniently just been rented out to a new tenant. Minutes of arguing and pleading had done nothing to move her landlord who ended up closing his door on the young woman's nose.

"This really sucks! Where am I supposed to stay now?" She exclaimed crushed by the news.

"Can I help?" Jason asked.

"No, no… I'll get a motel room or something." She told her new friend, both hands buried in her thick chocolate tresses.

"Or you can stay at my place." Jason offered, wanting to help Elizabeth in any way he could. After all he had a lot to do with her decision to stay in town and wanted the process to be as painless as possible.

"Jason… come on, now this would be just too much to ask from you. I will figure out something else." She told him not wanting to become a burden on someone who she barely even knew.

"You didn't ask, I offered. And really, I don't mind, I have more space than I need and I would gladly have you around until you find something else." He sincerely said.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." He told her with a definite nod and the overjoyed young woman felt like jumping in the arms of her very own modern version of a guardian angel but stopped herself from it before making an embarrassment out of herself.

* * *

Once at his penthouse, Jason showed Elizabeth the guest room she would be occupying until she found another option without forgetting to let her know that she could stay as long as she wanted. The woman was impressed by how neat and simple yet comfortable the place looked. Everything you would ever need in a home was there, although Elizabeth thought most of it probably went unused on a regular basis. The only thing missing was a dining table, where instead was standing a large pool table she had kept her eyes on since she laid foot inside the place.

"I love your apartment, it's a little tern in terms of color but I think it fits you well." Elizabeth said once they were back downstairs. "Who did the décor?"

"Um… my boss' wife. She loves doing that kind of stuff."

"Nice." Elizabeth added, scoping the room further.

"I think I showed you where everything you might need is. I have to run out for a minute but make yourself at home." He told her as he grabbed his leather jacket.

"Thanks Jason."

The young man nodded and very fast was on his way out to meet with his boss.

* * *

Jason arrived in Sonny Corinthos' study where he found his boss pouring himself a glass of scotch. "Finally! What took you so long?" Sonny asked his enforcer and friend.

Jason walked in further in the room. "Sorry, I was taking care of something. So you wanted my opinion on the new route?"

"Yes, the Zacharra renegades are still making trouble for us and I am afraid they might try to block the shipment from coming in… you know, trying to show they have some power over us." Sonny said, then raised the rim of his glass to his lips.

"Ok, then I agree with your plan, we move the time and change the location, and then we take them by surprise." Jason offered.

"Yeah, I want to make an example out of them. No one crosses Sonny Corinthos." The shorter man said with a closed fist held in the air then pointed a finger at Jason as he continued talking. "You'll take Cody with you and fix this problem for good."

"Alright, we'll talk about it tomorrow." Jason said then turned around to leave but was interrupted by the older man's voice.

"Hey wait… where are you running off to like that?" Sonny asked his right hand man suspicious of his rushing attitude.

Jason turned around to face Sonny again. "Um… do you know your brother's ex girlfriend?" Jason asked the older man.

"Ric? No, I didn't even know he was seeing someone." Sonny said wondering where the unanticipated question was coming from.

"Well I met her today; she was on her way out of town, running away from him."

"What? What did that idiot do again?" The older man asked, particularly worried.

"Seems like she wanted to break up with him but he wouldn't let her and has been harassing her since." Jason explained.

"Damn it Ric… where is she now?" Sonny said sorry to learn that an innocent girl had fell in between his troublesome brother's claws.

"The penthouse. She decided not to leave town after all but she doesn't have an apartment anymore so I offered her to stay until she figures out something else."

"Yeah it's better she's with you, in case Ric tries to pull off something crazy... Hey you have my benediction to do whatever you need to do to make him back off." Sonny said then brought his glass to his lips to take another sip of his liquor.

* * *

Jason came home later that night and was surprised to find Elizabeth comfortably tucked under a blanket on the couch watching television. He wasn't yet used to the idea of coming home to someone, especially not a young brunette he had only met a few hours earlier. But he wasn't hostile to the idea either; at the contrary the woman's liveliness would be welcome in his often times colorless world.

"Hey." Jason told Elizabeth who hadn't heard him come in.

"Hey! You're back." She said rising to sit on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm back. I just had a quick work meeting." Jason said dropping his keys on the desk then came to sit by her side, noting she had changed in a very adorable salmon pink camisole and assorted pajama pants; an ensemble that nicely exposed the lower part of her stomach that Jason struggled not to stare at. "What are you watching?"

"_Friends_ rerun, but I've seen every single episode already. And may I ask how come you don't have cable?" She inquired almost in shock.

"Oh, that's because I barely watch TV." He told her, and then ran a hand under his nose.

"So you mean you have this gigantic high definition flat screen just for decoration?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Carly… Sonny's wife put it there."

"Oh, right." Elizabeth let out with a cute little laugh that made Jason want to jump on her and kiss her cherry lips all over again, but he managed to control himself and kept listening. "You're an odd man Jason Morgan, but I like you."

Her words caused a pleased grin to appear on his lips. She then turned the television off and promptly stood up; giving him a better view of her form fitting pajamas while his eyes followed her as she walked the stairs to get to her room.

"Good night." She told him once at the top of the stairs before she disappeared towards her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: I'm excited you all liked the first chapters of this story! Thanks for the great comments, now on to chapter two!_

**- Chapter 2 -**

"_Elizabeth it's Ric, I know you're still in town so pick up please. We need to talk ok? Just call me... I talked to the landlord at your old studio and he told me you came by with some guy trying to rent the place again. Listen to me, I will help you get your apartment back but you just have to call me ok?"_

_Next message…_

"_Elizabeth it's me again, come on babe, just talk to me. Where are you right now? I am worried about you, just call me and…"_

_Next message…_

"_Damn it Beth! Are you really going to ignore all my calls? I'm going to find you anyway so you might as well just tell me where the hell you are! I will look in every hotel, motel and every freaking hole in this town but I'll find you!"_

"Shit!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Why couldn't he just let go and leave her alone. Maybe it had been a bad idea to decide to stay; maybe she was better off leaving town after all.

_No! _She told herself. _You're staying and you're going to let Ric waste his breath until he finally gives up_. Hopefully it would be sooner than later she thought.

A soft knock at her bedroom door interrupted her thoughts and Elizabeth threw her cell phone on the nearby bed stand. "Come in." She yelled and Jason did.

He opened the door and popped his head inside. "Hey, how'd you sleep?"

"Really well, thanks. This bed is very comfortable." She told him readjusting the sheets around her.

"Good… I just wanted to let you know that there is some breakfast ready in the kitchen so feel free to come down and grab a bite. I'm off to work; I won't be back until later tonight but here, I got you a key in case you want to go anywhere." He said then walked inside the room to place the key on top of a nearby drawer then tried to hurry out.

"Thank you Jason. For everything." She said, her words stopping him at the door.

"No problem. I told you I like helping you and I meant it." He told Elizabeth who he noticed looked even more gorgeous with her hair undone and no make up.

She smiled before replying. "And I promise I will be out of your hair as soon as I find a place to stay."

"Again, you can stay as long as you want." He insisted. "All I ask is that you don't make a mess."

"I promise I will keep your apartment squeaky clean!" Elizabeth assured him from her sitting position on the bed

"Good." The man said then attempted to leave once more.

"Jason wait!" Elizabeth impulsively called out. She had spent the night thinking about the implications of the few hours she had spent in his company the day before. The young woman couldn't ignore the fact that they had kissed, passionately, and even if it didn't mean anything she wanted to know where they stood.

"Yes?" He said, popping his head back inside her room.

"Um… I don't really know when would be the best time to talk about this but… um…" She hesitated, unable to find the right words.

"Is this about the fact that I kissed you yesterday?" He flat out said, as if he could read her mind.

Elizabeth quietly nodded before the man went on. "I'm sorry if I was too forward, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"You didn't, far from that, I just… I wasn't expecting it and well it was a really nice surprise… but I just wanted to be clear on where we stand."

The man looked at his watch before he spoke again. "You know what, how about we talk about this when I get back. I'm going to be late and Sonny doesn't really like when I'm late."

"Of course." Elizabeth said, sensing an attempt at avoidance. But she couldn't blame him, as much as she wanted things to be clear between the two of them, she had no idea what that kiss represented, especially now that she was staying in his home. Kissing a stranger she was never supposed to see again was one thing, now fantasizing about her roommate's lips all night long was another.

Right after Jason shut her door closed, Elizabeth rushed out of bed, took a quick shower, making sure she kept the bathroom as tidy as she had found it and very quickly came downstairs to see what that breakfast was all about. She had imagined toasts and coffee and instead found a colorful plate waiting patiently for her with eggs, pancakes and French toasts as well as cereals, coffee, and tea all waiting for her on the kitchen table.

Elizabeth smiled thinking about how thoughtful Jason was, laying out all this options for her to choose from when she could barely remember her ex boyfriend being that sweet without expecting anything in return. But Ric was the last thing she wanted to think about at that very moment. Unfortunately he had decided to the contrary and Elizabeth heard her cell phone ring again and read his name on the caller ID. She ignored the call and turned the cell phone off.

Elizabeth had spent the day looking for apartments on her laptop and nothing she came across fell in her price range. No, until she found a job she would have no other choice but to rely on Jason's hospitality. The man had been incredible to her, from the moment they had met, and even though she knew fairly little about him, she felt like they had known each other forever. She could just be herself around him, and it was a refreshing feeling after having spent months with a man who would go as far as criticizing her use of certain words.

But this was all in the past now for Elizabeth. And even though she had decided to stay in Port Charles she had promised herself that she wouldn't fall back in the same trap and get back with Ric no matter how many messages he left on her voicemail and how much he tried to intimidate her. She would simply ignore him until he got tired. Hopefully he would get tired.

Elizabeth sat on the couch, browsing the net for jobs that would match her qualifications but unfortunately there wasn't much demand for someone with an art degree and only a very short career under her arm. All she could find was a few administrative assistant positions which she applied to without much conviction.

The sound of a door being swung opened startled the brunette who didn't expect Jason home until much later. But instead of the attractive man she now shared this penthouse with; a tall blond woman was standing, seriously staring Elizabeth down.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" Was the first thing that came out of the woman's mouth, obviously not having been debriefed on Elizabeth's presence.

"I'm Elizabeth… Webber, a friend of Jason's." Elizabeth explained not exactly sure of how to introduce herself.

"Ok… but what are you doing here?" The blond kept the interrogation going.

"Um… I needed a place to stay and Jason offered me to stay here for a little while, until I can find an apartment." She heard herself say then wondered why she even owed that stranger the information.

"Well, isn't that interesting?" The newly arrived woman said with a large beam then came to sit on the couch beside Elizabeth. "I cannot for the life of me remember when was the last time I saw a woman here."

"Okay…" Elizabeth trailed out, wondering where the tall blond, who still hadn't introduced herself, was going with her comment.

"I'm Carly Corinthos, Jason's best friend." She enlightened Elizabeth. "I was quite shocked to see you here because first I've never seen you before and because I doubt Jason has been around a woman in a long time. I swear people are starting to wonder if he's not gay or something." Carly said then laughed at her own words.

Elizabeth let out a chuckle thinking that the man had appeared anything but gay since she had known him.

The chatty blond kept talking, thinking there was more to the story. Any woman wouldn't simply be sitting in the middle of Jason's home if he wasn't romantically interested. With all the money he was worth he could very well have rented a whole house for her to stay in but instead he brought her home with him. And the fact that she was cute like a button couldn't be ignored. "So how'd you meet Jason?"

"It's kind of a funny story actually. I was on my way out of town and he rescued me and my flat tire and managed to convince me to stay in Port Charles."

"Really?" Carly asked, her suspicion now being reinforced.

"Yeah, but I won't be here for long; just enough time to get organized and well Jason's been really helpful." Elizabeth let her know.

"I bet he has." Carly said with a large smile. "So tell me more about you, where are you from?"

"I grew up in Colorado but I've been living in Port Charles for many years now." Elizabeth answered, surprised by Carly's high interest in her.

"And what do you do?" Carly continued.

Elizabeth began feeling slightly uncomfortable at the other woman's questioning but answered anyway, not wanting to start on a bad foot with Jason's best friend. "I am an artist in the making, but I used to work at the Howard Art Gallery."

"Used to? Good for you, I never could stand this cold bitch Kate Howard. She's always had a thing for my husband but I will not let this happen."

"Oh… ok. You are married to Sonny Corinthos right?" Elizabeth said, finally getting to ask a question of her own.

"Yes I am. How about you… married, engaged, boyfriend?"

"None of the above." Elizabeth answered now amused by the awkwardness of the whole situation.

"Good, very good. Alright, I came by to see Jason, but looks like he's not here." Calry said jumping back to her feet.

"He said he would be back later tonight." Elizabeth said imitating Carly by standing up from the couch.

"Ok, then I'll find him somewhere else. Nice to meet you Elizabeth." Carly said and disappeared as quickly as she had entered the penthouse, a head full of questions for her best friend.

* * *

"Jason!" Carly screeched storming inside the coffee house office, having no regards for the fact that she was interrupting a conversation between him and one of his men. "There is a woman in your penthouse!"

"Um… I think I know that." The tall blond answered then turned to young guard. "We'll finish later ok."

"Alright Jason." Cody said and walked out of the office.

"Do you want to enlighten me as of what she is doing there exactly?" Carly asked her friend.

"Well I see you've met Elizabeth… she's a friend, I'm just helping her out." Jason informed her.

Carly eyed him with a suspicious glare. "Really?"

"What? Is there something wrong with that?" He asked, seeing how disturbed she seems by the information.

"No, nothing at all… apart from the fact that you don't have any lady friends except for me." Carly said, placing both fist on her hips.

"I just met her yesterday." Jason said.

"Yes, she told me about how you rescued her… so what's going on between you and her? And before you tell me to mind my own business, I am asking because I care about you."

"Yeah… a little too much unfortunately." Jason commented, crossing his sturdy arms above his chest.

"So, what's up between the two of you?" Carly insisted.

"Nothing Carly, nothing at all. Like I just said we've just met, she sounds like a charming young woman and I'm glad I can help her."

"Well I got to chat with her a little bit and I agree, she sounds like she would be perfect for you."

"Carly don't start please." Jason said, not wanting his nosy friend to get involved like she always did.

"Ok… I won't say anything else, but Jason you've been lonely for so long, I'm really starting to worry about you. And I really think this Elizabeth might be exactly what you need." The tall woman declared. "Alright, I'll leave now, but think about it!"

Jason watched Carly leave the office shaking his head from side to side. He was impressed by how rapidly his friend had picked up on the fact that Elizabeth was staying with him and he was shocked that after months of Carly unsuccessfully trying to match him up, they finally agreed on someone.


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: Surprised by Carly liking Elizabeth? I have to admit I shocked myself writing this… lol! Jason always says she has great instincts so I tried to apply the theory in this story… Anywhoo, here is a fresh update for you! I love the reviews by the way, so thank you very much for taking the time to give me some feedback!_

**- Chapter 3 -**

Between searching for apartments, getting frustrated on a few occasions over the lack of results, ignoring Ric's calls or simply thinking about Jason, Elizabeth's day had gone by very fast. The young woman had been surprised by Carly's comment about her friend not having been in a relationship in a long time as he hadn't appeared shy to her, to the contrary, Jason had kissed her on impulse and the young woman thought that maybe his friend didn't know him very well when it came to his love life.

The sound of someone opening the door took Elizabeth out of her thoughts. She walked out of Jason's kitchen and saw him drop his keys and a pile of mail on his desk. "Hey, you're here?"

"Yes, how was your day?" He asked his temporary roommate.

"Kind of useless, I didn't do much… but I met your friend." Elizabeth answered him.

"Carly right?"

"Yes, that was her name… I think." Elizabeth said walking further inside the room to meet Jason half way.

"She told me she came by. Are you… are ok?" He asked, knowing his friend could easily get very infuriating, especially when it came to him.

"As you can see. But why wouldn't I be?" She asked him surprised by his comment.

"It's just that she can be… somewhat over the top sometimes." Jason explained. "I didn't tell her you were staying here so she must have freaked out when she saw you."

"A little, she was kind of surprised at first, but she actually made fun of you more than anything else." Elizabeth said placing both hands on her hips.

Her comment raised the man's interest. "Really? What did she say about me?"

"That she hadn't seen a woman here in forever." Elizabeth informed him with a chuckle.

Jason reacted by shaking his head from side to side wondering why Carly couldn't simply mind her own business, especially when it came to his love life.

"I was surprised when she said that." Elizabeth continued, sitting on the couch, clutching a pillow. "I thought you made it a habit of rescuing damsels in distress."

Jason faced sideways, rubbing his chin. "Well I don't, I guess you were just lucky."

"I guess I was." She said with a smirk. "But why is that though? Why are you single?"

"I'm just very focused on my work, I don't really… date." Jason explained as he grabbed the mail he had walked in with and started sorting it out.

"Well that's a shame." Elizabeth declared causing one of Jason's eyebrows to lift up as he wondered what she meant by that statement. But he didn't ask, and instead listened to her go on. "Ok, anyway, I hope you're hungry because I cooked dinner to thank you."

"Dinner for me? What did you make?" Jason asked.

"Pasta… that's pretty much all I can cook. But my pasta's pretty good." Elizabeth said with a dazzling smile.

"Pasta sounds great." Jason added happy to come home to a warm dish after the long day he had.

The two walked towards the kitchen where they took out plates that they filled up with spaghetti and meat sauce before settling on the living room coffee table. They were half way done eating the tasty dish the young woman had managed to put together when her cell phone's ringtone loudly echoed in the background. She let it ring once, twice and more hoping the melody would just fade away if she wished hard enough.

"You're not picking up?" Jason asked her, as she seemed to want to ignore the call.

"It's Ric." She told him without needing to check on the caller ID.

"I see he's not giving up." Jason let out before taking in another bite of his pasta.

"He's been calling all day, leaving messages some sweet others not so much. He'll try anything so I'll pick up that damn phone. But it won't work." She resolutely said.

"The bastard won't back off. I'll make him..." Jason offered once more.

"No Jason, don't please. This is my problem and I don't want you involved more than you already are. He'll get tired and find someone else to stalk and then I'll get my life back." At least she hoped he would.

Elizabeth wasn't done talking that the phone went off once more. "Urghhh stop!" She yelled running to turn her cell phone off.

"You seem on edge, just try to ignore him." Jason told her.

"Believe me… I tried. But it's not easy when he keeps calling like that."

"Then turn this phone off and join me for a game of pool." The young man said, putting his empty plate on the coffee table before standing to his feet.

"Pool?" She repeated, surprised by the randomness of his suggestion.

"Yeah, know how to play?"

"Of course, what do you think?" She told him walking towards the game table with complete confidence.

"Ok." Jason said following her. He grabbed a cue stick and handed it to her. "You can break it."

Elizabeth took the stick then made her way to the end of the table where she slowly bent over, positioning herself to take the perfect shot. Jason's eyes fell on the perfect shape her petite body formed; admiring her gorgeous feminine curves as he watched her try to land a shot. But the white cue ball traveled across the table without hitting any other.

"Ok, maybe I don't after all. I haven't played in a long time." She told him laughing at her own lack of skills.

A faint chuckle escaped the young man. "Alright, here, let me give you a crash course." He said then stood very close behind her, aligning his vibrant body to hers. Elizabeth could feel the man's warm breath brushing against the delicate skin in the back of her neck and wondered how he could possibly expect her to concentrate with him standing so close to her.

"All right, put your hand like this." He showed her, bending over slightly, enveloping her whole body with his as they stood forming just one. Jason leisurely slid a hand along her thin arm to cover her gentle hand with his rough palm, causing her skin to tingle under his paralyzing touch.

"Now aim straight at the racked balls right there." He said, helping her point her cue stick in the right direction.

Elizabeth was now holding her breath and doing her best to control her emotions while she could feel a vivid blush taking over her fair cheeks. "Just like that?" She asked then cleared her throat.

"Uh huh. Now trust your reflexes." The blond man said in a low raspy voice that made the young woman's whole body shiver. He had no idea what a pleasurable torture he was putting her through. Or did he?

Using all the concentration she could gather, Elizabeth managed to focus her attention on the pool table and with the help of Jason's push, she was able to successfully break the racked balls, sending a couple in the table pockets.

"Yes! I did it!" She cheerfully exclaimed, turning to face Jason who still had a firm arm wrapped around her waist. She intently looked into his deep blue eyes that were locked on her and realized just how close their bodies where from each other.

Her eyes fell right at the level of the man's tempting lips that she couldn't help but stare at, until they started moving. "I kissed you yesterday because I find you terribly attractive, and I couldn't help myself." The man assertively said, still holding Elizabeth close to him.

The young woman's face took a darker shade of red as she heard him talk. She was in search of words to respond to such a bold statement when the feel of something pressing against her lower abdomen distracted her. "Is that… is that a gun?" She asked lowering her gaze.

The man quickly took a step backwards. "Yeah… sorry." Jason said taking the firearm out of his pants. "I forgot to put it away when I came in."

"Can I… can I see it?" Elizabeth shyly asked, her curiosity taking the best of her as she had never held a firearm in between her hands before.

"Here." Jason told her as he handed her his shiny gun. "It's a 9mm, the security is on but you still want to be careful."

With a deep breath Elizabeth took the gun in between her hands, realizing how heavy and cold it felt to the touch. The young woman trailed a finger around the shape of the object, as if she was memorizing its contours. Jason's eyes followed her slow movement, wondering what she was thinking about as she held such a dangerous object. What she thought of him.

"This is a very interesting object." The young woman said then suddenly gave it back to him. "But here before I get any ideas." She let out with a hint of sarcasm.

A faint smirk appeared on Jason's lips as he stared at the witty brunette in front of him.

"Anyway, it's getting late… I should probably go to bed." Elizabeth said, thinking she had better get away at that very moment before she ended with her hands all over Jason's body... which she thought wouldn't be advisable after only two days of knowing him. "Tomorrow's going to be a long day." She added.

"Why is that?" Jason asked following Elizabeth with his eyes as she slowly made her way towards the stairs.

"I'm going to try to get my job back." The young woman announced.

"Good luck with that… Oh and thank you for dinner."

"Thank you for letting me stay here." Elizabeth replied and ran upstairs to throw some cold water on her flushed face.

It had taken Ric at least twenty minutes to locate the place he was looking for. He understood the need for discretion but was greatly annoyed by the waste of time. Richard Lansing was an important man, a highly demanded lawyer and an hour of his time was worth ridiculous amounts of money. But here he was in a not so safe side of town only because a certain woman was being more stubborn than he had anticipated.

Elizabeth had no friends and no family in Port Charles so the search was proven harder than he had first imagined it would. She hadn't checked in any hotel, although he knew she hadn't left town after all, per what her old landlord had reported back to him, but he still couldn't find out where she was. Ric needed help and had finally decided to hire professionals to locate her.

The young man entered an old building and walked in a poorly lit room where two desk were standing in front of him. "Is this Spencer and McCall PI?" Ric called out, looking around the room for a sign of life. "Anybody here?"

A young man suddenly appeared from a dark corner. "Lucky Spencer." He said extending his arm towards the lawyer.

Ric shook the offered hand in his. "Well Mr. Spencer you should invest in a sign in front of this building, it took me forever to find it."

"We like to keep our business on the down low… and well you found us. So, what can I do for you Mr. Lansing?" The young man asked.

"You know who I am?" The lawyer replied, surprised he was so easily recognized.

"Everybody does, son of Trevor Lansing our dear senator. And well the few high profile cases you've recently won made your name pretty famous too."

"Yes, well you got this right." Ric answered, never too shy to celebrate his success.

"So, need assistance to help one of your clients?" Lucky inquired.

"I'm not here for a case; it's of a more personal matter… so for this reason I need to be assured that you and your partner can be discrete. I'll make the effort worthwhile of course." Ric explained, looking around himself to make sure no unwanted ears were following their exchange.

"Nothing that you tell me will make its way out of here. It's a guarantee." The young investigator assured Ric.

"Good, well I'm here about my fiancé. I need you to find her."


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N: I see no one has any faith in Spencer and McCall PI… lol! Well it was just for laughs but who knows, they might just surprise us… Ok I won't say more, but for those who wondered, Sam has no history with Jason, they have never met and she is and will remain with Lucky, her better half… lol! That being said, here's an update, so read up! And as always thanks for the great reviews you left me last chapter!_

**- Chapter 4 -**

It was her second day living in Jason's penthouse and Elizabeth felt as if she could get used to the pink room and its very comfy bed. She was like in a cocoon, at the very top of Harborview towers, away from all her problems and the young woman was thankful for having crossed ways with an incredible friend like Jason. Unfortunately her intense and unexplainable attraction for her host complicated things as Elizabeth could foresee that if the two of them continued down that path, she would very quickly become more than a simple guest.

But before she decided to act or not on her feelings for Jason, Elizabeth needed to find a way out of the ditch she was in; starting by getting her job back. She was one of the best assets at the Howard art Gallery and from one day to another she was simply asked to clear her desk and not come back. It was all surreal for the brunette who had invested so much into a career under Kate Howard.

It hadn't taken Elizabeth long to figure out that her possessive ex boyfriend had a hand in her misadventure, in the same way he undoubtedly had caused her eviction from her apartment and maybe even rented her studio out so she would be forced to run back to him for help. What he didn't know was that she had met someone who had freely opened his arms to her and offered his help without asking for anything in return.

Determined to meet with her former boss, Elizabeth hurried out of bed, took a quick shower and made her way down the stairs. Jason wasn't anywhere in sight so the young woman grabbed an apple in the kitchen and ran out the front door. She was surprised to find a man firmly waiting on the other side.

"Miss Webber." He startled her as she swung the door opened.

"Yes, that's my name… are you looking for Jason?" She asked with a puzzled look.

"No, I'm here for you." The bold young man told her, standing solidly on his two feet.

"For me? I'm sorry, do we know each other?" She asked, thinking very hard about where she could have met him before.

"My name is Cody and I'll be your driver and bodyguard." The tall young man, who was wearing a black suit, told her.

"Driver? Bodyguard? Wait a second… I think I need some kind of an explanation here because Jason didn't tell me anything about any of that."

"He told me that you're being harassed and that he wanted someone on you to make sure you were safe." Cody explained.

"Oh… wow… um well it's very nice of you Cody but that won't be necessary." Elizabeth said putting a few out of place curls behind her ears. "I'm a big girl I'll be just fine." She said then started walking towards the elevator, set on finding Kate at the Gallery before it was too late.

"But these were the orders Miss Webber." Cody's voice stopped her from stepping inside the elevator that had just opened in front of her.

Elizabeth turned around to face the guard. "What orders?" She asked. "It was very nice of Jason to offer, I guess, but I really don't need a bodyguard or a chauffeur. And now I really have to go!" She said and hurried inside the elevator, leaving Cody standing behind completely confused.

* * *

Elizabeth arrived at the illustrious Howard Gallery in Downtown Port Charles praying she hadn't missed the very busy Kate Howard and that she would actually get to see her; for all she knew security would throw her out after she placed one foot on the premises. But Elizabeth needed to at least give it a try and therefore stood in front of the massive modern style building, taking in deep breaths as she thought about what she would say to Kate.

"Alright Elizabeth, time to get in there and get your job back!_" _She thought out loud, giving herself a much needed boost of courage.

The young woman was about to step inside the building when she felt a presence behind her. Elizabeth's first instinct was to fear Ric had found her and followed her all the way to the gallery, so she looked around but realized she was probably just being paranoid. Elizabeth then brushed the fear away and decisively walked her way up to Kate's office. She was unfortunately quickly halted in her march by Kate's aggravating assistant who had hated Elizabeth on sight for unfathomable reasons.

"What are you doing here? You were fired which means you don't have any business being in this gallery." The young blond girl told Elizabeth as soon as she saw her decisively making her way towards Kate's office.

"I'm not here to see you Maxie but to see Kate." Elizabeth said without stopping.

But Maxie wouldn't let that happen and placed herself in Elizabeth's way to stop the brunette from going any further, all with a mischievous grin placarded on her face. "I am Kate's assistant which means you've got to get by me first. Isn't this great?" Maxie added with a devilish smile.

"Out of my way." Elizabeth said in the most threatening tone she could generate.

"Not a chance." Maxie retorted holding her grounds, frail arms crossed over her small chest. "I think you should leave before I call security, it would be kind of a shame to see yourself being dragged out of here in front of all your former colleagues wouldn't it?" The young blond provoked Elizabeth.

"That's enough Maxie!" Elizabeth heard Kate call out from down the hall. She sent a defying look towards Maxie and walked past the defeated assistant to finally meet with her boss in her desperate attempt to get her job back.

Elizabeth followed Kate inside her large all white office without saying a word and after one look only realized the other woman knew exactly why she was there; her face was raddled with guilt. "What can I do for you, Elizabeth?" Kate said dropping on her sleek white leather office chair, all this time avoiding the young woman's gaze.

"Maybe tell me exactly why you fired me." Elizabeth answered walking further inside the office, staring at Kate along the way, hoping the other woman would finally have the courage to look at her in the eyes.

Kate grabbed a pile of documents that she flipped through as she spoke to her former employee. "Elizabeth, I am really sorry you had to lose your job but I needed to make a decision and I chose to let you go."

"That's the PC answer but it simply doesn't make sense. I was one of your best salesperson and from one day to another I am out of a job."

"It's complicated ok? I needed to cut someone because you know we haven't been doing so well these past few months." Kate said continuing to pretend as if she was extremely busy.

Elizabeth stepped even closer to stand right in front of Kate's desk. "Again why me? When I have brought so much to this gallery; I was your assistant for a long time I thought you cared about me at least a little bit."

Kate couldn't ignore Elizabeth any longer; she finally dropped the files on her desk to give the brunette the attention she deserved. "I do, and that's why I told you to call Clarisse at the Modern Art Center in Manhattan. She might have something for you over there."

"But I don't want to leave and I shouldn't have to. There is no reason for me to move out when I am perfectly happy here in Port Charles with a job I love and that should still be mine." Elizabeth told her.

"I'm really sorry Elizabeth but you'll have to find something else. I have some work to do now so please…"

"No, no, I'm not leaving until you tell me exactly why you decided to fire me." Elizabeth interrupted Kate.

"I already told you why, I needed to cut someone and I made a difficult choice…"

"No, you're just giving me excuses when I know you're doing it because Ric asked you to." Elizabeth declared.

Kate paused to intently look into Elizabeth deep blue eyes before answering. "Ric doesn't have anything to do with this."

"I know he asked you to fire me, all this so I would go back to him and you helped him! He came up with this convoluted plan and you are enabling him. What did he do to make you accept something like this? Did he blackmail you?" Elizabeth asked, thinking it was the only way Ric could have pulled this off.

"Elizabeth… again I'm so sorry you had to lose your job but I can't do anything for you." Kate said standing up from her chair to convey the end of the meeting.

"You can't let him do this Kate. You of all people cannot accept that he is doing this to me and actually be part of this mess!"

"Elizabeth I'm really sorry but I have another meeting now. I can't help you." The older woman said, her gaze falling everywhere in the room but on the person standing in front of her.

"Please, I am asking you to rethink this. Don't let Ric win and ruin my life, I am the best at what I do and we both know it. Just forget about him and what he told you and let me come back. I'll work more hours, I'll do anything but you have got to give me my job back!" Elizabeth pleaded once more.

"I can't do anything for you, I'm sorry. Now you'll have to leave." Kate coldly uttered.

Elizabeth knew Kate Howard could be extremely inflexible but she truly thought she had a chance, unfortunately she thought wrong. The young woman looked sideways nervously biting her lower lip; she was at loss of words and very disappointed in her former boss, a person she immensely respected. "Thank you very much for being on my side!"

"Elizabeth…" the woman called out seeing her former employee and friend heatedly storm out of her office completely devastated.

Elizabeth was right, Kate hadn't fired her because she wanted to but because Ric had demanded she did. At first Kate had strongly refused, damning the young man for trying to meddle with her gallery and advising him to stay out of her business. But once he had revealed he knew all about her past and real identity as Connie Falconery from Bensonhurst, she had had no choice but to cave in and accept to let go one of the best employees she ever had the chance to work with.

* * *

Elizabeth came back to Harborview towers completely crushed as the reality that she was never going to work at the Howard Gallery again sunk in. She was utterly disheartened by how far Ric would go just to get his way.

_I'm going to make your life hell Elizabeth… You're nothing without me! You'll be back and I'll be here when you realize I am the only man for you Beth! Hear that? I am the only man for you!_

She remembered his words, uncomfortable chills running down her spine. He was carrying through on his threats and had managed to rip her out of everything that mattered to her. It was like starting again from scratch for the brunette who wasn't sure she had the strength.

Elizabeth barged inside the penthouse, dropped her handbag on the sofa producing a loud sigh then suddenly turned around to swing the door open. "You have got to stop following me, you are creeping me out!" She yelled, poking her head outside.

Cody suddenly walked out from behind the decorative plant where he had jumped to hide after he heard the door. "Sorry… I never meant to scare you."

Elizabeth who was feeling like her day couldn't get any worse growled and walked back inside the penthouse, followed by the young man. He quietly closed the door behind him as he listened to the tiny brunette in front of him who could seriously get loud when she wanted to. "What the hell? I thought I told you I didn't need your help?"

"Hey, I'm just following orders here." Cody explained, surprised Elizabeth had even noticed his presence when he had been extremely discrete.

"What is it with you and orders? And does that mean that what I want doesn't matter? I don't even get a say?" Elizabeth said, completely aggravated by the situation.

"Jason was worried about you, that's why he asked me to stay close just in case something happens. You won't even know I'm around, I promise to do a better job next time." The guard added.

"There won't be a next time because I don't want you guarding me. It's my life ok? And I wish I could still decide something for myself!" Elizabeth announced, feeling completely helpless. "You know what? I think I have two words to tell your boss!"

The penthouse door suddenly swung open. "You have something to tell me?"


	6. Chapter 5

_A/N: I made a banner for the story; I put a link on my profile page so check it out!_

**- Chapter 5 -**

"You have something to tell me?" Jason asked setting foot inside the penthouse where Cody and Elizabeth were seemingly in the middle of a heated conversation.

"Yes I do. What the hell was that about?" Elizabeth retorted; both fists resting on her hips.

"What?" Jason asked, dropping his keys on the nearby desk, oblivious to why he had been greeted so explosively.

"I'll be at the door." Cody slipped in; relieved by Jason's sudden arrival which fortunately put him off the hook. The young guard swiftly made an exit, leaving the two roommates to settle their scores.

"Did something wrong happen?" Jason asked worried Ric was at the source of her anger.

"A _bodyguard_?" Elizabeth told him. "Don't you think you could have at least asked me before you decided something like that?"

Jason wasn't sure how to react to the brunette's sudden outburst. "I didn't think you would mind me putting protection on you, it was just…"

"Well you thought wrong! Of course I mind! You asked someone to follow me around all day and you really think I wouldn't want to know?" Elizabeth said, now pacing across the room. "It is my life we're talking about here, in case you forgot! What is it with you men trying to control everything? Is it because I'm too nice? Or because I let you kiss me? Is that why?"

"I wasn't trying to control you, I just…" Jason tried to say.

But Elizabeth continued her rant without hearing anything that was coming out of his mouth. "I haven't spent two days here that you're already making decisions for me? You know, I really wish people would understand that I'm not just a puppet with what they get to play around! I still get a say in what happens to me ok? I can still decide for myself!_"_

"Hey, wait!" Jason interjected putting a stop to the young woman's angry outburst. "I'm not sure why you are so mad but I was just trying to help."

"How is this helping?" She said, stopping her pacing to face Jason again. "I thought Ric had found me and was the one following me around all morning!"

"I didn't mean for you to freak out over this." Jason explained rubbing his forehead with a hand. "I just asked one of my men to keep an eye on you so that Ric wouldn't come harass you… and I planned on telling you as soon as I saw you. It was never my intention to control you or anything like that."

Elizabeth listened to Jason's explanation; her lower lip clasped in between her teeth then let a few deep breaths out to calm down. She was taking her anger out on him and it wasn't right. "I'm sorry Jason. You're right, I'm completely overreacting when all you wanted to do was help."

The young woman held her face in between her hands as she kept talking. "I'm not mad at you, I'm just feeling trapped right now, with no way out of this stupid corner Ric has pushed me into. I just don't know what to do."

"You'll be alright." Jason told her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Did something happen today?"

"Nothing new if that's what you're asking. I tried to get my job back, but it's not going to happen because Ric managed to blackmail my boss into firing me."

"Did she tell you that?" Jason asked, crossing his sturdy arms above his chest.

"She didn't have to, I understood right when I saw her. She barely could look at me in the eyes." Elizabeth answered. "I don't know what he has on her but it must be pretty serious; I've never seen Kate looking so distressed over something, ever. She would have never fired me if it wasn't because of Ric, I'm sure of it."

Elizabeth slid a hand in her thick chestnut tresses before she went on. "Alright I'm done with my pity party now. And sorry… really I didn't mean what I said, I was just so pissed off over this whole situation and I just feel like I can't do anything to get out of this mess. I know you just wanted to help... I'm the one making a big deal out of nothing."

"No I get it. You don't have to apologize for the way you feel. I also hate when people act like they know me better or can figure out what I need best." Jason explained, understanding full well the root of Elizabeth's frustration. "Listen, I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about Cody before I assigned him to follow you, it was wrong of me and it won't happen again."

"It's ok." Elizabeth said seeing that Jason's decision truly came from a good place. "And I feel so bad I yelled at him that way."

"He's a tough guy, he'll be fine…" Jason reassured her then continued. "So does that mean he can keep following you?"

"I really don't think that would be necessary. I mean Ric doesn't have any idea where I am and I doubt he can even imagine I am staying with you." Elizabeth told him.

"But he can find out and who knows what he'll do when he does?" Jason said knowing a man like Ric wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted.

"He'll probably make a scene, he'll beg and try to bully me into coming back to him but I'll ignore him. I really don't think I need protection."

"Ok then, but I want one of my men to stay at the door when you're in the penthouse, just in case Ric shows up." Jason said and hesitated before he went on. "And also because there are risks involved with the work I do. I mean I don't want to scare you off, you should be safe here but you need to know that there is always a risk and by living here you could be in danger."

Elizabeth faced back at Jason who genuinely worried for her safety. She still wasn't sure of the exact nature of his work but if he considered it was best having someone at the door then she only could take his word for it. "Well I still think a bodyguard is a little much but if it can reassure you to have him at the door then fine that works with me. You can never be too safe right?"

"Yeah." Jason answered, relieved to have managed to get through to her.

"Alright, I better go apologize to Cody now. Is he still outside?" Elizabeth asked.

"He should be." Jason replied.

The brunette nodded and went to find the guard on the other side of the penthouse door.

* * *

"Sam hurry up! We need to start working on the new case or Lansing is not going to be very happy. Do you know how many times he has called me since he gave us the job?" Lucky told his girlfriend who was taking her sweet time getting ready.

"Lansing needs to chill; we'll find her… eventually." The busty young woman said checking herself in the mirror one more time before she embarked on a new journey.

Lucky crossed his arms above his chest. "How come you always need four hours to get ready? We just need to drive around and ask questions."

"Yeah I know that… but who knows what we'll need to do to get this information?" She said readjusting her top so that it showed enough cleavage. She then bent over to make sure the small knife she had strapped around her ankle was still in place, admiring her very high heels in the process.

"I'll be in the car." Lucky said, losing patience.

The brooding young man hurried downstairs and entered the car. Ten minutes later his partner in crime and in heart finally made an appearance. "I'm ready! So, what is it exactly we are looking for?"

"Elizabeth Webber." Lucky informed her, realizing she once again hadn't read the case file he had put together. "Ric Lansing's fiancé and it looks like she might have stolen something very important from him and ran away. He came to us because he wants this to stay quiet so not a word to anyone."

"I know how to do my job Lucky ok? I don't get why you always have to talk to me like if I'm a freaking twelve year old." Sam complained, flying her hands in the air as she spoke.

"Babe, I just want to make sure you're focused on the case. You might not realize it but this is big. Lansing isn't anybody and if we do our job right this means our little PI shop might just get a lot busier." Lucky told her, excitement building in his voice.

"Ok, so… where do we start?" The young woman asked.

"Mr. Lansing told me that she was last seen in an apartment building on Elm Street, right by the docks. He said she came by with some guy and he wants us to find out who he was and where she went since."

"Let's go to Elm Street then!" Sam declared sliding her oversized sunglasses up her nose.

* * *

Sonny arrived in front of Jason's penthouse this afternoon and greeted the man on guarding duty. "Hey man, Jason's in right?"

"Yeah, with the fiery Miss Webber." Cody said, opening the door to let his boss in.

Sonny wondered about the guard's comment, as he entered the penthouse where no one was in sight. But before he was able to call out his enforcer's name, he saw a petite brunette with long flowing chocolate tresses and an angelic face make her way down the stairs. "I thought I heard the door." She said coming to face Sonny. "If you're here to see Jason he'll be down in a minute."

"You must be Elizabeth." The mob boss said extending an arm towards the young woman. "Nice to meet you."

Elizabeth shook the hand in hers. "Likewise… but um… you are?"

"Sonny Corinthos."

"Sonny Corinthos." She repeated, slightly intimidated by the powerful man's presence.

Sonny studied the gorgeous young woman in front of him before he spoke again. "Jason told me about my brother and I wanted to let you know I am really sorry about what Ric has put you through."

Elizabeth smiled at Sonny's considerate words then noticed Jason making his way downstairs. "I see you've met Elizabeth." The tall blond said.

"I have, and I can finally put a face to all the great things you've told me about her." The tanned man added with a large smile.

Sonny's words caused a light blush to appear on the woman's cheeks while Jason scratched the back of his head as he heard his boss go on. "He's been raving about the great pasta dish you cooked yesterday, saying it almost rivals mine… which means a lot." Sonny added with a chuckle, enjoying the tension he was creating in the room for the two young people.

"Oh he told you about that… actually, my grandmother took pity in my lack of cooking skills and taught me that recipe a long time ago." Elizabeth said, a large smile illuminating her face. "Well, I'll let you two talk, and I'll be in the kitchen." Elizabeth said and hurried out of the living room.

"Carly was right, she's adorable." Sonny commented as soon as Elizabeth left the room.

"Carly told you that?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, and she also said that she's really cute and funny and I agree, I think she's great." Sonny said, flashing his deep dimples.

"Um… you needed me for something?" Jason hurried to change the subject.

"Yeah, just to let you know that we're ambushing the Zacharra renegades tonight." The mob boss declared.

Sam and Lucky climbed back into their car after having grilled Elizabeth's old landlord of questions. "So… what do we do now? This guy had nothing to tell us, he couldn't even give us a good description of the man she was with. I mean there are tons of tall dark blond guys in this town." Sam told her partner.

"Yes, but not many own a motorcycle." Lucky remarked.

"You're so smart Lucky, that's why I love you!" Sam exclaimed then reached out to kiss him on the cheek.

"Alright, we need to find out who drives a Harley in Port Charles, I doubt there are that many out there." The young man said starting up the car.

* * *

"Sonny left?" Elizabeth asked Jason who joined her in the kitchen.

"Yeah, he had to be somewhere." The enforcer answered, walking to stand by her.

"He's a very charming man… completely the opposite of what Ric has told me about him." Elizabeth remarked then opened the fridge from where she got out a juice bottle.

"Well you can't really trust Ric when it comes to his brother."

"I figured." Elizabeth said standing on her tip toes to reach for a glass in a high cabinet.

"Here I'll help you." Jason told her, coming to stand right behind Elizabeth. He extended his arm to grab the glass she was struggling to reach, his chest brushing against Elizabeth's back, putting her whole body on edge.

"Here you go, need anything else?" Jason asked, taking a step back while handing her the glass.

"No… thanks." The young woman said then took the glass that she filled up with juice, all this time feeling Jason's powerful eyes on her. She finished putting the bottle back in the fridge and took a sip out of her glass before she finally turned around to face Jason once more. "You're staring again." She told him.

"Sorry." The tall man said busted.

"Um… listen, there is something I meant to talk to you about." Elizabeth said, slowly placing her tall glass back on the counter.

"I'm listening." He told her, backing away to lean against his kitchen counter.

"You're a great friend Jason, I really feel like I can tell you anything you know; and you definitely didn't lie when you told me you were a great listener." Elizabeth said with a chuckle.

Watching Elizabeth's smiling lips caused his own to curl up as he listened to her go on.

"And I'm sure you realized that there is something between us, I mean we kissed and we are obviously attracted to each other and it's making things a bit awkward."

"Ok." Jason let out, wondering where she was going with her statement.

"Ok, I'm coming out of a very crappy relationship that I am still trying to escape completely you understand. And I don't think I should fall right back into something else… at least not until I get my situation with Ric settled. I know that the fact that I am living here complicates things even more but..."

Jason cut off the young woman's ramble. "Elizabeth, what you want to do and how far you want to take this is your decision. I am not helping you because I want anything from you; I just hate to see Ric getting away with screwing your life up."

The brunette let out a liberating sigh. "Thank you for being so understanding. I'm not going to lie, I like you… I like you a lot but I think I need to first get my act together and clear out this mess with Ric. And by the mean time maybe we should just try and be friends."

"If that's what you want, then that's what it is." Jason simply said.

Elizabeth smiled then kissed Jason on the cheek before she hurried up to her room leaving him alone in the kitchen. He was used to alone, and if Elizabeth wanted to be just friends, then he didn't have a problem with that. The man tried to convince himself before getting his mind back in work mode and getting ready to affront the Zacharra lieutenants that were still causing problems for the Corinthos-Morgan organization.


	7. Chapter 6

_A/N: I have an update for you! I know I took my time with this one so to make up for the wait I give you a pretty long update! I hope you'll like it and I can't wait to hear your comments!_

**- Chapter 6 -**

For Lucky Spencer, finding runaway kids and exposing cheating spouses had been his life since he left the PCPD about a year ago. It had been too difficult to swallow that his partner Cruz Rodriguez was given a promotion that Spencer strongly believed should have been his; he had managed to figure out that Manny Ruiz was holding his hostage Sam McCall at General Hospital, but Rodriguez was the one who had shot Manny and had gotten all the fame for this rescue mission, and he had consequently been decorated and made detective.

Lucky hadn't received any merit for rescuing the young woman, but his good looks hadn't gone unnoticed by Sam who fell for him at first sight. Lucky hadn't minded her con artist past and the two very quickly became inseparable. She was the one who had encouraged him to leave the PCPD, where he had no future, to start a career as a private investigator with her by his side. The couple hadn't solved many crimes since they opened shop, but they weren't desperate; the Lansing case was exactly what they needed to get a good name in the business and hopefully start a fruitful relationship with a successful lawyer like Ric.

Lucky and Sam were more than motivated to find this young woman and had luckily located the only shop in Port Charles that sold and repaired Harleys. The two investigators were convinced that the owner of the repair shop could give them answers on the mysterious man who was seen with Ric Lansing's fiancé, and would hopefully lead them straight to him.

"Here we are." Lucky said, pulling the car in front of the small garage.

The young man was about to step out of the car when Sam's words stopped him. "Lucky wait! I'll go."

"By yourself?" The man asked surprised by his girlfriend's request.

"Yes by myself. We both know this Johnny guy is more likely to talk to me alone than both of us or even just you." She confidently uttered.

"We don't know that." Lucky said, wary of leaving such an important lead to her. "I used to be a cop, I was trained to get information out of people. I'm just going to ask him a couple questions and then leave."

Sam shook her head from side to side. "And I can guarantee you he won't tell you anything. Let me try, I'm sure I can make him talk." She added, while playing with her hair.

Lucky contemplated the idea and finally came to the conclusion that maybe she had a point and the owner of the repair shop wouldn't be able to resist her; after all he hadn't been. "Alright, you know what to do... don't push him too much though. We don't want to raise a red flag by asking too many questions. All we need to find out is the identity of this guy she was with."

"I know Lucky! And don't worry, I'll find out who he is." She said with determination then stepped out of the car.

Very fast the young woman dragged her high heeled boots inside the stuffy repair shop. "Anybody here?" She loudly asked, scoping the room.

"How can I help you?" A young man said walking from the back of the shop to join the newly arrived brunette who he noticed was very sexily dressed in a tight pair of jeans and a revealing tank top.

"Hi, you own this shop right?" Sam asked pouting her mouth and batting her eyes as she put her seductive act in play.

"I sure do." The young man answered, intrigued by the brunette who didn't look like his regular customer. "I'm Johnny."

"Great Johnny, that means you can help me!" She said, walking to stand closer to him.

"Have a problem with your machine?" The young man said, and then swallowed hard as the young temptress kept approaching him.

"No actually that's not exactly what I am here for; I don't even own a motorcycle." Sam continued, placing both hands on either side of her hips while she pumped her chest up.

"What can I… what can I do for you then?" Johnny said, struggling to look at the young woman in the eyes.

"Ok, well I am looking for someone, my... sister!" The young woman quickly made up. "She left the house with this very bad guy and I'm trying to find her you see."

"And you need me because?" The young man asked wondering what she wanted from him.

"Because you might have seen him around, he drives a pretty large Harley." She explained mimicking each word with a hand gesture.

"Maybe, what does he look like?"

"Tall blond, very well build, he was wearing jeans and a leather jacket." The young woman said as she remembered what Elizabeth's landlord had told them. "Oh and a black t-shirt…"

Johnny froze as he heard the description. "Never seen this guy before." He quickly interjected.

"Are you sure? Because I really need to find her it's…"

"I'm sure; no one I have seen around fits the description, now I have a lot of work to do so…" Johnny said then readied to turn around and get back to work.

"Wait!" She interrupted him placing a hand over his muscular chest."You need to help me."

Johnny removed her hand from his chest before speaking again. "Good luck." Were the last words the young man told Sam. She was looking for Jason Morgan and there was no way he would risk his life by ratting out a man like Morgan to anyone, especially not with the history between the Corinthos clan and the Zacharras; any action from him could be seen as a possible threat, and there was no point adding more fuel to the fire.

Johnny had opted out of the mob when Corinthos had taken over his father's territory but the young man knew that all his actions were closely watched and his survival was contingent upon him living his life without getting in Sonny and Jason's way.

The young woman came back to an anxious Lucky who was impatiently waiting for results in the car. "So, did you get anything from him?"

"Nothing, he hasn't seen this guy." Sam told him, slamming the car door closed.

"Shit!" Lucky exclaimed, realizing their best chance of closing the case had just fallen through.

"So what do we do now?" Sam asked putting her sunglasses back over her nose.

"Now we use our brains and we look everywhere." Lucky answered. "She can't just vanish, we have to find her!"

* * *

"Sonny? The job is done." Jason said on his phone then quickly hung up, keeping the conversation brief as usual when it came to business. He had taken out the Zacharra threat like his boss had ordered him to and was getting back home, dressed of his all black cargo pants and long sleeved tee.

Jason turned the lights on as he entered the penthouse and locked his guns back in their safety box. He quietly walked inside the living room, not wanting to wake up his housemate, who he knew was peacefully asleep at that late hour; but a strange noise stopped him in his track. It was coming from the kitchen. Was there an intruder inside the penthouse?

The enforcer's skills went into play and he rushed to retrieve his gun back from their safety box then dexterously walked towards the kitchen, ready to confront whoever had been bold enough to sneak inside his home. Jason was ready to make the person and example when he slowly drew his firearm pointing towards the dark shade in his kitchen.

The tall man extended an arm to shed some light on the intruder's identity and rapidly flipped the switch up, causing a loud gasp to escape the person he was pointing his gun at.

"Elizabeth?" The man said in shock as she was the last person he had expected to see.

The young woman was holding both arms up, a dazed expression on her face, with one hand tightly gripping a tablespoon while a large bucket of ice cream rested on the kitchen table in front of her. "What are you doing here?" The man asked quickly taking his gun down.

"I… I couldn't sleep so I… came down for a snack." She struggled to say still traumatized by what had just happened. "You are very quiet; I didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry… I didn't mean to scare you." Jason apologized as he hid his gun in his back.

"I… I… I wasn't scared, just surprised." She told him; her arms still high in the air.

"You can put your arms down… Sorry, I thought an intruder got in the apartment. I should have known it was you." Jason said then watched the wide eyed brunette slowly take her hands down and place the spoon on the counter.

The young woman took a few seconds before talking again. "Well you sure have weird work hours… I thought you were asleep already."

"No I had to take care of something, but why were you sitting here in the dark?" The man asked.

"Oh… that's because I was thinking and I do that better in the dark… don't ask me why." Elizabeth explained. "And I got hungry so the kitchen seemed like the best location strategically."

The blond man faced the original character in front of him, weakly shaking his head from side to side.

"Would you like to join me?" She asked him offering a spoon.

Jason wavered as he wasn't expecting the offer. "Sure… why not?" He then said and claimed the stool right next to her.

Elizabeth grinned as she was glad to be having some company. "Here!" she said then slid the half eaten gallon of mocha double fudge ice cream sparkled with crushed almonds in front of him.

The enforcer grabbed the spoon from her and dug it in the ice cream. "This is good." He declared, enjoying the sweet taste that was provoking his taste buds.

"The best! I can eat gallons of this… literally, it's great comfort food." Elizabeth declared.

The man smiled as he went for another spoon of ice cream.

"So that's what you do? Special missions in the middle of the night?" Elizabeth asked while watching her roommate closely.

"Um… I can't really talk about it. And frankly you're better off not knowing." He answered, and then stuck another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

"You have a lot of secrets don't you?" The brunette asked and went on before Jason was able to say a word. "I barely have any… maybe it's because I share too much. Hell I didn't know you for ten minutes that I started telling you the story of my life" Elizabeth finished with a chuckle.

Jason couldn't help but smile back. "It's part of your charm."

"Just like all the secrecy around you is kind of part of yours." She added. "You know, I am very intrigued by what it is that you do and I have a pretty good idea I think. But really the way you are around me and what you are doing for me tells me so much more about who you are than any rumor I may have heard... if I make any sense."

Jason's lips formed a faint smile. It made a lot of sense and it meant a lot that she wasn't judging him solely on what he did for a living and instead was able to see him for who he truly was.

"But how did you even end up working for Sonny Corinthos… and if you can't say anything I'll understand." Elizabeth said.

"I was young in need of work and Sonny took me under his wing and taught me almost everything I know today."

"He seems to be more than a boss to you." Elizabeth remarked.

The young man nodded. "We're very good friends."

The brunette dug her spoon in the ice cream and then slowly raised it to her mouth taking her time to fully enjoy the sweet snack as Jason's eyes were fixated on her sensual mouth. "You remember when we were talking at this place of yours, nowhere?" She told him. "You told me that you left town once, was it because of the work you do?"

"Not really… it was more personal." Jason replied, uncomfortably pinching the bridge of his nose.

His answer only raised more questions for the young woman. "Is that why you're single?"

"You ask a lot of questions." Jason quickly rejoined.

"Sorry… I'm just trying to get to know you better and I figured out that asking questions is the best way to get anything out of you because you don't say much otherwise."

"It's a little complicated." He started to explain. "I was involved with someone at the time; Robin… that's her name. Anyway, we were great together, until she betrayed me by telling a truth that wasn't hers to tell."

"Oh…" Elizabeth let out intrigued by his words.

"When my nephew was born, I took care of the little boy like he was mine for some time because his parents couldn't, but he was taken away from me when Robin revealed the truth to his father."

Elizabeth silently listened to Jason explain what had prompted him to pack up and leave.

The enforcer rubbed his forehead as he continued talking. "She had all these principles about right and wrong and thought that the situation wasn't right because she didn't think I should keep being this baby's father and decided that she needed to talk so she did… And maybe she did the right thing I don't know but that's not even the point, what I couldn't get past was that she went behind my back and blew up this little boy's life without talking to me first."

"I'm sorry. It sounds like it must have been really difficult." Elizabeth said, sensing in the man's tone that it still remained a thorny subject to evoke.

"It was, but that was a very long time ago and Michael is a happy little man now." Jason told his guest. "I went away for a while, but then I came back and we all have moved on from this, I forgave Robin and now she is married and has a daughter of her own."

"And you are still alone." Elizabeth added.

"By choice. I just haven't found anyone else." Jason told her.

Elizabeth decided to shift the conversation away from Jason's life as he seemed uneasy. "You know, I was sixteen when I first came in town… with my head full of big dreams and of course one of these being falling in love. And I did… with Ric of all people."

"You couldn't have known he was crazy." Jason comforted her.

"I know… it's just that for the first time in my life someone actually put me first. He had a way of making me feel like I was the center of his world, his _reason d'être_ like he would say… many big words I naively fell for." She let out a deep sigh. "You know what, as much as I regret being with Ric, he had a way of making me feel like he really cared when we were together. It was a new feeling to me… My parents were never able to do that. I'm not sure they even noticed I left Colorado."

"I'm sure they did… their house must have gotten quiet." The enforcer joked, trying to lighten up the heavy kitchen air.

"Ha ha… I didn't know you could be funny!" Elizabeth playfully retorted. "Seriously, my parents are addicted to their respective careers and there isn't much room for me and my siblings in all this. Actually no, scratch that, not my sister, she's perfect in their eyes… when I've always been this heavy weight slowing them down in their lives."

"I'm sure they care, they probably just don't know how to show it." Jason said.

"Oh no… Do you know how many times I've talked to them since I left?" Elizabeth asked.

Jason shook his head from side to side.

"To give you a hint I can count the times on one hand and I've been here for years. But I don't even care that's the sad part. Coming to Port Charles was the happiest time in my whole life. I was free, I was fearless and I felt like I was finally living my life." Elizabeth let out remembering how much she loved her freedom and wondering how she could have let Ric get in the way of all this.

"Alright, I'm babbling which means I should probably get back to bed." Elizabeth told Jason. "Well it was a pleasure sharing this late night snack with you… I'm happy I made it alive." She said with a teasing grin.

Jason pinched his mouth to the side at her comment. "Again sorry for the gun… I'm still getting used to the idea of having a roommate."

"And again, I promise I won't be invading your space for long." She said, standing up on her feet.

"I know you said it a hundred times already." The blond man added.

Elizabeth frowned, her face forming a cute grimace. "Good night!"

The young woman got up and started walking to exit the kitchen but suddenly turned to face Jason again. "And don't finish the ice cream!"

"I won't, promised." Jason said as he watched her naturally pouting mouth form a dazzling smile before she turned around and swayed her alluring body out of his kitchen.

Jason wasn't sure how he would live with this enthralling woman and stay only her friend when every time she spoke he felt an urge to kiss her beautiful lips. And her smile; the young man thought with a heavy sigh. Jason hadn't been interested in a woman this much in years… not since Robin. His story with her had ended in such a sore note that he wasn't sure he could love again; but Elizabeth might just had been the one woman who could have changed that.

But it didn't matter because she wasn't interested in a relationship, so Jason pushed these thoughts aside and put away the midnight snack to regain his room. He walked up the stairs and lingered in front of his guest room. After a few seconds, Jason continued walking, but was stopped in his tracks by the brunette's voice.

"Jason?"

"Yeah." The man answered from outside her door, wondering how she knew he was in front of her room.

"Could you come in for a second?" She called out.

The young man did, and found Elizabeth comfortably tucked under her covers.

"I still can't sleep." She told him, sitting up on her bed. "I keep thinking about what will happen if Ric gets his way and makes it impossible for me to live here."

"Don't worry, he's not going to succeed, I won't let him." Jason said, pushing both of his hands deep inside his pockets.

"You are so reassuring you have no idea." Elizabeth said with the upmost sincerity. "I don't know where I would be if I hadn't met you… thank you."

"You have to stop thanking me, Elizabeth. I'm sure you would do the same for me." Jason said then watched Elizabeth open her arms wide as she invited him to hug her. He wrapped his sturdy arms around the slender brunette, holding her close to his body as he hoped he could do more to assure her that she wouldn't have anything to worry about as long as she was near him.

Elizabeth enjoyed being in the man's arms, more than she should have had, but his warm body against hers was exactly what she needed to feel safe. His embrace felt just right, not too tight, just like a good friend would hug you. And the embrace lingered as she wondered if all she wanted from him was a friendship. But before she made up her conflicted mind, her eyes slowly shut as she quickly drifted into slumber, her head comfortably tucked against his solid shoulder.

"Elizabeth?" Jason whispered when he realized the embrace had gone on way longer than he had imagined it would. He repeated her name once more and finally realized she had fallen asleep in his arms when she started softly snoring against his ear. Jason smiled and delicately laid the sleeping beauty back down on the bed and covered her up with her comforter before he quietly exited her bedroom.

* * *

Closing their new case had been proven harder than they had anticipated for the two private investigators. The motorcycle lead had gone nowhere and they were now back to square one with an impatient Ric Lansing breathing down their neck and absolutely no results to present him with.

"Sam could you just turn off that damn TV and focus please? We still have nothing on this case and Lansing is losing patience." Lucky informed his partner who had been absolutely useless in the investigation.

"I know, and I'll focus, but right now I just need a quick break that's all. And you should take one too, you look so stressed." She said walking to stand behind his desk chair. The woman ran her hands across Lucky's chest as she kept talking. "I have never seen you act like that, ever. You need to relax babe."

"Yeah, maybe I need a break." Lucky realized, and then left the computer to drop on the couch in front of the television, he was quickly joined by Sam who sat by his side. She grabbed the remote and zapped channels until she found a local news program reporting the opening of a new coffee shop on Harborview road.

"Wait, can you rewind this." The young man suddenly said.

"What did you see?" Sam asked.

"Just give me the remote!" Lucky insisted, taking the remote control from his girlfriend. "Look at this woman walking in the background. Doesn't she look like this Elizabeth?"

Sam looked closely at the television screen that Lucky had put on pause. "Hey, you're right, she kind of looks like her, and she's walking inside Harborview Towers, that's what's behind the reporter!"

"Oh, looks like we hit the jackpot here babe!" Lucky exclaimed.


	8. Chapter 7

_A/N: Here's a new chapter! Thanks for the reviews!_

**- Chapter 7 -**

"How did it go?" Sonny asked his right hand man, anxious to learn how his confrontation with the Zacharra rebels had gone the night before.

"Just like planned. They thought a shipment was coming in, tried to get their hands on it but instead they found me and the guys waiting and…" Jason stopped as he noticed his boss wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying. "Sonny are you listening?"

"Yeah… yeah… the job was done right?" The mob boss said, rubbing his chin.

"Right… but are you ok?" Jason asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just that Carly has been driving me nuts about redoing the whole house. I think it looks great the way it is but she is insisting on redoing the décor, changing all the furniture..."

"You know you can't argue with her." Jason told his friend.

"I know… I know." Sonny answered. "That's why I'm just going to let her do what she wants and I'll have to camp in the study until she's done."

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Jason offered even though the idea of trying to convince Carly to change her mind wasn't very enchanting.

"Nah… don't bother, we both know that once her mind is set on something there isn't much we can do about it." Sonny said then stood from his desk to serve himself a glass of water. "Hey, how's your new roommate?" The older man suddenly asked.

"Who Elizabeth?" Jason asked in return, taken by surprise.

"Who else?" Sonny added.

"She's doing alright… Ric doesn't know where she is so he hasn't come bugging her." The enforcer explained.

"Yeah, we really need to keep an eye on the rat, he never changes. He'd do anything to get what he wants. Just like the time he planted evidence against us."

"Yeah exactly, he is capable of the worse, that's why I'd prefer she stays at the penthouse longer, so I can keep an eye on her and keep Ric away. But she's determined to move out as soon as she can."

Sonny faced his right hand man with a smirk. "Are you sure that's the only reason you want her around?"

"What… what do you mean?" Jason asked, knowing exactly what the other man meant.

"I just think that Carly is right, Elizabeth is kind of your type; she is very attractive and a brunette, she seems feisty but is defenseless…"

"You talked about Elizabeth with Carly?" Jason interrupted his boss.

"We just brushed the subject in a conversation, and if I was you I would trust Carly's judgment, she has great instincts; you know that." Sonny said, pointing his glass towards Jason as he spoke.

"I can't believe you are thinking like Carly now." The blond man said, turning around to take a few steps away, physically trying to avoid the conversation.

"No but really? Are we just dreaming here or you're not even a little bit interested in this girl?" Sonny insisted.

Jason turned on his feet to face Sonny again. "Ok Sonny, yeah I like her. I think she's great, she's beautiful, has the prettiest smile. I'm not going to lie, I enjoy having her around but her mind isn't at getting into another relationship right now."

"That can change if…" The mob boss started saying.

"No Sonny." Jason interrupted him. "I don't want you or Carly getting involved. If Elizabeth and I are going to stay just friends, then that's completely fine with me. This whole situation with Ric is putting a lot of stress on her and really what she needs is to be left alone."

"Alright… alright. I won't get involved… but I can't promise anything about Carly." Sonny said, knowing nothing would stop his wife from finding a suitable replacement for Jason, who she thought was alone because he couldn't be with her.

"I know." Jason added.

"But Jason, I don't blame her for trying to hook you up. You've been on your own for so long now. I mean a hooker here and there can't give you what you need."

"Sonny, really I'm fine." The blond man quickly interjected.

"Ok man. I won't push it; I said all I had to say." Sonny finally said deciding to give Jason a break.

"Good. Are we done here?" The enforcer asked, eager to finally leave this conversation behind him.

"Yeah… you can go back to your cute roommate now." Sonny let out flashing his dimples.

"Sonny…" Jason said, not finding the comment particularly funny.

"What? She's cute, I didn't lie." Sonny added as he watched Jason shake his head from side to side and hurry out his office.

* * *

"Mr. Lansing, a certain Lucky Spencer would like to meet with you." A soberly dressed woman told her employer, poking her head inside his office.

"Lucky Spencer? Let him in!" Ric readily told his assistant. The lawyer was impatient to hear what the private investigator had to tell him, and it had better be that he had finally located his girlfriend Ric thought.

A few seconds later, the assistant escorted Lucky inside Ric's large and stern office and before the young man was able to claim a sit, he was greeted by Ric's callous words. "You better have good news for me; I don't pay you to slack around. I need results."

"And I do have something for you. We have a very solid lead." The ex cop began telling his client.

"Where is she?" Ric strictly asked.

"We can't confirm this yet, but we think she might be staying at Harborview Towers." Lucky said rubbing his hands together while a light grin took over his lips.

"Harborview? She can't afford an apartment there… wait?" Ric suddenly stopped, his eyes looking away as he made an interesting connection in his mind. "Did you say Harborview towers?"

"Yes." Lucky continued. "We have a video footage of her entering the building. So either she has been staying there, or is visiting someone but either way, my partner and I will keep an eye on the building until we know for sure."

"No! No you don't do anything; I'll take it from here." Ric confidently said.

"Are you sure, because we could…"

"Thank you Spencer, but I think I know exactly where she is."

* * *

Jason entered his penthouse wondering what had gotten into Sonny. The older man's insistence on him making a move on Elizabeth was starting to annoy the enforcer greatly as all he wanted was his private life to stay just that, private. He didn't need Carly or Sonny meddling in his life especially considering these two weren't the poster model when it came to healthy relationships. Jason couldn't even understand how they had managed to stay married this long despite either's many mistakes over the years.

"Jason? Is that you? Or is it Cody?" He heard Elizabeth yell from somewhere in the penthouse.

"It's me." Jason yelled back, wondering where exactly the voice was coming from.

"Great! I need your help, could you come up here?" She asked.

The young man wasn't sure what she was up to but hurried up the stairs. He checked in her room but she wasn't there so called her name. "Elizabeth?"

"I'm in here." She said from the bathroom that was linked to the guest room she now occupied.

Jason swallowed hard; apprehensive of what he would find when he entered the room. Was she undressed? In the bath tub? His mind was quick to imagine. Why would she need his help in the bathroom? The man wondered.

"What are you waiting for?" Elizabeth insisted, so Jason slowly stepped towards the bathroom his eyes covered with one hand… just in case. He entered the room in darkness then heard the young woman's endearing chuckle.

"Hey, it's ok, you can look. I'm not naked or anything." She reassured him and Jason lowered his hands from his face. She indeed wasn't naked, but he could still appreciate the nice shape of her slender legs in the tiny pair of short she wore under an oversized white t-shirt that was covered with paint. Elizabeth was standing in front of a small easel where a colorful canvas stood.

"Ok, so I wanted to ask you what you think." She said, full of excitement.

"About what?" He asked her, his attention drawn to her legs and not the painting.

"This painting I am working on, what else?" She told him, her face harboring a giant smile.

Jason tore his eyes away from the charming brunette in front of him to take a long look at the canvas. The young man stared at the abstract piece, trying very hard to make sense out of the different colors that were mixed together. "Um… I'm not sure." He said, tilting his head to the side.

"Hey, no pressure ok, you told me about your condition and I get that you can't read art like everyone else. But I think that makes you the perfect person to judge my work."

"It does?" Jason let out, his mind not understanding why it would.

"Yeah." Elizabeth said with a firm nod. "You can give me a different perspective, a truly unbiased view of what you see and feel when you take a look at this painting… Ok just tell me what you see."

Jason faced the canvas once more and then answered. "Colors."

"Okay…" She trailed out. "And what do these colors invoke in you? What do they make you think of?"

Jason placed a hand under his chin as he concentrated all his attention to the painting in front of him. "I don't know, they are bright… and it almost seems like they're moving."

"Yes!" The brunette exclaimed! "That's exactly it!"

"It is?" The young man said, proud to have found the correct answer even though he didn't know how he had managed to.

"Yes! I was trying to paint what I saw when I was on the back of your motorcycle going nowhere." Elizabeth explained, her eyes twinkling as she remembered the bike ride. "The wind hitting our faces, everything was flashing by so fast. It was just such a great experience I wanted to immortalize it on canvas."

"Well this looks really great." Jason told her, amazed by how much she had enjoyed riding on the back of his motorcycle. "But… what are you doing in the bathroom?"

"Oh… well the light wasn't too bad in here, because you're penthouse is kind of dark I realized and also here I was sure I wouldn't spray paint all over the place."

Jason nodded then took another look as her incomplete piece of art.

"I really needed to get this out of my system." Elizabeth went on talking. "I've been so stressed out over not finding either a job or an apartment and…"

Jason interrupted her. "I told you you can stay…"

"… as long as I want. I know." She finished his sentence. "But I don't know how much time it's going to take me to find something and even if you don't mind my presence now I know you will, sooner or later. And I'd rather leave when we're still friends."

"You don't have to worry about that. Like you've seen I'm barely home most of the time anyway." Jason said when a loud knock at the penthouse door interrupted their conversation. "I'll get the door."

"And I'll keep working on my _chef d'oeuvre_." Elizabeth said, joyfully getting back to her paint and brushes.

* * *

She was living with Jason Morgan, and Ric couldn't believe it. Of all the places she could have been, she had ended up with a man he passionately despised. The lawyer felt stupid not having guessed earlier that the tall leather jacket wearing man she was seen with was Jason Morgan but once he heard she was seen at Harborview, the image became very clear.

Ric's plan was backfiring in the worst possible way; instead of running back to him for help like he had expected she would, she had gone to Morgan, who in Ric's opinion, was a pain in the ass he did not need involved in his business. The lawyer rushed to Harborview towers to finally confront Elizabeth and her new friend and hopefully convince her that she belonged with him and absolutely not with the brain damaged thug she had found refuge with.

The lawyer knocked at Jason's door fiercely.

"Who is this?" Jason yelled from the other side of the door, sounding very annoyed by the escalating noise.

"Morgan open that door!" Ric insisted, still banging loudly on the wooden door.

Jason recognized Ric's haughty voice before he opened the door and watched the man storm inside his apartment. "Where is she? Where's my fiancé?' Ric yelled.

"Your fiancé? I didn't know you were engaged." Jason told the other man closing the door behind him.

"Do not mess with me Jason! Where is Elizabeth? I know she's here… Elizabeth!" the man continued yelling, his eyes going in every direction, as he looked for the brunette across the room.

"You're wasting your time she isn't here right now." Jason lied, crossing his arms above his chest.

Ric stopped scoping the room to face the blond man with ominous eyes. "Where is she?"

"Out." Jason simply answered making no effort to hide his contempt for the man in front of him.

Ric started losing patience, his face expressing his extreme aggravation. "You better tell me where she is or…"

"Or what Ric?" He asked the shorter man in a highly menacing way. Ric's silence encouraged him to go on. "Yeah that's what I thought. I'll let Elizabeth know you came by. And I am only going to say this once, do not ever come in my house to torment her! If she wants to talk to you she'll call you. I hope I was clear."

Ric let out a nervous chuckle before responding. "What because she stays here you think you're in measure to decide who she sees or doesn't see? I am her future husband alright? We had an argument, she left, but it doesn't mean we're over."

"According to her you are." Jason slid in.

"She's just stubborn." Ric burst out. "But she'll change her mind, I can guarantee you that."

"Listen Ric, she doesn't want to see you anymore ok? So back off and simply leave her alone."

"No, I love her and I am going to prove it to her." The lawyer said, crossing his arms above his chest.

"Whatever Ric, I don't have time to listen to your delusion so time to go now." Jason said then walked over to open the door. The last thing Elizabeth needed was to face her overzealous ex.

But Ric didn't move of an inch. "Not before you tell me how the hell she even happens to be living with you!"

Jason kept his hand on the door knob as he spoke, hoping his invading visitor would finally take his cue and leave his apartment. "She needed help and I was there for her…"

Ric interrupted him. "Cut the crap, she didn't know you and I bet she still doesn't know who you really are or she wouldn't be here."

"Elizabeth knows everything she needs to know about me. Now if we are done here... I have some work to do."

"Yeah, by work you mean moving illegal goods in Port Charles and killing people who cross your way. Because that's what you do right Jason?"

Jason didn't want to dignify Ric of an answer. "Ric, leave before I have to throw you out of here."

"Oh no I'm not leaving. I came here to see Elizabeth and this is exactly what I'll do. I'll wait for her right here." The man said and started walking towards the couch.

Tired of using words to make the other man understand, Jason stopped Ric in his tracks by swiftly grabbing him by the collar and in one single move, pushed him out of his apartment. Ric kicked and protested but went ignored by Jason who fiercely shut the door in front of his nose.


	9. Chapter 8

_A/N: I wrote and then rewrote this chapter but I am still not completely happy with it. Anyway here it is, hope you'll like it! And thanks for the great reviews!_

**- Chapter 8 -**

Jason couldn't believe the nerve of Ric showing up in his home and demanding to see Elizabeth after everything he had put her through. The man had gone as far as claiming to love her, which Jason couldn't wrap his mind around. No one would treat the person they loved this way; no one but Ric who in his own twisted mind believed to be justified in his actions.

But Elizabeth didn't deserve the misery he was inflicting on her and for this reason Jason would do anything to keep her ex boyfriend away. Jason wondered what she could have seen in a man like him in the first place but very fast remembered how manipulative and good with words Ric could be. He wasn't a lawyer for nothing the enforcer thought then walked up the stairs to get back to Elizabeth. Once in front of her bedroom, he knocked on the slightly ajar door. "Can I come in?'

"Sure come in." She said in a broken voice_._

Jason did and found Elizabeth a hand holding her forehead and the other pinned on her hip looking completely lost. "It was Ric… at the door he came looking for you but I told him you went out." Jason said walking further in the room even though he could tell she already knew.

"I know, I heard some noise so I came out to see what was going on and I heard him yelling my name." She let out on the verge of tears. "I can't believe this, how did he find me! How did he figure out I was here?"

"I don't know, maybe someone saw you or he hired professionals to track you down." The enforcer said not putting anything past Ric.

"How could I be so stupid and think he wouldn't find me?" She asked herself now both hands on either side of her face.

"You are trembling Elizabeth…" Jason said noting how upset she seemed. "Why don't you sit down?"

Elizabeth failed to hear Jason's words as she continued her rant. "He is not going to stop, he seems more determined than ever to get me back. There is no way he is going to leave me alone now that he knows where I am… I knew this was a bad idea, I should have never tried to stay in Port Charles." The young woman said, nervously pacing across the room. "I was better off going very far away where he would have never been able to find me."

"Ric will not get anywhere near you, I'll make sure of that." Jason said, stopping her avid pacing by taking her in his arms. He placed a soothing hand behind her head and caressed her soft hair hoping to calm her fears.

"But now that he knows I am here, he is going to keep pushing and pushing." Elizabeth talked her face against Jason strong chest. She then tore away from his embrace to sit at the bottom of the bed. "I thought I would decide to come back and that everything would magically fall back into place but it's not happening. I think I need to leave."

"Do you want to leave?" Jason asked, coming to sit by her side.

Elizabeth looked inside his striking blue eyes before answering. "No, of course not. I love Port Charles, and I want to stay. But it's just not possible, not if I'm hiding from Ric. And I can't keep living off you this way, you have a life…" She started to say and stopped as she remembered Ric point blank calling him a murdered.

"What is it?" Jason asked, see how uncomfortable she seemed.

"I just can't stay here forever…" Elizabeth began to say.

"Is that because of what Ric said?" Jason asked, noticing she was all of a sudden afraid to speak her mind.

"No, I don't care what Ric said about you. I don't care about anything that comes out of his mouth… He doesn't have the right to judge anyone with the way he's been acting. You are my friend, you have been great to me and that's all that matters."

"Ok… then why do you want to leave? I told you time and time again that I enjoy having you around and that you can stay as long as you want." Jason let out a faint sigh before he went on. "You know, that's what he wants. He wants to be able to control your life even if you are not with him anymore. That's why you can't just give up and continue running scared; if he pushes we'll push back."

"But I am tired of fighting, just because Ric has decided that I cannot have a life outside of him." She said and held her face in between her hands.

Jason looked at her, so distraught, worried and pale. He didn't know what else to say to console her. "I'm sorry…"

"For what?" She rejoined. "You haven't done a thing wrong. You've been here to listen to me; you've given me a roof and helped me keep Ric away. I am the one who is sorry for putting you in the middle of this mess."

Jason grabbed her hand and held it in his. "Hey… it's ok, I can deal with Ric, who I am worried about is you. Don't let him get to you this way; he can't do anything to you as long as you are here."

"The fact that I am here won't stop him. Ric is not going to back off until he gets what he wants, which is getting me back."

"Which won't happen because it is not what _you_ want." Jason told her.

"It's the last thing I want." She added.

"Then stop stressing over this, no matter what crazy stunt he pulls, he can't force you to love him."

"You are right… and what else can he do? I already lost my job, my apartment… I don't have much more to lose." The brunette said reflecting on her crappy situation.

"You'll be ok; I'll make sure of that." Jason said giving a little squeeze to her hand.

Elizabeth's eyes met his again as she was once again reminded of what an incredible man she had been lucky to meet. Why couldn't she have met him instead of Ric so many months ago?

"I have to take care of something, are you going to be ok?" The young man asked, standing to his feet.

Elizabeth nodded then listened to him go on. "You should try finishing up your painting."

"My painting?" Elizabeth asked with a surprised face; the recent events having caused her to forget that she was in the middle of painting a master piece.

"I want to see the final product, and I haven't seen you smile more than when you were holding that paintbrush." Jason said then pinched the bride of his nose.

Elizabeth faced her new friend with a large smile already back on her face. "I guess I'll paint."

* * *

Sonny entered the Metro Court hotel ballroom which looked more like a war zone. People were running up and down, boxes and more boxes scattered around, all kinds of objects flying, staff yelling and he was lucky to spot his wife through all the mess. "Carly!" He called out, grabbing her by the arm to stop her sprint.

"What are you doing here?" She said then placed a quick peck on her husband's lips.

"I was upstairs for a meeting so I just came down to check out how things were going." He explained.

Carly looked around the room before answering. "It's chaos but we'll be ready."

Sonny wasn't convinced. "You realize this party is tonight right?"

"We will be ready!" She repeated with a grimace.

"What is it even for?" The man wondered.

"I just wanted to have a party, why do we need an excuse for that?" She sneered. "By the way you talked to Jase earlier right? Did he tell you if he was coming?"

"No, I don't know… we didn't talk about your party." Sonny answered, placing both hands in his pockets.

"You didn't?" She asked almost outraged. "What did you talk about then?"

"Business… and his new roommate." The mob boss answered.

"Do tell! What did he say about her?" Carly giddily asked.

"Nothing, you know him. I was doing most of the talking, trying to make him admit he likes her." Sonny said.

"Of course he does!" Calry exclaimed acting like she could read her friend better than anyone else. "He's just so stuck up I don't trust him to make a move if we don't push him a little you know."

"I don't know; he was very clear he didn't want us to meddle… but what do you have in mind?" Sonny asked, wanting to be aware of what his wife's plans were.

"I just want to start by making sure he shows up to this party tonight and that he brings Elizabeth along." His wife answered.

"Good luck with that." Sonny said, knowing how his friend was allergic to parties.

"No he owes me, he'll come." The blond woman confidently uttered.

"If you say so…" Sonny told her unconvinced. "Alright I have to get back to the coffee house. I'm sure everything will be great tonight."

* * *

Jason left the penthouse and hurried to Ric's office. Enough was enough; it was time he made the arrogant jerk understand that he couldn't go on terrorizing Elizabeth just because he had the power to. Jason would use his own power to intimidate the young lawyer who more time than not was all talk and no walk.

"Who let you in here?" Ric worriedly asked as soon as he saw Jason's well-built silhouette appear in front of him. "What do you want?"

"It's simple, leave Elizabeth alone." Jason said standing in the middle of Ric's office, his sturdy arms crossed above his puffed up chest. "Stay out of her life." He continued, speaking with poise.

"Wait, what did I miss? You speak for her now, or maybe she made you her official protector?" Ric mockingly told the other man, and then kept reading through the document that was between his hands, ignoring Jason's presence.

But the enforcer didn't take being ignored lightly. "What's wrong with you? Harassing her for what? To prove a point? She obviously doesn't love you anymore so why can't you just leave her the hell alone and back off?"

"That's where you're wrong; we still love each other very much!" Ric burst out jumping to his feet to face Jason. "She just needs to realize what she has decided to turn her back on."

"I think she knows exactly what she left behind." Jason said stepping forward to speak inches away from the other man's face. "She has no illusions as of who you really are. Which is a freak she will never go back to."

"You think you know her better than I do huh?" Ric said amused. "Don't get too excited because Elizabeth is only living with you because she knows I hate you and is trying to stick it to me ok? So don't go off thinking you can get lucky with my fiancé!"

Jason spoke calmly, never biting into Ric's provocation. "I am telling you again, stay out of her life and leave her alone or you'll regret it."

"Oh really, threats, that's classy Jason. Even coming from you… So what are you going to do to me if I don't listen? Bust my kneecaps? Tie me up on a meat hook? Kill me?" He said with a chuckle. "Well if I turn up dead, you'll be the number one suspect anyway showing up here to threaten me."

Jason shook his head from side to side and ignored Ric's comments. "I'm not going to say this again, stay out of her way and do not ever show up at the penthouse again, understood?" Jason said then turned to leave Ric's office hoping the young lawyer had heard his words, but for some reason he knew this wouldn't be enough to keep him at bay.


	10. Chapter 9

_A/N: I have a new chapter ready! More vintage liason references coming up in this update… what can I say, I miss my couple damn it! Lol… Enjoy the update and thank you for the reviews you left me last chapter!_

**- Chapter 9 -**

Elizabeth heard the sound of a door opening and rushed downstairs, canvas in hand to meet Jason. "You're finally here!" She cheered as she saw her roommate. The young woman seemed so full of excitement; no one would have been able to tell that only an hour ago she was on the verge of a meltdown.

"Yes, what's going on?" Jason said, taking his leather jacket off then placing it in his wall closet.

"I have something for you." She spoke holding the canvas behind her back. "You told me to finish painting, and I did, and by the way you were right because I feel so much better than I did an hour ago… anyway, I finished the painting and… ta dah!" She said pulling the canvas from behind her back. "I present you _The Wind_."

Jason took a good look at the painting. "_The Wind_… This is nice, I really like the colors."

"Coming from you this means a lot." Elizabeth told him, overjoyed to see interest in his eyes. "Well this is for you. A gift for being such a good friend and because I don't know where I would be without you right now so thank you."

Jason smiled then took the painting in his hands. The young man admired his gift then turned his attention back to Elizabeth. "You look better." He said, watching the cheerful young woman in front of him.

"You were right, I tried forgetting about Ric for a few minutes and concentrating on the painting and it worked, I feel much better now. I mean, I know my problems are far from being over but at least I know that it's not the end of the world… Ric will have to give up at some point right?" She said hoping her words were more than just wishful thinking.

"Right." Jason answered, himself hoping he had been convincing enough and that Ric would finally leave Elizabeth alone.

"So what did he say?" The brunette said crossing her paint covered arms above her chest.

"Who?" Jason asked wondering what she was talking about.

"Ric of course, I know you went to talk to him."

Was he that predictable? Jason wondered before answering. "Um… well hopefully the message finally got through his small head and he'll stop harassing you."

"You didn't have to do this Jason; I don't want this turning into a war between you and Ric."

"I did it because I wanted to... and because it needed to be done." The man said.

The feeling of having someone taking care of her, and simply having her back without asking for anything in return was extremely refreshing for Elizabeth who had stopped thinking that true friends like him existed. "Um… why don't I find the best place to hang that painting… that's of course if you want it in your apartment?"

"Of course I do." Jason said with a smirk.

"So where do you want to hang it?" The young woman asked, looking around for the best spot.

"I don't know; you are the artist you decide." The man told her.

"I think this should go in your bedroom… It is missing some color."

"You saw my bedroom?" Jason asked, wondering how exactly she knew about his room's color.

"Um, yeah, I was walking by the other day and the door was opened… I was kind of curious… about the colors of course, not your personal life. I wouldn't do that." The brunette rambled after she realized she had just admitted to snooping into the man's private space.

Jason was amused by her scrambling. "So why don't we go put that up there?"

Elizabeth nodded and led the way upstairs, painting in hand. Jason followed her up the penthouse stairs to reach his bedroom. The young woman was right he thought, the painting she had made for him would fit perfectly in his room; a splash of color making up for the dark interior. Jason had never even stopped on details like these but it seems Elizabeth had this effect on him; she had a lot of effect on him.

"You mind if I climb on your bed?" She asked, taking him away from his thoughts.

"No, not at all. Go ahead." Jason answered then watched her step on his bed, stretching her slender legs in front of his eyes. They were long for a petite woman like her and exceptionally toned he noticed, as his eyes kept staring.

"So what do you think? You like it here?" She asked, positioning the painting above his bed head.

"Huh uh." Jason answered not taking his eyes away from Elizabeth's perfect body.

"I agree, looks great." She said, her eyes focused on the painting she was holding in place against the wall. "Ouch!" The brunette suddenly let out, waking Jason up from his staring state.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" He hurriedly asked.

"I think I just got a splinter… ouch!" She repeated then placed the finger in her mouth to appease the pain.

"Give this to me." Jason said taking the canvas away from her and placing it on the floor. "Come down here I'll take a look."

Elizabeth jumped down on the floor and showed Jason her finger. "I can't really see anything… but sit down, I'll try to get it out." He offered.

"It's ok, I'll do it; do you have a first aid kit? A needle or something?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, I'll go get it." He said and walked in his adjacent bathroom to get his first aid kit.

"Here." He said once back.

Elizabeth found a needle in box and tried to pick the chip of wood out of her finger, in vain. She could barely see anything and the fear of possibly hurting herself even more impeded her from getting rid of the splinter.

"Let me help you." Jason offered, witnessing Elizabeth's struggle.

"Fine… here." She shrugged then handed him the needle and finger.

Jason held her delicate hand in his and carefully started looking for the splinter that was dug deep in her finger. Elizabeth looked away anticipating pain. "I want you to yell if it hurts." Jason told her.

"Alright." Elizabeth uttered, still looking away.

"I see it…" He said, carefully removing the splinter from her finger; so careful Elizabeth hadn't felt a think.

"Done." Jason said then looked up to notice Elizabeth in turn intensely staring back at him. Their eyes met and both felt a powerful electric charge flying in the room.

_Friend, friend, friend…_ Elizabeth kept repeating in her mind, reminding herself that she had decided not to pursue the little flirting game she had started with Jason. But this one didn't make things easy on her, his eyes bluer than ever, his tempting lips grinning effortlessly as he was aware of the effect he had on her at that very moment. She tried controlling her accelerating breathing as the strong temptation to reach forward for a kiss made the brunette bite her lower lip lightly.

Jason only added to her torture when he lifted a hand up to stroke her cheek. "You have some paint right here." He said, trying to wipe away a small green stain on her face.

"Stop… looking at me like that!" Elizabeth said, hoping to break the spell he had on her.

"Like what?" Jason asked, lowering his hand from her face. "I was just cleaning that spot you had on the cheek."

"Never mind… Um… I… need a shower… I am covered in paint… I'm going to go… to go take a shower…" Elizabeth struggled to find her words and hurried away from Jason's powerful eyes.

* * *

Carly knocked and knocked at the door, annoyed it wasn't opened like it usually was. "Jason what are you doing in there? Open the door!" She screeched.

"I have better things to do than stand outside your penthouse yelling!" She continued and finally saw the door open in front of her. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I was upstairs..." He was interrupted by the blond woman walking past him to enter his home with a heavy sigh.

"And since when do you lock your door when you know I'm coming." She asked.

"I didn't know you were coming." The man answered, closing the door behind his friend.

Carly placed both fists on her hips. "Anyway Jason I'm not even here for you."

"Then why are you here?" He asked wondering what else could bring her there.

Carly scoped the room before asking. "Where is Elizabeth?"

"Taking a shower why?"

"I have an offer for her."

"An offer?" Jason repeated in surprise.

"Yes, you told me she was looking for a job and Jax happens to be looking for an assistant and I thought she would be perfect for the position." The woman explained.

"I'm sure she would love that. Thanks for doing this Carly."

"Don't thank me, we need to fill this position and she'll have to interview like anyone else. But I'll slide in a good word to Jax." She said.

Jason smiled happy that Carly was so easily willing to help his new friend.

"So you'll tell her?" Carly said and readied to walk out.

"Wait, you're not staying to let her know yourself?" Jason asked, surprised Carly was already on her way out.

"I can't, the party is in a few hours and I still haven't received the ice sculpture I ordered three weeks ago, so you see I'm a little busy right now. By the way what are you wearing?"

"Um… jeans and a black t-shirt why?" The young man said looking at his own attire.

"Oh no, you are not coming to my party dressed like that." Carly warned him, wiggling her index finger in the air as she spoke.

"About that… I don't think I'm going to make it." Jason said, the last thing he wanted being to sit through a crowded party.

"Jason you are coming! You promised! Remember last time when you were a no show... remember that? Well you assured me you would come to the next one." Carly reminded her friend.

The young man rubbed his forehead with his free hand, unable to find a way out of the situation. "Carly…" The man said, trying to get off the hook.

"Jason you promised!" She insisted with one of her eyebrows raised high.

Jason wavered, hoping really hard he would have to work that night. "Ok fine... if Sonny doesn't need me."

"He doesn't!" Carly exclaimed proudly. "9pm tonight and suit please! You should bring Elizabeth!"

"Elizabeth? I don't know if she'll want to…" He began to say but was quickly interrupted by his friend.

"Just ask her Jason! Alright, I'll see both of you tonight at 9pm! The woman said then placed a peck on her friend's cheek and quickly disappeared before he was able to change his mind."

A few minutes after Carly left, Elizabeth walked down the stairs in a pair of navy sweat pants and a white tank top. Her hair was still wrapped under a white towel as she stepped near Jason, smelling like sweet vanilla.

"I heard the door, did Ric come back?" She asked, worry in her tone.

Jason was quick to reassure her. "No, it was just Carly."

"Oh your friend, how is she?"

"Great she actually wanted to talk to you about a job." Jason said.

"A job? To me?" Elizabeth asked in shock.

"Yes, her business partner at the Metro Court is looking for an assistant and she thought of you for the position." He explained.

"Wow, that's great news!" The young woman said, overjoyed.

"Yeah, she'll let you know about the details later."

"Jason thank you! Thank you, thank you!" She repeated. "You have no idea how this helps. Thanks for telling her I was looking for a job."

"Well Carly is always looking for good people to work in her hotel."

Elizabeth couldn't contain the large smile on her face. "I can't believe this, now you possibly got me job. You're making it really hard for me to be able to repay you one day."

"Well good thing I never asked you to repay me anything." Jason said, scratching the back of his head.

"You're the best Jason, and I really mean it."

Jason grinned before continuing. "She also invited us to a party she is throwing at the Metro Court tonight. You probably don't feel like going out but…"

"No I would love to go! I need to thank her for thinking about me for this job and I think going out is exactly what I need right now." Elizabeth quickly replied.

"Ok…" Jason simply said as he wasn't expecting this answer.

"But what if Ric shows up?" Elizabeth continued. "I don't want to see him."

"Not a chance… Carly would never invite him; she can't stand the guy and never has." Jason confidently said.

"Good, then yeah let's go to this party!"


	11. Chapter 10

_A/N: I'm really excited you all enjoyed the last update! I loved reading all your feedback so thank you for reviewing! Now on to chapter 10… _

**- Chapter 10 -**

"Elizabeth could you hurry up please? We're going to be late!" Jason yelled at the woman upstairs who seemed to be designing a new outfit seeing how long it was taking her to get ready.

"Jason it's a party! There is no such thing as being late." He heard being yelled back at him. Jason was ready to comfortably settle on his sofa with a newspaper in hand when he heard her next words. "I'll be right down."

So he stood, arms crossed and face frowned, leaning against his desk as he waited for the young woman to finally walk down the stairs. And after five more minutes she did, and all the young man's exasperation disappeared as her beautiful silhouette appeared in front of his eyes.

"Wow." Escaped Jason as he stared at her walking down the stairs in a very form fitting sapphire dress. The piece was strapless, leaving her nicely defined shoulders bare as she wore her hair up. It took Jason a few seconds to study the whole picture that was presented to him; every detail was perfected from the black suede high heels to the tasteful dangling earrings. Even her makeup was perfect; instead of aging her a few years, it made her look fresh and simply delicious with the cherry red lipstick she had decided to wear on her lips.

"So you like?" Elizabeth asked, opening her arms up to present what had taken her so long to put together… but it was worth the wait Jason thought.

"You look… perfect." The man said, incapable of finding a better word to describe the scene facing him.

"That's a very nice compliment… thank you." Elizabeth said, as she felt her cheeks turning pinkish.

The pair shared another uncomfortable stare before Jason finally spoke again. "I think… I think we better go. Carly already called twice; she thinks I'm bailing on her."

"Then let's go." Elizabeth said then linked her small arm in the man's larger one.

* * *

Jason, who was dressed of an all black suit, walked inside the Metro Court with Elizabeth at his arm. She looked gorgeous, which was only adding to his own sex appeal and heads turned to follow them as they entered the restaurant, instantly becoming the subject of all conversations. It wasn't often that Jason Morgan was seen out and being in company of a woman had become a greater rarity.

"Is it me or everyone is staring right now?" Elizabeth quietly asked the man at her arm.

"Just ignore them." He told her, himself not sure of why the party seemed to have stopped right when they arrived.

"You're finally here! What took you so long?" Carly said as soon as she spotted her best friend and his date.

"Sorry, the lateness is on me. I couldn't decide what to wear because Jason here had no idea what the dress code was." Elizabeth said with a large smile. The man frowned wondering how on earth he could have known something like that.

"Well you look gorgeous! I'm kind of jealous you're stealing the spotlight from me." Carly said with a chuckle trying to hide the light resentment in her statement.

"Thanks, and I love your dress." Elizabeth commented on the flowing one shoulder black dress Carly had opted to wear.

"Aww, isn't she adorable Jason?" Carly said facing her friend who nodded in agreement. "You guys look great together!" She continued.

Elizabeth shared a furtive look with Jason before she spoke. "Carly, Jason told me about the assistant position and I wanted to thank you for thinking about me for this."

"Oh it's no big deal; I think you are exactly what we are looking for. Jax is not in town right now but he'll meet with you when he comes back and hopefully you'll click with him too."

"I really hope so." Elizabeth said.

"I'm sure you will." Jason added causing a light blush to take over the brunette's cheeks; which didn't go unnoticed by Carly.

"Why don't you two get something to drink while I go greet a few more guests? I'll catch up with you later." The blond woman offered.

"Sure." Elizabeth said then both watched Carly slither through the crowd.

Jason turned to his date for the night. "I have no idea why she always insists on me being here when she'll be running all night hosting this event."

"I guess your presence means a lot to her." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here." Jason told the brunette beside her, not revealing that he would rather be anywhere else but at the party. "You want something to drink?

"Um sure, I'd love a mohito." Elizabeth said.

"I'll be right back." The young man told her and disappeared in the crowd to find the bar.

Elizabeth scoped the room for familiar faces and she found a few. Notably Kate Howard, who was socializing at the other end of the room, but the last thing the brunette wanted, was to cause a scene. What she wanted was to unwind and have some fun, something she hadn't been able to do in a very long time.

"Elizabeth!" She heard her name being thrown from behind her, causing the slightly paranoid woman to jolt in surprise.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm Sonny Corinthos, you remember?"

"Of course, nice to see you again." Elizabeth said shaking the powerful man's hand.

"Same here." The tanned man told her. "I'm glad you made it, where's Jason?"

"Getting drinks." Elizabeth answered.

"Good, good. By the way, I hope my brother isn't giving you too much trouble still?"

"Well, Ric is still Ric and he always wants to get his way. But not this time, thanks to Jason at least."

"Jason's a great guy, what can I say, you were lucky to meet him when you did." The man paused for effect. "And he was lucky to find you too."

"Me?" Elizabeth asked Sonny, not sure of where he was going with this statement.

"Well Jason doesn't like talking about his personal life much but he's actually very lonely. There isn't much going on with him if it isn't his work… well at least until you came into his life."

"Really?" Elizabeth said, still not sure of what to say.

"It's just nice that he has you around, you know, someone he can be himself with and just escape from his everyday life." Sonny continued.

"I'm glad to hear I can do a little for him with everything he's done for me."

"You're doing more than you imagine." Sonny commented with a full grin.

"Wait… Jason and I are just friends." Elizabeth let the older man know.

"I know… I know… but I also know from the way he looks at you that…" Sonny began to say but quickly changed his tone as he saw Jason approaching. "So have you seen Carly?" The don hastily asked.

Elizabeth took a second to answer, surprised by the sudden change in Sonny's speech. "Yes, she was here a second ago, but she disappeared somewhere over there." The young woman said pointing through the crowd.

Jason walked up to Sonny and Elizabeth wondering in the back of his head what the man could have been saying to her. Jason handed the cocktail to Elizabeth while keeping a beer in his other hand.

"Thanks." The brunette told him.

"Jason!" Sonny greeted his friend who nodded in response. "I'm glad you brought Elizabeth, it's always a pleasure to see this charming young lady."

Jason smiled, still wondering what Sonny was saying right before he arrived.

"I'll be back, I have to find Carly. You said she went that way?" Sonny asked Elizabeth.

"Yes, right this way." The brunette replied.

"Thank you, I'll see you later." He told the two friends before leaving them.

"What was he talking to you about?" Jason asked Elizabeth who was taking a sip of her cocktail.

"Um… me, Ric and you too." She answered.

"What did he tell you about me?" The enforcer asked.

"He said that he was glad you met me."

"He said that?" Jason said annoyed to see his boss had talked to Elizabeth despite him asking him not to. "I wish Sonny would mind his own business."

"He was just looking out for you, he's a good friend."

"Yeah…" Jason agreed. "But for some reason him and Carly think they know me better than I do."

Jason's comment caused a chuckle to escape Elizabeth. "Well at least you have people that care about you and simply have your back."

"I guess I shouldn't be complaining then." Jason said and watched Elizabeth shake her head from side to side before continuing. "What else did he say?"

"Um… he was kind of vague but he also said that you don't have much going on in your life if it isn't your work and I think he has a point. I have been living with you only a few days and all you do is work." Elizabeth said.

"I don't work all the time."

"You kind of do…" The brunette remarked.

"I don't… I'm here." Jason replied.

"And it's great that we're here. I think coming to this party is going to be good for both of us, so cheers!" Elizabeth said lifting her mixed drink up. Jason imitated her then took a gulp of his beer.

* * *

"I'm so excited they made it!" Carly exclaimed overjoyed to see her best friend and Elizabeth together at her party.

"I'm surprised Jason is here, how did you make that happen?" Sonny asked both hands deep on his pockets.

"Didn't I tell you he would be here? He promised me last time and you know how he's a man of his word." The woman said with a large smile before continuing. "I saw you talking with Elizabeth, what did you tell her?"

"Nothing much, because Jason showed up but I was hoping to make her see that they could be great together." Sonny explained.

"Looks like you did well; they seem to get along great." Carly remarked, her arms looped around her husband's.

"Jason looks bored." Sonny said observing his enforcer.

"No he doesn't! He always has this look. This is the signature Jason Morgan look." Carly said studying her friend's concentrated face closely.

"I don't know about that Carly… I still say he looks bored. I don't know if it was such a great idea to bring him here, we both know how uncomfortable he gets at these parties… and you made him wear a suit." Sonny said with a large smile.

"Oh come on! He looks great, she looks gorgeous… Have you seen her skin, it's flawless!" Carly said enviously staring Elizabeth down. "Anyway, this party is a hit and he won't be able to resist her much longer, I tell you."

"I hope you're right." Sonny let out holding his chin.

"Of course I am. All we need to do is sit back and watch."

* * *

The music was too loud the place was too crowded for Jason who didn't understand the appeal of these parties. After three beers, the man wasn't even making an effort pretending he was enjoying his time. Elizabeth and he had settled at the bar where the brunette had decided her mohitos were far better company than the man who had escorted her to the party. It was almost like he had magically turned into a block of ice after five minutes in the hotel and Elizabeth who thought she would have fun that night ended up rehashing all her problems in her head.

"Do you want to dance?" Elizabeth suddenly asked tempting her luck.

"Nah… I don't dance." Jason said before chugging down the rest of his beer. He then placed the empty bottle on the bar.

Elizabeth took a sip of her drink before she spoke again. "You know what, I'm getting kind of tired; do you want to leave?" She asked noting the man's complete boredom.

"Please." He told her without hesitation.

"If I knew I was such bad company." Elizabeth commented, thinking she was the reason why the man next to her was having such a terrible time.

"Sorry, it has nothing to do with you; these parties are not really my thing." Jason explained.

"Well you should have told me that before. We could have left earlier." The brunette told him.

"But I thought you wanted to stay."

"Not if you are bored out of your mind… and I barely know anyone and the people I know I do not want to see. And on top of that I keep watching the entrance because I'm afraid Ric will show up at any minute." She explained.

"Ric is not welcome here. Carly hates him, he's always been horrible to Sonny, she would never invite this..."

"Oh my god!" Elizabeth interrupted him, grabbing his arm to hide behind his back.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked alarmed.

"He's here, Ric just walked in."


	12. Chapter 11

_A/N: It couldn't have been a real party without Ric showing up, right? Enjoy the update! :)_

**- Chapter 11 -**

"I can't believe this, the son of a bitch never learns!" Jason let out already foreseeing the pending confrontation with Ric.

"We need to get out of here before he sees us… we need to leave now…" Elizabeth pressed, her eyes frantically looking for the closest exit.

"It's ok… Remember that nothing he says or he does can affect you anymore." Jason tried to reassure her, in vain.

"He saw us… He's walking towards here!" Elizabeth said looking over Jason's shoulder in panic and the man turned to watch Ric confidently make his way towards them, a large smile crafted on his face.

"Beth?" Was the first thing the lawyer said, causing Elizabeth's skin to crawl.

"Finally." He said, exhaling loudly. "I've been trying to get a hold of you for so long, why didn't you answer any of my calls?" Ric asked his ex girlfriend who was still holding Jason's arm firmly, gripping tighter at every step the other man was making towards them.

She cleared her throat before she spoke, hoping to sound the most convincing possible, but only a feeble tone came out of her. "Because… we're… over Ric."

Jason followed their exchange, the whole time his threatening glare fixated on Ric to remind him of the conversation they had only hours ago. But it seemed the shorter man had very poor memory as he was doing the very thing he had been warned not to do. "What are you doing here? You weren't invited to this party." Jason reminded the other man.

"Actually I happen to have been, by a client of mine. But I'm not here for the party; I came because I hoped I would find you here Elizabeth, so we could talk." Ric explained.

"Ric I told you everything I had to say, I don't want to be with you anymore… now please just let me go." She pleaded with him, hoping he would finally let go of what was turning into an obsession for her.

But Ric didn't let go. "Listen Elizabeth, I know you're angry at me right now but all I want is to be able to talk to you in private, just for a few minutes; you have to give me a chance to explain."

Elizabeth was now looking down, unable to meet Ric's eyes, her face pale and frowned. Watching the brunette close off beside him, Jason was shocked and repulsed by how much power Ric still seemed to have over her. She was barely able to speak up and get her point across when the enforcer had already been privy of a feistier side of her. "I think she was clear when she told you she didn't want to talk to you." Jason answered for her.

"I'm trying to have a conversation with Elizabeth here so excuse us but we don't need you here… brain damaged borg." Ric threw out, and then took a few more steps forward to stand right in front of Elizabeth.

"Ric back off." Jason quickly threatened.

"Like you'll do anything." The lawyer said from the side of his mouth. "Come on Elizabeth, let's go." Ric added, then tried grabbing his ex girlfriend by the arm.

As a reflex, Jason stopped Ric from reaching Elizabeth by promptly holding his arm down. One of the enforcer's fists then suddenly flew up and met with Ric's jaw, viciously knocking the other man down. Without knowing what hit him, Ric was on the floor with a bleeding lip and all the eyes of the party were now rived on him.

"I told you to back off." Jason said shaking his fist in the air.

Elizabeth faced both man in shock, not knowing how to react to the unexpected violent scene. But before she was able to truly understand what was happening, she saw Ric spring up from the ground and try to send a weak punch towards Jason's face, but this one grabbed Ric's closed fist mid-air and crushed the man's hand before pushing him down to the ground once more. But the lawyer didn't take the action lightly and charged at Jason, head first, but the well trained enforcer replied by grabbing him, by the collar and sending three heavy punches in his gut and jaw.

Elizabeth was watching their fight closely, both hand covering her mouth while wondering how it all got to that point; one second Ric was grabbing her arm and the next Jason was standing above him hitting him repeatedly while a group of men including Sonny tried to hold Jason off the lawyer. Ric had like unleashed a beast in Jason and this one was simply unstoppable, hitting each time with more ferocity until he was finally held away from the other man.

"Hey, calm down!" Sonny told his friend. "Come on; let's get you the hell out of here."

* * *

No sound had been spoken during the whole commute back from the hotel as Elizabeth couldn't find the words to express what she felt at the moment. Shock, guilt, anger… she was angry at Ric for making a scene in front of everyone and felt sorry she was at the source of all the drama. And Jason who had decided that the best answer to Ric's bait was his fist had made the situation even worse, ruining Carly's party.

They both sat on the couch quietly, Elizabeth nervously biting her lower lip as she wondered how a promising night could have ended this horribly. Jason sat by her side, opening and closing the fingers of his right hand gauging the damages that Ric's large head had inflicted on his knuckles.

"I shouldn't have hit him that way." Jason said, finally breaking the heavy silence they had lived through since the incident at the hotel but still avoiding the brunette's concerned gaze. "I'm sorry."

Elizabeth lifted her eyes from her feet that she had been fixing in an effort to avoid meeting Jason's. "Sorry for what? Protecting me from Ric? You have nothing to be sorry for."

Jason shook his aching hand in the air, wincing at the pain. "Even if he deserved it I shouldn't have done that, I ruined Carly's party and I made you uncomfortable."

"I just told you I'm fine. And well Carly was cheering for you to kick Ric's ass so I think she'll get over the ruined party. And at least it will be talked about for some time." Elizabeth said, the first smile since the incident forming on their lips. "Let me see your hand." The young woman told him, holding his hurt fist in her small hands. "I'll get you some ice for that." She said then quickly disappeared in the kitchen.

She quickly came back with an ice patch that she delicately held in place on Jason's hand. "Nobody ever fought for me like that before, you know?" Elizabeth said, her gaze still concentrated on the ice and the man's swollen hand. "Really, you shouldn't be beating yourself up over what happened, Ric was kind of asking for it."

She paused thinking about what she was about to say before finally letting the words out. "And… it was kind of sexy how you defended me out there." Elizabeth commented then finally lifted her eyes to face Jason and was surprised to notice he had been cravingly staring at her all this time.

Jason devoured her with his eyes, never getting enough of her beautiful face. The young man then suddenly lowered his mouth to hers, slowly erasing the distance between them and very fast their lips met, causing powerful heat to flourish inside their bodies, contrasting with the icy cold patch that Elizabeth mindlessly dropped to the ground. Their lips gently played of each other, taking their sweet time to taste and explore the other until Jason abruptly pulled back.

"Sorry, staying friends." He murmured, remembering the decision they had made only a few days ago.

Elizabeth who was already suffering from withdrawal symptoms wondered what she was thinking when she made this decision. "Forget everything I said!" She exclaimed locking her arms around Jason's neck.

They kissed again, more eagerly this time, their breathing seriously accelerating. His lips were exactly as she remembered them; sweet, tantalizing, firm but so soft. The brunette wondered how she could have resisted them so long.

Without breaking the kiss, Elizabeth lifted her dress up slightly and climbed to seat on Jason's lap, one leg dangling on each side. She gently continued working her soft lips against his own and after she emitted a soft moan, the man took the opportunity to thrust his tongue deeper inside her mouth, his hands unhurriedly gliding down her back. Elizabeth locked her arms tighter around his powerful neck to hold his head still as their tongues mingled delightfully provoking surreal sensations in both their bodies.

Jason then unexpectedly swung Elizabeth around to lay her back on the sofa and then climbed on top of her, as their mouths kept toying with one another. Elizabeth's hands found the hem of the man's shirt under which she slid her agile fingers, lifting the piece of clothing up high enough to get a feel of his perfectly built torso under her palms.

One of Jason's hands reached her bare legs that he slowly caressed provoking another pleasure filled sigh to escape the enthralled woman who could now feel his growing arousal pressing against her pelvis. Elizabeth's hands explored his body and found their way to the bottom of the man's back where they managed to crawl under his pair of pants to firmly grip his butt, pushing him harder against her body.

With a hand smoothing the woman's hair, Jason left her mouth to get a taste the creamy skin on the side of her neck. His other hand lingered along her slender thigh until he reached her most intimate area that he gently cupped under her dress, causing her to arc he back in intense pleasure as she let out a noisy moan.

Jason's mouth found hers again, quieting her scattered breaths when a loud knock at the door interrupted their exhilarating moment. "Shit!" Jason let out in frustration as Elizabeth dropped her head backwards.

They both remained still; hoping whoever was at the door would simply disappear and let them finish what they had started. But another insisting knock forced Jason to reluctantly get up from the brunette. "Sorry, I should get the door." He told her then stood up putting his clothes back in place.

Elizabeth did the same and sat quietly on the couch thinking about how close she was to having sex with her temporary roommate and some sense being knocked back inside her head. But as short as it lasted it was the most amazing make out session she had ever had.

"Mr. Morgan open the door it's the police!" Both froze at these words, fearing the worst.

Jason then hurried to open the door and as soon as he did was apprehended by two officers who held him immobile and handcuffed both of his hands behind his back. "Mr. Morgan, you're under arrest for assault and battering."

"What? This is a mistake!" Elizabeth yelled out jumping to her feet. "He was defending himself you can't arrest him for that!"

"Elizabeth, don't say another word!" Jason yelled. "Call Sonny, he'll get my attorney, you can find his number on my phone."

"Mister Morgan, you have the right to remain silent, everything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney, if you can't afford one, one will be assigned to you…"

It's horrified that Elizabeth watched them yank her friend out of his own home on charges that Ric had pressed only to get back at her. Now Jason was paying the price of her defiance and it wasn't right. The young woman rushed to get his cell phone from the coffee table where she found Sonny Corinthos' number.

"_What the hell was that with Ric?" _Sonny said as soon as he answered the call from Jason's phone.

"Mr. Corinthos?" Elizabeth said alarmed.

"_Elizabeth? What's going on? Did something happen?"_

"Jason got arrested."

"_Arrested? When?"_ Sonny hastily asked.

"Yes, the police just barged in five minutes ago and they took him away." She explained her eyes moist with tears and her voice trembling.

"_Did they say on what charges?"_

"It's Ric, he must have pressed charges against him."

"_Ok, thank you for calling, I'll call my lawyer, you stay put, we'll take care of this."_


	13. Chapter 12

_A/N: I see Ric doesn't have many fans right now… and all I can say is that it's not about to change! _

**- Chapter 12 -**

Staying put like Sonny had advised her to do wasn't an option for Elizabeth who needed to find Jason to tell him how sorry she was he got dragged into her dysfunctional life. Ric was supposed to be her problem; Jason absolutely didn't deserve having to deal with her ex boyfriend's latest stunt. It was because of her that Jason had been arrested and she would do anything in her power to get him out.

Elizabeth rushed inside the PCPD, almost bumping into a police officer. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Jason Morgan, he was arrested less than an hour ago."

"Yeah, over there." The man said, pointing towards a holding room. "He's already with someone though, and it's one visitor at the time."

Elizabeth ignored the man's last comment as she was already hurrying to where she had been indicated and stumbled upon the sight of Jason handcuffed and talking to a redhead woman in a perfectly tailored suit. "Jason!" She called in as she rushed in. "I am so sorry. This is all my fault!"

"Who is she and why is she saying all this is her fault?" Diane Miller asked her client as she laid eyes on the agitated young woman who barged in the room.

Jason quickly filled his lawyer in. "Elizabeth Webber. She used to date Ric and I've been helping her out since she broke up with him." The young man then faced the newly arrived brunette. "Elizabeth this is Diane Miller my attorney."

"Oh… so Lansing got jealous and that's why the fight started?" Diane asked, trying to make sense out of the crazy situation her client had placed himself in the middle of.

"No." Elizabeth explained. "Ric has been making my life hell ever since I left him, he won't accept that we are over and now he has found another way to put pressure on me by going after Jason. We were minding our own business at this party and Ric showed up and started to provoke Jason."

"Ok, you are saying that Ric provoked my client?" Diane asked, hoping to get something, anything that would help her get her client released.

"Yes, he came out of nowhere and started baiting him. He wanted me to follow him but I wouldn't, so he insisted and then tried grabbing me by the arm and that's when Jason intervened."

Diane turned to her client. "By intervene she means beat the crap out of a _respected_ lawyer in front of a huge crowd?" Diane said, giving the look to her client. "I know Ric is a slimy douche bag but in the eyes of the law and everyone in town, he is the innocent victim here and he will play that card well."

"Ric is anything but innocent." Jason said finding that this word and Ric's name absolutely didn't fit in the same sentence.

"Yeah well there are tons of eyewitnesses who saw you throw the first punch and then repeatedly hit him while he was already on the ground... Of course you couldn't be smart enough not to take the bait… or at least wait until you were alone." Diane said completely exasperated.

"Ric got all he deserved as far as I'm concerned." Jason added looking to the side to avoid his lawyer's accusing glare.

"Keep saying that and you're going to have a hard time getting out of these charges." The lawyer told her client but looked at Elizabeth who was quietly listening to their conversation.

"How soon can you get me out of here?" Jason asked his lawyer, the frustration of being locked up already weighting heavily on him.

"How soon?" Diane repeated while shaking her head from side to side. "You really didn't make my job easy this time. Ric is at the hospital right now over the beat down he received and knowing him he won't back off until he gets your ass thrown in jail so excuse me here but I'm doing my best."

"I need to get out of here." Jason said hating being tied down and hating even more the fact that Elizabeth was seeing him this way.

"We all do… I should be sipping a perfectly mixed Mai-tai right at this moment but unfortunately this will have to wait." The lawyer said then let out a heavy sigh. "Anyway, I'll see what I can do." Diane then walked out of the room to start working her legal magic.

"Oh Jason, I am so sorry." Elizabeth said, sitting on the chair right across from him.

"Hey it's ok, stop apologizing… I'm the one who hit Ric and that's what landed me in here." Jason said, taking his part of responsibility in the situation.

"But none of this would have happened if I wasn't around you; Ric lost it when he saw us together."

"Ric had it coming. And again, I don't regret putting him back in his place." Jason said as he remembered how great it felt to finally shut the lawyer up.

"Ok, ok… but now what happens? What can I do to help?" The brunette asked.

"You stay at the penthouse and avoid seeing Ric until this is settled. My lawyer will get me out of here soon. Diane is the best I know."

"And what if that doesn't work. I am sure Ric knows what he's doing, he knows how to play on the law to get what he wants… and he usually gets what he wants." Elizabeth said thinking of what Ric was capable of.

"Not this time, we won't let him win."

Elizabeth faced Jason; sorry he was handcuffed and locked up in this cold room when they should have been at his penthouse in each other's arms, finishing what they had started before the police stormed in. The young woman reached forward to cover Jason's tied hands with hers.

"This isn't right. Maybe I can try and talk to him; convince him to drop the charges." Elizabeth said, hoping that if she said the right thing to Ric she might be able to make him change his mind.

"No, Elizabeth you know he won't. Not unless he gets something from you." Jason hastily answered, not wanting to give Ric the satisfaction of his plan working.

"But I have to at least try. I hate this… I hate seeing you in here. I'll go talk to him." She said then sprung to her feet ready to storm out before but was held in place by Jason who didn't let go of her hand.

"Elizabeth don't please, let my lawyer handle this…" Jason began to say but was quickly interrupted.

"But I can't just stand here and do nothing; I can't let Ric do this to you."

They shared a long look, while Elizabeth wondered why Jason wouldn't just let her fix what she had brought upon him.

"Elizabeth, promise me you'll stay out of it." Jason asked her, as he truly wanted her far away from Ric even if it meant spending a couple nights in jail.

"I'm sorry… I can't." The young woman said, freeing her hand from Jason and leaving the holding room before the enforcer was able to convince her against the idea.

* * *

Elizabeth left the PCPD that night for General Hospital to find Ric. She stopped at the nurses hub to ask where she could find Ric Lansing. After telling the nurse on duty that she was Ric's fiancé, this one ended up telling her his room number, even if she wasn't supposed to because visiting hours were long over. Elizabeth thanked the very helpful young nurse and rushed to his room.

"Elizabeth? Is that you? Or are my eyes deceiving me?" Ric asked as he saw Elizabeth appear at his door.

"Yes it's me Ric." The young woman said, shyly making a few steps towards him. Her eyes focused on his bruised up face.

"I didn't think you would come… but I'm so glad you did. I was starting to feel so alone in this big hospital room… in pain." Ric said then winced to illustrate his words.

"Ric… why? Why do you do all this?" Elizabeth asked, ignoring what the man was saying.

"Do what? I'm the one who's covered in bruises and has a swollen jaw. Did you ask your good friend Jason why he decided to work out his frustration on me?" The man scornfully said.

"Listen I'm sorry you got hurt, I think it is all a big misunderstanding and we all need to take a step back and talk about all this… And maybe you could start by dropping the charges against Jason." Elizabeth said, tempting her luck.

Ric opened his eyes wide before he spoke again. "Wow… me who thought you actually wanted to know how I was doing… what a slap in the face. I thought you cared about me at some point. Damn it Elizabeth, we were going to get married."

"No we weren't." Elizabeth corrected her ex. "That was what you had planned for us. It was always about what you wanted and I never had a say."

"That's not true; I was just helping you out, I've always wanted what was best for you." Ric told her in a gentle tone.

"No Ric, you simply took over my life…" Elizabeth began to say.

The young man quickly interrupted her. "You know, I'm sorry if that's what you believed because that was never my intention."

"Then what were you trying to accomplish? And why are you doing all this to me? My life has been miserable these past few weeks, and I know you're behind everything that has happened to me since I left"

"Why would you say something like that?" Ric denied. "I'm not responsible for everything that has been going wrong in your life and if you had talked to me I would have helped you. You know I would have… instead you turned to Morgan, of all people you had to accept the help of a man I despise."

"Ric stop it would you, I know you are behind me losing my job and you said it yourself, you said that you would make my life hell until I came back to you." Elizabeth refreshed his memory.

"I didn't mean any of that, I was angry and that's why I said that. I love you too much for this Beth… Elizabeth." The lawyer corrected himself.

Elizabeth took a few seconds, carefully thinking about what to say next. "If you love me as much as you say you'll drop the charges pending on Jason. Please do it for me."

"Why are you taking his side?" Ric burst out. "This animal beat me down in front of a live audience and you want me to give him a free pass? Not a chance."

"Ric, you know he has nothing to do with this. He was just nice enough to help me out when I needed a friend and he shouldn't have to pay for that."

"I can't believe you're defending him when I'm the one lying here in pain." Ric said, outraged Elizabeth wasn't seeing him as the victim he was. "This thug hurt ME! Elizabeth ok? And that's what happens when you hurt someone that way, you go to jail and now his faith is in the hands of the law. Ric said then turned to look out the window from his hospital bed."

Elizabeth who had been standing close to the door all this time walked in further inside the room and spoke softly. "Ric, please. I am asking you again. This is between you and me, Jason shouldn't have to be in the middle of all this."

"He put himself in the middle when he decided to throw punches at me only because I wanted to talk to you, that's it. And that's what I got for it."

"Ok, ok… I am sorry I didn't listen to you when you wanted to talk but we can talk now." Elizabeth said with a deep breath. "Ric please, please just drop these charges."

Silence took over the room for a few long seconds while Ric acted as if he was contemplating the idea. "I am not trying to upset you Elizabeth; it is only fair that he pays for his crime. But… because you're asking me so nicely, I am going to think about it… although it's not going to come free."

"What do you want?" Elizabeth hastily asked, as she had been anticipating his request.

"I want you to move in with me." Ric announced.

"To what?" Elizabeth let out in shock.

"Yes, in my house… you spent almost all your nights there when we were together but never wanted to give up that apartment of yours. Just move out from Morgan's penthouse and come live with me." Ric calmly said.

"Ric, you know this is not going to happen." Elizabeth straight up told him.

"Then your precious Jason will remain in lock up until he is trialed and that can take a long time you know. And god knows what will happen to him when he is found guilty… because he will be convicted." The lawyer said with a deep grin.

A nurse suddenly came in to interrupt the exchange, speaking in a harsh tone "You're going to have to come back tomorrow, visiting hours are long over."

Elizabeth sent a last outraged look at Ric and left his hospital room defeated.

* * *

"Please tell me you have good news for me." Jason said as he saw his lawyer enter the questioning room he was held in. "You know how much I hate being stuck between walls like that."

"I know, and I'm doing everything I can to get you released but it's not going to be that easy." The lawyer told her client.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Well you failed to mention that you were at Ric's office earlier today." Diane said sitting in front of her client.

"I went there to tell him to stay away from Elizabeth." Jason told her.

"Well his secretary is ready to testify she heard you threatening him." Diane added.

"The son of a bitch!" Jason let out; realizing Ric had thought the whole thing through.

"And the fact that it's not the first time you've been charged with assault is not helping your situation. The assistant DA managed to paint you as someone with a history of violent behavior, a danger to society and now they want to hold you without possibility of bail." Diane explained.

"That's crazy! I can't stay here forever."

"And you won't. You know me, I'll find a way. It might just take longer than I had imagined…"

Elizabeth suddenly rushed inside the holding room interrupting the lawyer.

"Ok… we're in the middle of a privileged discussion here and you can't just barge in every time you feel like it." The lawyer complained.

"I'm sorry… I needed to see Jason. I didn't know you were still here." Elizabeth apologized.

"Elizabeth, you're back?" Jason said, standing up from his chair.

"Yes… I went to see Ric." The brunette told Jason, making a few steps towards him.

"You shouldn't have done that… this is between him and me now…" The enforcer began to say.

"No Jason." The young woman interrupted him. "I'm the reason why he is doing all this. I had to do something."

"And what did he say?" Jason asked, curious to learn what the other man's demands were.

Elizabeth walked in further into the room. "Well he is willing to drop the charges…"

"That's great news!" Diane interrupted their exchange. Thinking the case would now soon be closed.

"But there has to be a catch, Ric would never just let me go free when he can hold this over my head." Jason commented.

"He told me that if I accepted to move in with him he would withdraw the charges." Elizabeth explained.

"Then that's it, we have a deal!" Diane hurried to say, standing to her feet while grabbing her briefcase in the process.

"No!" Jason added. "She's not going to live with this psycho."

"But do we have another choice? Jason it's not fair that you are here just because Ric is getting back at me for breaking up with him. You don't deserve this." Elizabeth said, her guilt getting the best of her.

"But I don't want you having to sacrifice your freedom for mine. I can't believe you're even considering it." Jason told her thinking he would rather spend all his nights in jail than see her move in with Ric.

"The last thing I want is to move in with him but if there is no other option…" Elizabeth said. "Jason. I won't let you rot in here and maybe be convicted just because Ric wants revenge. I am the one he is getting back at; I should be in here not you."

"No, don't say that… you don't have to worry about me. I trust my lawyer, she'll find a way. By the mean time just stay clear of Ric, don't try to talk to him again, it's pointless."

"Ok…" Diane jumped in. "I heard both of you and fine you don't want to live with Ric… frankly who would… anyway the problem here is that these charges are solid and you seem like you might be able to talk some sense into Ric."

"No, no more talking to Ric, he is playing a game here." Jason insisted.

"I know that Jason." Elizabeth said. "And I won't fall for it, but maybe if I can make him see how ridiculous he is being he'll change his mind."

"I am not telling her to move in with the guy!" Diane added. "Just that maybe talking to him more isn't such a bad idea."

"It's a horrible idea Diane. Just stick to trying to get me out of here. Whatever bail they want I'll pay it but I don't want Elizabeth anywhere near Ric." Jason resolutely said.

"Alright, well have a great night!" The lawyer sarcastically told her client then left the holding room.

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth told Jason once Diane was out of the room. "I just wanted to help; I thought I would be able to convince him he was dead wrong… I don't know what I was thinking, Ric will never change."

"No, I'm sorry. It was your right to talk to Ric if you wanted." Jason apologized. "I just know what he is capable of and I don't feel comfortable with the idea of you around him when I'm locked in here."

"You don't have to worry about me… I may be tiny but I am not that weak." Elizabeth said with a chuckle.

Jason smiled at the young woman's comment. "Well you shouldn't worry about me either, I'll be fine. You should go home and get some sleep."

"Okay." A weary Elizabeth said standing to her feet. She instinctively reached forward to place a light kiss on the man's lips, a hand lingering on his cheek. "I'll come see you tomorrow. Good night." She told him then turned to leave the holding room.


	14. Chapter 13

_I'm having a great time writing this story and reading your feedback! Special thanks go to Pinklady34, Jcmcdo8, Kathy0518, Shariebery, Angel85qcca, Chawkchic, Babeboo1968 and everyone who has ever reviewed this story! Thank you for your amazing support!_

**- Chapter 13 -**

Elizabeth had gone the whole night without finding sleep as she thought about what decision to make; the last thing she wanted to do was accept Ric's request to move in with him but the brunette seemed out of options to help the situation she had caused. Jason would never have had to fight Ric if they hadn't met and although she understood why her new friend didn't want her involved, she couldn't keep her arms crossed while he faced prison.

Elizabeth twisted and turned in her bed, looking for ideas; anything she could get on Ric, any dirt she could use against him but nothing came to mind. Ric was very hushed when it came to his work and made sure to keep Elizabeth far away from his business the whole time they spent together.

The young woman let out a frustrated growl, running both hands in her messy hair when she heard her cell phone buzz on her night stand. Her first instinct was to hope Jason was the one calling with good news, but she was surprised to see Ric's name appear on her cell phone screen.

"Ric? What does he want now?" She asked herself but was wise enough not to answer the call.

She waited until her phone stopped ringing then noticed he had left a message.

"_Elizabeth… it's me Ric. I need to talk to you, it's really important… it's about what I said yesterday… um listen I can't really talk about this on the phone but please come see me, I'm still at the hospital."_

The call from Ric came as a real surprised to Elizabeth who wondered what else he needed to tell her. Ric had already laid his cards the night before, unashamedly telling her exactly what he wanted in exchange of getting Jason released; but maybe the man had wised up and changed his mind, an optimistic Elizabeth allowed herself to think.

* * *

"How are you holding up?" Sonny asked his right hand man and friend reading anger on his frowned features.

"You know how much I hate being here…" Jason answered; his handcuffed hands laid flat on the interrogation room table in front of him.

"I know, and Diane is doing everything she can to get you out." Sonny added, a hand rubbing his chin. "But seriously man, what were you thinking? I know I told you you could take care of Ric but not in front of everyone!"

"He pissed me off!"

"Yeah but we really don't need this right now. I need you out and on alert in case the Zacharra renegades strike back." Sonny told Jason seating across from him. "What got into you? It's not like you to blow up this way."

"I don't know what happened, he was about to grab Elizabeth and I snapped." Jason explained.

"Well now unfortunately it won't be that easy to get you off this. Alexis is never going to let these charges go, not when she finally has a chance to nail one of us. And she's always been attracted to my brother and that's not playing in our favor.

Jason shook his head feeling completely powerless. "And now Ric is free to do whatever he wants to Elizabeth because I am not there to protect her."

"We'll get you out of here soon don't worry… and Elizabeth will be fine." The mob boss tried to reassure his friend.

Jason wanted to believe this statement but unfortunately couldn't. "She went to talk to Ric yesterday; she thought she could convince him to drop the charges."

"And?" Sonny asked curious to learn how this conversation went down.

"And of course he is trying to blackmail her into getting back with him. He said he would drop the charges if she moved in with him."

"Oh Ric! Can't he learn that his tricks won't work." Sonny exclaimed.

"Actually I am worried Elizabeth might take the deal."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she feels responsible and is ready to do anything to get me out." Jason enlightened his friend.

"I can talk to her if you want, tell her to let us handle this." Sonny offered.

"She won't listen… she's a little stubborn." Jason said now cursing this side of her he used to find adorable.

"I see…" Sonny let out. "Well then we need to get you out of here before she does something stupid."

Jason nodded as he listened to his friend go on.

"Okay… I'll go talk to Diane, see if she's made inroads." Sonny continued. "I know she's trying to talk Alexis into downplaying these charges… I'll keep you posted man."

"Thanks Sonny."

* * *

Even though she knew Jason wouldn't approve, Elizabeth decided to go to the hospital and hear what Ric had to say. The young woman also thought she could use this opportunity to appeal to Ric once more, hoping she could reason with him and convince him he was making a mistake taking his anger out on Jason.

The brunette stood in front of Ric's hospital room, gathering enough courage to confronting him one more time.

"Elizabeth?" She heard Ric call out, as he recognized her figure standing behind the door.

The young woman slowly opened the door, and made a few steps inside his hospital room. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm still hurting… but I'll be ok." The man said, touching his painful jaw. "I wasn't sure you would come… especially after yesterday."

"Ric, I'm really sorry you got hurt but it should never have come to this. You should have just let me go." Elizabeth told her ex boyfriend.

"I can't do that… Elizabeth I love you ok? And everything I've done is because of my love for you."

"You've made my life miserable these past few weeks and you want to call that love? You don't make people you love suffer like this; you don't take away from them everything they care about. Love doesn't work like this."

Ric looked down, holding his face inside his hands before he spoke again. "You're right… you are absolutely right and I'm the one who is sorry. Listen Elizabeth it was never supposed to get to this, you were supposed to come back to me and you would have gotten everything back, but instead you decided to be stubborn and…"

"Wow, what kind of apology is that? Now you're blaming me for not falling in your trap? Once again you tried manipulating me into doing what you wanted." Elizabeth said completely outraged.

"I know, it looks really bad and I am sorry, I was misguided, I really thought I was justified in doing all this but I clearly wasn't and I'm sorry about everything. You have to believe me." Ric apologized.

Elizabeth shook her head from side to side. "I don't know if I can trust anything that comes out of your mouth."

"Elizabeth I am sorry and I mean it." The lawyer insisted.

"Then what about the charges against Jason?" The young woman asked.

"Wow, he is really all you care about right now!"

"He has been a good friend to me and I want him out of our problems. He shouldn't be in lock up and we both know it."

"He isn't in lock up anymore." Ric informed her.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Well that's why I wanted to talk to you, to tell you that I decided to drop the charges." Ric let out a heavy sigh as if it pained him to say these words. "I just called detective Rodriguez and told him I wanted Morgan released."

"You did? Why, I never agreed to move in with you." Elizabeth asked in shock.

"I know… and I was stupid to even ask… just like I was stupid almost running you out of town and picking a fight with Jason last night. Beth, I know I haven't always been the perfect boyfriend and for that I am truly sorry ok? I tried, but you cannot imagine how much it hurts me to see you look at me like I'm some kind of monster."

"Ric…" Elizabeth let out.

"No, let me finish." He quickly interrupted her. "I was angry when you decided to leave me and I was angry yesterday ok, and when I get like that I don't think straight and I end up doing the stupidest shit. But I saw you with him at the Metro Court and for a minute I thought I had really lost you completely that's why I acted the way I did…" Ric paused, a miserable look on his face. "You can forget everything I said about you having to come live with me."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked, wondering what had changed in only one night. Maybe sleep truly was the best remedy to tortured minds.

"Yes, I'll get released in a couple of hours and I will ask only one thing from you. Just this one little thing… come have dinner with me at my house tonight. Just you and I being able to talk like adults; that's all I'm asking for. And maybe, maybe you'll remember how great we used to be together.

"Ric… I don't think this is a good idea…"

"Please, Elizabeth, that's all I'm asking from you. We'll just talk, I'll tell you everything that's on my mind and after that if you don't want me back then I promise I will back off completely and disappear from your life."

Elizabeth hesitated before answering… she had a choice to make and the idea of being completely free of Ric was extremely appealing. "Just dinner?" She asked thinking that this wasn't much to endure in exchange of getting rid of Ric for good.

"Just dinner." Ric answered.

"Ok then." Elizabeth said, causing a large smile to appear on the man's face.

* * *

Jason felt like hitting something, anything to relieve the frustration that was consuming him behind the four walls he was stuck in. He hated not having seen Ric come from miles away and was now unfortunately paying the price dearly.

The enforcer was sitting, both hands tied together when his lawyer finally made an apparition. "What took you so long?"

"Hi Diane, it is so nice to see you Diane, You are a life saver Diane, I don't know what I would do without you…" She mocked as she observed her client slowly losing patience.

"How are you Diane?" He asked, not wanting to upset the one person who had in her hands the power to get him out of captivity.

"Ahhh, this sounds so much better." The woman said with a beaming victory smirk.

"So, anything new?" Jason hastily asked.

"Yes actually, you are a free man!"

"Just like that?" He asked opening his eyes wide. "That's it, I'm free? You really are the best, thank you Diane."

"You're welcome… although I didn't do much on this one." The redhead said, not thrilled to admit she wasn't responsible for his release.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked worried.

"What I mean is that the charges were dropped earlier today."

"Shit!" Jason let out, as he understood Elizabeth must had accepted Ric's offer.

"Okay… I thought you would have been happier than that."

"Not if it means Elizabeth accepted to move in with Ric." Jason said sickened by the idea.

"That I don't know. All I see is that you're now a free man and can talk some sense into the poor girl before she does something stupid." Diane told him.

"How soon can I get out of here?"

"They're processing your paperwork as we speak and it should take another hour or two at the most."

"They need to speed this up; I need to get out of here."

"I'll see what I can do." Diane said before leaving her client to try and expedite his release.

* * *

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth are you here?" A recently freed Jason asked storming inside his penthouse worried she had decided to accept Ric's blackmail to move in with him.

"I'm upstairs!" She yelled from her room and total relief took over Jason as he heard her voice. She was still there; she was still home with him right where she needed to be. He hurried up the stairs to find her in her bedroom, dressed of a simple and elegant black dress.

She stood from her bed as she saw him enter her room and hurried in his arms. "You're finally free! Jason I'm so sorry you had to spend your night in lock up all because of me."

"It wasn't your fault, Ric did this, he planned it all so he could blackmail you into moving in with him."

Elizabeth shook her head from side to side.

"I really hope you didn't accept this stupid deal to free me." Jason continued. "Diane told me he dropped the charges; please tell me you're not moving in with him?"

"I'm not." She quickly reassured him.

"Good, this is good." Jason said in total relief. "I don't want you to think you're responsible for any of this and that you needed to fix this because you're not. Ric and I, we have our own issues and he wanted to use this opportunity to get back at me and get you back at the same time."

"I am so sorry you got dragged into all this." Elizabeth said.

"I'm fine, you are the one I am worried about, what did he manage to get from you in return, because I doubt he did it just from the kindness of his heart."

"Well that's where he surprised me. I went back to see him this morning…"

Jason quickly stopped her. "Wait, you went to see him again?"

"Yes… I know… but he called me and told me he needed to talk to me and that it was important so I went." Elizabeth explained.

"And you managed to convince him to drop the charges and give up on the blackmail?"

"I didn't have to say anything; he told me he had already called the detective in charge of the case to tell him he wanted to drop the charges."

"Really?" Jason said, thinking there must have been something else on the man's mind.

"He told me he was sorry for everything he's done to me and I think he was sincere. I think he finally understood that we are over." The brunette told him.

"Wow… I'm a little surprised. It just seems too… easy." Jason let out, skeptical.

"I know, I was not expecting this at all but like I said I think he finally got that I am not coming back."

"Well this is great." Jason said, not completely convinced Ric was really done making their lives hell.

"The only thing he wanted was to talk, so he asked me to have dinner with him tonight and I said yes." Elizabeth warily said.

"What? Of course he had to get something out of this." Jason exclaimed.

"He had already dropped the charges before I accepted to have dinner with him. But Jason you don't have to worry about me, he just wants to talk ok?"

"How can you not see that he is just trying to win points with you? He knew it was just a matter of time until my lawyer found a way to get me out so he decided to drop the charges to show you he is changing when he isn't. I really hope you're not falling for this."

"I'm not. I know who Ric is and I know he hasn't changed." Elizabeth said. "He handled our break up completely wrong but maybe if we talk we can find a way to leave this behind us so we can finally both move on."

"It's not like Ric to just give up; he would do anything he has to do to get you back."

"I know but…" Elizabeth began to say.

"The man has serious issues; he is obsessed so be careful; Ric is capable of the very worst when he is determined."

"I know, and tonight I'm just going to have dinner with him and listen to what he has to say. I'm prepared to hear the excuses and I won't fall for it."

"I really hope so. I want you to call me ok? If anything goes wrong you call me!" Jason insisted.

"Ok, but he won't be that stupid to try and hurt me."

"Just be careful." Jason said, then framed her face with his hands as he lowered his mouth to lodge a delicious kiss on her cherry lips, hoping to remind her exactly what she had there with him before she left for dinner with a man he passionately despised.


	15. Chapter 14

_A/N: How come no one believes Ric is being sincere… who knows, maybe getting punched by Jason set the man straight… alright, even I don't believe that! So why don't we find out what Ric is up to now. _

**- Chapter 14 -**

Elizabeth stood in front of Ric's door, taking in a few deep breaths before making her presence known. It wasn't too late to backtrack and abandon the idea of having dinner with Ric, but she was already there and determined to put an end to the drama she was in the middle of. Ric was ready to talk and hopefully stop the blackmail and the stalking once and for all.

Standing on Ric's porch, Elizabeth wondered what had gone wrong between the two of them; how they had got to a point of no return. Ric used to be sweet, patient and supportive. When their relationship had first started he was the perfect boyfriend, the kind you introduced to mom and dad; always there for her. And the Ric she had had a glimpse of earlier that day in his hospital room reminded her of this man she once was in love with.

Unfortunately she couldn't forget the bullying and manipulating ways, and Elizabeth shook her head from side to side as she recalled Jason saying this was probably another ill intentioned plan. This was a possibility she couldn't brush off and the young woman's speed dial was on alert in case Ric attempted anything crazy.

"Elizabeth you're here!" Ric exclaimed, swinging the door opened and abruptly taking her out of her thoughts. "You should have knocked… what were you waiting for?"

"I just... I just got here." The young woman said, nervously clearing her throat.

"Come in." Ric told her inviting her inside with a large smile on his face. The man could hardly contain his joy to see his ex girlfriend in his home.

Elizabeth answered the man with a half smile then shyly made her way inside after closing the door behind her.

"I'm really glad you came." Ric said, his wide opened eyes fixated on the petite brunette in front of him. "And I have to tell you again how sorry I am for demanding you move in with me, it was completely wrong of me… just a desperate attempt to hold on to you." The lawyer apologized once more.

"It's ok Ric, Jason is free now... and well thank you for dropping the charges." Elizabeth added, a hand running through her cascading hair.

"I did it for you." Ric said, looking at the brunette intensely. "I can't stand Jason but I did it because you asked me to."

Elizabeth's lips formed an uncomfortable smile as she visualized the rest of the evening being full of these kinds of declarations. "How are you feeling, does it still hurt?" She then asked, trying to change the subject.

"A little bit, but I'm ok." Ric said, rubbing his jaw on which he had added makeup for a more dramatic effect. "Let's go to the dining room before the food gets cold."

Elizabeth nodded and slowly followed him inside the familiar room that hadn't changed in any way since the last time she had been there. She stared at the beautifully set dining table that was even adorned by lit candles.

Ric suddenly startled the brunette by appearing behind her to pull a chair for her to sit down. "Here"

"Thank you." Elizabeth said, bending her legs to drop on the chair.

Ric then hurried to the kitchen before reappearing with two plates. "Filet mignon with mushroom sauce." he announced, placing the dinner plate in front of his guest. "Your favorite."

"Did you cook this?" She asked incredulous as she saw the tasty dish in front of her.

"Of course not, I had it delivered from Eli's."

Elizabeth's lips formed a light smile. "Of course."

"Would you like some wine? I have a Merlot... one of my best bottles."

"Sure." She said, then watched him pour the red liquid into her wine glass. He filled his own and placed the bottle back on the table before regaining his chair. Elizabeth held her glass to her lips to taste the pricey wine.

"I want you to know that I am really trying to make an effort here. I messed up when I got mad and started yelling at you and I promise this will never happen again." Ric declared.

The brunette placed the balloon glass back on the table. "Ric, it wasn't just yesterday; you harassed me for days and you made me lose my job and my apartment!" Elizabeth reminded him.

"About that…" The lawyer said, readjusting in his chair. "It was all supposed to be temporary ok? You were supposed to come back and ask for my help and you would have gotten everything back. I never meant to run you out of town."

"Well you did! I was leaving and I would probably be very far away if I hadn't met Jason." Elizabeth said, then quickly regretted having brought Jason's name back in the conversation.

"So what? I should thank him now for making you change your mind? For being all nice to you? Jason is a criminal Elizabeth, he uses people to benefit him and you are no exception." The lawyer said, trying hard to hide how much he loathed Jason... not with much success.

"Jason is my friend and he has been very good to me since I met him. I know you hate him but it doesn't mean I should." Elizabeth said then bit into a piece of steak.

Ric imitated her and began eating his dinner. After a few quiet minutes, Ric began talking again. "You know, regardless of my history with Jason, I'm worried about you spending so much time with this thug; he lives a dangerous life, and has no shame pulling innocent people like you in the middle of all this."

"Ric please don't start, we're not here to talk about Jason." Elizabeth stopped him.

"We're here to talk about us and he has become a problem between us. You live with him, and he breaks the law Elizabeth; on a daily basis, don't tell me you don't know that." Ric said, hoping to tarnish Jason's perfect image in Elizabeth's eyes.

"Allegedly… so no I don't know that." The brunette quickly threw back. "He never did anything illegal in front of me and…"

"Now you're either plain naïve or you knowingly decide to befriend a killer." Ric interrupted her. "I thought you were smarter than that."

"Well I hooked up with you, so maybe I'm not that smart." Elizabeth came back with.

"Ouch… you just hurt my feelings." Ric answered her sting. "But it's ok, no need to become so aggressive just because I mentioned Jason. So are you and him… together?"

"Jason's a friend, a good friend." Elizabeth answered, herself not clear on how to label her relationship with Jason. "And that's why I didn't appreciate you baiting him like you did."

"Listen Elizabeth… I didn't ask you here so we could argue but so we could talk about us." Ric told her.

"I'm sorry but I don't think there is an _us_ left."

* * *

Sonny knocked on Jason's penthouse door three times and was surprised his enforcer was making him wait when he knew for a fact that he was home. "Jason open the door!" Sonny impatiently yelled from the hall. The mob boss was about to knock one more time when it finally swung opened in front of his nose.

"Finally, what took you so long? And what are you doing with these gloves?" Sonny asked, as he noticed the bright yellow cleaning gloves that covered both the man's hands.

"Sorry, I was in the kitchen, I couldn't hear the door."

"In the kitchen doing what?" Sonny asked his friend closing the door.

"Cleaning." Jason said then started making his way back towards the kitchen.

Sonny followed the blond man and watched closely as he saw his friend grab a Mr. Clean kitchen cleaner and spray the blue liquid on a counter then start scrubbing like there was no tomorrow. The mob boss took in his best friend's odd behavior but instead of asking about it, Sonny tried to ignore and talk to him about what he came for.

"So what's the deal with this whole Ric situation? He ended up dropping the charges Diane told me."

"Yes he did." Jason answered, still focused on his cleaning task.

"Really? This is so unlike my brother."

"I know." Jason said as he kept scrubbing the same counter with even more tenacity.

"Um… I think this spot is clean now." Sonny told him, placing a hand on his forehead and shaking his head from side to side.

Jason finally left the counter alone to focus on his boss. "Ric is up to no good, but Elizabeth won't see this… I don't know how he pulled this off but I think she is softening up to him a little bit."

"Really? This is not good." Sonny added, knowing what his brother was capable of.

"Not good at all."

"Where is she now?" The mob boss asked.

"She went to have dinner... at his house." Jason said then walked towards another counter where his phone was resting to check for a call but nothing.

"Why didn't you go with her?"

"She wouldn't let me. I insisted but she said she would be fine and made me promise to let her handle this one." Jason explained.

"Yeah well it's Ric we're talking about here."

"Yeah, that's why I sent Cody. She doesn't know he is there but if Ric tries to do anything to her he will call me and I'll be there in no time."

"This punk must be filling her head with big words right now; hopefully she doesn't fall for it." Sonny told his friend. "See you should have gone for her when I told you to."

"Sonny…" Jason said putting a stop to this conversation before it even really started.

"Ok, ok, I won't comment but look, Elizabeth struck me as a smart girl, so try not to worry about her too much. She had the presence of mind to leave him once; she won't get back in there so easily."

"I hope you're right Sonny. I really hope you're right."

"And what's with you and this cleaning. You know you can hire people to do that for you." His boss said.

"I know, but I don't like the idea of someone putting their nose in my stuff. You know that." The enforcer said.

"Yeah well you're worrying me right now."

"Jason!" The two men suddenly heard a woman yell from the living room.

Very quickly Carly was in the kitchen too; both fists boldly resting on her hips. "How come I didn't know you were arrested until you got released? That's ridiculous, you should have called me." She then turned to her husband. "And you should have told me as soon as you learned about it."

"It's fine Carly, really it was nothing… just Ric trying to piss me off even more than he already has." Jason said.

"Then I'm glad you got to kick that smug look out of his face. I cannot stand him!" The woman replied.

"Well, it looks like you're not in the minority." Sonny remarked.

Jason turned to the blond woman. "Carly, I'm sorry about ruining your party."

"Oh please." She answered dismissing his apology. "He got all he deserved and well I'll throw other parties, but I'm not sure I'd have another front row seat to a Ric beat down." She said then couldn't contain a satisfied chuckle.

"We never know…" Jason mumbled. "He just better not mess with me, both of you or Elizabeth."

"Talking about her, where is she?" Carly asked.

"With Ric". Sonny filled his wife in.

"With Ric?" The woman repeated in shock. "Is she nuts or what? Why would she possibly spend some time with this slimy prick?"

"To talk." Jason said then went back to scrubbing his counters.

"And what are you doing?" Carly asked her friend.

"I'm cleaning!" This one answered.

"Oh so that's why you're so jumpy… you're worried she'll get back with Ric huh?" Carly realized.

"I'm just worried he'll try and do something stupid and end up hurting her that's all." Jason answered.

"Jason, I completely understand, she really is a great girl and will definitely fill the void I left when we broke up." Carly said a large smile on her face.

Both Sonny and Jason shook their heads at what the tall blond was saying and kept listening to her.

"But you know Jase, the best way to make sure she stays with you is to tell her how you feel about her."

"Thank you for the advice I didn't even ask for Carly, but I'll be fine. Now if both of you would excuse me, I have to finish cleaning this kitchen."

Jason said then watched Sonny drag his wife out of his penthouse. "Let me know if I can do anything."

"Thanks Sonny." Jason said then quickly went for his cell phone.

"Cody? What's the status?"

_"They are still eating, and still talking." _The guard answered.

"Can you see Elizabeth? Does she seem ok?" Jason then asked.

_"She's fine, they are talking."_

"Ok… thanks. If you see anything weird, if Ric pulls anything at all you call me."

_"Sure boss."_ Cody said then let out a drawn out yawn, his back comfortably tucked against his car seat. The guard then continued quietly watching Ric's house in the dark, as he thought about everything else he could have been doing instead of sitting alone in total boredom.

* * *

"Ric… I had to get out of this relationship, I lost myself completely when I was with you and I don't want to go down that path again. We had some good times at the beginning but, I don't think we can go anywhere from here." Elizabeth told her ex.

"Ok, I understand and I had to try." Ric said, surprising the young woman by how easily he seemed to be giving up the fight. "I wish you saw things differently but I just really wanted you to know that I love you and that you will always be the one for me. I really thought I still had a shot and that I could show you I am a changed man but all I can do now is hope you'll change your mind."

"Really? No begging, no yelling… that's all you have to say?" Elizabeth asked, not believing her ears.

"Yes." Ric answered, as sincere as he could sound. "I guess I really messed up this time… And maybe it was just too soon... maybe some time apart is not such a bad thing."

"But Ric I don't want you to think that we'll have a chance a few months from now because in my mind we are over." Elizabeth said trying to put a definite end to a relationship that should already have been behind them.

"I get it, you told me that again and again." Ric said then faced sideways.

"I am not trying to hurt you. I just don't want you to think that we have a future when we don't." Elizabeth explained.

"Alright... I get it. Thank you for your honesty. Um… Maybe we should get some dessert, I have..."

Elizabeth was listening to him when she suddenly felt dizzy, and before the man was done talking, she shot out of her chair and made a bee line for the bathroom.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth are you ok?" Ric said as he stumbled upon the sight of Elizabeth, head on top of the toilet sit.

She nodded. "My stomach is upside down… I think it might be the food." She told him then rinsed her mouth in the sink.

Ric handed her a towel before speaking again. "Really, cause I ate all of it and I'm just fine. It can't be the food."

"Then what is it then?"

"I don't know…" The young lawyer's words were interrupted by another round of heaving by Elizabeth who buried her face in the toilet sit once more.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Ric asked. "Maybe you should see a doctor, you really don't look so good."

The young woman, whose skin had turned even paler that it naturally was only raised a hand to answer, unable to tear her face from the toilet as she felt another rush of vomit making it's way up her throat.

"Ok, I'm really worried now, what's wrong? Are you… could you be…?" He started saying but was interrupted by Elizabeth's hand who gestured a no no sign with her index finger.

"Now that I think about it, it's possible, we were last together about a month ago… and the throwing up, isn't that a flagrant sign?" Ric said, excitement building in his tone with each additional word. "You're pregnant?" He asked, in a tone that came closer to a declaration than anything else.

Elizabeth, whose stomach gave her a break, lifted her head up long enough to answer him. "No, no, no… that's impossible."

"Why, it's a possibility, you know birth control isn't a hundred percent reliable." Ric reminded her.

"I know that but…"

He quickly interrupted her. "Is that why you left? You panicked and…"

"No Ric I'm not pregnant I just..." Elizabeth began to say.

"Is there a slight chance here?" Ric said, interrupting her once again.

Elizabeth paused, thinking about her late period that she had attributed to the stress of the last few weeks.

"Elizabeth, even if there is a tiny chance we need to know." Ric insisted. "Why don't you just take a pregnancy test?"

"Um... if that can reassure you but I know I'm not pregnant." She definitely said thinking that she knew her body and if there was a chance she was pregnant she would have known.

"Alright, don't move, I'll be back in ten minutes tops, and we'll know if we are pregnant!" Ric excitedly said before running out of the room.

_We, a baby?_ Elizabeth said to herself, and the simple thought of possible carrying Ric's child sent her into another vomiting frenzy.


	16. Chapter 15

_A/N: I'm baaaack! Sorry for the wait guys, I just had a million things to take care of this month which didn't leave me much time for writing. And I know the last chapter ended at a critical point and many of you can't wait to find out if Elizabeth is pregnant, so thank you for your patience!_

_Alright, I'm not going to make you wait longer than this, enjoy this new and long update!_

**- Chapter 15 -**

Elizabeth had never felt this sick in her whole entire life. She usually took pride in her strong tummy and the fact that she could eat anything she wanted without fear; but this time her stomach had failed her. She had thrown up a total of three times as she waited for Ric to come back with a pregnancy test; a simple test that would let her know if her life was about to be rocked upside down.

A baby? Elizabeth couldn't wrap her mind around possibly being pregnant, especially not with Ric's child; not in these conditions. She was in his house to tell him once and for all that they were over and instead found out that she might be linked to him forever through a child. Elizabeth tried to brush the absurd idea off; it was simply impossible; she just knew it and her conviction would be confirmed as soon as Ric would return.

As her stomach had finally settled, Elizabeth managed to make her way to the kitchen where she poured herself a much needed glass of fresh water. She was slowly bringing the filled up glass to her dehydrated lips when she saw Ric walk in through his front door, a small paper bag in hand.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Ric asked, as he closed the door behind him.

"I still feel a little nauseous but I'm better. Did you get a pregnancy test?" Elizabeth asked, eager to prove she wasn't pregnant.

He walked to stand next to her and emptied the paper bag on a kitchen counter in front of the brunette. "Here, that's all we need. In a few minutes we'll know if a baby… if our baby is growing inside you."

Elizabeth let out a deep sigh before speaking again. "Ric… I don't want you to get your hopes up; this test will most certainly come out negative."

Ric placed both hands on Elizabeth's shoulders, leaning forward as he spoke. "I know the odds are against it but before you take this test I want you to know that if by any chance it turns out positive and you're pregnant then this baby will be a miracle... our miracle, here for a reason. And I want you to know that I would be there for you and I would love it as much as I love you."

"Wow… ok… um… let's not get ahead of ourselves…" Elizabeth said, taking a step back. "I should just take the test before we start thinking about what we'll do."

"Alright..." Ric simply let out as he watched her grab the first response test and slowly drag her feet towards the bathroom.

"Wait!" Ric added, causing the young woman to turn around to face him. "Just remember that whatever the outcome I love you more than anything and I'll be there for you no matter what."

Not knowing how to respond to such a declaration, Elizabeth nodded then turned on her heels to get to the bathroom.

Ten minutes sharp after she had entered the bathroom, Ric knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

Elizabeth hesitated but finally answered. "Sure."

Ric walked in to find Elizabeth sitting on the closed toilet sit, a foot restlessly tapping on the bathroom floor as she furiously bit her lower lip. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and turned to see the pregnancy test lying on the bathroom counter, waiting to be read.

"Do you want me to do this?" Ric asked, noting how nervous Elizabeth seemed, both hands furiously rubbing her knees.

Elizabeth nodded as she closed her eyes. She had been so sure a pregnancy was impossible, but peeing on the stick had made her put everything back in perspective. What if she was really pregnant, what if she was really pregnant with Ric's baby, what would it mean for them, they were over; and for herself, she was too young and not nearly ready to have a child; and for Jason… who she was steadily developing feelings for.

When Elizabeth finally looked up, she saw Ric standing in front of her with an oversized smile placarded on his face, the pregnancy test between his fingers. "What is… what is two lines supposed to mean?" He said beaming in overexcitement.

"Let me see this!" Elizabeth automatically said. "This is impossible, it can't be..."

He quickly interrupted her. "It means it's positive right? We… we're going to have a baby Elizabeth!"

"A baby… but, how am I going to deal with a baby?" Elizabeth let out in slight panic.

"We'll figure it out, all that matters is that this miracle is here, we created it! We're going to have a baby." He kept repeating.

"You know, those home pregnancy test aren't a hundred percent accurate. I should probably take another one." Elizabeth said, picking up the box from the floor to reread the instructions. She had probably done something wrong, missed a step or something, but there was no way this test could be positive.

"I only bought one, but the technology is very reliable. I'm sure you would get the same result. Listen to me Beth, we're going to have a child." Ric added with a wide smile.

Elizabeth slouched back on the toilet sit, with a deep sigh, the beginning of tears clouding her eyes. They were going to have a baby. She had always wanted to have children, but not that soon and definitely not in these circumstances.

Ric kneeled on front of her, placing both hands over the young woman's knees. "Listen Beth, I know you're probably very scared right now but try not to worry. Everything will work out, we will be fine, this baby will be fine."

"I have to go." Elizabeth blurred out. All she needed was to get away from this bathroom, from this house. "I just have to go."

The young woman sprung to her feet but was stopped by Ric's words. "Wait, wait... we need to talk about this. You can't leave now."

"I just need a minute Ric... I need air." Elizabeth upsettingly said.

"But we need to figure out what we are going to do next, how are we going to work things out? I mean you are carrying my child now, this changes everything."

"First of all, we don't know that for sure!" The brunette exclaimed.

"Elizabeth… we both read this pregnancy test and..."

Elizabeth quickly interrupted her ex. "No, I will see a doctor tomorrow and then we'll know."

"I'll call a doctor right now if it can give you peace of mind. "Ric added.

"At this time? Ric it's the middle of the night." She reminded him.

"My friend runs a private practice; I know he does house calls; he'll rush here and do all the necessary testing. I'm sure we'll know sooner if I call him."

Elizabeth shot her head backwards. The sooner she knew the better the young woman thought. "Fine then, call your doctor friend."

"Alright, why don't you go lie down for a few minutes? You seem really on edge and that can't be good for our baby."

"I'm fine... I just need to know." She said, taking a couples steps back.

"We will know soon enough." Ric added, grabbing his cell phone from his pocket.

"Ok... I'll be in the guest room." Elizabeth said then left Ric to go lie down.

* * *

Jason had finished polishing his kitchen and had then moved to his living room that he tidied even though it was spotless; and still no news from Elizabeth. Cody hadn't called either, which should have meant everything was fine and yet Jason couldn't help but feel worried.

Elizabeth shouldn't even be talking to Ric and she wouldn't have accepted to meet with him if he had been able to control his impulse to punch the lawyer. Jason needed to admit Ric had mastered the art of manipulation and hated to see him slowly gaining back Elizabeth's trust.

The enforcer looked at his watch and pledged that if his new roommate wasn't back in half an hour, he would be on his way to Ric's and would pluck her out of this house if he had to.

A large sigh of relief escaped him as he heard his phone ring, hoping he was finally receiving the call Elizabeth had promised she would give him. "Elizabeth?"

"_Yes Jason it's me."_ The brunette said on the other line.

"What took you so long? I thought something happened!" Jason said thankful to hear her voice.

"_I'm ok... I just wanted to tell you not to wait up for me. This is going to take longer than I expected."_

"Why?" Jason asked surprised by the unexpected request. "What's going on?"

"_I'll explain everything tomorrow ok?"_

"Elizabeth what's wrong? Is Ric making you say these things?" Jason asked now alarmed.

"_No… it's not what you think. Please Jason don't ask me anything right now, just don't wait up for me, I promise I'll tell you everything in the morning. Goodnight."_

"Elizabeth wait? Are you sure you're ok?"

_"I'm fine. I'll talk to you later."_ She said and finally hung up the phone.

Jason flipped his phone closed wondering what was really going on. Elizabeth who was always full of life and spunk sounded very morose on the phone and Jason hoped for Ric's sake that he hadn't hurt her in any way or the enforcer couldn't help but imagine how exactly he would make the lawyer suffer.

* * *

"The doctor is on his way. Here I got you some saltine crackers and water." Ric said coming in the guest room. "He said that should help with the nausea."

"Thanks... I'm already feeling better actually. She said taking the glass of water in her hands."

Ric placed the plate of crackers on the nightstand and sat by her side. "Good… good."

"I'm sorry about how I reacted over there… I was under the shock… I still am actually… a baby?" Elizabeth said.

"I am surprised too, I never expected a baby... especially now." Ric told her. "But this is good Elizabeth, I think a baby is going to help us find our way back to each other."

"I'm not sure this will change anything between us." Elizabeth decidedly said.

"It has to, we'll have to find a way to work together on this… unless… unless you're thinking about not keeping it." Ric carefully said.

"No, if the baby is here already it will be a real surprise but I will love it." Elizabeth paused before she went on. "But I don't know about you and me, I was just telling you that we have no future."

"But don't you think we should give this child a stable home… and before you say anything think about how good we were; we can get there again. We'll just need to take the time and rebuild this relationship without making the same mistakes we made the first time around."

"Ric… I don't know what to tell you. I agree on some level because I would want my child to grow up in a bonded family with both its parents' love but I just don't know how this would work. Too much happened between us."

"We at least need to try. He said, before their conversation was interrupted by a door bell."

"That's the doctor. I'll go get him."

"That was fast." Elizabeth said and watched Ric walk out of the guest room to get the doctor.

A couple minutes later Ric was back, followed by his friend. "Elizabeth, this is Doctor Ian Devlin, we go way back, since college actually."

"Nice to meet you." The young man said shaking Elizabeth's hand. "Ric told me the good news. How are you feeling?"

"Like I just threw up my insides." The young woman explained.

"I see Ric gave you saltines, you should definitely try to eat a few, it will help with the nausea. Now I'm going to take a blood sample so we can measure your hCG levels and determine how far along you are."

"That's if I'm pregnant." Elizabeth corrected the doctor.

"Yes of course. But you know home pregnancy tests are very accurate nowadays." Ian said.

"I told her that." Ric added, with a boastful grin.

The charming doctor smiled at his friend then went on. "Ok... I hope you're not afraid of needles."

"They are not my favorite thing but I can do this." Elizabeth explained.

"Alright." Ian said covering his hands of latex gloves. He then grabbed a syringe with what he took a sample from Elizabeth's blood. "The lab is closed right now, obviously but I'll have the results for you first thing tomorrow morning. By the mean time I want you to rest and not stress."

Elizabeth nodded, wondering how exactly she was supposed not to stress over the disquieting situation.

"I'll take good care of her, don't worry." The lawyer added.

"Ric told me this pregnancy came as a surprise." Ian continued. "You know sometimes the best things in life are completely unexpected…"

"Thank you doctor." Elizabeth said with a nod.

"You got it. Here, I want you to take these vitamins, you've been throwing up a lot so please keep hydrated and take these twice a day with a meal. I'll ask Ric to make sure you do."

"I will make sure she takes her prescription." The lawyer told his friend.

"Good. I have to run now. I'll call you guys as soon as I get those results."

"Thanks Doctor." Elizabeth said.

Ric walked Ian out, exchanged a few words with the doctor then came back by Elizabeth's side.

"Well I guess we'll know tomorrow." The lawyer said once back in the guest room.

"Yes..." Elizabeth took a deep breath. "And that's a long time to wait."

"Listen... like I was saying before Ian got here... um… I want to be there for this child... my child." Ric continued.

"Please Ric... let's not talk about all this until we know for sure... this could very well be a false alert, I probably just ate something bad."

"The test was positive... sooner or later you're going to have to stop being in denial. It really seems like you are pregnant Elizabeth."

Elizabeth looked down and held her face in between her hands with a heavy sigh. "I just don't know how to deal with this right now... I can't..."

"No, don't start doubting yourself... you can do anything you want... you are strong and I am here. We just need to figure out how things will work out." Ric said, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder. "But first you should start by taking your prescription."

Ric stood up from her bedside to grab the bottle of pills the doctor had left for her and was quickly back with a couple in his palm. The lawyer gabbed the glass of water on the nightstand and handed it to Elizabeth. "Here, take this."

Elizabeth took the glass of water from Ric. "Do I really need to take these now? I mean until I know if I am pregnant or not there is no point."

"Beth these are vitamins, they are good for you. You've been throwing up a lot so really that can't hurt. And I promised Ian I would make sure you take these like indicated, so here." Ric added as he placed the pills in Elizabeth's hands.

"Fine." The brunette finally said then swallowed both pills with water.

* * *

A loud knock on Cody's tinted car window took the young guard out of a deep slumber.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jason exclaimed as he woke up the man he had entrusted Elizabeth's safety with.

"Sorry boss… I must have fallen asleep." Cody said rolling his window down and sitting straight on his car seat. "I was watching the house and she was fine. They were talking and eating and she was fine really." The young man said, wondering how long he had dozed off.

"Fine? Do you fucking know what time it is? She should have been back a long time ago and she is not. She called me and sounded all strange... I know something is going on." Jason told the young man, not hiding his anger.

Cody rushed out of the car to face Jason's wrath. "I'm so sorry boss… I…"

The enforcer quickly stopped him. "Did you see or hear anything? Anything at all?"

"No... nothing. Jason I'm so sorry man, I haven't slept in two days..." Cody stared saying but interrupted himself as Jason was already on his way towards Ric's house.

Jason frantically knocked on the other man's front door. "Ric, open this door now! Elizabeth? Are you there, are you ok?" Jason anxiously shouted.

The lawyer hurried to open the door before the loud noise alarmed his neighbors and was not very surprised to find Jason standing on his front porch.

"Jason of course..." Ric threw out, already regretting having opened the door. "I was wondering when you would show up."

"Where is she?" Jason asked ignoring the other man's arrogant words. "Elizabeth?" He then called out over Ric's shoulder then walked past the lawyer to enter the house.

"What do you think you're doing? This is my house, you don't get to barge in here asking questions." Ric complained.

"Where is she Ric? Answer me!" Jason burst out, not hiding his anger.

"Ok, calm down. Elizabeth is fine_."_ Ric assured the other man.

"Then where is she?" Jason asked.

"In the next room." Ric answered, talking quietly. "But you are interrupting a very important conversation so if you don't mind..." Ric added, wanting to get rid of Jason sooner than later.

"Oh please! you had hours to fill her head up with lies. Enough with this!"

"Ok, maybe I missed something but Elizabeth is an adult isn't she? She gets to decide what she wants to do, where she wants to be... with who..."

"Oh spare me your nonsense... I'm getting her out of here." Jason then walked further in the room, searching for the brunette who was nowhere in sight.

"Wow... it isn't so! I am telling you again, Elizabeth is perfectly fine." The lawyer exclaimed to stop Jason in his track. "Didn't she tell you that when she called you?" Ric added, remembering the phone conversation he had overheard by standing outside her room.

The enforcer turned around to face Ric once more. "If you hurt her in any way…"

"Oh more threats." Ric said with a harsh chuckle. "Don't make me get you arrested again… Elizabeth wouldn't like that."

Jason closed his hand into a fist, fighting hard the temptation to land it into the other man's face once again.

"Jason? What are you doing here?" Elizabeth called out as she stumbled upon Ric and her friend in a heated exchange.

"Elizabeth!" Jason called out running to meet her in the middle of Ric's living room. "Are you ok? You sounded so strange on the phone I thought something was going on."

"I told you I was fine, you didn't have to come get me." She reassured her friend.

"I needed to make sure you were safe... now we can get out of here." Jason said.

"Um... I still have a few things to um... discuss with Ric." Elizabeth warily said, a hand running through her luscious hair.

"You what?" Jason let out baffled by the young woman's reply.

"Yeah... um... We still have a lot to talk about... and I'll explain everything when I get home." Elizabeth told him.

"Are you sure... Elizabeth I can stay and wait for you if..." Jason offered.

"Jason it's ok... I'm ok. I promise." She reassured him.

Ric jumped in the conversation. "I told you she was fine."

"You don't talk to me!" Jason threw at the other man then turned back to face Elizabeth. "Are you sure this is what you want Elizabeth?"

"I am sure. I'll see you later, please don't worry about me." The young woman said with a half smile.

Jason nodded then sent a menacing glare towards Ric before he exited the man's house not sure of what had just happened.

* * *

"I'm so sorry boss, I don't know how I fell asleep... but I've been so tired with Sonny sending us to patrol the waterfront every night... Um sorry again..." Cody apologized once more. "Is she, is she ok?"

"She said she was ok." Jason answered, not leaving Ric's house from his sight.

"You don't seem to believe that."

"I don't know... there was something weird about her. And I know she didn't tell me the whole story, something is going on and she is keeping it from me for some reason. I just hope she knows what she is doing because Ric is dangerous." Jason said.

"Elizabeth is not stupid boss... She is not going to forget about who Ric truly is in just one night." Cody told his boss.

"She decided to stay with him to finish a conversation when I asked her to come with me." Jason explained.

"Maybe you just came at the wrong time... she could have been telling him it was over for all we know."

"Well I just have a feeling there is more... Anyway, it's her life she gets to do whatever she wants." Jason said realizing that no matter how close he felt to this woman they had only known each other for a week.

"Don't worry, she's going to be fine. Ric is not that stupid, he won't do anything to her now when everyone knows she is with him."

Jason faced the lawyer's house again; the fact that he wasn't stupid was exactly why Jason was worried.

"Just go home like she asked you to." Cody added. "I will stay and keep an eye on her until she leaves... and I promise I won't fall asleep again."

"You better not." Jason warned him.

"I won't boss."

* * *

"I can't believe the nerve of this guy... showing up in my house making demands... who does he think he his?" Ric grumbled.

"Can we not talk about Jason right now please?" Elizabeth said, unable to forget the man's confused look and disappointment that she didn't leave with him when he asked. Hopefully he would understand once she told him the whole story.

"Fine... we don't have to talk about this fool." Ric added, sitting on the couch.

A drained Elizabeth joined him on the sofa. "You wanted to discuss what we would do _if_ I am pregnant... well I'm listening."

"You know what... you seem really tired right now... we can talk about this tomorrow." Ric told her noting her apparent tiredness. "Maybe you should just spend the night here; you still look very pale."

Ric noticed she was about to contest so kept talking before she was able to. "You can stay in the guest room... I sincerely think it would be best for you. Just get some strength back and we'll talk tomorrow."

Elizabeth let out a drawn out yawn before speaking again. "I don't feel that bad anymore Ric, I can drive back home…"

The lawyer quickly interrupted her. "By home you mean Jason's? Elizabeth it's ok, you can stay here for the night and go back to his penthouse in the morning. I just don't think you should be moving around when you've been feeling so nauseous."

"Really Ric… I'm fine." Elizabeth insisted then jumped back on her feet, but she was unable to line up two steps as she felt a strong fatigue take over her body.

"Hey, are you ok?" Ric asked, rushing to hold her still.

Elizabeth held her aching head in between her hands before speaking again. "I felt fine a minute ago and now I have a terrible headache."

"Come… lay down." Ric said, slowly leading her towards the guest room and then placed her back in bed. "I think you should get some rest. You are not in shape to move around."

"I can't stay here…" Elizabeth said, trying to get out of bed.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course you can stay here for the night; we'll talk about everything tomorrow."

Elizabeth was now struggling to keep her eyes opened and very quickly drifted into slumber. Ric stared at the beautiful brunette next to him with a grin on his face. "Sweet dreams Beth."


	17. Chapter 16

_A/N: Whew! We made it through last chapter… I knew this would be bad but please don't be too hard on our girl, she just found out she might be pregnant… by Ric; that would confuse anyone… _

_Thank you for all the reviews! They truly keep me inspired. A sad chapter coming up so please remember things won't stay bad forever._

_Oh and also Liason is angst… Liason is angst…_

**- Chapter 16 -**

Elizabeth opened her eyes that morning with a very dry mouth and a terrible headache. She felt groggy and on edge, like if she had just woken up from a terrifying nightmare where she found out that she was pregnant with Ric's baby. The brunette gently massaged her temples hoping to ease the pain and quickly realized the former night was all too real; she was back to the unsettling reality.

"Deep breath Elizabeth you are going to be ok." She told herself and let out a deep sigh.

Elizabeth looked around the room wondering how she ended up in this bed in Ric's guest room. The last thing she remembered was talking to her ex boyfriend and then complete blank. The young woman shook her head but nothing resurfaced.

"Hey, how did you sleep?" She heard being asked from the door. Elizabeth lifted her eyes up and saw Ric's head poked inside.

"Fine… I just have a little bit of a headache … but um… what am I doing here?" The young woman asked.

Ric quietly walked in to stand by her bed. "Well you were very tired so I convinced you to stay the night." He blatantly lied and then asked. "No more throwing up?"

"No, actually I haven't felt the urge since yesterday." She said, rubbing her forehead, trying to soothe the throbbing pain behind it. "Did you hear from Dr. Devlin yet?"

"Um, no… not yet, but he should call us any minute now." Ric let her know.

"Ok… anyway I should probably get going." Elizabeth said starting to get out of bed."

"Wait… why the rush?" The lawyer hastily said. "I had some breakfast delivered from Kelly's, I know how much you like their morning special."

"That's really nice, Ric thank you… but I really think I should go." Elizabeth said thinking Jason must have been dying of worry.

"I know you want to get back to your new friend but you can at least take a bite before you leave."

Elizabeth wavered before answering. "Alright, yeah sure." Her empty stomach making the decision for her.

"Great… I'll go grab your plate." Ric said with a smile.

"I can walk you know." Elizabeth told him, attempting to smooth the wrinkled dress she had spent the night in.

"Sorry… I'm already feeling overprotective. But don't move, I'll be right back."

Elizabeth watched him run out of the room and come back just as fast, with a plate in his hands.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said, taking the plate from him and placing it on the nightstand.

"Would you like some water, orange juice…" Ric offered.

"Ric what happened yesterday?" Elizabeth suddenly asked. "I mean I remember Jason was here and you were arguing with him." She said, hoping the other man hadn't ended in jail once again. "Did you… did you tell him about the pregnancy?"

"No… it's none of his damn business." The lawyer assertively said.

"Ok… um… I remember asking him to leave and then that's it. What happened after that?"

"Well not much happened after that, we discussed our options now that we are going to have a child together." Ric explained.

"We did?" Elizabeth asked, not remembering a single word from this conversation.

"Yes and I offered you to move back in here with me."

"Really?"

"Yes, and you said you would think about it." The lawyer added.

Elizabeth frowned, puzzled by the man's tale.

Ric's home phone suddenly went off, interrupting their conversation. "It's probably Ian, I'll be right back." Ric excitedly said, causing Elizabeth's heart to beat vigorously inside her chest.

After two minutes that seemed like hours to Elizabeth who had gotten out of bed to pace across the guest bedroom, Ric came back in.

"It's the doctor, he has good news, it's confirmed Elizabeth, you're pregnant." The young man cheerily said, handing the phone over to her.

Elizabeth grabbed the phone and closed her eyes.

"Hello doctor." The young woman said.

_"Good morning Elizabeth! I believe Ric told you the great news."_

"So it's confirmed? I am going to have a baby?"

_"Yes, I have your results in front of me and you are about four weeks along in this pregnancy."_

"Wow…" was all Elizabeth was able to say.

_"I can fax you the results or you can pick them up here at the practice, anyway I want you to call my assistant and make an appointment so we can make sure you're in perfect health… Until then take care of yourself and again Elizabeth stay away from stress as much as possible."_ The doctor advised.

"Um… sure Doctor I'll try." A disillusioned Elizabeth said.

_"Good, my next appointment is here… I'll see you soon alright?"_

"Bye doctor." Elizabeth hung up the phone… looking straight ahead at nothing as she envisioned just how much her life had changed in only a few hours.

Ric rushed to close his arms around a confused looking Elizabeth in a tight hug. "I don't think you realize what this represents." He said against her ear.

"I do…" Elizabeth answered, her eyes meeting Ric's. "I'm pregnant and we're going to have a baby."

"Yes!" The lawyer exclaimed, about to jump up and down in excitement. "I never could have imagined this Elizabeth but this is wonderful… you carrying my child is the best thing that could have happened to me."

Elizabeth let out a deep breath, still trying to get used to the idea of becoming a mother.

"So have you thought about all this a little more? About us, now that a baby is in the picture?" Ric asked.

"I'm still as lost as yesterday… I mean, I never pictured myself with a child this early on in my life. I don't have a job anymore, no real place of my own." Elizabeth explained, then nervously bit her lower lip.

"That's exactly why I really think you should move in here with me." Ric let out.

"Ric, I don't think this would be a good idea." The young woman said unable to forget everything that had gone wrong in their relationship.

"But I can't take care of you if you're not here… I don't want you and my future son or daughter living under some criminal's roof. This is just not going to happen." Ric resolutely told her.

"I never planned to stay at Jason's for long; he was just helping me out until I was able to find a place of my own… which I couldn't do until I found a job."

"I will help you get your job at the Art gallery back; I'll talk to Ms. Howard…"

"No…" Elizabeth interrupted him. "You know what, I am not going back there. I was fired, and even though I loved working at the gallery I have more pride than that."

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry again for all the trouble I put you through. I did all this…"

"Well there is no point rehashing this again, the damage has been done and well if Kate was fine with getting rid of me so easily then I guess I wasn't that important to the gallery. And I might have found something else anyway."

"Really, where?"

"The Metro Court." Elizabeth answered.

"Ah… I see." Ric let out, not liking the idea of her working for Carly Corinthos.

"For the living arrangement, once I start working, I'll be able to afford a place of my own." Elizabeth told him.

"Then by the mean time stay here, let me fix what I have done. And I would sleep better knowing that you are here and safe and not mixed up with a mobster like Morgan." Ric noticed Elizabeth was about to open her mouth but beat her to it. "I know you like the guy, but we both know he lives a dangerous life and it's not just you anymore, you have this child to think about. Just stay here until we figure out what's best for us… you said it yourself, he shouldn't be involved in our problems."

Elizabeth let out a sigh, her hands holding her face on either side as she listened to Ric's plea.

The lawyer continued, speaking in a gentle tone. "I get that you don't trust me and I can't blame you with the way I have been acting but we have to put this behind us now… I will never hurt you the way I did ever again you have to believe me."

"I don't know…" Elizabeth said, not knowing how to simply put everything behind her.

"You are absolutely entitled to have reservations but Elizabeth you have to let me be there for you… and for this child." Ric insisted.

"This is an important decision and I just don't know… I want to believe you because it sounds like the right thing to do."

"It is… and I promise you Elizabeth I am going to change and be the best father this baby can have… all I want is to have you and this child here and to love you. I just want to love you." The man said, with tears full of emotions forming in his eyes. "Tell me what to do and I'll do it… anything..." He said with his voice breaking.

"Ric…" Elizabeth said at loss of words.

"I don't know what else to tell you, I beg you Elizabeth…"

"Don't Ric… don't…" The young woman let out, herself on the verge of tears.

"Give me this chance… Don't leave me now that we are going to have a child."

"I just can't see how this would work." She said then started nervously pacing again.

"You can start by moving in, we will take things slowly… and I will be here to take care of both of you like a good father should."

Ric placed both hands on her shoulder, holding her in place as he locked her eyes on hers. "It would be just like a trial period and if you're not happy you can leave whenever you decide, I promise I won't stop you, but I will do everything in my power to get back your trust and your love."

Elizabeth looked away for a few seconds as she contemplated the idea then finally said. "Maybe… maybe we can try that."

"Is this a yes? Are you saying you'll move in?" Ric asked with a large satisfied beam.

"I guess… I guess it is." Elizabeth said.

"This is great… you won't regret this Beth I promise you."

The young woman ran a hand in her chocolate curls hoping she wouldn't regret this choice. "I should probably go and talk to Jason about my decision."

"I'll be waiting for you right here, I'll be working from home… I can't really show up with my bruised up face." The lawyer said unable to contain his overbearing joy.

Elizabeth responded with a half smile and then swiftly exited the room.

Ric smiled as he happily watched her leave, the fake tears already a distant memory.

* * *

Elizabeth quietly walked in the penthouse and noticed Jason was nowhere in sight. It might have been for the best the brunette thought, now hesitant to tell him the news; no matter how she said it he would probably not understand… but it was for the best Elizabeth repeated in her head, trying to convince herself.

The young woman walked up to the pink room and slowly began picking up a few clothes and toiletries. She had only stayed in this room for a few days and yet if felt so much like home already. Warm tears began forming in her eyes as she wondered if she was doing the right thing.

"You made your way back?" Elizabeth was startled by Jason's voice.

"You're home? I thought you left for work already." She said then turned to wipe her damp eyes before Jason noticed them.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong? You were so strange yesterday, and you ended up not coming home at all." The man said.

"A lot changed since yesterday… and I'm sorry if I worried you, it wasn't my intention, it's just that so much was going on and the last thing I wanted was to see you get into another fight with Ric."

"But you decided to stay with him, you spent the night there… I thought you hated the guy." Jason said unable to understand the young woman's actions.

"I did, and I am still angry at what he did to me but things are different now."

"I don't get it. I don't understand… What is all this _things have changed_ speech about?" Jason asked fearing the worst. "You can tell me you know. Whatever it is… if Ric did anything to you I will…"

"I'm fine… Jason, really." Elizabeth tried to reassure him.

"You don't seem fine and you don't have to pretend with me. I know you enough to see that something is bothering you; you can barely look at me in the eyes right now. And what are you doing with this bag?" The enforcer asked as he noticed she was packing.

"I'm… um… I'm going to move in with Ric for a while."

"You what?" Jason exclaimed incredulous. "You have dinner with him and all of a sudden you forget everything he has put you through? You're going to get back with him? You can't be serious right now."

"It's more complicated than that Jason… um…" She hesitated, dreading having to tell him about her pregnancy.

"He's blackmailing you again? With what? I won't let him get away with that." Jason said, anger growing inside him.

"I am going willingly." Elizabeth said feeling the tears surfacing again.

"I don't believe that. I just don't and I never should have let you have dinner with him, I knew this was a horrible idea…" He said before being interrupted.

"Jason stop!" She faced him intently before finally letting the words out. "I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant with Ric's child." She blurred out, leaving him speechless.

Until he finally managed to say "What?"

"I just found out, yesterday. I started throwing up and feeling dizzy so I took a pregnancy test and it was positive."

"These things aren't always accurate…"

"I know, that's why I saw a doctor too and he confirmed it. I know this sounds surreal but I'm going to have Ric's baby." Elizabeth said then wiped the tears that had trickled down her face. "So you can see how, this changes everything."

Jason took a few seconds to digest the information before he spoke again. "No it doesn't, you don't have to go back to him just because you're pregnant. He is still the same man you were running away from when I met you."

"I know, but this was him before he knew he was going to be a father… I really think he wants to make an effort." Elizabeth said then took a few steps across the room as she spoke next. "He wants me to give us another chance and how can I say no when we have this new life that we created together. I can't think about just me anymore… this baby is going to need a father."

"I understand your first instinct is to get back with him but you can't forget about everything he's put you through. You saw how crazy he became when he thought he was losing you… he's capable of anything." Jason told her.

"I haven't forgotten all this, but what am I supposed to do? He messed up he said he was sorry and that he would change. He might have done some pretty bad things but he deserves a second chance… especially now that this baby is on the way. If I have this chance of fixing things between us then I owe it to this child."

"It looks like you made your decision." Jason said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I don't expect you to understand." Elizabeth picking up a few more clothes that she placed in her bag.

"I don't. Elizabeth, I don't understand... if you're worried about being a single mother I will help you in any way that I can… I will be there for you every step of the way."

Elizabeth stopped packing and turned to face Jason again. "No, Jason. You've helped me enough; I can't keep relying on you."

"And it's better to rely on Ric? Because he's been so great to you." The man said with a hint of sarcasm. "He is going to end up hurting you."

"Ric has his issues but he is trying to change."

"That's now, but how long is this going to last? This man has been horrible to you, everything he says or does has an ulterior motive."

"But he is this baby's father!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Jason turned to face the window, rubbing his chin in frustration. Why couldn't she just see that no matter what the bastard said he couldn't be trusted? He would never make her happy.

"I've thought about this and I really think that it would be for the best. Things are going to be different this time." She wanted to believe.

"I really hope you know what you're doing."

"I do. We're going to try and make things work." Elizabeth said then picked up her small traveling bag.

_"_Elizabeth wait…" Jason said stopping her from leaving the room.

"I just came to get a few things. I'll come get the rest later." Elizabeth said in a thin voice; she hated seeing Jason that way. "Goodbye, and thank you for everything. I'm really sorry things had to be this way but I am truly grateful I have met a friend like you."

Jason nodded then watched the petite woman leave his penthouse as quickly and powerfully as she had entered his life.

* * *

Carly barged in her best friend's penthouse and found Jason at his desk crunching number.

"Oh here you are! Sonny told me you were supposed to be at the warehouse." The blond woman said.

"Yeah I was supposed to but I sent Milo instead. What's up?"

Carly looked around and then asked. "Where's the cute roomie?"

"Um… She's moving out." Jason casually said, never lifting his eyes from his spreadsheets."

"Oh… did she find a new place already?" His friend asked.

"Not exactly… she's moving in with Ric." Jason said then cleared his throat.

"What?" Carly let out stunned. "This is a joke right?"

"Unfortunately it isn't." Jason informed her.

"Well I wanted to tell her about the meeting with Jax but you know what, I don't think she deserves to work in my hotel after what she did to you."

"What are you talking about, she didn't do anything to me, I'm more afraid for her than anything else."

"Jason you got locked up because you beat down Ric for her, you gave her a roof when she practically had nothing and now she goes back to that prick. I would be very pissed off if I was you."

"No need Carly, I'm fine. And she's a big girl she made her choice and I just hope she knows what she's doing." Jason said, finally looking as his friend. "And please don't take the job away from her; it would be the one thing Ric won't be able to control."

"Are you sure? Because really she doesn't deserve it, and now I know she doesn't deserve you either." Carly said, still shocked by what she had just heard. "Don't worry, I'll find you someone who is worthy of you."

"Carly, are you going to tell her about the meeting with Jax?" Jason asked.

Carly rolled her eyes and finally answered. "Fine… Yes I will tell her, just because you asked." The tall woman said wondering why her friend wasn't furious. "Alright, I have to go. And don't worry Jase, she just wasn't the one."


	18. Chapter 17

_A/N: This chapter should shed more light on Elizabeth's motivation as many of you, are not understanding her choices._

_It's always great to read your comments so thank you for taking the time to review and I really hope you'll enjoy this new update._

**- Chapter 17 -**

The lawyer confidently made his way up the small apartment building in a modest neighborhood of Port Charles. Both hands tucked deep inside his pockets, he looked around himself to make sure no one was in sight, then walked up to apartment twenty five before knocking vigorously.

"Who is it?" He heard kindly being shouted at him but remained quiet, arms crossed above his chest. Five minutes later the door swung opened and a young woman with short curly dark hair zoomed past him, a large handbag clutched under her arm.

She suddenly stopped and turned to come face to face with the stranger at her door. "Oh my god you're still here… I thought someone had the wrong apartment or something… what can I do for you?"

"You're Zoe right?" Ric asked the shorter woman.

"Yes… and you are?" She replied, wondering how come the stranger in what seemed like a very expensive suit knew her name.

"You don't need to know this right now." Ric answered her.

"Ok… I'm sorry but I have to get to work. I'm already late and this close to getting fired." She said, talking with her hands.

"You really need this job don't you?" The man condescendingly asked. "To pay your bills, feed your daughter…"

"Who are you and what the hell do you want from me?" The woman snarled, making a few steps backwards as she heard the man's threatening voice. "I promise I paid my taxes, and I am paying off my debt every month…"

The man quickly cut her off. "That's all very good Zoe but that's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here? What do you want?" The young woman demanded, now confused and frightened.

"It's very simple." Ric began explaining. "You are probably going to receive a phone call from a young woman named Elizabeth Webber, she is going to ask to make an appointment to see your boss and you are simply going to tell her that Dr. Meadows is not taking on new patients at this time."

"Is this a joke? It has to be right, that's the part where the cameras pop out or something right?" The young woman said, unable to contain a loud chuckle.

The lawyer took a couple steps forward. Not amused, he looked down at the shorter woman in front of him before adding. "Your impressive juvie record… I wonder if your boss knows about that?"

Zoe promptly stopped laughing, her whole body tensing as she heard the man's words. "How do you… how do you know about that?"

"I have my sources." He answered with poise, thinking Spencer and McCall PI had once again come in handy.

"Ok, this is none of your business and we're so done here!" She said then began walking away.

"Not so fast!" Ric said, rushing to block the woman's way. "What do you think will happen when your boss learns about what kind of person she hired to work in her practice?"

"Leave me alone!" She threw at him.

"I will once I make sure you won't let this woman see Dr. Meadows." He repeated. "No trick here, do as I ask and I will make sure your boss never learns about the numerous drug possession arrests or your extended stay in rehab a few years ago."

"What kind of man are you? I mean who does that?" The young woman asked, wondering what she had done to deserve these threats.

Ric grinned profusely. "The drug addict trying to judge… this is poetic."

"Alright… alright I'll do whatever you want but just leave me alone ok, I can't lose my job." The panicked young woman begged.

"And you won't, as long as you stick to the plan."

* * *

Elizabeth sat in her bathtub, eyes clothes as she replayed her telling Jason about the pregnancy and her decision to move out of his penthouse in her head over and over again. The anger in his tone, the confusion and especially the look of hurt in his eyes, she never wanted to be the cause of it, but she had hurt him and wasn't sure if he would ever forgive her.

_"What am I doing?"_

She didn't know if moving in with Ric was the right thing to do but she couldn't stay with Jason either. The man had been incredible to her from day one and she cared about him too much to keep dragging him in her problems. Elizabeth felt as if she had only brought chaos to his life ever since she had met him while he didn't deserve any of it. He didn't deserve being Ric's target and she was sure her pregnancy would only fuel the lawyer's fire.

_"He will never let me go now that I am carrying his child."_

There was no way Ric would give up on her or on his child and she couldn't do anything about it. She knew Jason would have done everything in his power to help her and would have fought back as mightily as he would have had to but she couldn't stand by and let Ric destroy his life because of her.

No, she and the child she was carrying shouldn't be Jason's responsibility. Rather she wanted it or not she, Ric and their future child were a family now. Kids needed both of their parents and she always promised herself she would give her future children a stable home where they would feel wanted and loved.

She was doing the right thing, Elizabeth told herself; for everyone involved and Jason would hopefully one day understand why she had made this difficult choice. And as difficult as things presently were, they would become easier; being away from Jason would get easier, the idea of sharing a life with Ric would be more tolerable and the fear of bringing a child in this world in these conditions would fade.

_"And people can change."_

She was convinced Ric would love this child, their child and she prayed his apology was sincere. He swore he would change and Elizabeth couldn't help but remember the good and gentle side in him. Ric hadn't always been the person he had become and hopefully her being by his side would help him get back to the man she had once loved, the man he was before the thought of losing her troubled his mind.

But mainly Elizabeth was scared, she was terrified and overwhelmed. Her life was about to change in the most dramatic way and she was anything but prepared. So many different thoughts were running through her mind as she tried to make sense out of her situation. She was going to be ok Elizabeth told herself as heavy tears freely started flowing down her eyes. The young woman slowly let herself sink in her bath to wash them away.

* * *

"_Hi Elizabeth, it's Carly Corinthos and I was calling to let you know I've arranged for you to meet my partner Jasper Jax tomorrow at twelve pm at the Metro Court. You should really know that I am doing this as a favor to Jason and I wished you treated him better than that. Anyway, be there tomorrow and don't make Jax wait."_

"_End of final message."_

Ric heard from Elizabeth's cell phone and quickly pushed to erase the message. There was no way she was going to be working at the Metro Court around the Corinthos-Morgan clan. He had managed to have her move in with him and he wouldn't see all his effort come to waste because his future wife wanted to remain independent.

Elizabeth walked out of the bathroom in her robe to find Ric standing by her nightstand. "Ric? What… what are you doing in here?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you… I just came by to check on you, how are you feeling?" He asked, hands resting in his pockets.

"Better… the headache is slowly fading… um… where did you go? I thought you were staying home."

"Oh yes… I just had to pick up a file at the office." The lawyer lied. "How did it go with Jason? I'm surprised he even let you move out." _That fool is clingier than a leech._ The lawyer quietly thought.

"Can we not talk about this?" Elizabeth said then walked to a drawer from where she pulled a small towel.

"Sure… sure… sorry I'm sure it wasn't easy to break him the news, but don't worry, if he cares about you like he claims, he'll understand that you made the right decision for you and our child."

_Our child._ Elizabeth thought, the words resounding in her mind each time like a violent reality check. She wordlessly sat at the bed's foot where she began drying her damp hair.

"Did you take your vitamins?" The lawyer then asked.

"Not yet…" Elizabeth answered. "But I have to call Dr. Meadows to make an appointment. She'll probably give me a new prescription."

"Dr. Meadows?" Ric nonchalantly asked. "I thought you were going to call Ian."

"It was very nice of Dr. Devlin to help out yesterday but he's not my doctor."

"Right… that's right." The lawyer said, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand.

"You need to stop worrying about me Ric, I'm fine. I just feel a little tired and need a good rest. I haven't really been able to eat much since yesterday and that's not helping… but I am sure I'll feel better soon."

"Yes and because you've been throwing up so much I want to make sure you're staying hydrated and that you are taking your medication. Here I brought you a glass of orange juice." The lawyer picked up the filled up glass from a nearby nightstand and placed it in the brunette's hand.

"Thanks." Elizabeth said then took a sip of juice before speaking again. "And I'm fine, I promise you so stop hovering."

"Sorry Beth… I don't mean to be overbearing, it's just that it's too good to be true. I never expected this in a million years and here we are, having a baby." Ric told her, a large smile crafted on his face.

"Yes we are…" Elizabeth said with a sigh then placed the glass of she was carrying back on the side table. "Um, I think I heard my phone from the bathroom earlier, did you hear it ring?"

"Yes… yes… and I answered sorry… bad habit." The lawyer insincerely apologized then hurriedly added. "But I won't do it again, promised."

"Who was it?" Elizabeth anxiously asked.

"It was Carly saying she got you an interview with Jasper Jax tomorrow." Ric said, cursing the fact that he hadn't had enough time to erase any trace of this call from Elizabeth's cell phone before the brunette reappeared.

"Really? That's great!" She cheered.

"And Elizabeth, I meant to talk to you about you having to work…" Ric began to say.

"Please don't try to talk me out of working because it's not going to happen… I want to work."

"I know, I know… and it's great. But I was thinking that now that we know that you're pregnant you might want to rethink this."

"I'm not even close to showing Ric. And I guess when time comes I'll take a maternity leave. But I need to work, I want to work… I would go crazy if I didn't." The brunette told him.

"Ok… I get it." Ric said realizing he would have to try another method.

"What time?" Elizabeth suddenly asked.

"What time what?"

"The interview tomorrow? What did Carly say?"

"Um… two o'clock." Ric said, scratching his temple with a finger.

"Great, that means I can still try to see Dr. Meadows tomorrow morning."

Ric cringed at her words and rubbed his chin as he quietly watched her grab her cell phone from her nightstand.

Elizabeth pushed a few keys and then began talking. "Hi, I would like to make an appointment to see Dr. Meadows any time this week, but if you had something tomorrow that would be great."

_"Could I have your name please?"_

"Elizabeth Webber." The brunette answered.

_"Did you just say Elizabeth Webber?"_

"Yes, that's me." Elizabeth said, taken aback by the other woman's reaction.

_"Um… sorry but… um Dr. Meadows is all booked."_

"Oh ok… what about next week then?" The brunette asked disappointed.

_"Same."_ The receptionist coldly answered without even bothering to check. _"She is not accepting any new patient at the time_."

"But I am not a new patient." Elizabeth reminded her. "You can look me up I think I last saw her three months ago or so."

_"I'm sorry I can't help you more than that."_

"What is this about? You know what, I want to talk to the Doctor." She said, aggravated by the receptionist's attitude.

_"Dr. Meadows is in a consult at the moment… and I have a few patients waiting…"_

"Ok, then when can I talk to the doctor?"

_"Sorry that won't change anything." _The young woman over the phone added._ "I'm sure another doctor will be able to see you. So sorry but I have to go now."_ Was the last thing Elizabeth heard before being hung up on.

"How rude!" The brunette let out frustrated.

"What happened?" Ric asked as he had eavesdropped on the entire conversation.

"This receptionist, she was just so cold and she just hung up on me." Elizabeth told him irritated by the whole situation.

"Wow… those people don't know a thing about customer service." Ric replied, masking his joy. "Well good thing we know Ian. I'll give him a call and see if he has an opening in the next couple of days."

Ric quickly continued before she was able to say anything. "While you lay down and take a nap. You're still looking a little pale and it's worrying me. We'll have to talk to Ian about that, I'm sure these are probably common symptoms but just to be sure." Ric said helping Elizabeth in bed.

"I'm ok, I just need to eat something." The young woman said.

"Ok, I'll make you something to eat." Ric offered.

"You? _Make_ me something to eat? The idea of you cooking doesn't sound right."

"Well there is a first for everything… and for you anything." Ric said with an oversized smile. "Now rest, I'll be back to check on you in a minute."

Elizabeth nodded and rested her heavy head on the pillow hoping a relaxing nap would help her see more clearly through her situation.

* * *

Elizabeth was moving in with Ric. She was ready to give the man a second chance despite everything he had put her through. Jason simply couldn't understand how the lawyer had so quickly managed to go from public enemy number one to father of the year in Elizabeth's eyes. She had spent days running away from the man and after only a few hours in his company, she had decided to give their relationship another try. Yes she was pregnant but that shouldn't be a reason to get back with Ric; he absolutely couldn't be trusted.

A loud knock at his door abruptly took the enforcer out of his thoughts. Jason quickly walked to let the person in, hoping deep inside that Elizabeth had come to her senses and found her way back.

"Hey Jason, what's up?" Sonny said, walking in the penthouse. "Carly told me Elizabeth moved out, are you ok?"

Jason closed his door behind his employer and friend then grimly answered. "I'm fine."

"You guys seemed to be growing closer so I'm sure that can't be easy for you." Sonny added, watching his friend concerned look closely.

"I am just very worried about her right now." Jason said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "She is going back to Ric."

"What happened? What could possibly push her to move in with Ric after the way he's been acting." Sonny asked.

Jason let out a heavy sight before answering. "Don't tell anyone yet but Elizabeth just found out she is pregnant."

"Oh wow…" The older man let out, surprised by the news.

"Yeah… And now she thinks the right thing to do is to give him another chance." Jason continued.

"Man, that's tough. She really thinks Ric will change?"

"It looks like she's convinced he has; she won't see that he's the same arrogant asshole he's always been. I am sure he was just able to put on the nice guy mask long enough to convince her he is a changed man." Jason said then shook his head from side to side.

"Well Ric is damn good at doing that… putting on a fake mask. I can't believe the whole town still thinks he is a _respectable_ lawyer." Sonny said then let out a exasperated chuckle.

"I don't know what to do Sonny. Elizabeth is making a huge mistake thinking she can work things out with Ric because of this baby and I can't do a damn thing about it 'cause she won't listen to me."

"All you can do is tell her what you think but at the end of the day it's her decision to make."

"Even if it's a mistake?" Jason said more as a affirmation than a question.

"Who knows, maybe she truly believes she can make things work with Ric."

"Come on, it's Ric we're talking about." The young man reminded his boss.

"If someone knows what Ric is capable of it's me so I hope for Elizabeth's sake that she's going back there with eyes wide opened… But now that she's pregnant, things could quickly get messy; I mean there is no way Ric would stand by and watch while Elizabeth and his child are living under your roof." Sonny then added, not feeling comfortable with the idea of his enforcer getting into a full blown war against his brother when his mind should be focused on his work.

"It's not just about her staying here with me Sonny, she could get a place of her own…"

"You mean you would get a place for her." Sonny interjected.

"I don't care how you call it, everything would be better than living with Ric!" Jason let out frustrated. "Why are you talking like you're not surprised about all this?"

"Don't get me wrong this sucks, but don't forget she was with him before, which means she obviously liked the guy at some point. And you told me that she was warming up to him so no I'm not surprised she would want to give him a chance now that she found out she is pregnant."

Jason walked to stand by the window, looking over Port Charles with his arms crossed above his wide chest. "She doesn't realize just how bad Ric truly can be… and maybe she thinks this baby is going to change him I don't know what's going on in her mind right now. I just wish she would rethink her decision because nothing good is going to come out of this."

"You know, don't kill yourself over this, Elizabeth and her future baby aren't your responsibility, she decided that what was best for her was to try and be a family with Ric." Sonny said, hoping to get his friend's mind away from a woman who was now obviously out of his reach.

"And that's the problem, it's not what is best for her. I'm afraid he's going to do something stupid and hurt her."

* * *

"Ian, it's me Ric." The lawyer said over the phone.

_"How is my new patient?"_

"She's fine… she's taking a nap. Listen I managed to convince her to come see you."

_"Great, let me know when and we'll arrange something." _The doctor said.

"I will… and what about what I talked to you about earlier?"

_"Yes, listen Ric I want you to go easy with that… Elizabeth already has a lot in her system and we don't want to go overboard here."_

"Are you kidding me? This thing is working perfectly, I want to keep her emotionally and physically weak… I want her to need me so much that she will never even think of leaving my side ever again."

"Ok, but we need to be very careful."

"I am careful what do you think!"

_"Alright… alright I'll get you what you need."_

The doctor hung up wondering what ever happened to dinner and a movie to get the girl.


	19. Chapter 18

_A/N: We've probably all been in this situation where a good friend is doing something that we know is bad for them but they're going to do it anyway and there is no way to change their mind… in this story Elizabeth is that friend…_

_So please bear with me while she figures things out!_

_- To __**Dawn D**__., I know I haven't been very good with updating this story lately but no need to worry, I won't give up on this fic so thanks for sticking up with me!_

**- Chapter 18 -**

Elizabeth Webber, acclaimed painter who sold master pieces in the most renowned galleries of New York, Paris, London, Amsterdam, all around the world; while living a secretive life in a remote Italian villa the brunette envisioned. Dreams were great, but unfortunately she had to deal with reality at the moment, preparing for her interview with Jasper Jacks. After two years catering to all of Kate Howard's desires and needs, the young woman was confident she was more than qualified for the job she was hoping to land.

Ric had unpredictably been supportive, leaving a good luck note on the kitchen table before he left for work that day… which surprised Elizabeth who didn't think he was too thrilled with the idea of her working in Carly Corinthos's hotel. But so many things had surprised the brunette about Ric lately and she wanted very hard to believe that he had truly changed.

Elizabeth and her lucky suit hurried to the Metro Court, tripping on her own feet a few times as the nervousness of meeting the successful Jasper Jacks was building inside her each minute. After a few deep breaths to regain her composure, Elizabeth crossed the lobby and reached the help desk.

"Hi, my name is Elizabeth Webber and I have a meeting with Mr. Jacks."

"With Mr. Jacks?" The young man at the reception repeated puzzled. "I'm sorry but he has left already."

"Oh, no… that must be a mistake." The young woman said with an uncomfortable smile. "I have an appointment for two o'clock."

The young man checked his computer screen for Elizabeth's name. "What I see here is that he you are _very_ late and Mr. Jacks is now on his way out of town. Is there anything else I can help you with?" The hotel clerk then hastily asked.

"Wait, I don't understand." The young woman said before asking. "Could you please check again, because I am supposed to be meeting with him right now… it's for a job and well you understand it's really important to me. I mean I really need this job."

"Sorry, there isn't much I can do for you now, Mr. Jacks left and to be honest I don't think he'll want to give you a job when you couldn't even show up on time. Now if you'd excuse me, there are hotel guests I need to tend to." The young man said then turned to a couple who walked up to stand in front of Elizabeth.

_What? How?_ The young woman wondered how she could have missed Jax. How he could have been gone already and why had the receptionist said she was late? So many questions were running through her mind but on thing she was sure of was that she wouldn't get the job after all. Elizabeth turned on her heels extremely disappointed and took the direction of the exit. She was almost out of the lobby when she nearly bumped into a very familiar figure.

"Hey, where are you running off to like that?" Jason asked his former roommate.

"Jason? What are you… what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked, stumbling on her words.

"I'm here to see Carly… what about you? Are you here about the assistant job?" Jason asked back.

"I was… but there isn't going to be a job." Elizabeth said looking down.

"Why? The interview went wrong?"

"There wasn't even an interview, I was supposed to meet with Jasper Jacks today but it seems like I got here too late, he has already left." Elizabeth explained, still wondering how she could have mistaken the time of her interview.

"I'm sorry you missed it, I know how excited you were about this job." Jason told her.

"I know… but I guess now I'll have to keep looking." Elizabeth said then left room for an awkward silence to crash in their conversation.

"Maybe I can talk to Jax or Carly and try to get you another meeting?" Jason finally said.

"No… don't bother, I messed up on this one and I doubt they'll want to work with me now." Elizabeth shook her head from side to side. "No, I'll try to find something else but thank you for offering."

The two friends stared at each other for a few seconds, both not sure of what to say, or how to act in front of the other.

"Um… how are you?" Elizabeth asked, breaking the painful silence.

"I'm good, work… work is good." Jason answered. "How about you? You look… tired." Jason said, taking in how pale she appeared.

"I'm fine, I'm just having a bad case of morning sickness." Elizabeth told him.

"Sorry to hear that." Jason said before silence once more took over.

"Jason I don't want things to be awkward between us." Elizabeth finally said hoping to lift the unease that now resided between the two of them. "I am so sorry about everything… I hope you don't hate me."

"Of course I don't hate you Elizabeth. All I want is for you to be happy and if you truly believe that it will be with Ric..." Jason said without conviction.

Elizabeth's eyes met Jason's in an apologetic look. "He is very excited about this pregnancy."

"I bet." Jason let out, not hiding his disdain for the other man who was unashamedly using the child Elizabeth was carrying to lure her back to him.

"I'm sorry, you probably don't want to hear about Ric right now." She said taking in his preoccupied expression.

"I'm not thrilled with your decision, but he's back into your life so it makes sense you're going to talk about him." Jason told her, trying to be the supportive friend she desperately needed at the moment. "And I want to apologize if I came out so strong yesterday, it's your life and I had no right weighing in."

"You're the kind of person who always stands for what he believes and I really appreciate this in you." Elizabeth reassured him.

Jason smiled at her words. "I still needed to respect your decision. I hope you still consider me your friend."

"Of course." Elizabeth answered, how could she not? "And I know that you don't agree with my decision to give Ric a chance but…"

"But it's what you want." Jason finished her sentence hoping she would disagree with his statement.

But she didn't. "It's what is best for everyone."

"You are way too forgiving Elizabeth." Jason said still unable to get behind the young woman's choice.

"Maybe I am..." Elizabeth said looking away. A disturbing feeling that Ric might have had something to do with her missing her interview trotting through her mind.

"I should probably go…" Elizabeth then told Jason. "I'll come get the rest of my stuff later. I'll try to give you a call before I come over."

"You don't have to, just come by whenever, I probably won't be home anyway." The enforcer said.

"Alright. Um… I'll see you later then." Elizabeth said then began walking away.

"Elizabeth wait…" Jason said and watched the brunette turn around before he spoke again. "If you need anything, anything at all you know where to find me."

"Thank you Jason, please tell Carly I'm sorry I missed the interview."

* * *

Ric had hurried home from work and was patiently waiting for Elizabeth to come back to his house. His house; he never got tired of telling himself that she was now coming home to him and not Jason, exactly the way it should have been all along and it was only a matter of time until Elizabeth was his completely, he would make sure of it.

"That must have been the longest interview ever, how did it go?" Ric asked Elizabeth as soon as she entered his house.

Elizabeth took her suit jacket off, dropped her handbag and keys on a nearby side table before she finally answered. "There wasn't any interview."

"What do you mean? What happened?" Ric asked in a concerned tone.

"Well I got to the Metro Court too late, Jasper Jacks was already gone." The young woman said facing the man in front of her while a little voice inside her still wondered if Ric could possibly have had something to do with it.

"What?" Ric let out acting surprised.

"Yes, I went there at two like _you_ told me Carly said but…" Elizabeth began to say before being interrupted.

"No, Carly said twelve not two." Ric corrected her.

"Ric I remember you telling me the meeting was at two o'clock, I mean I'm not crazy we were right here." Elizabeth insisted her suspicion now growing. Was he back to his old tricks?

"I'm not sure where you are getting this from, maybe you heard me wrong but I can clearly recall Carly saying twelve." Ric assertively said, gnashing his teeth at the fact that Elizabeth had remembered their conversation exactly.

"Well I didn't get to hear that because you answered my phone!" Elizabeth snapped.

"Yes and I'm sorry… and like I said, I won't do it again." The lawyer apologized once more. "But I can assure you that I relayed the message exactly like I heard it."

Elizabeth crossed her arms above her chest looking straight at Ric with a firm look. "What is this about Ric? Did you purposely tell me the wrong time so I would miss this interview?" She point blank asked him.

"I am over all that Elizabeth! I promise you." The lawyer maintained, Elizabeth's guarded look still fixated on him. "Of course… you don't believe me... You know what, it's your right, I guess I have to earn your trust back and it won't happen overnight. But I don't know what else to tell you, Carly said twelve and I promise you that's exactly what I said… I came home half an hour ago and I was even surprised you weren't back yet."

Ric sounded so convincing that Elizabeth wondered if there was a slight chance she could have misheard him. But no, she was convinced he had said two o'clock, she remembered it like she remembered writing it down the brunette thought. She then suddenly uncrossed her arms and went straight for her handbag in which she fervently looked for something, causing the lawyer's eyebrows to raise.

"What are you looking for?" He asked.

"I wrote it down in my calendar right after you left the room so I wouldn't forget, and I am sure I wrote exactly what I heard you say." Elizabeth said still searching through the large handbag for her calendar.

"That's right, you write everything in that thing." Ric remarked, placing both hands in his pockets.

"Where did I put this?" She asked herself and went to look on the nearby dining table where she possibly could have left the little book.

This gave Ric enough time to place the calendar he had secretly borrowed back in her handbag then join her next to the dining table. "Did you find it?"

"No." She said then decided to give another, more thorough look in her handbag. "Ah… Here it is!" She said and then flipped it opened to find the day's date.

_12pm - Interview with Jasper Jacks_

_Metro Court._

_"It truly was twelve…"_ Elizabeth told herself. Had she lost her mind?

"So what does it say?" Ric eagerly asked, hiding a mischievous grin.

"I don't know what's wrong with me… how could I make this mistake?" Elizabeth said dropping to sit on the sofa.

"Hey it's ok, it happens… and well you have so much on your mind… anybody could make this mistake." Ric said, hiding his joy to see that he had managed to take the little book from Elizabeth's handbag before she even left the house and changed the time in her calendar without her noticing a thing.

"I was so sure the meeting was at two that I didn't even bother to check what I wrote. I missed the appointment and it's my own damn fault." She said highly disappointed in herself.

"Don't be so hard on yourself... things like that happen all the time, just last week I was late to meet with an important client." Ric said seating by her side.

"Yeah… but that little mistake just cost me a job."

"I'm sorry Elizabeth." Ric said, taking her in his arms. "I know how much you wanted this job."

Elizabeth freed herself from Ric's embrace then walked towards the dining table to pour herself a glass of water. "I don't know how I could be so stupid, I should have called to confirm."

Ric joined her by the dining table. "There is no point beating yourself up now. And you know this could be a blessing in disguise; because really, going back to being someone's assistant? You gave enough with Kate, you are above this now Elizabeth."

She brought the glass of water to her lips while listening to him go on. "I know it sucks, but try not to worry too much, ok? There will be other jobs; this just means it wasn't meant to be… and why don't you at least relax for a few weeks before you start working again. I remember how hard you used to push yourself when you were still at the gallery, why don't you take a little time off?"

"I spent almost a whole month not working and I'm broke." Elizabeth reminded him.

"But I'm here, you have got to let me make things right for you. I messed up badly and you shouldn't keep paying for my mistakes. Why don't you stop worrying for a minute and just let me take care of you." Ric said, knowing that having someone willing to take care of her had always been a weakness for Elizabeth who had never truly experienced this from her parents.

He then smiled at her making sure he still had her attention. "You could take advantage of this time to get ready for the baby and you could be the artist you always wanted to be, but full time now."

Being a true artist had always been Elizabeth's dream and the idea was very tempting… but having to depend on Ric didn't come as an easy decision to make. "I'll think about it ok?" Elizabeth said then left Ric to join her bedroom.

* * *

"Can you believe she never showed up? Carly fumed from her desk as soon as she saw her best friend walk in her office. "See I told you she wasn't to be trusted for this job. Now she even made me look bad in front of Jax!"

"Elizabeth is really sorry she missed the interview." Jason let his friend know. "I just talked to her and she somehow got the time wrong."

"You're applying for an executive assistant position and you get the time wrong?" The blonde woman rhetorically asked. "I'm sorry but I was very clear in the voicemail I left. It was twelve o'clock. How can you make a mistake like that?"

"Everyone can make mistakes Carly."

"You're such a sucker!" Carly threw at her friend before getting up to stand near him. "Yes she's cute but get over it already, she doesn't respect anything and I hate that. She didn't respect you and how good you were to her. She completely used you Jase and I hope you realize that."

"No one used anybody. She was a friend in need and I helped her. Now she decided to go back to Ric and there isn't much I can do about that." Jason said not hiding his frustration well.

"Exactly so move on already!" Carly shook her head. " I'm actually glad I won't have to work with her actually. I can't believe I actually thought she would be a good match for you, what was I thinking?"

"Carly… please just drop it." Jason asked of his friend.

"No I'm not just going to drop it, I am mad at the situation."

"No need to be mad on my account Carly. Really I'm ok." Jason tried reassuring her.

"Are you sure you two were just friends? Nothing more happened? Because you are really acting like there was more… which wouldn't surprise me, I mean she lived under your roof Jase, and you can say whatever you want but I know you're lonely and horny…"

"Carly…" Jason said, not wanting his friend to go there.

"No, I'm right, you are and she was there, pretty, available. Seriously you can tell me. I'm sure something must have happened?" Carly poked for more information.

"Not much really." Jason answered.

"So something happened?" The blonde woman picked up on.

"Ok… we kissed but that's about it. We had decided to stay friends because things were getting a little too complicated with the whole Ric situation."

"I can't believe this!" Carly exclaimed both hands now resting on either side of her hips. "So she used you to make Ric jealous and then ran straight back to him. I can't believe I missed this."

"She didn't use me to make Ric jealous." Jason corrected his stirred friend.

"I know how women think Jase. She completely used you."

"No Carly that's something you would do and not all women think like you."

"Of course because your precious Elizabeth is so perfect she could never have a bad thought in her body. Well news flash, she didn't need you anymore so she dumped you and jumped right back into Ric's arms."

"Ok, this conversation is over." Jason said then turned around, ready to walk out of the woman's office.

But Carly grabbed his arm before he was able to go any further. "No it's not over because I am not done telling you what I think about this situation. I can't believe I actually thought she was genuine, well I'm glad she's out of your life."

"She's not out of my life, and you don't even know the whole story so please do not jump to conclusions." Jason told her.

"Then enlighten me, tell me exactly what happened."

"I can't." The young man quickly replied.

"Why?"

"Because it's none of your business." Jason told her, knowing that the woman was incapable of keeping a secret.

"What?" Carly let out taken aback.

"And it's none of mine either." Jason quickly added.

"Whatever Jason. You got played by this angel face demon and I really hope for her sake I don't cross path with her or I'll have a few choice words for her."

"Carly, please stay out of this and don't say anything to Elizabeth if you see her." Jason advised her.

"Right. Like I'm going to listen to you. I have to get to this meeting… don't worry Jase, she just wasn't the one, but they'll be another one. And I'll find her."


	20. Chapter 19

_A/N: No you're not dreaming, this is really a new chapter. I'm as eager as all of you to get out of the gloomy chapters so we can sooner than later get back to better times. (oops was that a spoiler?) Anyway thank you for reading, I know it sucks to see Ric get away with so much but like we say what goes around…_

_Also for those of you who are craving a little fluff, I just started a mini story called **Father Still Knows Best**, sequel to Father Knows Best if any of you read that story, and you can find both on my profile page!_

**- Chapter 19 -**

Elizabeth had spent hours beating herself up over missing her appointment with Jasper Jacks. She couldn't believe that her stupidity had just cost her a job at the Metro Court. But it wasn't time to blame herself anymore, this was in the past now and she needed to think about her future. A future that would now include a baby, Ric's baby. He had surprisingly been a completely different man since she had decided to move in with him, since he learned he would become a father. He genuinely seemed to be trying to change and for this reason Elizabeth had decided to meet him half way.

Although, the fact that she was now living with Ric didn't make her forget about Jason with who she had spent a wonderful time, he had been an incredible friend to her and for that she would be forever grateful. But now that she had moved in with Ric, what would be of her friendship with Jason? Hopefully they would stay friends Elizabeth thought.

"I'm going to Jason's penthouse to pick up my things." She let Ric know on her way to the door.

Ric couldn't hide a grin as he heard her words. "Do you want me to come with you? You know, to help you carry your stuff?"

Elizabeth stopped in her tracks to answer him. "Thanks, but I'll be fine. I don't have that much to pick up."

Ric nodded. "Alright… well I'll be waiting for you with some dinner."

"I'll see you later." She said then walked out the door.

* * *

Elizabeth stood in front of penthouse two debating with herself if she should knock or simply use her key. Most of her things were inside but she didn't live there anymore so it didn't feel right to just walk in. No, instead, the brunette shyly knocked and waited for an answer.

"Coming." She heard Jason yelling from inside. He was home, she was happy he was but wasn't sure if she would be able to survive another of his disapproving stares.

The door swiftly swung opened in front of her and Elizabeth found herself looking straight into his beautiful blue eyes with no words coming out of her mouth.

"Elizabeth? I wasn't… I wasn't expecting you so soon." The man said, himself overwhelmed by her sapphire orbs staring directly back at him.

"I'm sorry, I probably should have called." The brunette apologized.

"It's alright, come in." Jason told her, then shifted his body to leave her enough room to walk in.

And she did, and then turned to face him again. "I came to get the rest of my stuff."

"Of course… do you… do you need any help?" The taller man asked.

"You know what, maybe to get my bags to my car."

"Sure, let me know when you need me." Jason said, then watched her hurry upstairs.

Twenty minutes later Elizabeth was back downstairs with two large traveling bags under her arms and found Jason enjoying a cup of coffee. "I'm all done up there." She said then dropped the her packed belongings on the floor.

"Ok." The enforcer said still staring at her bags as he realized her short stay in his penthouse was truly over. She was really moving out. "Before you go I have something for you." He restlessly said, surprising the brunette in front of him.

"You do?"

Jason walked to his desk and opened a drawer from which he retrieved a large book. "I don't know, I thought you might need that."

Elizabeth took the hardback book in her hand and read. "What to Expect When You're Expecting?"

"It's a pregnancy guide with a bunch of useful tips… anyway I thought you might like that." He explained.

"That's very nice Jason, thank you." Elizabeth said touched by the gesture. "I'll really need that because I know next to nothing when it comes to having a baby. All I know is that they're cute little creatures who need a lot of attention and love." Elizabeth finished with a very deep sigh, that revealed just how terrified she truly was.

"You're going to be a great mother." Jason told her.

His words put a large smile on the brunette's face. "Thanks for saying that although I'm not sure how I'm going to do it… but at least this book will take me one step closer so thank you."

"You're welcome." Jason replied, dipping his head forward.

"I know you talked to me about little Michael, but have you ever thought about having a child of your own?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Always. I love children, they're so innocent." Jason answered. "They live in this pure little world while the adults around them are running crazy."

Elizabeth let out a quiet chuckle before adding. "Yes, they are. And it's a pretty big responsibly bringing one in this world… And Jason I know you probably think I'm crazy but all I want is do whatever is best for this baby."

"And you too." Jason said.

"What?" Elizabeth let out.

"You've got to do what you think is best for you too. I understand you're thinking about this baby first but you have to remember that the child you're going to have will never be happy if it's mother is miserable."

"This makes complete sense. I agree with you and I'll be fine, by the time this baby comes I'll be back in a good place."

"I really hope you're right." Jason said before changing the direction the conversation was taking. "How's your job search going?"

"I haven't found anything else yet… but I am considering using this opportunity to focus on my art, at least for a little while." The brunette said.

"That's great, that you'd be doing something that you're passionate about."

"Yeah… That would be kind of exciting actually."

"Then I'm happy for you." Jason told her before offering. " I was on my way out to get some dinner if you want to grab a bite?"

"Any other day I would have said yes, but I promised Ric we would have dinner together. We still have a lot of talking to do about where we're going and about how things are going to be with this baby on the way."

"Ok... Well, we'll do that some other time."

"Yeah, definitely. And Jason, I don't want you to think that because I am living with Ric that you and me shouldn't be friends anymore; I really value our friendship… a lot."

"I do too." Jason said offering her a smile. "Alright, let me help you put these is your car."

Elizabeth nodded and watched Jason pick up the two bags from the floor then take the direction of the door. Elizabeth then placed the key Jason had given her on his desk before running upstairs to pick up one last box.

* * *

Elizabeth drove her car full of things back to Ric's house. She parked in the driveway and before stepping out glanced at her passenger seat on which the book Jason had just given her was laying. She let out a heavy sigh then grabbed the present that she placed on top of one of her cardboard boxes. She held the box in her hands and walked inside the house.

"I'm back!" She announced and swiftly saw Ric walk out of the kitchen to meet her half way.

"Here, give me this." He said taking the heavy box away from her. "What took you so long? I was starting to worry."

"It didn't even take me an hour. I got my stuff, Jason was there and so we talked for little while that's all." Elizabeth explained.

Ric laid the box at his feet before he went on talking. "What, he warned you about me? Told you that you are making a terrible mistake moving in here huh?" The lawyer mocked.

"Not at all." Elizabeth corrected him. "He was trying to be supportive. He knows that this is my decision and he respects it."

"Wow… I'm surprised he isn't a bit jealous over this whole situation." Ric remarked, crossing his arms above his chest.

"I already told you he is fine with this, I am fine with this too and right now it seems you're the only one who has a problem." Elizabeth said annoyed by Ric's patronizing tone. A tone she knew too well.

"Excuse me for being worried here. You spent so much time with this thug what am I supposed to think?" Ric said looking at her straight in the eyes. "I love you Beth and I wish you would understand that seeing you with another man hurts me."

"There is nothing between me and Jason, we're just friends." The brunette reassured him then walked towards the kitchen hoping to leave the conversation at that.

Ric followed her closely, not ready to end the discussion just yet. "Are you sure he knows that? Are you sure he only sees you as a friend… because he seems mighty invested in you."

"Ric stop it! You're unbelievable. I just told you we are friends and he wishes me the best. What else do you want me to tell you?"

Seeing he was pushing too hard when their reunion was still shaky at best, Ric backtracked and changed his tone. "Nothing… nothing and I'm sorry. I have a hard time with this but I am working on it. You're a gorgeous woman and I get jealous when other men look at you and I am sorry it won't happen again. I got some food delivered..."

Elizabeth quickly interrupted him. "You know what, I'm not really hungry right now." She said before hurrying to the guest room.

* * *

Ric sat alone, a glass of cognac in between his fingers, his eyes focused on the flashing images coming from his flat screen television. A movie was on, probably a love story the lawyer thought. The characters seemed so happy, Ric always wanted that for himself, the perfect cinema worthy love story and he had it until the abrupt end of his relationship with Elizabeth.

Ric had never been very lucky in love, his father consistently teasing his inability to hold on to a date for more than a few weeks, calling him his romantically challenged son… until he had met Elizabeth. She had been so patient with him when they began dating, gradually opening her heart before finally falling for him. He had discovered love with her and experienced how beautiful if felt to look into a person's eyes and see acceptance. Elizabeth had always been able to see a good side in him and even after everything he had done to her she was still willing to give him a chance, Ric told himself with a faint shake of the head.

Elizabeth's decision to leave him had been a complete shock for Ric. They were going to get married and live happily ever after; he was ready to give this woman the world and instead she had crushed his world by deciding to turn her back on him. Ric couldn't let that happen, he needed her too much; she was the one. The only one who had ever made him feel truly alive and he was ready to do anything in his power to hold on to her.

"You're still up?" Elizabeth interrupted the man's thoughts.

Ric straightened up on the couch. "Yeah… I was just thinking. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good… I just couldn't fall asleep." Elizabeth said, arms crossed tight above her chest. "I see you're drinking again?"

"Just a glass… to get the stress away." Ric explained then placed the glass on the coffee table in front of him. "Why don't you come here, come sit down." The lawyer asked, tapping on the sofa's empty space next to him."

The young woman complied, sitting by his side, her arms still crossed.

"Elizabeth I'm sorry. I always end up messing up when all I want is to love you and to take care of you… but I always end up pushing you away." Ric apologized.

"I didn't appreciate the way you talked to me earlier at all, and I thought this time things would be different."

"They will." The lawyer reiterated. "It's just hard for me to imagine you with Morgan… I know you said you're just friends but that's on your part. He has a thing for you I know it."

"Why do we always have to talk about Jason?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know… you're right; I don't want to talk about him anymore. Who I care about is you… and this baby that we're having. I hope he's going to be as beautiful as his mother."

Ric said, his word placing a rare smile on the brunette face.

"You remember the first time we met, I came in Kelly's, you were working, with your little apron on. I thought you were gorgeous in the little red sweater you were wearing that day." Ric recalled.

"You remember what I was wearing?" Elizabeth asked stunned he had retained so many details from their first encounter.

"Of course I do, you walked up to me and you asked me how I wanted my coffee… and I asked you how you knew I wanted coffee." The lawyer said with a large beam.

"And I said it was because you looked like you hadn't slept in two days." Elizabeth told him then let out a chuckle. "I remember, you looked awful!"

"Yeah… I really needed that coffee, and I'm glad I did because I met you. I don't deserve you Elizabeth, you and this baby… but I feel like I have been given a second chance and I want to get things right this time. I really do."


	21. Chapter 20

_A/N: It's been a while so I bring you a long update that I hope you will enjoy and I promise things will begin moving along in the coming chapters._

**- Chapter 20 -**

"Hi Elizabeth, good to see you again."

"Hello Doctor." Elizabeth said, as she shook the doctor's hand.

"I already told you you could call me Ian." The doctor said with a charming smile intended to win over the young woman who still seemed reserved even though it was already their second visit.

"Alright then Ian."

"How have you been since last time I saw you?" The doctor asked, prompting his patient to take a seat on the examination chair.

"Pretty good… but I still feel a little tired on occasion." Elizabeth said as she climbed on the chair.

"Yes we discussed you would probably experience fatigue at times... but the drugs I prescribed should help you feel better." The doctor said then wrote in his notepad before continuing. "How about the nausea?"

"It still gets to me sometimes… it might be certain smells I don't know." Elizabeth said realizing that food was often involved when she became dizzy.

"Yes, certain foods or odors are usually what triggers the nausea but this will get better with time you'll see."

"I hope so." Elizabeth said remembering hearing the same thing during her first prenatal visit. The young woman had been uncomfortable at first having to trust a new doctor but Dr. Devlin's kindness and knowledge had quickly reassured her. He had been great at explaining to her exactly what was ahead in her intimidating new journey and after a thorough medical exam, he had sent her home with the promise to take great care of her and her unborn child.

"You seem dreamy Elizabeth, what are you thinking about?" Ian asked after he was finished writing down a few more notes.

"Um.. nothing… but I wanted to ask you something doc… I mean Ian." She corrected herself.

"Of course, anything you need to know, I am here for that."

"Well I read that we could listen to the baby's heartbeat very early on… is it something you think we could do today?" The brunette said with a large smile crafted on her face as the excitement of possibly hearing her child for the first time was building up inside her.

Ian took a second to respond as he was taken aback by the young woman's request. "Um yes, but I would recommend using a fetal Doppler on our next visit… um… you are only about seven weeks along and I would like to do it at your tenth week at least so we can be sure to get a clear signal. Today I want to focus on ordering new urine and blood tests to measure your sugar and protein levels as well as checking your blood pressure."

Elizabeth's smile had diminished with each additional word the doctor spoke. "Alright."

"Don't worry, we'll make sure you get to hear you baby next time we meet." Ian hoped to reassure his patient. "Have you gained any weight since last time?"

"Not really and I wanted to ask you about that, how many pounds should I be gaining right now?" The young woman asked.

"Well everybody has a different physiology and given you are very petite, I am not too alarmed. Just keep eating healthy and avoid the list of foods I told you about last time we met and you should be good."

"I remember, no soft cheese, deli meat, caffeine and the list goes on… and I've been reading a lot about what to expect too." She said thinking the book Jason had got her had come in very handy.

"Good…" The doctor said, slight worry in his tone.

"Is there something wrong?" Elizabeth said picking on Ian unanticipated reaction.

"No, not at all. Actually everything looks perfect. You seem like a very responsible young lady so I am not too worried about you."

"I just want to have a healthy baby."

"That's why you're here." The doctor said with a nod. "Okay, let me measure your blood pressure."

Ian carefully fitted the cuff around Elizabeth's slender arm then doctor and patient both remained quiet as he began measuring her blood pressure.

"Take a deep breath and just relax ok?" Ian said as he began inflating the cuff by repeatedly squeezing the rubber bulb.

Elizabeth nodded while a loud puffing noise took over the room.

"So how long have you known Ric?" She asked, thinking the best way to relax was not to think about the cuff compressing her arm.

"Oh, a long time and we stayed pretty close throughout the years." The doctor answered.

"That's great… it's just funny we've never met before." She said noting that Ric was a man with very few friends.

"That's because I moved to the west coast for a few years and came back four months ago."

"Why did you come back to Port Charles?"

"It's a long story… but I just needed to get away, a change of air." Ian furtively explained. "And Ric has been very helpful since I got back, he helped me settle my practice."

"I am sure…" She said knowing the lawyer was full of connections. "He must truly believe in you because he hasn't stopped telling me what a great doctor you are and that I couldn't be in better hands… that he wouldn't trust anyone else with his future son or daughter… and I did my research and I could only read great things about you."

"Thank you, I'm just glad to be here for you and Ric. I owe him so much, it's good to see I can give back by taking care of the two people he loves most in this world." The young man said before going back to doctor mode. "So your blood pressure is a little high so you need to take it easy Elizabeth."

"That's pretty much all I do, Ric won't even let me bend down to pick up a book." She griped.

"He's being overprotective, I can understand why."

"Do you have kids Ian?"

"No wife or children… I guess I'm too busy taking care of everyone else's." The doctor said with a smile.

Elizabeth gave a smile back. "How did you decide you wanted to become an OB?"

"Well there will always be babies and making sure they make it healthy is just a blessing." Ian let out a faint sigh. "Well don't you ask a lot of questions… I'm the doctor, shouldn't I be the one asking questions?"

"Of course, sorry… I'm a little too curious." The brunette apologized.

"Don't apologize, it's perfectly normal for you to want to make sure you're in good hands. I would do the same."

Ian freed her arm from the cuff before speaking. "Ok, I think we're good here, a nurse will come and help with the blood and urine sample… I'll have the results of these tests in a few days and will see you in about three weeks. By the mean time keep taking your vitamins like indicated, it is very important that you keep up with these."

"I will. Thank you doctor."

* * *

Elizabeth left the Doctor's office to reach her car that was parked outside the building and got the surprise of her door refusing to open. It wasn't the first time her very unreliable car was letting down so the battle was unfortunately very familiar to her. The brunette tried and tried to get her driver door to open in vain.

"Urgh! Open!" She yelled even though she knew her words wouldn't change much.

"I see this car is still causing you problems." Elizabeth heard from behind her and a smile quickly appeared on her lips before she even turned to face the person who had just spoken these words.

"Jason?" Elizabeth exclaimed as she recognized her good friend.

"How are you?" The young man asked.

"I'm good… I mean I'll be good once I'll finally get this stupid door to open."

"Let me…" He offered.

Jason tried gently getting the door to open and seeing that nothing was moving he hit the door panel fiercely.

Elizabeth watched closely as he went for the handle once more and saw the door easily open wide. "Thanks!"

"You should probably have this fixed." Jason told her.

"Yeah I know… I keep putting it off but it's becoming a little bit of a pain." Elizabeth said placing a flying curl back behind her ear. "So how have you been?"

"I've been good, working a lot."

"That doesn't surprise me… I hope Sonny isn't overworking you." Elizabeth said.

"Nah… I like being busy. How about you? How is everything?" Jason asked in turn.

"Good… I'm just coming out of the doctor's office and everything seems in order… the baby and I are healthy and that's all that matters."

"I am glad to hear both of you are doing good."

Elizabeth's lips curled up. "It's good to see you."

Jason smiled back as he listened to her continue. "I'm sorry, I meant to call but never got to it... And I figured you would be too busy and…"

"You know I'm here if you need a friend or someone to talk to." Jason quickly interrupted her.

"Thank you… this means a lot."

"How is life with Ric?" The enforcer asked, crossing his arms above his chest.

"It's been ok… I mean I know everything is not going to magically get back to when things used to be good but he's been great to me, it's a little like he's trying to compensate for everything that happened."

"Well he should because he put you through quite an ordeal."

Elizabeth nodded. "You are right he owes me much and he knows it. Ric and I discussed this and he knows that if he shows any signs of his old behavior I'll leave… but hopefully we won't get there again."

"Hopefully... but all you need to do is take good care of you and this baby." Jason said then glanced at his watch. "Listen I was on my way to meet Carly, she said she has something important to talk to me about but you should come by the coffee shop later so we can catch up."

"I'd like that." Elizabeth said then watched Jason rush away after they shared a lingering gaze.

* * *

"Does she suspect anything?" Ric asked Ian over the phone.

"_She was asking a lot of questions today but I think we're golden._" The doctor answered.

"Great… this is great." The lawyer said rubbing is chin.

"_But I was a little worried about her high blood pressure… it might be a side effect so we need to be very careful._" Ian warned his friend.

"I am being very careful and I already told you I won't go overboard."

"You're being careful about what?" Elizabeth suddenly asked after hearing the tail of Ric's phone conversation.

"Elizabeth you're back!" A startled Ric said while quickly hanging up the phone.

"Who were you talking to?" The brunette inquired.

"Oh… no one… just… work." Ric stuttered.

"Work… it didn't sound like you were talking legal contracts and court politics." She uttered, walking further in the room.

"Aren't you nosy today?" The lawyer said, trying to deflect her question.

"I wouldn't be if you hadn't hung up as soon as I came in."

"Don't be so paranoid my dear… I was talking about a case and how we should be careful in the way we present our arguments to the judge." The lawyer quickly made up.

"Really?" The brunette said not totally convinced.

Ric came to stand right in front of the brunette, eyes deeply fixed on hers. "Come on Elizabeth, have I done anything these past couple of weeks to make you doubt how serious I am about us and our child?"

The man had been so perfect it was disconcerting Elizabeth thought, she knew he would have tried to be on his best behavior but he had exceeded her expectations.

Ric went on talking without giving her a chance to answer his question. "I understand you still have your doubts but I am a hundred percent committed to making this work this time. I want this more than anything you could ever imagine and I won't make the same mistakes I did the first time around ok?"

Elizabeth bit her lower lip as she listened to Ric's familiar tirade and once more asked herself if she was doing the right thing, a question she had raised every day since moving in.

Ric added another layer to his speech. "We used to make a great team Elizabeth and we're slowly getting back there." He said speaking softly.

Ric then changed the subject without warning. "By the way how did the doctor visit go?"

"Um… It went well, everything's good." Elizabeth let him know.

"That's great to hear… I'm sorry I wasn't there I had this meeting I couldn't get out of."

"It's ok Ric, nothing major happened today but we might be able to hear the baby's heart beat next time." She said unable to contain a natural smile that didn't go unnoticed by Ric.

"And I wouldn't want to miss this for anything in the world." The lawyer said with a grin. "I have to get back to work, any plans for the afternoon?"

"I was going to go for a walk down Elm street… It's really nice out and I'll try to sketch a little."

"Elm Street… huh? Isn't that where my brother's phony Coffee shop is? " Ric said, not thrilled with the idea of Elizabeth hanging out in Jason Morgan's vicinity.

"Yes _Perfect Blend_ is there and what's wrong with that?" Elizabeth declared defying him to rehash his hate for Jason and Sonny once more. But Ric seemed to have learned his lesson, avoiding even mentioning Jason's name by fear of upsetting her, even though she could tell how irritated he was with the idea of her possibly spending time with him.

"Nothing…" Ric said wanting to avoid an unnecessary argument with Elizabeth. Everything was working for the best and the last thing he needed was for his hatred towards Jason Morgan to mess up his rekindling relationship with Elizabeth.

It had been a little over two weeks since she moved in and even though she still kept her distance from him, Ric knew it was only a matter of time until she fell for him again. How could she not? He was acting like the perfect man and future father, he had morphed into exactly what he knew Elizabeth was looking for and she wouldn't be able to resist him much longer… at least as long as she stayed away from Jason.

"Nothing at all… enjoy your walk!"

* * *

It had been great to see Elizabeth after days of not hearing from her Jason thought as he entered the coffee shop. Unfortunately she was still living with Ric and still seemed convinced it was for the best, and there was still nothing he could do to change that, but the enforcer was glad to see she was well and focusing on her pregnancy. It had come as a real surprise to her but Elizabeth seemed to have embraced the idea of becoming a mother and Jason couldn't help but feel excited for her.

Jason hurried to the back office, only to see that Carly wasn't there yet. He then grabbed a folder full of coffee invoices that he began going through to kill time.

"Jason!" Carly exclaimed finally making it to the office.

"Yes I'm here, where you told me to meet you as soon as possible because you had urgent news for me. What's going on?" The man asked anxious.

And Carly didn't waste any time to break her big news. "What is going on is that I found a great girl to introduce you to!" She declared, smiling from ear to ear.

"You what?" Jason let out as he couldn't believe this was the reason why she had bothered him.

"You heard me right. I met an incredible woman that would be perfect for you!" She continued.

"So you had me rush here to meet you just to tell me that?" Jason said not hiding his aggravation.

"Yes!" Carly threw out not discouraged by Jason's lack of interested in what she was saying. "She is great you'll see, Jax just hired her to work at the hotel and all I can say is that she is exactly what you need."

"I don't think so." Jason hastily replied then walked to sit down behind the desk, ready to get some work done. "I told you I am not interested."

"You always say that!" Carly said, now herself annoyed.

"Yes, because I'm really not." Jason told her.

"Could you at least wait to meet her before saying no." Carly said, placing both fists on her hips.

"No need, because I already know I won't be interested." Jason told his friend.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn Jase? I am trying to help you here." Calry screeched.

"And that's very nice of you but I don't need your help." The enforcer said and plunged his mind back into the invoices laid out on the desk before him.

"Yes you do!" Carly loudly declared, winning his attention back. "Have you seen yourself? You look like you're mourning a relationship that never even was, with a woman you obviously barely even knew. Elizabeth is gone ok? She is with Ric now so please forget about her already!"

"How did we get to Elizabeth again?" Jason asked wondering why every conversation he had had with Carly lately had ended up with her bringing up the other woman's name.

"Because every time I want you to meet someone new you shut me down! You'd rather stay alone and miserable and watch her make a ridiculous life with Ric from a distance. What is wrong with this picture?"

"Me not wanting to meet whoever you have in mind has nothing to do with Elizabeth." Jason said, hoping his friend would finally drop the subject.

"Oh Really?" Carly said, placing both hands on the edge of the imposing desk.

"Yes really!" Jason swiftly answered.

"Then why? Tell me why don't you want to meet Olivia?"

"It's simple, I'd rather focus on work right now. Sonny needs me to make sure you and the whole territory is safe and I don't want to be distracted."

"You're so full of it! It's because you still have the hots for miss goody two shoes." Carly let out.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to talk about Elizabeth that way?" Jason warned her.

"Oh whatever… You know I'm right, and I wish you would just move on already because your fascination for her is getting old."

"Are you done?" Jason unreceptively asked hoping to put an end to the conversation.

"Oh you know I am just getting started here."

* * *

After her walk down the docks, Elizabeth stopped at _Perfect Blend_. She had only been inside once, before she even knew it was owned by Sonny Corinthos, and remembered the particular style the place harbored. Little round tables filled the place, each decorated with a batch of wheatgrass that she thought was very original. Elizabeth also noticed the place was not crowded at all, actually more like empty, as she only crossed path with one patron on the way out.

Regrettably Jason was nowhere in sight, which led Elizabeth to let out a disappointed sigh. It had been a pleasant surprise to run into him earlier that day as she remembered just how easy and liberating it was to talk to him. She missed her friend and would have loved to spend more time with him.

Because she was already there, the brunette decided to order a cup of tea and go on her way, until a loud familiar voice suddenly swept her and the barista's attention.

"Well… look who's here?"Carly exclaimed leaving the back office and spotting Elizabeth at the counter.

"Carly be nice." Jason told his friend as they walked to meet Elizabeth who had just picked up her tea cup.

"Hey, I didn't know you were here?" Jason asked his former roommate with a large smile crafted on his face as he walked to stand beside her.

"I just got here, I was down by the docks so I thought now would be the best time to stop by." Elizabeth answered still taken aback by Jason and Carly's sudden apparition. "This place really looks great… and your selection of herbal teas is impressive." She said after having spent ten good minutes trying to decide on her pick.

"Thanks!" Jason answered.

"Really? Really Jason you're going to just stand here and take this crap?" Carly said flying her arms up in the air.

Elizabeth simply glanced at Jason from the corner of her eye, not knowing how to respond to his hostile friend.

"I mean listen to her…_ your selection of herbal teas is impressive_?" Calry repeated mockingly. "You have got to be kidding me! I can't believe you would show up here after everything you've put Jason through!"

"Okay…" Elizabeth let out, not knowing how to respond to the other woman's unexpected rage.

"Carly don't start…" Jason once more tried to tame his agitated friend.

"No I will start Jason." The blond woman interrupted him, not about to pass an occasion to finally tell her peace to Elizabeth. "She's been only bad news ever since you've met her and now you want me to be nice to her?"

"Carly I'm truly sorry for the job and for everything Jason has had to deal with because of me but I won't be a problem for him anymore." Elizabeth let the other woman know, thinking it was one of the main reasons why she had moved out of his penthouse.

"Oh really? Because I see you here… you are still sniffing around him when you are supposed to be back with Ric." Carly viciously threw at her.

"I invited her here." Jason corrected his friend causing Carly to roll her eyes.

"I just came to visit a friend… I am sorry but that is something I am still allowed to do." Elizabeth said, growing irritated by Carly's confrontational attitude.

"Oh give me a break!" The blonde woman added.

"Listen Carly that's enough… Elizabeth is free to come here whenever she wants to." Jason added, hoping to put an end to the heated conversation.

Which didn't work as Carly went on. "And here we go again… I can't believe how blind you are! She just wants to stay on your good side so that she has someone to fall back on if things don't work out with Ric! It's obvious!"

"Why would you think that?" Elizabeth asked, shocked by the other woman's image of her. "Jason is a good friend and I wouldn't do anything to hurt him."

"Well you have and if you hurt him again you'll deeply regret it." The taller woman lashed out.

"Carly, enough!" Jason jumped in. "Isn't Sonny waiting for you?"

"Fine I'll leave… but don't fall for her little act Jase." Carly said before turning on her heels and taking the direction of the exit.

"Bye Carly." Jason said as he watched the blonde woman storm out of the coffee house.

"Well that was brutal." Elizabeth let out with a deep breath as she wasn't excepting such an intense reaction from the other woman.

"I'm sorry… that was just Carly being Carly. Just forget everything she said." Jason apologized for his friend.

"How can I? She has a point, I brought so much drama into your life, I revived your feud with Ric, caused you a trip to jail…" Elizabeth began to say.

"I am going to stop you right there, Carly doesn't know what she is talking about."

"She is your best friend and she has your back, she doesn't put you in trouble or make your life more complicated." Elizabeth said with a heavy sigh.

Jason couldn't help but chuckle at he heard her last words. Yes she was a great friend but had put him in trouble more times that he could count.

"What is so funny?" Elizabeth asked, puzzled by the young man's amused face.

"Nothing… just don't worry about Carly, she'll come around, she always gets worked up like that… for no reason. "

"I hope so because I think Sonny and her are great and I don't want them to hate me."

"They don't hate you… Carly was just mad because she's been trying to play matchmaker for me but I won't really cooperate." Jason explained.

"Really?" Elizabeth let out with an uncomfortable smile as she couldn't help but feel bothered by the idea when she knew she shouldn't.

"Yeah but anyway…" The enforcer let out fixing her gorgeous lips, a little too intensely he realized, and therefore decided to look down so she wouldn't notice his stare. Clutched under her arm was what looked like a large sketchpad. "Are you drawing?"

"Oh this?" Elizabeth said holding the sketchpad with both hands. "Yes, I've been trying to find something interesting to sketch all afternoon but I haven't been very inspired."

"I'm sure you'll find something… I mean you were able to find inspiration on the back of my motorcycle." He said with a smirk.

"Wait I know!" Elizabeth suddenly exclaimed. "Why don't I sketch you for a second?"

"Sketch who?" Jason asked taken aback.

"A portrait, of you! That's what I want to sketch." She said dropping her Moroccan mint tea on a nearby table and taking her sketchpad and pencils out."

"Wait, why me?" Jason asked wondering what exactly was so interesting about his face.

"It was that look you had on your face a second ago, when you talked about the motorcycle ride… you can be so expressive with one little frown it's incredible!" She said dropping on a nearby chair and letting the pencil glide on the paper.

"Should I take this as a compliment?" Jason awkwardly said, observing the brunette who already was so concentrated.

"Do you have a few minutes? I promise it won't take long." She said as she kept drawing.

"Um… I guess I do…" Jason said perplexed. He sat on a chair across from her, particularly happy with the idea of spending time with Elizabeth again.


	22. Chapter 21

_A/N: When the mask begins to crack…_

**- Chapter 21 -**

Carly dramatically walked inside the study at Greystone Manor where Sonny was waiting for her. The blond woman was still worked up over her run in with Elizabeth and began talking before her husband was able to ask her what had her this visibly upset.

"Guess who just showed up at _Perfect Blend_?"

"Who?" Sonny asked his wife, almost alarmed by the amount of bitterness in her tone.

"Elizabeth!" Carly enlightened him.

"Oh really? How's she doing?" Sonny cheerfully replied, relieved nothing major was happening.

"What do you mean how is she doing? Like I would stop and ask her how she is doing after the way she treated Jason and made a fool out of me when I tried to offer her a job!"

"Okay, someone is still mad about all this… obviously." Sonny remarked.

"Of course I am! I cannot stand her innocent act I mean who does she think she is?" The blond woman said.

"You need to take a minute, sit down and breathe. You're overreacting a little here don't you think?"

"No I'm not!" Carly continued her rant. "I have the right to be pissed off because in Jason's mind the girl can do no wrong… he just can't get her off his mind, he's like hypnotized. But I have to give it to her, she's good."

"What are you talking about?" Sonny said and came to stand behind Carly to rub her back.

"No I tell you, she's really good." The irritated woman went on as she enjoyed her husband's effort to calm her down. "She has him wrapped around her pinky finger."

Sonny left her back to come stand in front of her. "That's not what I see… Yes he does care about her a lot, probably more than he should now that she is back with Ric, but she's his friend… and Elizabeth doesn't really seem like the manipulating kind."

"Oh no… don't tell me she has you all bamboozled too!"

"I simply don't have any problem with her. Do I think she's making a mistake trusting my brother? Absolutely. But I think Elizabeth is just a lost young lady, and well if she thinks Ric can be the man for her..." Sonny explained before being interrupted.

"But she completely used Jason in the process, how can you just ignore that?" Carly said then shook her head from side to side.

"I just don't think she did. Jason offered his help like he does to anyone and I am sure she was very grateful but circumstances led her back to Ric."

"Circumstances? Please, what circumstances are you talking about?" Carly asked, resting both fists on her hips.

"Elizabeth is pregnant." Sonny let out.

"What?" Carly let out, surprised by the news.

"Yes and after she found out she decided to give Ric another chance." Sonny continued.

"Why am I learning about this just now? How long have you known?"

"A couple weeks but Jason asked me not to say anything."

"I can't believe you actually didn't tell me!" Carly voiced her discontent. "So she's going to have a baby with Ric?"

"Seems like it."

"Wow… I could almost feel sorry for her. But then again she decided to get back with him so I won't! Seriously, what is she thinking?"

"I don't know… but I guess she really seems to think that this is for the best…" Sonny shrugged his shoulder.

"Well that doesn't change the fact that she treated Jason like a smelly sock in all this." Carly added. "I had high hopes for them and now I have to start from scratch and get him to meet someone new which is mission impossible."

"So that's what is really bothering you?" Sonny asked his wife.

"What's bothering me is that Jason won't open up to the idea of dating anyone else." Carly explained.

"Well there isn't much we can do about that."

"We can try and convince him… you talk to him!" Carly ordered her husband.

"Me? I don't think this would be a good idea, you know how much he hates when we meddle into his personal life." Sonny said trying to get off the hook.

"Oh but that's not us meddling but helping… seriously I am starting to worry about him."

"I wouldn't worry… Jason is a big guy he's going to be fine."

* * *

_"Beth it's me again… I don't know what you're doing but you're still not returning my calls and I am starting to get really worried. So call me back as soon as you get this message ok?"_

Ric angrily hung up his phone after leaving a third message on Elizabeth's voicemail. He couldn't reach her which made him extremely nervous, especially because he had a very clear idea of why she seemed to be ignoring his calls.

"Damn it!" The man fumed then gulped down his glass of brandy. He slammed the empty snifter on a nearby side table, only to fill it back up with more liquor.

How could she be ignoring his calls? The man wondered before getting startled by his cell phone going off; but he was disappointed not to see the brunette's name appear on his screen.

"Lansing." The lawyer dejectedly answered the phone call.

_"Ric, hi! It's Lucky Spencer."_

"I know who it is, I was waiting for your call. Where is she?" Ric impatiently asked the man he had hired to inform him of her whereabouts.

_"She stopped at Sonny Corinthos's coffee shop."_

"Is she still there?" The lawyer asked.

_"Yeah, she is seating with Jason Morgan."_

"Shit! I knew it. I knew she wouldn't stay away from him." Ric spew out, now hardly containing his rage.

_"What do you want me to do?"_ The private investigator asked his client.

"Nothing, you don't do anything at all. I'll take care of this."

* * *

"You know, this is making me feel a bit uncomfortable." Jason said, drumming his fingers on the table in front of him as he attempted to keep the rest of his body still so that Elizabeth could capture his portrait.

"Just pretend we're having a simple conversation, try to forget that I am sketching you." Elizabeth offered.

"How can I? With the way you are looking at me." Jason said, scratching the back of his neck.

Elizabeth lifted her eyes up from her sketchpad, a guilty smile crafted on her lips. "Sorry… I will be done very soon I promise, so just talk to me, that will distract you."

"Ok… what do you want to know?" Jason said, linking his hands together above the table.

"I don't know, how have things been for you? I know work has you busy and that you can't really talk about it but anything else going on?" The brunette asked, as she kept drawing.

"Um… not really, things are ok, you know just the usual. How about you? It's good to see a smile on your face."

"Well I'm drawing and that always puts a smile on my face." Elizabeth said, glowing.

"That's great because you were so stressed out all the time when you were still at the penthouse."

"I know… and stress is something I really need to stay away from, which is what my doctor would say, and that's exactly what I'm trying to do." The artist expressed.

"So everything seems to be going back to normal for you." Jason said then cleared his throat."I mean apart from the fact that you are pregnant."

"Apart from this little fact that is going to completely change my life." Elizabeth said with a large smile. "This pregnancy came as a real surprise but I've grown excited about the idea of becoming a mother."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." Elizabeth said then took a deep liberating breath as her mind wondered back to her altercation with Carly and the other woman's unforgiving words. "You know I really hate that your friend is furious at me."

"She is just being overprotective of me." Jason told her then continued. "I'm sure sometimes she wishes she could simply run my life for me, like for example now that she's made it a mission to find me a date."

Elizabeth's face showed a half smile as she continued drawing.

"Even though she is wasting her time." The man added.

"Why do you say that?" Elizabeth asked. "Maybe she'll help you meet someone special, you never know."

"Oh I doubt it." Jason assertively uttered.

"Why is that?" The brunette said locking her deep sapphire eyes on him.

He was dying to tell the woman seating across from him that it was because the one he wanted he couldn't have but refrained from it. "Well first off Carly doesn't have very good taste when it comes to women…" Jason said thinking about the few miserable dates he had accepted to take on only to please his friend. "And anyway I am not looking to date… work is what I am focusing on right now."

"I see…" Elizabeth said, looking down at her sketchpad again.

"But really don't worry about Carly."

Elizabeth let out a soft sigh as she continued sketching. She was concentrated on her pencil stokes while Jason's eyes remained fixated on her for a couple silent minutes.

"Well this is coming together pretty nicely." She broke the comfortable silence they had plunged in. "Do you want to take a look?"

Jason nodded, eager to see her representation of him.

"Voila!" The brunette said flipping the sketchpad to expose her unfinished work to Jason's admiring eyes.

"Wow..." The man said impressed by the amount of details she had managed to capture on paper, down to the his standard stern look that she had lightened up with an enigmatic grin. "This looks like me."

"Well that's good because it's kind of what I was going for." Elizabeth said with a smirk that unexpectedly turned into a scowl as she fell victim of a dizzy spell.

"Are you ok?" Jason hastily asked worried by her sudden pallor.

Elizabeth dropped her sketchpad on the table and placed a hand on her forehead before answering. "Yes… I'm feeling a little lightheaded. I probably just need to eat something."

"Okay… I'll get you a muffin." Jason said then hurried to the counter where her grabbed one then quickly got back to her.

"Thanks Jason." Elizabeth said, still feeling a little shaky.

"Does that happen to you often?" Jason asked worried about her health.

"It happened to me a couple of times before but I'll feel better after I eat this." She said with a smile aimed at calming his worries.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should talk to your doctor about this."

"I will, but it's nothing so please stop worrying about me, I'm ok." Elizabeth said then looked at her watch. "And it's getting late I should probably get going."

"Do you need me to drop you off?"

"Oh no, I'll be fine. I'm already feeling much better." She let him know. "Thanks for landing your face… I'll have to show you the finish product."

"Yeah, I'd like to see that." Jason said then saw Sonny walk in the coffee shop.

The newly arrived man approached the pair and turned to the young woman who was seating across from Jason. "Hi Elizabeth, it's good to see you."

"Hi Sonny." She said apprehensive of the same welcome she had received from his wife but was surprised by nothing like it.

"Sorry I am kind of crashing your party here, I need to borrow Jason for a little bit." Sonny told the younger woman.

"Sure, I was leaving anyway."

"Take care of yourself ok?" Jason told her.

"I will!" Elizabeth said as she watched both men disappear through an inconspicuous door in the back of the coffee shop. She took a bite of the muffin Jason had gotten her then began packing up her sketchpad and pencils.

* * *

"Did Carly send you on a mission to convince me to see her point?" Jason asked his boss once in the office.

"She tried but that's not why I'm here. Sonny answered. "Bernie is meeting us so we can make preparations for the shipment coming in tomorrow. I want this to go very smoothly."

"Of course." The enforcer told his boss.

"So how's Elizabeth?" Sonny asked, rubbing his forehead with one hand.

"She's doing ok, at least that's what she told me."

"Man I have to tell you Carly's really angry at the girl, she spent at least an hour ranting and raving about her and about how mad she is you won't consider dating her friend Olivia or something like that." The mob boss said, still battling a headache from his wife's tirade.

"Well Carly needs to stop worrying about my personal life for a second and find a new hobby."

"Come on you know that's her way of showing she cares."Sonny defended his wife.

"I know this and I don't like it." Jason told him.

"Well you also know that the best way to make her stop isn't to shut her down but try and meet her halfway."

* * *

Elizabeth had accepted to move in with him but things still hadn't gone back to the way they used to be. Ric could feel Elizabeth only tolerated him; they were acting towards one another like simple roommates would. After days of them living under one roof, he had seen no sign from Elizabeth that she would develop feelings for him again. Ric was getting impatient; he was sweet, loving and even supported her passion for art and yet nothing, and the lawyer knew why…

She was with Jason. How could she do this to him? Ric thought as he determinedly walked towards the coffee shop, his best judgment skewed by the few glasses of alcohol he had too rapidly downed and his mind haunted by only one thing, the image of Elizabeth and Jason together. He stormed inside the place where he found Elizabeth, alone.

"Ric? What are you doing here?" She asked surprised as she saw the man resolutely walk up to her table.

"Well I could ask you the same question!"He threw back at her then looked from left to right for the other man he was ready to confront.

"Are you following me?" Elizabeth asked, wondering why else Ric would show up in his brother's coffee shop.

"It wasn't hard to guess you would be here…" He said unable to control his frustration with her. "You'll try and see Jason any chance you get won't you?"

"What's wrong with you all of a sudden?" She asked noticing his troubling temper.

Ric's eyes fell on the portrait that was still lying on the small table next to Elizabeth. He fiercely grabbed the sheet of paper and quickly recognized whose picture she had spent all afternoon drawing. "Oh wow, so that's what you were doing while I spent hours dying of worry because I couldn't reach you?" Ric slammed the portrait back on the table then turned as he tried keeping his raging feelings in check.

"I told you I was going on a walk and then I decided to come in and say hi to Jason."

The lawyer swiftly turned back to face Elizabeth. "I called you five times you never answered… Five times damn it!" He yelled with little regards to few eyes watching.

"I didn't hear my phone; it's not a big deal." Elizabeth said completely thrown by the man's conduct.

"Not a big deal? Elizabeth are you doing this on purpose to hurt me? You know how much I hate Jason and you still want to insist on seeing him?" The man raised his voice.

"You're not welcome here Ric." Sonny said, walking out of the office followed by Jason. The two men were alarmed by the commotion coming from the usually very quiet coffee shop.

"Well well... Look who's here. Enters my dear brother followed by his loyal lap dog of course… how has the killing and the trafficking been going Sonny?"

"Can you please stop making a fool out of yourself?" Elizabeth pleaded.

"Oh no no, I'm not the fool here. He on the other hand who is shamelessly still trying to hit on the mother of my child is the fool." Ric said pointing at Jason who defensively crossed his arms across his chest.

Elizabeth suddenly grabbed Ric by the arm to pull him aside. "Ric don't do this."

"I'm just calling it like I see it. You know what I think about Jason and the influence he can have on you and _our_ baby."

"How many times do I have to tell you this, Jason is my friend and this is not going to change!" Elizabeth decisively told him. "What is going on with you, I thought you understood that?"

"I don't care that he is your friend!" Ric spewed out, his eyes red with fury. " I don't want you to see him anymore!"

"Why don't you let Elizabeth decide of that?" Jason said, finally breaking his silence.

"You, don't talk to me!" Ric sternly came back with.

"Ok… this is getting a little out of hand." Elizabeth let out overwhelmed.

"Listen Ric I won't stand here and let you be disrespectful to everyone and cause a scene in the middle of my coffee shop." Sonny kindly warned his agitated brother.

"Like you really care about this coffee shop, everyone knows it's only a front." The lawyer replied.

"Unless it is proven otherwise this is a perfectly legitimate business that serves very high quality coffee." The mob boss said with poise, completely contrasting with the his brother rage.

"I think you should leave now Ric..." Jason said, hardly containing his anger at the whole scene. "Leave before I throw you out of here."

"It's ok Jason… we're leaving." Elizabeth said then grabbed her things and pulled Ric out of the coffee shop.

"Wow… what was that about?" Sonny asked.

"Ric showing his true colors." Jason answered.

"What is wrong with him?"

"What has always been wrong with him? Your brother is crazy and it really annoys the hell out of me to see Elizabeth leave with him." Jason revealed. "But I'm glad she got to see this."

* * *

"I don't get it… I don't get you. How can you one minute be this really caring man and then next turn into this?" Elizabeth said after a dead quiet ride back to Ric's house.

"Wait Elizabeth…" Ric began to explain.

But the brunette quickly cut him off. "No! You have no excuse for the way you acted over there."

"I am sorry for causing a scene but I am not going to apologize for what I said about Jason."

"Oh my god, what is wrong with you? You convinced me to move in here telling me you were going to change and that you were done trying to control my life!" She said then dropped her handbag and sketchpad on the nearby dining table.

"I am worried about you and our future child! How can you not understand why I have a problem with you being friends with Jason. Come on, you know exactly who he is and yet you choose to be around him anyway."

"Exactly, it is my choice ok? It is my life Ric and I can do whatever the hell I want!" Elizabeth retorted. "We had this conversation before and I am not changing my mind, Jason and I are going to stay friends no matter what you think."

"No you won't! I won't stand here and let you make this mistake." Ric objected.

"Seriously Ric, I thought you were really making an effort but obviously I was wrong. You are still the same pathetic possessive man you've always been!"

"That's not me being possessive but worried about you. Wherever they go these mobsters bring death and devastation and you want me to be comfortable with them as your friends."

Elizabeth took a deep exasperated breath before speaking again. "How many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to worry about me? No matter what Jason may or may not do for a living he will never let anything happen to me."

"Ok either you are plain delusional or you are doing this on purpose, to get to me because you know how much I can't stand Jason Morgan." Ric said, trying to dominate the discussion by being the loudest.

"Now you are the one being delusional! Not everything revolves around you Ric!" Elizabeth yelled back trying to match his tone.

"Oh right…"

"Yes right!" She continued. "Seriously what is it with you? You are like obsessed with Jason… do you realize how much you say his name or talk about him? I mean do you have some kind of inferiority complex?"

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Ric let out. "Please, Jason is nothing compared to me and I hope you would have realized that by now. I can give you so much more this man could ever give you."

Elizabeth shook her head from side to side. "You know, I thought you wanted things to be different this time but really you will never change!"

"Don't say that, you know that's not true." He told her, switching from harsh tone to a more approachable one. "Fine I lost it today, I had one too many drinks and then when I saw you at _Perfect Blend_ I completely overreacted… but this doesn't mean anything."

"It means everything. It means that maybe me moving in here was a mistake." Elizabeth declared.

"Come on Elizabeth, let's not make this more than it was…" Ric said, now worried that his irrational behavior would cost him Elizabeth. "Every couple argues but you have to remember what is at stakes here. We're going to have a child."

"I know that Ric, I am the one carrying this baby and that's why I need to do what's right for this child."

"This is my child too!" Ric interjected.

"I know this is your child…"

"So I also get to decide here!" He told her, hoping throwing in the baby card would work in his advantage.

"Ric I tried here ok, I tried to give you the benefit of the doubt but I just don't know anymore…" Elizabeth said then slightly lost her balance as her vision turned blurry for a swift moment.

"Are you ok?" Ric said hurrying to hold her by the arm to help her remain on her feet.

"I'm fine!" She told him brushing him away to stand on her own. The young woman then let out a deep breath thinking she needed to calm down. "I'm going to bed."

Elizabeth left the living room to lock herself in her bedroom. Ric threw a punch in the air as he realized he had possibly just ruined all the progress he had made lately simply because he was unable to control his emotions. But how was he supposed to deal with the idea of Jason being a constant part of Elizabeth's life? He couldn't accept that and would have to break this bond somehow if he ever wanted to have a future with her.

After leaving the brunette a few minutes to quiet down, Ric came to stand outside her room then knocked softly. "Elizabeth are you ok? Do you need me to call Ian?"

"I'm fine." He heard being thrown back at him from the other side of the door.

"Ok… then can we talk?"

"I really don't want to talk to you right now."

"Listen I am sorry ok, I don't know what happened… it's just that every time I see him around you I get all worked up. But I promise you I won't do this again ever." Ric promised hoping an apology would be enough to get her back under his thumb. "Come on, open the door."

Silence.

"Let's be adults and talk about this…" Ric continued. "I am telling you I am so sorry for what happened earlier and will make it up to you I promise; any way that you would like… but please just talk to me, don't shut me out." He said, ready to fake more tears.

The door suddenly opened wide in front of his nose causing a precocious smile to appear on the man's lips as he thought the battle was won. But his smile quickly disappeared when he heard the young woman's words.

"You should have thought about all this before you acted the way you did. And I don't want to talk about this anymore right now because I am tired and I need to rest. Goodnight!" She firmly told him then slammed the door at him.


	23. Chapter 22

_A/N: Finally got some time to write a little and update this story! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Also Chapter 23 will be posted very soon so stay on the lookout!_

**- Chapter 22 -**

Finding sleep had been close to impossible for Elizabeth who had spent her night replaying in her mind how a great day had turned into such a disaster. Ric, who she thought… or wanted to think was making giant steps towards becoming a changed man had showed her he was in fact miles away from it. As much as she wanted to believe that his behavior the day before was a simple set back, she couldn't ignore the signs; the same signs that had pushed her to run from this relationship the first time around.

Elizabeth left her room, hoping Ric had already left for work but was surprised by the racket coming from the kitchen.

"Elizabeth! You're up?" Ric happily exclaimed as soon as he saw her.

The brunette cleared her throat before speaking. "Yes… I am."

All smiles, Ric continued. "Perfect, I had some food delivered. I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed but I guess it's too late for that… but why don't you come sit down." The man excitedly said then pulled a chair to invite her to sit.

But Elizabeth didn't move of an inch. "Um… you're not at work?"

"No, no... I cancelled my morning meetings, thought I would spend a little more time with you." Ric said then caringly offered. " Would you like some tea? Milk? Or orange juice maybe?"

Elizabeth felt as if a completely different person was standing before her. "Wait Ric… you can't just act like nothing happened yesterday and expect me to forget."

"Oh we both know it was nothing, just a little hiccup. I said I was sorry now we can move forward…" The man began to say.

"It's not that simple Ric. The way you acted, the things you said…"

"I know… I know Beth and like I said it won't happen again… ever." He insisted. "You have to believe me."

"I just don't know if I can." Elizabeth said, shaking her head from side to side.

"Okay… so you want to talk about it. Let's talk." Ric let out, hiding his annoyance very well. "But why don't you eat something first?"

"I'm not really hungry." The brunette said, placing a flying curl back behind her ear.

"You know you have to eat… you haven't been feeling so well so we need to make sure you get your rest and take your vitamins." Ric reiterated.

"I'm staying on top of these ok? You don't have to remind me every second."

"Of course, I know… I simply want to make sure. "Ric felt as if his words bounced against a brick wall but went on anyway, reciting the apology he had previously rehearsed. "Alright, I feel horrible about my behavior yesterday. I am very sorry I embarrassed you and that I was such an inconsiderate jerk. I really hate myself for speaking to you the way I did…"

She cut him off. "And then you do it again. Ric you mess up and then you come back with an apology and want me to just forget about everything."

"Listen Elizabeth, you have to give me more time… I am sincerely trying to be better!" The man implored, one step away from losing his cool.

"Is more time really going to change anything?" Elizabeth wondered out loud. "Look, I truly wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt but…"

Ric quickly interrupted her, walking closer to stand right before her. "It was stupid of me I recognize that, I just snapped when I saw you were with Jason but it won't happen again."

"You always say that, how do you want me to believe you now?" The brunette replied.

"Elizabeth I love you, you have to believe that…"

"Yes but you have the most bizarre way of showing it. "Elizabeth exhaled loudly. "I accepted to move in here thinking with time we could make things work again and these past few weeks you actually managed to make me believe we could but now I don't know how this would work."

Ric held both of Elizabeth's hand in his, hoping he could sway her mind with his power of persuasion. "You can't give up on us already, not over this and not now. Think about this baby, it will need both of us."

"All I do is think about this child." Elizabeth told him as she realized the intimidating thought of giving birth to Ric's child had tremendously influenced all her decisions . "And maybe the best thing isn't for us to be together after all." She let out then took a few steps away.

"You can't believe that." Ric said, following her closely. "I know you, I know how much family is important to you. We can make this work and have the family you've always dreamed of having."

Elizabeth turned around to face Ric again. "Maybe I need to stop dreaming for a minute and face the reality that we have no future together."

"What are you talking about? You can't be serious right now… How do you think this child is going to feel when you keep him away from me?" Ric asked infuriated.

"I wouldn't do that and you know it…"

"But you are ready to take away from me the thing I already cherish more than anything; you and this baby are everything to me Beth." Ric said, his deep brown eyes powerfully locked on her.

He continued before the brunette was able to say a word. "Elizabeth I am telling you I am trying to change and I will. I promise you no more public scenes and I will respect your friendship with Jason, anything you want Elizabeth but please don't leave, not now… We can try therapy, just don't give up now…"

"Ric…"

"At least don't make a decision now." The lawyer added. "Take some time to think about it… I know you are mad at me because of the way I acted yesterday but sit on this and maybe you'll see that it isn't the best decision." Ric begged her to consider.

A heavy silence fell in the room before Elizabeth let out a deep breath. "I have to go." She said then suddenly went to grab her handbag and rushed out the door.

Ric let out a heavy sigh as he watched her storm out, he was at least happy she hadn't made a decision just yet; now he would have to find a way to convince her not to leave him.

* * *

"Hey Cody." Jason told the young man he found inside the coffee shop. "Sonny wants you at Pier 52, we're on high alert for tonight's shipment."

"Sure, I'll get on my way… are you coming too?" The guard asked his boss.

"Yeah, I just need to check on something first." Jason said and took his phone out of his back pocket to call Elizabeth and make sure she was fine after the way she had left the coffee house the day before.

"Alright, see you there." Cody said then turned to leave and almost bumped into Elizabeth who was speedily entering the coffee shop. "Elizabeth!" The young man exclaimed happy to see the brunette again.

"Hi Cody. How are you?" Elizabeth quietly told the young man.

"I'm good, hope you're doing well too." Cody added.

"I am, thanks." Elizabeth said without much conviction then watched the guard leave. She then walked further in the room where Jason was standing, his eyes following her closely.

"Elizabeth, hey!" He said as she approached him.

"Hey." Elizabeth simply said.

"Is everything ok? I was worried after the way you left yesterday."

"I'm ok… but I am so sorry about everything Ric said…" Elizabeth said looking down at her feet.

"You don't need to apologize for him." The enforcer said.

"I just feel like I'm getting everything wrong." She said, then anxiously bit her lower lip. "We had a pretty serious argument yesterday, and you are probably about to say _I told you so_ and that I was completely mistaken thinking he would change…"

"You know I won't say that." Jason graciously told her.

"But that's what you are thinking and you are right." Elizabeth dropped on a nearby chair imitated by Jason. "Jason you told me not to trust him but I didn't listen… instead I fell for his big words."

Elizabeth took a deep breath, her eyes fixated on her hands she was playing with while she spoke. "You should have seen him today, acting like the complete opposite again, the sweetest man ever… when just yesterday he was downright spiteful and vicious. "

Elizabeth finally lifted her eyes to meet Jason's on which she only read compassion and not condemnation as she was expecting. "Sorry for unloading on you like this…"

"You know I don't mind at all." Jason told her. He was sad to see her this distraught but glad she was finally opening her eyes to who Ric still was.

"You must be thinking I am a real idiot for ever putting myself back in this situation."

Elizabeth shook her head until a feminine voice interrupted their tête-à-tête.

"Hey Jase!" A young brunette said, walking up to the pair. She then turned to Elizabeth. "Oh, sorry I am obviously interrupting a serious conversation here." She added noticing the other woman's worried expression.

"Elizabeth, this is my sister Emily Quartermaine. Em, Elizabeth Webber." Jason made the introductions. "It's nice to meet you." Elizabeth told the newly arrived young woman.

"Same here." Emily replied with a large smile.

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked his sister he very rarely saw at Perfect Blend.

"I'm on my break and I really needed some air so I thought I would stop by and say hello."

"Emily works at the hospital." Jason enlightened his friend.

"Are you a doctor?" Elizabeth asked the woman who sported pale blue scrubs.

"Yes, I am doing my residency at General Hospital. How about you, what do you do?"

Elizabeth wasn't sure how to respond but was helped out by Jason. "She is an artist."

Elizabeth humbly smiled. "Well let's say an artist in the making."

"That's fantastic!" Emily exclaimed then noticed the sketchpad under Elizabeth's handbag. "Is that what you are working on? Can I take a look?"

"Sure… Um… I finished it last night so I thought I would show you." Elizabeth told Jason.

"Oh my! Jason it's you!" The impressed young woman let out as she recognized her brother's face on the sketchpad.

"I know…" Jason said with an uncomfortable grin.

"No but look, it is really you, down to the last frown." She said causing the first real smile of the day to appear on Elizabeth's face, while Jason frowned even deeper.

"Sorry Jase, I just couldn't help myself." Emily added with a chuckle then handed the portrait back to Elizabeth.

"This girl can get out of control sometimes so you want to be careful." Jason warned his friend.

"Oh that's nice brother!" Emily contested then turned to Elizabeth. "Don't listen to him, I am a very sweet person."

"I never said you weren't…" Jason said then heard his phone go off. "I should get going, Sonny is waiting for me." The enforcer said in an apologetic tone.

"I just got here!" Emily complained with a cute pout.

"I know, sorry but I really have to go." He then turned to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth call me later so we can talk or if you need anything at all."

"I will, thanks for listening to me vent." Elizabeth said watching Jason stand to his feet.

Jason nodded then answered his phone as he exited the coffee shop.

"Vent? About what? And feel free to say it's none of my business because obviously it isn't but I'm coming out of a twelve hour shift at the hospital and I have to get back in an hour so I will be more than happy to listen." Emily rambled on.

Elizabeth smiled, entertained by Jason's sister. These two couldn't be more different personality wise; she was amusing and bubbly while Jason could sometimes pass as an ice block but they were the same when it came to offering their help.

"Are you sure? Because my life is a real mess right now." Elizabeth told the cheery young woman, fearing she would bore her to death with her stories; but talking about her problems had always helped her see things with more clarity.

"Let me grab my coffee and then my ears are all yours. Do you want anything?" Elizabeth declined the offer and five minutes later Emily was back with a warm cup of black coffee with a touch of cream.

"Ok do tell… and before you start, how did you meet my brother?"

"Well it all falls into what has been happening to me lately."

"Then let's start from the beginning." Emily said then took a sip of her coffee.

"It all started when I decided to break up with my boyfriend." Elizabeth began to explain.

"Why did you leave him?"

"He was becoming too controlling and was pressuring me to get married and I just wasn't ready, so I decided to leave him. But he couldn't accept that and lost his mind and began harassing me so I would take him back… I mean it got pretty bad; I got kicked out of my apartment and even fired from my job."

"What a jerk!" Emily slipped in.

"And that's when I met your brother. I was actually on my way out of town thinking I just couldn't live in Port Charles anymore but I got a flat tire and he helped me fix my car." Elizabeth said, unthinkingly smiling at the memory. "We talked for hours and he made me realize I didn't really want to leave town after all."

"So you stayed?" Emily let out.

"Yes, I decided to stay and Jason let me live with him for a few days and we became really good friends."

"I'm not surprised." Emily commented. "This is so like my brother… he just can't help it, he always has to be saving someone and this time it was you."

"Well I'm really glad we crossed ways."

"So… Jason and you are just friends?" Emily nosily inquired before taking another sip of her coffee.

"Yes… yes…. I mean…" Elizabeth wavered remembering the few special moments they had shared.

"Just friends huh?"

"Yes we are friends." The shorter brunette distinctly said.

"But I saw the way you were looking at him…" Emily added.

Elizabeth shook her head. "We can't be more."

"Why, because of the ex?"

Elizabeth let out a guilty sigh before answering. "I actually just moved in with my ex boyfriend."

"Hold on… you what? Why? I'm not following you here." Jason's sister let out in surprise.

" I found out a few weeks ago that I was pregnant with his child."

"Oh…" Was all the young doctor could muster.

Elizabeth continued. "And he apologized for the way he's been acting and begged me to move in and to give him another chance so we could be a family… and I ended up saying yes."

"Because… you felt obligated to?" Emily cautiously asked trying to understand the other woman's motivation.

"Because it felt like the right thing to do."

"For who?"

"This child, me… I don't know… maybe that's what I was trying to believe." Elizabeth expressed with a slight shrug. "But I am beginning to see this can't go anywhere."

"Well you know what we say, once a jerk, always a jerk…"

"But you should have seen him; he looked so sincere, I really thought that he had put all the madness behind him." Elizabeth said remembering how Ric could be at his best. "He was so excited about this baby, he seemed like a completely different person… but now I'm seeing that it was probably all an act."

Elizabeth looked down at her hands that she nervously entangled as she kept talking, mainly to herself. "Really I don't know what I was thinking… maybe I thought that me and this baby would be enough to change him but now I know it's not."

The brunette ran both hands in her cascading curls then added. "Now I just don't know what is going to happen next because this child is still his and no matter what he will always be a part of our lives."

"Well at least you know that a life with this man isn't what you want for yourself and this baby." Emily gathered from the other brunette's rambling.

"Yes and I don't know why it took me so long to realize it." Elizabeth said now convinced that her and Ric were over and had been for a long time and that her pregnancy hadn't changed that fact. "But he is never going to simply accept that and let me go my own way and that's a whole other fight."

"Are you scared of what he is capable of next?" Emily asked looking at the other brunette closely.

"Ric is so unpredictable that yeah I am scared."

"I will gladly help you in any way that I can but all I'll say is get out of there as soon as you can and then you'll figure it out."

"Yeah, I better go find him and talk to him. Thanks so much for listening." Elizabeth told the other young woman.

"You are welcome Elizabeth and if you need anything don't hesitate to reach out."

"It was really nice to meet you Emily."


	24. Chapter 23

_A/N: As promised here is Chapter 23!_

**- Chapter 23 -**

"What's wrong Ric? Why did you make me rush here? Is it Elizabeth?" Ian Devlin asked alarmed.

"She is fine but I need you to do something, up the doses, tell her that her pregnancy is high risk and that she has to be on bed rest, anything!" The jumpy lawyer told the other man he had asked to meet him on the docks as soon as possible. There was no way Elizabeth would leave him and he would make sure of it.

"Wow Ric, what's going on?" Ian said, worried the masquerade he had helped Ric entertain was taking dangerous proportions.

"What is going on is that she is thinking about leaving and that cannot happen so I need you to give her something that will alarm her about this pregnancy, enough so that she decides to stay."

"Ok listen to me Ric, I already told you that we need to slow down here, what we've been giving her is already making her sick and I won't go further than that. I didn't sign up for this." Ian protested.

"You signed up to do anything I ask you to do or you know what you stand to lose." Ric warned the other man whose career he could destroy with a handclap.

Ian leaned closer to Ric's ear. "But I won't risk that poor woman's life because you want me to."

"I am not talking about risking her life! I'm not crazy!" Ric retorted. "I just need you to make her weak enough that she will realize how much she needs me."

"You've been feeding her hormones and sedatives for weeks… she could develop very significant complications."

"I know… I know and it will all be over soon."

"How soon Ric?" The doctor raised. "We need to put a stop to this before things get out of control! You said it wouldn't last long, a few weeks at the most then we would get to phase two."

"We can't, not yet… we were making great progress but she is changing her mind about us and the only thing that can keep her with me is the fact that she thinks she is carrying our baby." Ric admitted.

"Yes well if you push this too much she'll realize she is not pregnant and you can kiss your plan goodbye."

"I know what I'm doing…" The lawyer came back with.

"Do you? If you keep pushing everything is going to go to hell!"

"Relax Ian! The situation is under control! Get me what I am asking for and we'll be fine."

"You've been very good at following my advice so far from the emetic to the rigged pregnancy test and the hormones, but I think you're forgetting how risky this whole business is. I don't want to lose everything just because you're being too greedy… it's time Ric." The doctor warned the other man.

"Just a little longer." Ric slowly implored. "And then we can make it seem like she had a miscarriage like planned and I can be there to comfort her. But please give me something here, all this can't be for nothing because if she leaves I would have lost everything."

* * *

Jason figured that walking down the docks would get him to Pier 52 faster, so the enforcer made big determined steps until a familiar voice caused him to stop in his track. He quickly recognized Ric Lansing's haughty voice and pompous figure and instinctively hid behind a nearby wall. The other man was too far for Jason to clearly hear his words but Ric sounded agitated and seemed to be arguing with another man Jason had never seen before.

After a few more indistinct words were exchanged between the two men, the stranger left Ric standing by himself, broodingly rubbing his jaw line.

"You seem preoccupied." Jason told him, coming out of hiding.

Ric jolted in surprise, his face instantly turning pale. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, worried Jason had overheard his sensitive conversation with Ian.

"I could ask you the same thing." The enforcer threw back at him.

"You're spying on me now? Are you working overtime to give me excuses to get you arrested again." Ric came back with.

"Why are you so tense? Did I see something I shouldn't?" Jason said, studying the lawyer's edginess.

"This is none of your damn business Morgan. Just like Elizabeth and I are none of your concern so stay out of our lives."

Jason simply rolled his eyes at the other man.

Jason's silence only further ruffled Ric's feathers. "I don't know what you are trying to accomplish but you will not manage to break the special bond I share with Elizabeth. So put it in this thick skull of yours, Elizabeth and I are in love and we're going to have a baby so you need to have a little respect for yourself and stay the hell away."

Jason stayed stoic, crossing his arms above his chest as he watched Ric get more animated with each ludicrous word that came out of his mouth.

"I don't want you to see Elizabeth anymore!" Ric rejoined.

Jason couldn't suppress a chuckle as he heard the other man's words. "Not a chance."

"Listen to me, Elizabeth and I are back together and you're a third wheel here, the odd man out. You need to stay away from her."

"Sounds like you're worried Ric. If you were so sure Elizabeth loved you, you wouldn't be telling me to stay away." Jason assertively said.

"You don't know anything about me and her…"

The enforcer quickly interrupted the other man. "What I know is that you managed to convince her you actually care about her baby when all you wanted was to trap her and you found the best excuse to do it. But Elizabeth is starting to see you exactly for who you really are."

"Is this the sound of a jealous man? No wait, I hear a delusional jealous man." Ric assertively said, reassured Jason seemed not to have heard what him and Ian were discussing.

Jason turned to leave, not trusting himself not to hurt the lawyer if he didn't leave the scene.

"Oh wow, so you're just going to walk away like a true coward." Ric said to the enforcer's back. "Elizabeth is mine and always will be! Try to remember that." The lawyer added then saw Carly walk up to them, interrupting their conversation.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked Ric.

"Carly… always a pleasure." The lawyer let out.

"Not for me Ric! So get the hell away."She harshly told him.

Ric turned to Jason. "I see your friend is always so charming."

"Ric leave now, I have to talk to Jason." The newly arrived woman added.

"Carly, let me remind you that this is a public place so I have every right to be standing right here." Ric said with a conceited grin that truly irked the tall blond.

"Oh please save it, I don't have time to listen to your bullshit, so goodbye." She told him and turned to her friend.

"We were finished anyway." The lawyer said to Carly's back then sent a last glare towards Jason who he saw once more crossing his arms above his chest.

"Bye!" Carly viciously threw at the man she had just scared of then turned back to her best friend.

Ric shook his head from side to side and turned to leave. He walked away from Jason and Carly but decided to stand near and eavesdrop on their conversation.

"What did he want?" Carly asked her best friend.

"To tell me to stay away from Elizabeth." Jason said uncrossing his sturdy arm to place his hands in his pockets.

"Well for once I have to say I agree with him."

"Carly don't start."Jason warned his friend, not up to listening to her anti-Elizabeth rant.

"Ok fine I won't say anything." Carly retracted. "Well actually I will say one thing, Jason she is back with Ric. And I know about the baby, Sonny told me everything and by the way how could you not tell me something this major? I thought we shared everything."

"I'm sorry, I just wasn't sure if you could keep this quiet." Jason said.

"Well you need to trust me Jase, just like you should listen to me when I give you advice. I know you ok, I know you care about her a lot but you need to move on or you're going to get sucked in this mess even more and end up getting badly hurt."

"Thanks for your concern Carly but I know what I'm doing. And what are you even doing here?" Jason asked his meddlesome friend.

"Sonny told me you were probably on your way to Pier 52 so I tracked you down." Carly explained. "Listen, I want you to meet with someone."

"Carly, I already told you I am not interested." Jason said, exasperated.

"You don't even know who I am talking about."

"You're talking about your friend Olivia."

"No actually!" Carly let out beaming excessively. "I think Olivia and Jax might be getting along pretty well but I know someone else who would be perfect for you."

"Please don't tell me you're talking about Courtney because you already know my answer." Jason said as it wasn't the first time she had tried to match him up with her friend and sister in law.

"But you haven't even given this a chance. You said no to Olivia without even meeting her, you have to at least give Courtney a chance. She is a lovely girl and maybe you'll be surprise and see that both of you have a lot in common."

"I already know we don't." Jason quickly answered.

"Jason why are you being so stubborn? Elizabeth has moved on and it's time you do too."

"Elizabeth isn't the reason why I don't want to date Courtney." Jason let Carly know.

"I never said anything about dating anyone… just have a friendly dinner with her tonight. I already made reservations and told her you would meet her at 8pm at the hotel."

"Why would you do something like that before asking me first?" Jason asked annoyed.

"I am not asking you to marry her, just to meet her and talk. If you decide it doesn't work out then I'll drop it I promise but please you have to go… do it for me Jase." Carly asked with a large angelic smile.

"Carly… you know I hate when you do that. "

"Jase please, I already promised her you would be there and she is very excited about finally getting to know you better."

"I have to go." Jason said readying to get on his way.

"Wait Jase! Not before you assure me you'll be there. You're not going to stand Sonny's sister up!"

Jason let out a heavy sigh. "Carly you can't force me to have dinner with Courtney or whoever."

"You're right I can't force you." Carly said leading Jason to believe she was finally dropping the issue. "Fine, if you don't want to have dinner with her then tell her tonight because she'll be waiting for you." Carly said then walked away knowing that Jason was too much of a gentleman to let the young woman wait by herself at the hotel. He would show up, she was sure of it.

"Carly wait!" Jason called out but was ignored by the woman who quickly disappeared.

* * *

"Elizabeth, hey it's Ric." The lawyer talked in his phone almost shyly.

_"Good thing you're calling me because we need to talk."_ Elizabeth told him with a grave tone.

"I know… I thought we could have dinner at the Metro Court tonight and discuss us."

_"At the Metro Court? Why?"_ Elizabeth asked surprised he would want to have dinner in Carly Corinthos's hotel.

"I am meeting a client there later this afternoon and thought you could join me afterward, we can have a good dinner and have a serious talk about our future… Or we can go anywhere else, it doesn't really matter."

_"No that's fine."_ Elizabeth finally said thinking that meeting in a public place like the Metro Court was best for what she needed to tell him.


	25. Chapter 24

_A/N: If I was to come up with a title for this chapter it would be 'Homecoming'._

_Thanks for your patience with this story! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter._

**- Chapter 24 -**

Elizabeth stood in front of the mirror, smoothing the fabric of her sober navy dress as she observed her body. Both of her hands lingered over her still flat stomach as she thought about her baby and where they would be once it would be born. She let out a deep sigh then walked over to her bed where she picked up the art supply box Ric had left as a surprise for her.

_"A little something for you, just to put a smile on your face."_

He had written on a note. Ric was going all out to save whatever was left of them, but the young woman now knew that this relationship was doomed from the start.

* * *

Perfect hair and make-up? Check. A pronounced cleavage and alluring perfume? Check. Courtney had followed Carly's advice to the letter and couldn't wait to come face to face with Jason. Jason Morgan, a man she found terribly attractive and to who she was more than ready to show what she had to offer.

Courtney remembered with a keen grin how excited she had been to find out her good friend Carly had arranged this date. She could always count on her newly found brother's wife to make anything happen. The young woman ran a hand in her silky blond hair, the other busy nursing the colorful drink she had ordered while waiting for her date to arrive.

"Jason!" She exclaimed as soon as her eyes fell on the tall man she had patiently been waiting for.

"Hey." Jason said, taken aback by the high level of energy he was greeted with.

"I'm so glad you made it!" Courtney cheerfully let out then placed her drink on the bar top so she could close her arms around Jason in a tight hug. "I almost thought you weren't coming anymore."

"Sorry I didn't mean to keep you waiting…" Jason apologized, restlessly rubbing his hands together as he spoke. "Actually I just came to…"

"No problem at all!" She interrupted him. "I didn't mind waiting… I got started with a nice little cocktail." She added with an shining smile.

"That's great, but Carly didn't…"

"It was so nice of Carly to arrange this date and in her hotel too! This place is simply stunning… I can't believe she did the whole interior design, I mean can you believe that?" Courtney went on.

"Yes, it turned out great but listen Courtney, thanks for coming but I'm not going to be able to stay." Jason finally let out.

"Stay where?" The surprised young woman quickly came back with.

Jason hated that Carly was putting him through this; the last thing he wanted or needed was an arranged date and now having to explain to Sonny's sister that he was not interested would be proven a difficult task.

"I only came over because Carly had already promised you I would make it tonight but I won't be able to stay."

"Why?" She pouted and whined. "Jason I was looking forward to having dinner with you and getting to know you better. Carly told me so many wonderful things about you."

"I'm sorry, today really isn't a good time."

"But you're not really telling me why… Is it because you don't find me attractive? Or do you think I'm not good enough for you?" She asked with sad puppy eyes.

"No… no absolutely not. Listen Courtney you are a great girl and…"

"So why won't you have dinner with me?" She boldly asked, a hand on her hip almost daring him to tell her why he wouldn't want to spend time with someone like her.

"Well… um…"

"Oh… it's about The Business?" The woman assumed. "You should have told me that, I understand." She said remembering Carly's warning that Jason's work was off limit." See I get that you can't talk about it."

"Thank you." The young man said relieved he seemed to have finally got through to her then prepared to leave.

"Fine you can't stay for dinner but you can't refuse me a drink!" The young woman said before Jason was able to go anywhere."Come on, one little drink? A beer?" She added.

Jason wavered but before he was able to say anything the young blond was already talking to the bartender and pulling a bar stool closer for him to sit.

* * *

Elizabeth entered the hotel lobby, scoping the room for Ric's presence but the lawyer was nowhere in sight. She took a deep breath and entered the elevator to get to the restaurant where he was probably waiting for her. After a quick trip up the high rising building, during which she replayed in her mind over and over what she was prepared to tell him, Elizabeth arrived in the restaurant.

Still no sight of Ric. Instead she saw Jason standing at the bar in company of a tall blond woman who was getting him a drink. It seemed Carly had won her battle the brunette sadly realized. Elizabeth should have been fine with this, after all it was her decision that they should remain friends only and yet her heart beat faster when she saw the blond woman place her hand on Jason's arm as she talked to him.

Elizabeth debated with herself if she should walk up to the pair or instead stay right where she was and wait for Ric to arrive, but Jason's eyes falling on hers took the decision out of her hands. The brunette smiled lightly and walked to greet them.

"Hi." Elizabeth softly said.

"Hi Elizabeth, this is Courtney… Sonny's sister." The enforcer quickly said, causing a imperceptible sigh of relief to escape Elizabeth.

"Nice to meet you." The blond woman said, shaking Elizabeth's hand. "I'm also Jason's date tonight." She added almost as if she felt the need to mark her territory.

"Ah…" Elizabeth let out then faced her friend. "Well I'm not going to interrupt much longer, Ric should be here any minute… "

"You're meeting him for dinner?" Jason asked wondering what could have changed since their brief conversation earlier that day when she seemed to have finally realized Ric was far from being a changed man.

Sonny's sister spoke before Elizabeth was able to say anything. "Ric as a Ric Lansing?"

"That's the one." Elizabeth shyly added.

"Well well… look who's here?" Ric suddenly appeared. "The last time we were standing right here I finished the night at the hospital!"

"Ric, why don't we go get a table?" Elizabeth hurried to say not wanting this run in between the two men to turn into another vicious exchange and eager to tell him what she had on her chest.

"That's a great idea." The lawyer said and nodded at Jason and his date with a victorious smirk before following the brunette. His plan for Elizabeth to see Jason in company of another woman had worked to perfection.

"How do you two know each other?" Courtney asked her brother's right hand man as they watched the uncomfortable looking couple walk to claim a table in the restaurant.

"Elizabeth is… a good friend."

"Who is having dinner with Ric Lansing of all people. From what I heard he hates Sonny." Courtney declared, not understanding the connection.

"Yeah… it's kind of a long story and I'd rather not get into it right now."

"Oh I see, touchy subject… but you're right, no need to talk about them I want to know more about you. So how long have you been working with Sonny?" The young woman inquired.

She didn't get any answer so insisted. "Jason?"

The man remained quiet, distracted by the sight of Elizabeth and Ric; what was she still doing with him? The enforcer shook his head, sad to see she seemed to have bitten into his lies once again. All her beauty, her liveliness, her life… wasted on a man who didn't deserve her, Jason thought until he was interrupted by the woman next to him.

"Jason!" Courtney exclaimed, waving both hands in front of the man. "Are you still here?"

"Yeah… sorry. You were saying?"Jason asked, finally giving his attention back to his 'date'.

"I was asking about you working for my brother."She reiterated.

"It's great, Sonny and I are a great team." Jason said watching Elizabeth and Ric sit down in the dining room with a frown on his face.

**

* * *

**

"Elizabeth are you here?" The lawyer said, noting the young woman attention was drawn to the bar where Jason and his date were sharing a drink.

"Of course I am. I am sitting right across from you." Elizabeth answered, looking away from Jason.

"You may be physically here but your mind is somewhere else."Ric remarked, staring into Elizabeth's cheerless doe eyes.

"Ric we need to talk." She solemnly replied.

"Sure, that's why we're here after all… but why don't we order first."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't think that will be necessary."

"What are you talking about? I'm starving" The man said then grabbed his menu.

"You know very well what I am talking about… we need to finish the conversation we started this morning."

"Right… and like I was telling you I am ready to do whatever it takes to make this relationship work." Ric said reaching to hold Elizabeth's hand.

The brunette uneasily removed her hand from under Ric's before speaking again. "You know I wanted this to work, I really did. I thought that now that we are going to have a child together that we needed to find a way to be together no matter what but now I know it was a mistake and I'm sorry I made you believe we could…"

"Elizabeth before we get into this serious talk I have something for you." The lawyer interrupted her as if he hadn't intercepted any word she had sent his way.

"Ric let me finish please." She implored, determined to ignore his deflection tactics and get through to him.

"I will let you have your say but first let me give you this." The lawyer added with a large smile, pulling a set of car keys with a Mercedes sign on the keychain from his pant pocket.

"What is this?" Elizabeth asked wondering what Ric was up to.

"This is for you!" He excitedly let out. "I know your car hasn't been very reliable lately and I thought it was time we fixed this little problem…" Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest but Ric went on before she was able to say a word. "…and I want the mother of my child to drive the best, not this lemon you've been hell bent on keeping."

"Wait, do you think you can just buy me with expensive gifts? First the art supplies you left on my bed and now a car? Do you really think I will just decide to stay because of this?" Elizabeth said outraged.

"No Elizabeth I'm not this naïve, I know it will take more than that… and maybe this will help."

"What are you talking about?"

Without answering, Ric slowly lowered to stand on one knee, never breaking eye contact with Elizabeth.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked in slight panic, knowing full well what would come out of Ric's mouth next.

With a full grin on his face, Ric held one of Elizabeth's hand in his and retrieved a small square jewelry box from his pocket.

"Ric don't…" She whispered, hoping she could avoid the inevitable.

"Elizabeth… I know things haven't been smooth sailing… we've had our ups and downs but somehow we found our way back to each other… we always do and that's because our story is stronger than anything, we are stronger than anything."

"Ric what are you doing?" The young woman let out as she heard his words.

"Let me finish… I love you Beth, I love you so much that I almost lost you and I never want to make this mistake again… I never want to see you leave me…"

"Everyone is looking at us." Elizabeth said, her face turning a dark shade of pink. The whole restaurant was now staring at the scene, everyone including Jason with who her eyes furtively met.

"Marry me." Ric suddenly blurred out, loud enough that everyone around them could hear. Awws and Ahhs echoed across the restaurant while Ric opened the jewelry box to uncover a dazzling engagement ring that almost blinded Elizabeth.

* * *

Anger was all Jason could feel as he watched Ric's theatrical performance. The enforcer fiercely shook his head, deeply hoping Elizabeth wouldn't yet again fall in the trap he was so obviously setting up for her. When her apologetic eyes met up with his, the enforcer realized he couldn't stand there and watch her make the worst mistake of her life.

"With everything I've heard about him I wouldn't have thought he could be such a romantic." Courtney said, reminding Jason of her presence.

"I should go." He let out, his eyes never leaving Ric who was proclaiming his love for Elizabeth. Jason placed his empty beer bottle on the bar and readied to leave.

"Wait, are you ok?" The blond woman asked him wondering why he seemed so agitated. Was this Elizabeth really just a _friend_?

"I'm fine, sorry to run out on you like this, thanks for the beer." The enforcer said before walking out of the restaurant without looking back.

He zoomed through the lobby with decided steps and was barely out the door when a familiar voice called his name.

"Jason wait!" Elizabeth called out slightly of breath.

Her words stopped the enforcer in his track. "Are you here to tell me the good news?" He let out, sounding more harsh that he would have wanted; but Jason couldn't hide his frustration anymore. "He is playing you Elizabeth and you are letting him, you know exactly what this man is capable of and yet you're going to marry him!"

"Jason wait that's not…"

"No Elizabeth, if this is what you want for yourself and your child then I wish you all the best." He laid out and then turned to leave. He was too aggravated to stand by and hold her hand while she made more excuses for Ric.

Elizabeth helplessly watched Jason storm out on her before she was able to tell him she hadn't accepted Ric's proposal. The brunette felt like breaking into a thousand pieces as she watched him leave. He had been nothing but supportive to her all this time and she realized she had even began taking him for granted, not realizing how much her decisions were hurting him.

"Here you are Beth!" Ric called out from behind her back. "I put my heart out and asked you to marry me and you just left without even giving me an answer."

Elizabeth gasped exasperatedly then turned to face him. "You completely ambushed me out there!"

"Don't be so dramatic, I thought it would be romantic to propose here, so everyone could be a witness of my love for you."

"Ric, I tell you we are over and you come back with a marriage proposal, what is wrong with you! It's like you're not hearing what I am saying!"

"I hear you I just don't understand you. Do you want more time, is that it?" Ric said, acting as if he had no idea why the brunette had reservations.

"I don't need any more time Ric… we are over, done! And I think you should leave."

"You, me and this baby are going to be a family Elizabeth and I simply want to make this official. Don't you think us getting married is the logical next step here?"

Elizabeth shook her head in disagreement. "You and me being a family was just a fantasy but we can't make this work Ric… We tried but it is never going to happen."

Ric suddenly began laughing. "This is really pathetic Elizabeth, don't tell me you still believe you're going to get with Morgan, well you saw today the man has moved on. You and me on the other hand are forever so come on let's go home."

Elizabeth crossed her arms above her chest, holding her ground. "I'm not going home with you."

"Yes you are! Don't be ridiculous!" The lawyer said and grabbed the young woman by the arm, but the brunette stoutly shoved him off of her causing a small bottle full of pills to fall out of his suit jacket.

"What is this?" Elizabeth suspiciously asked wondering what Ric would be doing with pills in his pocket when he was in perfect health. She bent over to pick the small container up but Ric beat her to the punch.

"Nothing… just pills for umm my headaches. I've been having headaches lately so my doctor prescribed me these." The lawyer answered on the fly.

"I've never seen you take a pill before."

"I just picked those up from the pharmacy before meeting you here." The lawyer boldly lied.

"I thought you were meeting a client at the hotel?" Elizabeth reminded him.

"Yes, yes… it was before that… listen these are nothing, come on Elizabeth let's go home and finish this conversation there. People are staring at us." Ric said, not wanting to tarnish his reputable image.

"I think you should leave." Elizabeth asked of him once more.

"Hey is everything ok?" Cody, who was walking through the lobby asked Elizabeth.

"We're fine!" Ric harshly threw back at Jason's guard."

"Is he harassing you?" Cody asked Elizabeth, not giving the lawyer the time of day.

"This is none of your damn business." Ric told the taller and bulkier man before turning to Elizabeth. "Beth let's go!"

"She told you she wasn't going anywhere with you so either you leave now just like she asked or I throw you out of here like the garbage you are… your choice." Cody let out with complete poise.

Ric rubbed his jaw, fuming on the inside while he thought about his next plan of action. "Okay… maybe what you need is a little time to figure out what you really want for you and our baby. My proposal is still on the table and if you change your mind I will be home waiting for you." He said then turned to leave without putting on a fight.

"Are you ok." Cody asked the young woman who seemed highly shaken.

"I'm fine, thanks for making him leave."

"Of course." The guard told her. "Do you want me to give you a ride somewhere? Or call Jason?"

Elizabeth shook her head. She had nowhere to go and Jason had made it clear he didn't want anything to do with her anymore.

"Well good thing we're in a hotel." The guard said with a charming smile.

"I can't afford a room here…"

"Don't worry about that, I'm sure Carly won't mind."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Elizabeth said remembering the other woman's relentless words to her.

"Come on… I'll hook you up." Cody said ready to play on his connections.

After talking to his friend at the reception, Cody was able to set Elizabeth in a room for the night.

"Thank you so much for doing this." The brunette told the guard.

"Of course. Don't hesitate to call if he comes back. Have a good night Elizabeth."

* * *

"I cannot believe he left you standing there and just left. I think I'll have a couple words to tell him." Carly said shocked Jason could have been this inconsiderate.

"You didn't tell me he was in love with someone else." Courtney told her friend to whose house she had hurried to after her date with Jason was unfortunately cut very short.

"In love? That's a big word." Sonny's wife answered. "He's smitten at the most and won't forget this girl even though she is taken."

"And maybe even engaged by now." Courtney added.

"What? With Ric?" Carly let out surprised.

"Yes, he proposed to her in the middle of the restaurant."

"In my hotel? He has to be kidding me!" Carly said wondering why he was even allowed inside the building. "But wait why did you say maybe?"

"Well she ran away without giving the man an answer, maybe the nerves got to her I don't know… but Jason didn't really like what he was seeing, he stormed out so fast I barely could say anything to him."

"I'm sorry Courtney, I had no idea Ric and Elizabeth would be there to spoil your date… but hopefully that was the reality check Jason needed to finally move on." Carly told her friend. "But don't worry, I'll make sure he makes it up to you."

"Listen Carly I like the guy, I mean he's really hot, but I don't really feel like wasting my time."

"I see what you mean and I assure you that once he gets over his stupid obsession with Elizabeth Webber he'll open his eyes to what a beautiful and smart woman you are." Carly said causing Courtney to let out a flattered chuckled. "Come on, Sonny and I were about to get some dinner and you are more than welcome to join us."

* * *

Elizabeth sat alone in her hotel room, her mind going in every direction as she thought about what to do next, where to go. She had found herself in this situation before, the first time she had decided to leave Ric. And just like that, on a whim she had chosen to leave town and not look back… but so much was different this time around; she now knew she was pregnant with Ric's baby, and then there was Jason…

A loud knock at her door took Elizabeth out of her conflicted thoughts. For a second she feared Ric was already back so she remained quiet, thinking he would just get tired of knocking and leave.

"Elizabeth it's me… Jason!" The man said from the other side of the door.

"Jason?" Elizabeth repeated, her fear turning into surprise. She then hurried to open the hotel room door. "What are you doing here?"

"Cody told me you checked in."

"Yes he helped me get this room for the night." Elizabeth explained then swiftly went on. "Jason I turned down Ric's proposal."

"I know… and I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you earlier." Jason told her regretting his words. "I didn't even let you explain…"

"No you were angry and you have every right to be. I know I made mistakes after mistakes when it comes to Ric and I'm really sorry." She expressed in a broken voice.

"You don't have to apologize to me, I was worried about you that's why I reacted the way I did."

"I told Ric that we are over." Elizabeth said then walked towards the bed on which she sat down.

"You think he heard you?" The enforcer asked, following her to stand by the bed.

"No… he only hears what he wants to hear and the words _we are over_ or _I'm leaving_ seem to go right over his head." Elizabeth let out, holding her face in her hands.

Jason intently looked at the woman in front of him before speaking again. "He is going to have to face it sooner or later."

"We both know it won't be that easy." Elizabeth said, mentally preparing for whatever Ric would be trying to do next. "Really what was I thinking giving him another chance?"

"Ric manipulated you into believing he had changed…" Jason said placing a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder.

"I have no excuse here because I knew exactly what he was capable of… I just decided to ignore it and see only what I wanted to see when I should have known better." Elizabeth closed her eyes to fight the tears that began forming. "Look where it got me? Back to square one… no actually worse."

"You need to stop being so hard on yourself, all that matters is that you are away from him now." Jason tried to make her focus on the positive.

"You're too kind Jason." Elizabeth said feeling she didn't deserve him and his support.

Jason came to sit next to her on the bed. "Elizabeth you don't have to stay here, you can come to the penthouse."

"I can't Jason…" She began to say but was quickly interrupted.

"Don't start, we're past this... You know you'll always have a room there."

"What about your date?" Elizabeth asked remembering the man had not started the evening alone.

"It wasn't a real date, just Carly's attempt to match me up again but we barely have anything in common."

The brunette's eyes stayed powerfully locked on his as he spoke.

"So will you come home with me?"

Elizabeth's lips formed a gentle smile before she finally answered. "I will."


	26. Chapter 25

_A/N: Thank you for sticking around, I know I haven't been very good with updating this story but time has been very scarce lately. I will try not to make you wait this long again... Enjoy the next chapter!  
_

**- Chapter 25 -**

Elizabeth walked inside the penthouse followed closely by Jason as a quiet sigh of relief escaped her. She had only lived in this apartment for a few days and yet it couldn't feel more like home. She walked further in the room and dropped her handbag on the couch's arm, never turning to look at the man behind her.

"What are you thinking about?" Jason asked, finally breaking a silence he felt Elizabeth was too reluctant to interrupt.

"Um… I don't know how many times I moved this past month." The young woman said defeated, then turned to face Jason.

"I'm glad you're back." The man told her, looking straight in her eyes.

She smiled. "Each day I spent at Ric's house I tried to convince myself that it was for the best and I almost ended up believing it; but I know now that I was a complete fool for believing he could change."

"You're out of there now and that's all that matters."

"Until Ric comes back looking for me…" Elizabeth began to say.

"He can't get to you as long as you are here." Jason reassured her, hoping this time she would decide to stay.

"Maybe I shouldn't be here, this will only make things worse." The brunette let out, shaking her head.

Jason gently placed both hands on her shoulders. "Hey it's ok, everything will be ok."

"Jason… why are you still here, looking out for me?" Elizabeth unexpectedly raised. "When you said the things you said earlier at the hotel I realized just how much I had hurt you in all this and I am so sorry because that's the last thing I wanted to do."

"I didn't mean to blow out on you the way I did." Jason explained, rubbing his chin. "I thought you were buying into Ric's lies yet again and there was nothing I could do to stop you from making a huge mistake."

Elizabeth ran both hands in her silky soft hair before dropping on the nearby sofa. "It took me a while to see it, but now I know that wishing for something doesn't make it so. I wanted so bad to believe he was back to being the Ric I used to love and that we could make things work for this child's sake; but it's just not possible." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Me and this baby will be a family and I am fine with that now. I just need to figure out what to do next."

"You don't have to do this alone." Jason let out.

"It's about time I start taking care of myself and my baby don't you think?" The brunette added with a faint smile. "I let Ric in because I was terrified of having to do this on my own but now I know I'll have to figure out a way."

"You know I'm here for you."

"Thank you Jason. I know I can always count on a friend like you."

Jason uneasily ran a hand under his nose before speaking again. " Elizabeth." He said her name gravely, causing the woman's eyebrows to rise. "I know it might not be the right time to tell you this, or maybe it is… I don't know, but I need to come out and say it."

"Whatever it is you know you can tell me." The woman said, worry in her eyes.

"Alright, I get that you want to make it on your own now and I want to respect that but I also want you to know that I really want you to stick around."

Elizabeth opened her eyes wide. Wondering what Jason meant by this statement as she listened to him go on.

"You decided to move in with Ric and I let you go without hardly saying anything but I won't make the same mistake again…"

"Jason you tried, you warned me about him, I just didn't listen…" The brunette interjected. "But I'm not going back to Ric you can trust me on that."

"It's not just about Ric but about us." Jason added then allowed an awkward silence to fill the room before he went on. "I… I have feelings for you, I have ever since we met on the side of the road that day, but a friendship was all you were looking for so…"

"Jason…"

"No let me say this, I need to say this."

Elizabeth silently nodded, ready to listen to the man in front of her speak his mind.

"Okay… um… I don't think you realize how much you mean to me… how difficult it was for me to see you with Ric." The enforcer added, relieved to finally be able to let the words out.

_Why didn't you say anything? _She said without words. Jason reading the silent question in her eyes.

"I didn't know how to tell you, so much was going on… I probably should have told you before."

Elizabeth faced him with eyes opened wide, unable to find words to comeback with.

After a few never-ending quiet seconds, Jason spoke again. "Anyway… I'm going to let you sit on this; I have to head to work."

"Right now?" Elizabeth let out, still in shock of what Jason had just told her.

"Yes… sorry I have to leave now but we can talk when I get back or tomorrow."

"Alright." The woman said. And just like that Jason had dropped a bombshell on Elizabeth and then disappeared as fast as he could.

* * *

"Cody!" Jason yelled out as soon as he spotted the young man down on the pier.

"Hey man! How is it going? How is Elizabeth?" The guard asked once Jason arrived by his side.

"She's good now, thanks for calling me." Jason said realizing the evening could have ended on a completely different note if Cody hadn't intervened.

"Of course, so does that mean you'll finally give me Emily's phone number?" Cody daringly asked.

"No." Jason dourly replied.

"Oh come on…" Cody insisted without much conviction.

"You know this is not going to happen." Although Cody was his friend, Jason knew too well of his womanizing ways to trust him with his sister's heart.

"Whatever… I had to try." Cody let out with a shrug. "Elizabeth's at the penthouse?"

"Yeah, I convinced her to move back in." Jason said burying both hands in his pockets.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that she's done with that creep, you should have seen him in that lobby, I was this close of sending him back to the hospital." Cody said then fisted his hand in reaction.

"Yeah… he has that effect on people." Jason remarked, remembering the countless times he felt like hurting Ric Lansing.

"Well good thing she is safe now, he can't get to her there."

"Yeah." Jason said with a weighty sigh.

"Wait, why do you sound so worried? Elizabeth is back, no more Ric, you should be ecstatic right now… at least as much as you can be."

"Very funny Cody… no I'm just afraid she won't be there when I get back." Jason said, then enigmatically looked down at the moving dark water.

"What? Why?" Cody asked not understanding what Jason meant.

"I may have told her I had feelings for her." The enforcer warily admitted.

"You did what?"

Jason turned to face his friend. "I just had to tell her… we've had so many misses already… I wanted her to know that I was there for her and that I wasn't going anywhere."

"Was about damn time!" Cody snarkily remarked. "How did she react to that?"

"I don't know… She kind of stood there without saying anything, and then I came here."

"You just walked out?" Cody asked surprised.

"What was I supposed to do?"

"You should go and talk to her that's what you should do."

"The shipment is going to be here any minute, I can't leave now." Jason added.

"Sure you can. Me and the guys are here, the situation is under control."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… go!" Cody urged his friend.

* * *

"I can't believe this! I can't believe this!" Ric madly yelled at himself. "How dare she refuse my proposal? Not once but twice… twice!"

The lawyer furiously stormed across his living room. "I won't allow anyone to disrespect me this way… oh no… You're not going to get away with this Beth I can guarantee you that!"

"Ric?" Ian interrupted the other man's enraged rant, taken aback by the lawyer's agitated state.

"What are you doing here?" Ric threw back at his uninvited guest.

"I called but you never answered… I was worried about Elizabeth and the last analgesic pills I gave you. I don't think it is a good idea after all… they could have very bad consequences and…" The doctor explained before being interrupted.

"Elizabeth is gone… she left, she is pregnant with our child but she left anyway! She turned down my marriage proposal…" Ric said, fury in his eyes.

"Ric there is no baby you know that?" Ian said, speaking carefully.

"It doesn't matter that it was all fake!" He burst out. "She doesn't know that, she still thinks she is carrying my baby but she left anyway… and is probably with no one else than Jason Morgan." Ric spit out with disgust.

The doctor entered a mild state of panic. "Ok, so she left? What does that mean? If she stops taking the hormones she'll figure out she was never pregnant and then we're in big trouble… Ric you told me there was no risk that I would help you out with this for a few weeks then it would all be over. I can't lose my license over this…"

"It's not going to happen!" Ric interrupted Ian worried rant.

"How do you know that? What makes you so sure?"

"Because she will be back here before you know it." Ric said with a smirk then turned to fill a glass of scotch.

Ian took a couple step closer to the man who had begged him to carry such a devious masquerade. Ian had first refused, citing his Hippocratic oath never to do harm but his long time friend had brashly threatened to terminate his career by revealing the doctor's not so blameless past. "Why am I worried about this? Ric what are you planning to do next?"

"Nothing that concerns you. I got all I need from you, now I just need you to disappear and never to open your mouth ever about what you helped me with."

"What are you going to do?" Ian insisted.

"Just get what's mine."

* * *

Feelings… he had feelings for her. Feelings can mean so many things… Elizabeth kept repeating to herself. A friendship? More? Jason had been there for her like no one ever was when she truly needed help and she had repaid him by walking out at the first lie Ric had told her. Elizabeth thought half way between sleep and alertness. She let out a heavy sigh, her hand pressed against her forehead before she heard the front door.

"You're awake?" Jason asked closing the door behind him.

Elizabeth nodded as she sat up on the couch where she was lounging.

"I finished earlier than I thought." Jason said then joined her on the sofa. "I don't think that this sofa is the most comfortable to sleep on."

"Yeah… I noticed... but I was just waiting for you to come home... Jason I've been thinking about what you told me before you left."

"And…"

"That day you kissed me after I jumped on the back of your motorcycle and we went _nowhere_… I wasn't expecting it at all but I felt… I felt something. I didn't know what it was because you were just a stranger." She let out a chuckle. "But I felt so close to you already then, after just a couple hours, and I've never felt like this about anyone before."

Jason joined both hands together in front of him as he listened to her go on.

"And then I moved in here and things were getting a little uncomfortable because my situation was so complicated…"

"That you told me we should stay friends." Jason finished for her.

"Yes I did that." Elizabeth said wondering what she was thinking. "And the day you kissed me again when we came back from Carly's party at the Metro Court, I think that's when I knew I had more than a simple crush on you… I wasn't sure if you were feeling the same…"

How could she not notice when every time he looked at her he struggled to keep his cool the man thought then looked at Elizabeth straight in the eyes.

"But everything went downhill from there… there was Ric on one side and I found out about the baby and I just didn't know what it would mean for us so I decided to put these feelings on hold… the feelings I had for you… but I realized I couldn't."

Jason's eyes grew bigger as he carefully listened to Elizabeth tell him she returned his feelings. He battled with himself to resist the urge to kiss her inviting lips as she continued talking.

"You were so good to me, from the moment we met… but I was so determined to see a changed Ric and to give him a second chance that I left without even seeing that there could be something real between the two of us." Elizabeth added and placed a few flying curls behind her ears.

Jason hadn't been able to tear his sight from her since she began talking. "So what happens now?" He asked.

"Now… I don't know because Ric is not going away, I am carrying his child and he will always be in our lives… and you don't deserve this."

"I don't care about Ric, Elizabeth all that matters to me is you. So let's not worry about him right now."

"You're right, I don't want to think about Ric right now." Elizabeth said then raised her arms to gently frame Jason's face. Very slowly she let her mouth approach his, eyes closed and ready to immerse in the imminent kiss. A sharp chill ran through their bodies as their lips came in contact, savoring the other's unique taste.

They enjoyed each other's touch for a few pleasurable seconds in the bliss of the words they had just shared. Then, lips still entangled, Jason suddenly scooped Elizabeth off her feet, holding her close to his body as she closed both arms behind his solid neck.

"Let's take you to bed, you look exhausted." He told her.

Elizabeth nodded and without delay Jason carried her to the pink room, that he called her room, and delicately dropped her on the bed after placing a peck on her forehead.

"Have a good night."

"Wait Jason. Would you stay with me?"

"Of course." The young man said with a smile. He removed his shoes and jumped in bed with her, enveloping her petite frame with his sturdy body. Elizabeth linked her hands to his and repositioned her body slightly to be closer to his.


	27. Chapter 26

_A/N: Chapter 26 is up! Hope you'll enjoy._

**- Chapter 26 -**

Elizabeth woke up covered by one of Jason's muscular arm and very quickly noticed her left leg was comfortably locked in between his. She smiled at how close she was to his body but remained still by fear of waking the man laying next to her. Staying in this position a little longer was very enticing but the bathroom was calling the young woman who tried to free her leg without success; instead Jason stirred.

Elizabeth let out a quiet sigh and decided to stay put until she noticed Jason's lips were slightly curled up . "Good morning." He softly said, opening his eyes.

"Did I wake you up? I was trying my best not to move too much…" She apologetically told him.

"No… actually I've been awake for a little while. I was watching you sleep." Jason confessed, provoking an embarrassed smile to form on Elizabeth's face. The brunette hid her pinkish cheeks with both hands.

"I hope I wasn't snoring or anything." She asked behind her hands.

Jason shook his head. "You seemed so calm… so peaceful. I haven't seen you like this in a while."

Elizabeth's hands left her face as a soft sigh escaped her. "I did get a very good night sleep, which has been a challenge lately."

"How are you feeling?" Jason asked.

"Right now, good." Elizabeth answered. "Jason, I am so glad we had this talk yesterday. Thank you for opening up to me the way you did…"

Jason interrupted Elizabeth's speech by moving a messy curl off her face and landing a sweet peck on her pouting lips. He had surprised himself many times dreaming of waking up in Elizabeth's arms and it was everything he had imagined. He would never get enough of staring at her; the large doe shaped eyes he could get lost in, the mouth he felt like kissing every time his sight fell on it.

"What are you staring at?" Elizabeth asked with a smirk.

"Sorry, I need to stop... staring like that."

"I didn't say I minded." The brunette said and in turn reached up for Jason's mouth.

They shared a passionate kiss, devouring each other's lips until air was needed. Jason's switched his body to lie on his side facing Elizabeth. His hand left her cheek that he was stroking with his thumb to gently glide his way down her thin arm. Jason's touch sent pleasing chills running down Elizabeth's body until he abruptly stopped his motion.

"What is this?" He suddenly asked worried.

"What?" Elizabeth let out surprised.

"This bruise on your arm" Jason added. "Did Ric do this to you? Did he hurt you?"

Elizabeth looked down at the dark mark on her fair arm. "That probably happened while we were arguing at the hotel; he grabbed my arm at some point… I remember trying to walk away from him."

"The son of a bitch… I can't believe I left you there alone with him." Jason said guilt in his tone as he sat up in bed.

Elizabeth imitated him, sitting her back against the bed head. "Jason I understand why you walked out… Ric was proposing to me and I told you time and time again that I was choosing to be with him."

"I should have fought harder… said something…" The enforcer briefly said hating that his emotions had taken the best of him that night.

"And I should have seen through his lies earlier but I didn't and..." Elizabeth stopped midsentence as if she remembered something disturbing.

"What is it? Are you ok?" Jason asked worried she was falling victim of another dizzy spell.

"I'm fine… I just remember something." The young woman said. "When I was arguing with Ric at the hotel, I brushed him off and a bottle of pills fell of his jacket. I wouldn't have thought anything of it but the bottle was unlabeled and when I asked him what they were he couldn't give me a straight answer."

"Wait, are you telling me he could have been… drugging you?" Jason cautiously asked.

"I don't know, I'm just worried he may have given me something at some point… what if he gave me something that could hurt the baby?" Elizabeth said then let out a very heavy breath.

"Hey, let's not panic until we know if anything is wrong. We'll go to the hospital and make sure you and the baby are healthy. I'll call Emily."

"Oh my god Jason what if… what if…" Elizabeth began to say terrified.

"Ric is nuts but this is his child, why would he want to hurt his own baby?" Jason tried to reassure Elizabeth.

"You're right… this is crazy , Ric is crazy but he wouldn't hurt us this way." The brunette took a few more deep breaths as she tried to regain her composure. She strongly wanted to believe Ric incapable of physically hurting her and her child but she had been terribly wrong when it came to the man's intentions and couldn't put anything past him anymore.

"I need to… splash some water over my face." Elizabeth uttered then quickly made her way to the bathroom.

Jason watched Elizabeth leave the room, an uncomfortable feeling taking over him. Ric could have been drugging her, breaking down her defenses, making her weak enough to fall right into his trap. The enforcer let out a deep breath as he remembered walking up to the lawyer and a mysterious man on the docks. _What have you been up to Ric?_

Jason sat on the edge of the bed and picked up his cell phone from the nightstand. "Hi, can I talk to Dr. Emily Quartermaine?"

_"Dr. Quartermaine is in surgery at the moment, would you like to leave her a message?"_

"Yes, could you ask her to call her brother as soon as she can, it's really important."

* * *

"Good morning!" Carly told her husband then placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Morning." Sonny replied a shining smile and deep dimples on his face.

"Do you have to go to work today? Let's just stay in bed all day, have breakfast… enjoy a little bit of this…" The woman continued then placed a lingering peck on the side of her husband's neck. "And of that…" She added with a kiss on the other side of his neck.

"This sounds very tempting… but you know a lot is happening right now." Sonny painfully replied. "Plus I can't ask Jason to just take over, you know he's been a little… preoccupied lately."

"Yes I know! About Elizabeth Webber." Carly dejectedly said then moved to sit next to her husband, arms crossed above her chest in annoyance. "Really I don't see it.. at all… what is it that makes him so crazy about this girl."

"Carly please don't start, it's too early for that." Sonny said remembering the headache he suffered the last time she vented about Elizabeth.

"Oh you know I still have plenty to say."

"Really?" Sonny let out surprised. "I thought you spoke your mind at dinner last night with Courtney. You two spent at least two hours, nonstop going at it. Wasn't that enough?"

"No it wasn't enough." Calry retorted. "Sonny, can't you see that Jason is putting his life on hold for a women who is pregnant with another man's child? Really? Really you don't think that something is wrong with this picture?"

"I'm not saying I disagree with you, but you need to stop being so invested in Jason's personal life. He's a grown man and can do whatever the hell he wants."

Carly rolled her eyes. "But Jason is always here to help me make the right decisions and I want to do the same for him."

"The only difference is that he didn't ask your input." Sonny added.

"It doesn't matter." Carly contested. "I won't let this girl string him along when he could be starting the perfect relationship with Courtney."

"Carly… Please don't give Courtney false hope." Sonny said, afraid his wife's antics would end up with his sister getting her heart broken.

"I'm not Sonny! I can see that they are perfect for each other, you'll see once they're together, you'll know I'm right."

"Hey I trust your instincts honey, I really do, but I don't want to see Courtney get hurt in all this…" Sonny was interrupted by his wife's ringtone.

Carly picked up her cell phone from the nightstand. "Courtney! We were just talking about you." The blond woman said, glancing at her husband.

_"About me? Nothing bad I hope."_

"Oh of course not… we were discussing you and Jason." Carly revealed with a giant grin.

_"Well that's a subject I am interested in."_

"Great! What are you doing for lunch? We have some planning to do."

* * *

Elizabeth walked out of the bathroom with a small towel in her hand and a preoccupied expression on her face. "I need to go to Ric's house."

"Why?" Jason protectively asked.

"I need to get some of my things… I left with nothing." She let out.

"Let me know what you need and I can get it for you." Jason offered.

"Thanks Jason, but I'll have to get my stuff eventually and I'd rather do it now and get it over with. It won't take me long."

"Alright, but I'm not sure seeing Ric right now would be a good idea, he's probably still angry about what happened yesterday."

"I know… but he should be at work right now. I'll hurry in and get a few things and leave before he gets back." Elizabeth tried to reassure him.

"Fine then I'll take you."

* * *

Jason parked his silver SUV across the street from Ric's house and stopped the engine. "Are you sure you want to do this now."

"His car isn't in the driveway which means he's still at work." Elizabeth explained relieved to see Ric wasn't home.

"Alright, let's go." Jason said but his cell phone buzzing in his pocket stopped him from going anywhere. "Hold on, it's probably Emily returning my call."

"Why don't you get that while I hurry in, get what I need and then I'll meet you back here. It will only take me a minute."

"Are you sure, I can call her back…"

"Jason, Ric's not home, nothing is going to happen to me."

Elizabeth's comment made the enforcer realize he was being overprotective when there was no reason to be. "Yeah, you're right, but if you're not back in ten minutes I'm coming in to get you."

"Give me fifteen minutes and it's a deal."

"Be quick." Jason finally said then watched Elizabeth nod in response then hurry to enter Ric's house for what he hoped was the last time.

* * *

Elizabeth made a bee line for the guestroom where she left most of her personal effects. She began getting a few clothes and toiletries together in a small workout bag then suddenly stopped, unable to forget about the pills she had seen Ric in possession of the night before.

Once her small bag hastily packed, she decided to look for the bottle of pills. She needed to find out if Ric had given her anything that could hurt her baby and would explain her lack of energy and focus lately.

Elizabeth first tried the medicine cabinet but nothing. Too obvious she thought then the young woman hurried in Ric's bedroom, a room she had avoided like the plague ever since she had moved in. She cautiously roamed through every drawer, and still nothing.

"Crap!" She let out frustrated, where were those pills?

And then Elizabeth's eyes fell on the suit Ric was wearing the night before, sloppily laying on a chair. She rushed to look in the interior pocket where she found exactly what she was looking for.

"Yes!" She exclaimed and without delay left the bedroom and began walking towards the door until she heard a male voice.

"I knew you would be back."

* * *

_"Jase! You called me?" _Emily said on the other line.

"Yeah, I needed to talk to you about something." Jason replied, his eyes never leaving Ric's front door.

_"How can I help?"_ His sister cheerfully asked.

"It's about Elizabeth."

_"Oh Elizabeth, how is she doing? Did she figure out the whole business with Ric? She seemed so confused when I spoke to her."_

"Yes well I wanted to bring her in so you could do a few tests, you know make sure she's healthy." Jason explained.

_"Sure ok… but doesn't she already have a doctor following her pregnancy?"_

"Yeah she does but I'd rather have you examine her."

_"What's going on? Why are you being so mysterious?"_

"Because I'm not really sure what's going on, and hopefully we're just being paranoid here, but there is a chance Ric has been giving her some type of pills without her knowing about it."

_"What? She is pregnant!" _Emily exclaimed.

"I know, that's why I'm worried. Listen I have to go now, but we'll try to come by the hospital this afternoon."

_"Yeah sure, bring her in I'll be here."_

"Thanks Em." Jason told his sister then hung up the phone. He anxiously looked at his watch, then at Ric's front door, expecting Elizabeth to come out any minute. Even though Jason knew the lawyer wasn't home, he couldn't help but feel uneasy.

* * *

Elizabeth froze when she heard Ric's pompous tone behind her back, bottle of pills still in hand and no pockets in her dress to hide it.

She slowly turned around, hiding the pills behind her back. "Ric… umm… you, you're not at work."

"No… as you can see I'm here. I couldn't really concentrate given my heart was broken yesterday, for the second time actually so I should start getting used to this." He sarcastically let out.

"Ric…" Elizabeth began to say not sure how to respond to his comment.

"Did you know that some doctors claim the heart gets physically affected when someone breaks up with you." Ric continued.

"Listen… I am sorry things didn't work out between us but I didn't change my mind."

"What are you doing here then? You're in my house Beth." Ric asked waiting for an explanation.

"I… I came to get my things… I didn't think you would be here."

"So I wouldn't try to convince you to come back?" Ric made a few steps forward, causing Elizabeth's whole body to tense. "I love you Elizabeth and I don't know how else to tell you this." He blurred out raising his tone.

"I should go." Elizabeth said, taking a few steps back after noticing Ric's growing anger.

"Oh no…. No Elizabeth you're not going anywhere."

"Jason is outside waiting for me, he will be here in a second if I don't come out right now."

"I am not afraid of Jason Morgan if it is what you think." Ric informed her then let out an overdramatic sigh. "Anyway we will be out of here before he notices anything."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Elizabeth shook her head then took more steps backwards as she waited for the right time to sprint towards the front door.

"You know what's funny Beth? It's that you still think you have a choice here. See I let you do what you wanted and this is what we've come to. Well I'm done playing nice and letting you spit all over me while I profess my love to you. Elizabeth you are mine and only mine and starting today I will decide for you and this baby."

Elizabeth cringed as she heard his words… She was aware Ric could be devious when he was angry but there was a special darkness in his eyes as he spoke that ran sharp chills down her back. She knew Jason would probably come looking for her any minute now but she could wait anymore, she had to run. And she did, running as fast as her legs could push her; unfortunately not fast enough as she felt Ric's arms close around her and a hand against her mouth.

Elizabeth fought her hardest to get him to let go but he wouldn't. She kicked and tried to scream in vain. Ric was keeping too tight of a hold on her.

Until she got a break; the bottle of pills fell to the ground, distracting Ric long enough for Elizabeth to kick him in the ribs and reach a nearby decorative vase that she smashed over Ric's head. The man wobbled across the room then stood, back against the front door.

Ric rubbed the area of the blow to make sure he wasn't bleeding while Elizabeth looked on terrified as she thought about where to run. The front door was blocked, the kitchen door was too far.

Ric suddenly burst into laughter, relieved her attack was unsuccessful. "What do you think you're doing? Are you trying to hurt me more than you already have?"

"Just let me go please Ric… You don't want to do this, at least do it for the baby." She implored him.

"I already told you you weren't going anywhere… especially if you remain this stubborn!" An angered Ric threw back at her.

Elizabeth let out a few panicked deep breaths and suddenly held her forehead and fell unconscious to the ground.

Ric rushed to the side of a seemingly unconscious Elizabeth wondering what had caused her to faint. The pills he thought, she must had taken too many. It was working in his advantage the man thought as he hurried to her side in order to get her out of the house before Jason came rushing in and messed up his plans as always. Ric lowered to the ground to carry Elizabeth but she suddenly opened her eyes and fiercely kicked her knee into his crotch.

Without waiting to see how much damage she had caused, Elizabeth, who had only pretended to faint, managed to grab the bottle of pills then ran for the door as fast as she could. She bumped into Jason who was coming to look for her.

"Let's go now!" She yelled and was followed was Jason who had no idea of what had just happened.


	28. Chapter 27

_A/N: I'm really glad you all enjoyed the last update... here is a long one that I hope will help you forgive me for being so slow with updates. :p  
_

**- Chapter 27 -**

Jason and Elizabeth drove away from Ric's house in complete silence for ten lengthy minutes. The enforcer was patiently waiting for his passenger to finally open up about what had just happened inside the lawyer's home but Elizabeth remained quiet. Shaky and quiet, forcing a worried Jason to fear the worse.

"What happened in there?" He finally asked, keeping his eyes on the road as he drove towards General Hospital.

Elizabeth looked at him in response, eyes wide and mouth tightly closed as if she couldn't find the words to recount her clash with Ric.

"Was it Ric, was he in there? Did you see something?" Jason insisted, hoping to get a reaction from her. "Elizabeth talk to me!"

The trembling brunette ran her free hand in her tussled curls as a heavy sigh escaped her. In her other hand the bottle of pills she had managed to steal from Ric.

"What is this in your hand?" Jason continued.

"Jason…" Elizabeth finally managed to say then paused not knowing where to start.

"What's going on? You know you can tell me." Jason offered his support.

"I thought he wasn't home, I thought he was at work." She said rubbing her sore neck.

"Ric was in there?" Jason hastily asked.

Elizabeth nodded, as she relived the man's devious grin and devilish chuckle in her mind. "He must have parked his car in the back… he never does, but maybe he knew I would come back and think he wasn't home, maybe he was waiting for me!" Her breathing was accelerating with each word.

"What happened in there? Did he try to hurt you?" Jason asked, his hands now fiercely grasping the wheel.

After a deep breath, Elizabeth at last began explaining. "I finished packing my bag, but I couldn't stop thinking about the bottle of pills I saw fall off Ric's jacket yesterday, so I thought about taking a quick look and see if I could find them."

Jason glanced at the orange container in his passenger's hands. "Is this what you're holding?"

Elizabeth nodded again. "I found the pills in his bedroom and I was about to get the hell out of there but then Ric appeared… out of nowhere." Elizabeth let out a heavy breath. "Jason I think he has completely lost it this time, he was talking about controlling me and this baby and about how I was his forever…"

"You know these are just words… he can't get to you."

"He tried… he grabbed me and tried to take me away but I managed to fight him off and run out."

"What? He attacked you? Elizabeth are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, I'm… fine." She hastily reassured Jason. "It all happened so fast, one minute Ric was grabbing me from behind and the next I was hitting him and running away."

Jason angrily hit the wheel with one hand. "I shouldn't have let you go in there by yourself."

"I told you I would be fine by myself, I told you I was sure he wasn't home… Jason I'm sorry I should have listened to you, but I really didn't think he would be there."

"You're sorry? He just attacked you and you're apologizing."

"I just can't believe I trusted him again, that I was naive enough to think he truly wanted to change. "Elizabeth's eyes lowered to stare at the pills in her hand. "Jason, what if those pills are something harmful for the baby. I would never forgive myself because I let him in, I believed him when he begged me to give him a second chance. I didn't even entertain the idea that he may have been drugging me when I was feeling so sick."

"You thought it was the pregnancy and maybe it is and we're just jumping to conclusion here."

"I really hope you're right and it's just fear talking and that these pills are nothing." Elizabeth then said. "My doctor would have seen something… unless… unless…" She paused mid sentence.

"Hey, I'm taking you to see Emily, she'll examine you and the baby and tell us if we have anything to worry about. Until then please try to stay positive. I know it's hard right now but you're in good hands. I won't let Ric get anywhere near you and your child ever again you have my word."

Elizabeth sent him a half smile while her eyes began fluttering.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth are you ok?" Jason asked, seeing Elizabeth's struggle to stay awake.

"I'm… fine… I'm just feeling a little tired." The emotional rollercoaster she had just gone through was over and she slowly fell down from her adrenaline high.

Elizabeth's hand blindly reached Jason's arm that she grabbed before falling unconscious.

"Elizabeth!" Jason called again hoping to wake up the inactive young woman next to him, but in vain. The enforcer pushed on the accelerator, sending his SUV flying through the streets of Port Charles as fast as he could.

* * *

Courtney arrived at the Metro Court with a bright smile and her head full of hope. Carly truly saw a future for Jason and her and Courtney fully trusted the other woman's intuition. No one knew Sonny's enforcer better than she did and for this reason she was ready to follow the other woman's lead.

Sonny's sister quickly spotted Carly across the hotel restaurant and waved at her.

"Here you are!" Carly exclaimed walking up to meet her sister in law with a friendly hug.

"Of course I am, you mentioned discussing Sonny's gorgeous right hand man and I got here as fast as I could." Courtney confessed.

"That's exactly why I think you will be a great match for Jason… You have the right priorities." Carly said, her left eyebrow raised.

"But does he?" Courtney quickly asked, unable to discount his interest for a certain brunette.

"What do you mean?" Carly innocently asked.

"Carly, last time we spoke, which was actually just me unsuccessfully trying to have a conversation with him…" Courtney remarked. "He seemed preoccupied with something, or should I say someone else."

"We already talked about this Courtney, Jason's just too kindhearted. He put in his head this idea of rescuing charity case Elizabeth Webber, when she doesn't even need rescuing. She is simply getting on with her life and he needs to do the same."

"And how do we get her out of his mind?"

"Well, I have a plan, but first let's get a table." Carly declared.

The two women chose a table on the terrace and ordered two Nicoise Salads before finally getting back to the subject at hand.

"I am dying here Carly, you have got to tell me about your master plan." Courtney said then reached for her glass of sparkling water.

Carly leaned forward slightly. "Alright, this is what I am thinking… You are a beautiful girl and Jason can't stay insensitive to that, after all he's a man and we all know how men think."

"Okay… I'm not sure I'm following where you're getting at." Courtney let out, unable to read between Carly's cryptic lines.

"It's simple; we're going to put you in a situation where he won't be able to resist you, just the two of you, no distractions."

"No distractions? I like the sound of that." Courtney replied, now completely but blindly on board with Carly's plan.

A mischievous smile graced the matchmaker's lips. "Trust me, it's just a matter of time before he sees exactly what's in front of him."

"I see two gorgeous women in front of me." Jax suddenly said, interrupting the two blonds.

Carly chuckled before answering. "Well I wish someone else would have your sense of observation." Sonny's wife then turned to Courtney. "Jax this is Courtney, Sonny's sister."

"It is very nice to meet you Courtney, you look nothing like your brother… and I am saying this as a compliment" The gentleman offered with a bright smile then gave his attention back to his grimacing business partner. "Why do I have a feeling you are up to no good?"

"Me? Never." An unusually coy Carly replied.

"I just hope it has nothing to do with the hotel."

"Rest assured Jax, I'm simply helping a friend out." Carly replied, arms crossed over her chest.

"Courtney if I was you I would beware because Carly _helping_ usually ends up in much more trouble." Jax warned the young woman.

Which Carly didn't appreciate."Oh really Jax? How many times have I come up with very creative ways to get the hotel out of a sticky situation."

"You are a great business woman Carly, no question about that, but you have put yourself in quite a few _sticky situations_ in the process…" The businessman reminded her with a faint grin.

Courtney jumped in before a worked up Carly could say anything. "Don't worry Jax, it is with eyes wide opened that I accept Carly's help. I trust my sister in law's judgment."

"Alright… in this case I will leave you two ladies to your plotting. Courtney it was very nice to meet you and Carly I will see you for our two o'clock call with Montreal."

Jax smiled at the two women then disappeared as furtively as he had first appeared.

"Wow… Jasper Jax is simply…"

"A pain in the butt that's what he is." Carly finished her friend's sentence.

"I was about to say stunning but…" Courtney let her know.

"How dare he go on about how you shouldn't accept my help when I have time and time again saved this hotel from impossible situations."

"I don't think he was talking seriously Carly."

"He was just being a smart ass… anyway why don't we get back to you and Jason." Carly added.

Courtney placed her linked hands under her chin before answering. "I'm listening."

* * *

"Listen Cody, I want someone trailing Ric 24/7, I want to know his every move so find out what he is up to. If he tries to get anywhere near Elizabeth…"

"Jason?" Emily interrupted her brother's phone conversation.

"I'll call you back." Jason quickly wrapped up his phone call to turn his attention to his sister. "Hey Emily."

"How's Elizabeth?"

"She is in there." The enforcer said pointing towards the examination room behind them. "I'm not sure what's wrong with her she was fine and talking one minute and the next she was unconscious. "

"The nurse told me she is slowly waking up. I'm not sure what caused her to faint but it could just be the stress she's under."

"She had an altercation with Ric, he tried to snatch her but she managed to get away."

"What? Did she get hurt?"

"She told me she was fine but I don't know… she was very shaken up when she got out of his house."

"Poor thing…" Emily said shaking her head. "I'll examine her and make sure she is okay."

"Thanks Em… I really hope this is the end of it now that she knows exactly who Ric is." Jason said, tensely playing with the cell phone he was still holding.

"Well some people are really good at hiding their true nature."

"Ric Lansing is an expert at that…" Jason said before adding. "Elizabeth feels really guilty, she thinks that if anything happens to the baby it would be her fault because she gave Ric a second chance."

Emily offered a apologetic smile as felt for the incredible position Jason's friend was in then listened to her brother go on.

Jason reached for something in his leather jacket pocket. "Here, she found these pills at Ric's house… like I mentioned on the phone, she's afraid he might have been slipping her these without her knowing about it."

"Alright, I'll take them to the lab so we can find out exactly what they are." Emily said grabbing the bottle from her brother then gave a quick look at the pills in her hand as she spoke. "Do you really believe Ric could have stooped this low… I mean drugging a pregnant woman? What kind of person would even think of doing something so sick?"

"I really want to believe he wouldn't go there but after everything Ric has put Elizabeth through I can't put anything past him. He's been messing with her head for weeks and I wouldn't be surprised if he got help from some kind of substance."

"Jason if he indeed did hurt her and her baby, this man is more dangerous than we could ever have imagined and we need to take this to the police. She needs to press charges against him, get a restraining order!"

"No police… I'll take care of it."

"Jase…" Emily contested.

"Emily please just take care of Elizabeth and I will take care of Ric."

* * *

"Elizabeth, how are you feeling?" Emily asked a semi conscious Elizabeth.

"Where am I? Where is Jason?" Elizabeth mumbled still in a haze.

"You're at the hospital, Jason brought you here."

Elizabeth's back fell back on her hospital bed reassured as she listened to the doctor.

"I'm Emily, Jason's sister... remember me?"

"Yeah, of course. You listened to me when I needed someone to talk to, thanks again for that."

"I'm glad I was able to help; I know you're in quite an impossible situation."

Elizabeth lowered her eyes thinking impossible was the best word to describe her life.

"Jason gave me the pills you found at Ric's house. I sent them to the lab and we will very soon know exactly what they are. I'll also take a blood sample from you so we can see if anything is in your system."

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "Alright."

"Are you in any pain?" Emily continued. "Jason told me you were in a fight with Ric."

Elizabeth shook her head from side to side. "He tried to force me into going away with him but I managed to get away. I might have a couple bruises here and there but I'm fine."

"Well that's impressive Elizabeth, how you managed to fight him off; but I'm not surprised you're a spunky little thing."

Emily's comment forced a smile to appear on Elizabeth's preoccupied face.

"Don't worry." The doctor added. "Everything will be alright now, Jason is standing vigil in front of this room and he's not going anywhere."

"I don't know what I would do without him." The petite brunette said then ran both hands through her curls.

"My brother is great but don't underestimate your strength Elizabeth. You saved yourself today."

"Thanks Emily. But if it wasn't for Jason I don't even know where I would be today. He has been amazing to me from the beginning when he didn't owe me anything."

"Yeah Jason is one of a kind and I guess you guys met for a reason." Emily said offering a large beam to her patient before she went on. "Okay, let's take a look at you make sure everything is in order. I also paged Dr. Kelly, our obstetrician who will take a look at the baby."

The doctor examined Elizabeth closely noticing a lower than normal blood pressure that could have caused her to faint but Emily let her patient know that her blood work would provide more concrete answers.

Are you taking any sort of medication, anything for the pregnancy?

"Yes, prenatal vitamins, they're in my handbag." Elizabeth answered.

"Do you mind if I take a look at these also? Just to make sure."

"Of course not." Elizabeth said then reached inside her handbag to give the doctor the pills.

"Dr. Kelly will be here in a minute. I'll put a rush on these tests and will have results for you in no time."

"Thanks for everything Emily."

Dr. Lee suddenly entered the room. "You paged me?"

"Well perfect timing Kelly, I was just about to send a nurse for you." Emily then turned back to her patient. "Elizabeth, this is Dr. Kelly Lee."

"Nice to meet you!" Dr. Lee said with a large smile. "Now let's take a look at this little one."

"Alright, I'll be back." Emily grabbed Elizabeth's hand in support before leaving her with her colleague.

"So tell me Elizabeth, how far along are you?"

"8 weeks now."

Dr. Lee entered the information in a computer. "Have you taken an ultrasound before?"

"No… Not yet, I was scheduled for one on my next prenatal visit."

"Well why don't we take care of this today?"

Elizabeth opened her eyes wide as she the thought of seeing her baby for the first time reached her mind. "Now? Um… Sure."

"Alright, lay down and relax. We'll take a look and make sure the pregnancy is going the way it is supposed to."

Elizabeth bit her lower lip nervously as she tried to contain a smile. The young patient then lay back down and lifted her hospital gown to reveal her still flat belly to her doctor.

"Alright this is going to feel a little cold." Dr. Lee warned her patient before applying a conductive gel on Elizabeth's lower abdomen. She then gently began moving the transducer over her stomach to obtain an image.

The doctor scanned all areas of Elizabeth's abdomen once, then a second time but this time she was unable to hide a concerned look that didn't go unnoticed by her young patient.

"Is everything ok?" Elizabeth asked, alarmed by Dr. Lee's odd reaction.

"You know what I'll be right back." The doctor inexplicably replied then disappeared before Elizabeth was able to ask another question.

* * *

Dr. Lee hurriedly found Emily who was standing in the hospital hallway with her brother.

"Kelly! How are Elizabeth and the baby?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Dr. Lee said, her usual smile nowhere in sight.

"Sure." Emily responded then sent a half smile towards Jason who was already fearing the worse. "Give me a second okay?" She told him then followed Kelly a few steps away.

"What's going on?" Emily asked impatient to hear what Dr. Lee had to say.

Her friend and fellow doctor's face took on a troubled expression.

"Is the baby ok?" Emily raised, knowing that whatever Kelly had to say, it wouldn't be good news. Something must have been wrong with Elizabeth's baby.

"There is no baby." Dr. Lee finally blurred out.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I checked and rechecked, this woman is not pregnant Emily." Dr. Lee declared.

"But, how? How is that possible?"

"Sorry I don't have these answers, but she is not pregnant and it doesn't seem like she ever was." Kelly confidently let out. "All I can think of is pseudocyesis, or false pregnancy syndrome but I don't know if Elizabeth fits the profile. We will need a psych consult to determine that."

"False pregnancy? That doesn't make any sense, this usually happens to women with strong desires to experience a pregnancy and from what I know that wasn't really the case for Elizabeth."

"She might also be suffering from a rare hormonal imbalance that could have made it seem like she was pregnant and we'll know more when her labs come through." Kelly added.

"Hormonal imbalance?" Emily repeated wondering if any of the pills she had sent to the lab for testing could have caused this.

"I have another appointment in five minutes but talk to her and maybe you'll be able to figure out what is happening." Dr. Lee advised her.

"Thanks Kelly, I will."

"Good luck." The ob said then left a puzzled Emily behind. She was quickly joined by her brother who questioned her concerned frown.

"What's wrong? Is it Elizabeth, is she ok?"

"Oh… Jason…" Emily let out still puzzled. She hated the fact that she would have to give the already fragile young woman such terrible news. Elizabeth seemed to have grown so excited about becoming a mother that Emily could already anticipate the pain this information would cause.

"Is it the baby?" Jason then grimly asked, unable to bear his sister's silence.

"I am not sure what is happening here but I think I need to talk to Elizabeth first." Emily told him. She left her anxious brother outside Elizabeth's hospital room to talk to the young woman about her none pregnancy.

* * *

"Emily you're back!" Elizabeth exclaimed as soon as she saw the doctor reappear. "I don't know what's going on, Dr. Lee didn't say anything she just left… is the baby ok?" The young woman fretfully rambled, her heart uncontrollably racing.

Emily quietly sat on a stool by her side, unsure of where to start. "Elizabeth… Dr. Lee saw something during the ultrasound."

"What is it Emily, whatever it is please just tell me… I can take it." Elizabeth said, already on the verge of tears.

Emily took a deep breath and reached the sonogram tray that she spun around so her patient could see.

"Okay, you see this screen?" Emily pointed at the monitor whose last image showed Elizabeth's uterus.

"Yes?" Elizabeth answered distressed. "But I can't really make out anything on it."

"Precisely… Dr. Lee examined you and she found out that… um… there is no baby Elizabeth." Emily finally expressed.

"No baby? What do you mean no baby? It's impossible."

"You are not pregnant Elizabeth… I'm really sorry."

"Did I… did I lose the baby? Oh god…" Elizabeth began to panic.

"No, no Elizabeth there was never a baby. You're not pregnant." Emily quickly corrected her patient.

"No, that must be a mistake… I am pregnant, I took a pregnancy test, I even had a blood test done… I know I am pregnant!" The petite brunette added, in complete denial of what Emily was telling her.

"Mistakes can be made in some very rare cases…"

"Mistakes? I don't understand, then maybe there is something wrong with this machine."

"Unfortunately the machine is fine… I hate to be bringing you this sad news but you're not pregnant and it doesn't seem like you ever were."

"Wha… what?" Elizabeth managed to say as heavy tears began flowing down her face. She cried, unable to contain herself as the idea that there wasn't going to be a baby sunk in her mind.

Jason heard Elizabeth cries from the other side of the door and couldn't help but barge in. "What's wrong? Elizabeth what's wrong?"

"There is no baby! There was never a baby!" She cried out. And Jason rushed to take her in his arms where she completely lost it, mourning a child that never existed.

Emily watched the heart wrenching scene, her own heart aching at the pain she was witnessing. The doctor wondered how Elizabeth could have been lead into thinking she was pregnant when she wasn't and hoped for Ric Lansing's sake that the pills she was waiting results for had nothing to do with this deception or she would personally see that he pays for everything he had made Elizabeth endure.


	29. Chapter 28

_A/N: You're not dreaming; it is really a new chapter! I still have a few things in store for this story and finally have some free time to devote to it. It's been a long time coming so I hope you'll enjoy the update._

_Thanks for your patience and Happy New Year!  
_

**- Chapter 28 -**

Emily sat at her desk, holding Elizabeth's tests results with a firm hand. The young doctor ran her other hand over her face as she thought about what a monster Ric Lansing was. For weeks he had misled Elizabeth into believing she was carrying his child so she wouldn't leave him. The idea that he had almost succeeded in making her believe they would become a family made the doctor shake her head in disgust. No one deserved to be misguided this way; to be drugged and lied to this way.

Emily hadn't known Elizabeth for very long but felt for her like she would a close friend. She could see how much her brother cared about this young woman and she would do anything in her power to make sure Ric paid for what he had put Elizabeth through.

She heard a knock at the door. "Come in." She called out, before letting out a sigh. Emily quickly saw her brother poke his head inside the room. "Jase." The doctor let out; her voice sorrowful.

Jason walked in and quietly closed the door behind him. "Hey, a nurse told me I could find you here."

"How is Elizabeth holding up?" His sister hastily asked.

"She's asleep." Jason briefly answered relieved she was finally getting some rest after the devastating news that she wasn't pregnant had rocked her world. "Have you heard anything about her tests?"

"I was just looking at her lab results…" Emily said and paused. "Do you want to take a seat?"

"What do they say? Emily, just tell me what he did to her!" Jason demanded.

"Ric… has been drugging her all along; to make her believe she was pregnant." The doctor finally explained.

"How?" Jason asked angrily rubbing his hands.

"The _vitamins_ she has been taking are not vitamins but hormonal supplements. We found high levels of hCG in her blood… inconsistent with a normal pregnancy but enough to fake the symptoms."

"Son of a bitch!" Jason couldn't contain as he clenched his hand into a tight fist.

"The other pill bottle was a powerful sedative and we found traces of it in in her system too, he probably used these to disorient her; make her weak enough to fall for his bullshit."

"Yea she's been dizzy at times and looking very pale but I thought it was the pregnancy."

"That's what Ric wanted, for everyone to be fooled and he succeeded for a while."

"But is she ok? I mean can these have long term effects on her."

"She has been taking these pills for a few weeks so I'll need to run a few more tests just to make..."

Jason suddenly turned and began decisively walking towards the door.

"Jason wait!" Emily said hurriedly standing up. "Wait! Don't do anything stupid!"

Jason turned to face his sister, fury in his eyes. "He drugged her! God knows what would have happened to her if this went on longer. Ric needs to pay for this."

Jason turned to leave but was stopped by his sister who held his arm. "But by doing what I think you're about to do you will make things worse!"

"Emily don't…"

"Let the police handle this, as a doctor it is my duty to report this, alright? We'll gather as much evidence as we can and send the bastard to prison where he belongs."

"You know Lansing won't go to prison, he'll pay who and what he has to pay but he will get out of this and make himself pass as the victim and Elizabeth as some scorned ex looking for revenge. I won't let that happen."

"Not this time Jason; he drugged her, he made it look like she was pregnant he won't get away with that." Emily assured her brother.

"Yes because I won't let him get away with it." Jason added.

"I understand you want to take matter into your own hands right now but at least think about this first. You're angry and you're reacting to what you just learned so please take some time before you do anything."

"I appreciate your concern but I know what I need to do."

"Jason, Elizabeth needs you right now, she will wake up soon and need you by her side. She just lost a baby. Yes she was never pregnant but in her mind she was and she'll need you to get through this."

Jason showed his back to his pleading sister and fiercely slammed his fist into the closed door. "I can't believe I didn't see it… I let him do this to her."

"Don't put this on you Jason. You can't blame yourself for what this sick man did to her."

"I could have prevented this, instead I just… I just let her go." A guilt ridden Jason added, his back still to his sister.

Emily ran a supportive hand over his shoulder. "Lansing is not going to get away with this, we won't let him hurt her again… or anyone else for that matter."

Brother and sister stood still for a few silent seconds before Emily spoke again. "I have to get back to work, are you going to be ok?"

"I'm fine, I'll go check on Elizabeth." Jason said then readied to leave before a thought came up. "She was seeing a doctor, I don't know his name but he has to have been working with Ric on this."

"Dr. Devlin. His name was all over her prescriptions. I'll look into him and let you know what I can find. This man shouldn't be allowed anywhere near another patient after what he's done to Elizabeth."

* * *

Dr. Devlin stood alone in his home wondering how he had managed to place himself in the middle of such a vile masquerade. It was supposed to last only a month and no one was supposed get hurt, he remembered Ric's promise, but instead his friend's plan had turned messy.

Ian was tempted to find Elizabeth and tell her the truth, but this truth could make him lose everything. The doctor forgot about this thought as promptly as it first appeared to him.

He wished that none of it had ever happened. He wished he could have said no from the beginning, but this would have been the end of his career. Ric knew all about his arrest for drug possession when he was still in college. How the need for extra cash had pushed him to get involved with a local drug dealer. He had been very successful at hiding this dishonorable episode of his past until Lansing had served him with documents which if out could instantly make him lose his license.

_Choose your friends wisely son_ his father had once told him. Only at that particular moment did he realize his father could not have been more right.

"Damn Ric! What kind of mess have you dragged me into?" The doctor thought out loud then glanced at his watch. It had been ten minutes since he tried calling Ric for the third time and Ian was ready to redial. No answer.

Ric had told him to make himself invisible but Ian knew something really bad was happening and had no idea what to do next. Until he could find Ric he would do exactly as the lawyer asked and disappear.

* * *

Jason walked back to Elizabeth's hospital room, Emily's words still playing in his head. He found Cody standing vigil in front of the door just like he had asked him to. "Is she still asleep?" He first inquired.

"I think so." Cody answered unsure.

"Good… she needs to rest. Anything on Ric's whereabouts?"

"Nothing yet. He hasn't been seen anywhere." Cody was sad to say.

"Dammit! We need to find him!" A frustrated Jason let out.

"The guys are doing everything they can Jason. We'll find him sooner or later."

"It better be sooner; I'm not about to let Lansing escape us; not after what he did to Elizabeth. An who knows what other trick he has under his sleeve." Jason said then rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"What did your sister have to say about those pills?" Cody asked knowing the answer wouldn't be good given Jason's apparent anger.

"He's been drugging her to fake a pregnancy. I still can't believe he went this far."

"Wow… Lansing is scum. Don't worry, we'll find him and he'll get what he deserve." Cody tried to reassure his friend.

"I also need you to find out anything you can on a Dr. Devlin. He's in with Lansing on this, he might also know where to find him… Emily is looking into him too."

"We're on it." Cody hurriedly answered.

"Thanks man."

Jason walked past the guard to enter Elizabeth's hospital room. He hesitated a couple seconds before turning the door nob. Emily was right, Elizabeth needed him right now and he would be there for her, he wanted to be there for her always if she would let him.

Jason finally entered the room quietly so he wouldn't wake her up. Elizabeth was laying on her side, her back towards him and both hands clenched in between her legs. She seemed so fragile the young man thought as he sat on a chair next to her hospital bed. He hadn't been able to protect her from Ric's twisted plan but he would never again let anything happen to her.

"You're back." He suddenly heard from Elizabeth who turned to face him.

"I just left to talk to Emily, I thought you were asleep."

"I might have closed my eyes for a few minutes… umm… did she tell you when I could leave the hospital?"

"She'll come by in a little bit to check on you and we'll know." Jason told her.

Elizabeth repositioned her head on the pillow without saying another word. Jason rubbed his hands together as he sat in the uncomfortable silence.

"How are you feeling?" He asked and then felt bad for asking such a ridiculous question. She didn't feel well; she had just learned she wasn't going to be a mother after all. Jason had witnessed first hand how heartbroken Elizabeth had been when Emily told her the news.

"I feel tired… as if I haven't slept in two days." Elizabeth told him.

"You went through a lot." Jason said.

"I just want all of it to be over… for my life to get back to normal. Normal. I'm not even sure what I'm talking about when I say that." She said looking away.

"It's hard to see right now but everything will be ok. Very soon this will all be behind you." Jason assured her, convinced that very soon Ric wouldn't be a problem anymore.

"Will it ever?" Elizabeth hopelessly said then closed her eyes. Her mind instantly flashed back to Ric attempting to snatch her away and to her fighting him off as hard as she could. Nothing would be over with Ric still actively trying everything he could to get to her.

Elizabeth reopened her eyes, hoping to erase the disturbing thoughts from her mind.

"Did Emily get the… results back from the lab?" She waveringly asked.

"She did." Jason replied.

Elizabeth faced Jason again, eager but afraid to hear the next words he would speak.

The young man continued talking, with Elizabeth's probing eyes fixated on him. "The vitamins you thought you were taking daily were in fact hormonal supplements. Ric was also giving you tranquilizers which explains the dizziness and fainting."

Elizabeth took a deep breath trying to digest the information she was hearing. She then unconsciously began shaking her head from side to side. "And all this time I thought it was real… I thought a baby was growing inside me."

"You couldn't have known…" Jason said.

Elizabeth went on talking as if she didn't hear his words. "You know I didn't even believe it when I first found out I was pregnant… but I thought I was just in denial… that I couldn't believe it simply because I didn't want it to be true."

"These pills you were taking faked all the symptoms. You couldn't have known it wasn't real." Jason repeated.

She let a sigh escape. She should have known because she knew who Ric was and what he was capable of the young woman thought.

Jason held her hand firmly in his. "You will have your baby Elizabeth, when you are ready and without having to worry about Ric using this child to try and control your life."

Elizabeth nodded; as painful as it was Jason was right. This was not the right environment to raise a child. "You're right, this is probably for the best." She said, her eye releasing a warm tear.

"Everything will be ok. I promise you." Jason told her, looking straight into her watery sapphire eyes.

"I believe you Jason. Thank you for being here."

Jason lowered his face to grace her lips of a sweet peck that he hoped would erase some of the pain.

It did. "Thank you" She repeated and held him close to her body.

* * *

Courtney inserted the key in the door's keyhole making the least possible noise. Her mouth harbored a mischievous smile when she entered the large apartment. Carly hadn't exaggerated; the place was simple but elegant and extremely neat, which she couldn't say of her messy apartment. "Make yourself at home… I can do that." She told herself remembering Carly's words. "I could get used to this place." Courtney added.

She put herself to work and began lighting candles all around the apartment and dispersed red rose petals across the floor, tables and created a scented path leading to the master bedroom. Beaming in excitement the blond woman delicately arranged more flower petals on the bed. She had created a romantic trap any straight man in his right mind couldn't escape.

"Tonight you will be all mine Jason Morgan." Courtney said then tightened her trench coat.


	30. Chapter 29

_A/N: Thanks for sticking around! Here's the next chapter...  
_

**- Chapter 29 -**

"Why do you want to leave now?" Jason asked Elizabeth, shaking his head in concern.

"I feel better so I don't think staying the night at the hospital is necessary." Elizabeth said, sitting on the side of her hospital bed.

"Why not let Emily decide of that?" Jason quickly replied. "She said she would be back to check on you soon."

"I know but it's getting late already, maybe… maybe I should just come back tomorrow."

Jason watched Elizabeth get on her feet, and actively begin looking for her clothes.

"I assure you I feel fine." She added, feeling Jason's skeptical look following her every move.

"Elizabeth you lost consciousness earlier, you've been taking all kinds of pills of which we don't even know the possible side effects." Jason reminded her. "You've been through so much…"

"But I feel ok now Jason." Elizabeth reaffirmed as she grabbed her dress a nurse had carefully folded and placed on a chair in a corner of the room. "I get that you are worried but I'm ok and I will feel better when I'm out of this hospital room.

Jason faced Elizabeth with a questioning look. "What's really going on?"

The young woman dropped the dress on the hospital bed letting out a loud sigh then turned to face Jason. "It's just that… I can't sleep here and with so many people walking by I'm afraid Ric is coming back to get me."

"You know he won't get anywhere near you again right? I won't let that happen."

"I know… But I can't help but feel nervous with every stranger that walks by… I almost freaked out when a nurse came by earlier." The young woman explained unable to shake off her violent encounter with her ex boyfriend.

"Okay… if that can help you feel safer then I'll take you back to the penthouse. I'll call Emily tomorrow and ask her to come over and make sure you're healthy."

"Thank you." She said rubbing her arms as if she was cold. "I'm sorry… hospitals have always made me feel uncomfortable, ever since I was a little girl. I remember having to wait for hours in a corner for my mom or dad to get out of surgery while I saw so much sadness and pain all around me."

"I feel the same way. I hate hospitals." Jason expressed remembering his painful last couple hospital stays; one caused by a bullet to the shoulder and the other by an explosion. "Is there… is there anything I can get for you? Anything you need?"

"I'm fine Jason. All I need is to go home… I mean leave the hospital." Elizabeth imprudently surprised herself thinking of Jason's penthouse as home.

"Elizabeth? Where are you going?" Emily asked suddenly entering the room.

"Hey… I was just telling Jason I wanted to leave the hospital. I feel fine now and…"

"Yes but there are a few more tests I would like to run. We need to make sure that anything Ric has been giving you didn't jeopardize your system or cause you any long term effects."

"Do I have to do this now?" Elizabeth asked.

"Can any of these tests wait?" Jason jumped in. "I think Elizabeth would feel more comfortable not staying at the hospital if she absolutely doesn't have to."

Emily stood quiet for a few seconds. "Okay… how about this. I'll discharge you now and you can come by tomorrow for more tests."

"Thank you." Elizabeth told her doctor.

"And Elizabeth, if you feel the need to talk to someone, I mean a professional, I'll be more than happy to refer you to a colleague of mine."

"Thanks Emily. I will let you know." Elizabeth said, considering the idea. The brunette then looked to her side where she saw Jason standing, eyes locked on her and realized that as soon as he was near, she would be just fine.

"Alright, Jase make sure she takes some rest."

* * *

Courtney impatiently sat in the middle of the love nest she had fashioned in Jason's living room. She had been waiting, feet crossed over the coffee table, for an hour; a long hour, and couldn't wait anymore. Jason was supposed to be home already, and her hands were supposed to be all over his gorgeous body. The blond woman glanced at her crystal-studded watch one more time then grabbed her cellphone from her purse.

"Carly! He's still not here."

"_Still?"_ Carly repeated. _"Where is he?"_

"I don't know… but I can't wait anymore. I'm just sitting here, by myself and starting to feel a little pathetic… And I'm freezing under this coat!" Courtney said readjusting her grey trench coat.

_"Just be patient! Sonny told me he didn't need Jason tonight and I know him, nights when he doesn't work he will go straight home, open a beer bottle and maybe play a little game of pool."_ Carly confidently informed her friend who could hear a grin in her voice. _"Oh the look on his face when he's going to see you there. I would give anything to see it."_

"Wait I hear something!" Courtney declared after hearing footsteps in the hallway. She ran to the door to look through the peephole.

_"Court! Courtney! Is it him?"_ Carly eagerly asked from the other end of the phone.

"False alert." A disappointed Courtney let out scowling. "What if he doesn't come home tonight? Everything I've done would have been a waste." She said scoping out the room and realizing what a good job she had done decorating the place of candles and rose petals; not to forget the romantic playlist echoing in the background.

_"Of course he will! He will be there any minute and he will be all yours. So stay focused and be ready." _Carly advised her friend.

Courtney emitted a loud sigh trying very hard to believe Carly's encouraging words. "Carly, I need to thank you. Without your genius mind, none of this would have been possible."

_"Oh you are very welcome. And I am doing this as much for you as for Jason. He is fighting me on this but he needs it, he needs someone like you."_

"And I need someone like him. " Courtney confidently added. "We are made for each other and hopefully tonight he finally realizes that."

* * *

Emily left Jason and Elizabeth and walked back to her office. The day had been a long one and Elizabeth's case, one of the oddest she had been confronted to in her medical career. The young doctor couldn't wait to get out of the hospital, head home and soak her body into a warm bubble bath. Still daydreaming about her relaxing escape, Emily let her hair down, opened her office door… only to find Cody waiting for her inside.

"Hi Beautiful!" The young guard said as soon as he saw her.

"Hey! I didn't know you were around. What a nice surprise." The doctor let out with a large smile on her face.

She then sat on the young man's lap and placed a soft peck on his craving lips.

"Yea, I've been helping Jason out. He's stressing out over this whole Ric situation." Cody explained.

"I'm worried about him." Emily expressed looking away. "He feels really guilty about what Ric has done to Elizabeth. Somehow he thinks it's his fault because he wasn't able to protect her from this nutjob."

"I'm not surprised. You know your brother. He always takes it all on himself."

"I know… I know." She told him with a gentle smile and ran a hand over his unshaven cheek. "But how was he supposed to anticipate Ric faking her pregnancy? That was a low blow, even for Lansing."

"I still can't believe he went this far. Elizabeth seems devastated." The young man added, shaking his head thinking about how much pain Ric Lansing deserved to endure for everything he had put Elizabeth through.

"You can tell she was getting attached to this baby… a baby that never even existed. I don't know how I would feel if I was in her shoes. The pain, the confusion… She thought she would be raising a child in a few months and now she has nothing; she must feel completely cheated and even foolish urgh…" Emily let out a sigh. "At least Jason is there for her. I wish I could do more."

"We all do. Right now the men are all looking for Ric. We need to make sure he doesn't get anywhere near Elizabeth ever again." Cody said.

"Maybe this Dr. Devlin can point us in the right direction…" Emily stood up and grabbed a folder from her top desk drawer. "I did a little digging earlier but couldn't find much. Dr. Devlin seems like a pretty clean cut doctor."

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would a respectable doctor help Lansing with a devious plan like this?" Cody questioned rubbing his knees.

Emily ran a hand in her straight brown hair before speaking again. "Money? Blackmail? I don't know but either Ian Devlin isn't who he says he is or Ric forced his hand somehow."

"Hmm... Did you find an address?"

"Yes… here." She said reading through the file she put together on the other doctor. "4585 Cheviot Lane."

"Well I'm going to pay the doctor a little visit." Cody hastily stood up.

"Wait! I'm coming with you." Emily impulsively declared.

"I…I... don't think that's a good idea." Cody trailed out, gauging the possible risks involved.

"I can help, I'm a doctor… maybe he'll be more inclined to talk to me." Emily reasoned. "It'll look less threatening if I show up asking questions than if you do."

"I can pretend to be a doctor." Cody offered making the young woman chuckle.

"You pretending to be a doctor would be like me pretending to be a bodyguard or something. Come on, let me help." Emily implored once more.

"Em, we don't know who this man really is and I don't want you taking that risk."

"Oh please, don't start sounding like my brother." Emily said feeling frustrated with the man in front of her.

"Hey, I'm already a dead man if Jason finds out we've been seeing each other behind his back, imagine something happens while we're visiting Devlin…"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Emily cut him off. "I'll be careful and won't get anywhere near Devlin if you think it's not safe."

Cody hesitated.

"I can't just go home and do nothing. Elizabeth is in pain, Jason is eating himself up over the situation and there isn't anything I can do about that but I can help you get closer to finding Ric and making sure he gets what he deserves." The doctor blustered speaking really fast "Plus you would be right there next to me so I have nothing to worry about!"

Cody couldn't hide a grin watching the woman get agitated.

"What is it?" Emily asked causing the man's grin to turn into a full beam. "What?" She insisted.

"Nothing, you just look so hot when you get passionate like that."

Emily replied by sending a weak fist crashing into his chest. "I'm being serious!"

"Ouch" Cody let out pretending to be hurt.

"Oh come here." Emily gripped Cody's shirt to pull him towards her then apologized with a peck. "So can I come with you?"

"Alright… let's go." Cody finally said once again unable to resist her; just like he wasn't able to resist her beautiful smile a couple months back when she had stunned the guard by asking him out for a drink; never minding the fact that he worked for her very protective brother. "But not a word to Jason about this. I actually quite enjoy being alive."

"You know I can keep a secret." Emily let out before her lips found Cody's once more for a passionate kiss.

* * *

Jason and Elizabeth walked out of the elevator hand in hand. The young woman then realized their hands had been linked ever since they left the hospital and only separated to get in and out of the car. She enjoyed Jason's hold; his touch was exactly the support she needed in this overwhelming time.

Elizabeth suddenly stopped walking, causing Jason to come to a halt too.

"Is everything ok?" Jason asked worried by the abrupt interruption.

"Yes, I'm fine… I was just thinking about something." She reassured him.

"Did you forget something at the hospital?" He asked attempting to understand what was behind Elizabeth's disquiet.

"No, no… I don't think I did." She promptly replied.

"What is it? You barely said anything since we left the hospital. You can talk to me if that can help." The enforcer began to seriously worry.

"Well you'll probably think I'm silly but… I was just thinking about you actually." Elizabeth enlightened him.

"Me?" Jason asked astonished.

"See I knew you would think I'm being weird." Elizabeth added, uncomfortably looking at her feet.

"No, I don't think you are weird I'm just surprised that's all. I'm standing right here, why would you be thinking about me?"

"Well I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have met you… and before you say anything let me say that I know I don't have much to offer you in return right now but I hope one day I can do for you as much or more than you are doing for me."

"Do you remember when we first met?" Jason unexpectedly asked throwing the young woman off.

"Of course I do." Elizabeth answered; she remembered every moment of it.

"Well I told you I liked helping you out and I meant it. You have to understand that you are not a burden to me if this is still what you believe. I am here for you because I care about you… a lot."

"I do too." She said in return, her fingers squeezing on his.

Jason lowered his face to drop a gentle kiss on her inviting rosy lips.

"Now if you are done thinking about me let's get in, I promised Emily I would make sure you get some rest." Jason teased causing a bright smile to illuminate her face.

* * *

Courtney heard steps coming in her direction. It was the signal she had been waiting for all evening long. Jason was finally home and he was going to be all hers in just a few seconds. The enthusiastic young woman took her position in front of the door; ready to welcome the man of the house in a way he would never forget.

Sonny's sister stood tall on her platform pumps with a large smile harbored on her face. She heard a key being pushed inside the door, which caused her heart to jump in excitement. A few seconds later the door began opening slowly and as she saw Jason's silhouette appear in the room, she dropped her trench coat to the floor and yelled. "Surprise!"


	31. Chapter 30

_A/N: I have to say I love reading your comments and they inspire me more than you know so thank you for reading and taking the time to share your thoughts on the story. Here is the next chapter and I really hope you'll enjoy it... Ok I've said enough, let's see how they react to the Courtney situation._

**- Chapter 30 -**

Courtney stood tall on her platform pumps with a large smile harbored on her face. She heard a key being pushed inside the door, which caused her heart to jump in excitement. Hours of planning were finally about to come to fruition the young woman thought then shook her head to give her hairdo some more volume. A few seconds later the door began opening slowly and as she saw Jason's silhouette appear in the room, she dropped her trench coat to the floor and seductively said. "Surprise!"

The first thing the blond woman noticed was the enforcer's shocked expression, which she had anticipated and she was about to rejoice about her successful surprise when she discerned a second pair of eyes fixated on her. The large sapphire orbs seemed even more scandalized by the scene. Courtney then realized Jason wasn't alone; she was standing naked in front of him and no one else than Elizabeth Webber.

"Oh… my god!" The blond let out as she hurriedly reached for her coat. "Oh my god!" She repeated while covering herself from the two repelled pairs of eyes.

"Courtney? What the… what are you doing here?" Jason asked still in disbelief of what he had just stumbled upon and just then noticed the romantic atmosphere his penthouse had adopted. "And what the hell is all this?"

"Oh my god, Jason… I… I wanted to surprise you." The blond struggled to say, readjusting her coat to make sure she was completely covered.

Jason who was still disturbed turned to Elizabeth with a quizzical look on his face and noticed the woman seemed amused by the absurdity of the situation. He wasn't.

He faced Courtney again. "Who let you in here?" Jason strictly asked.

"Umm…" Courtney trailed out turning bright red; a hand clenching her coat to keep it closed while another rubbed her head. "This is sooo embarrassing."

"You better start explaining right now what you are doing here…" He paused remembering the exact image he had just walked in on. "Butt naked… in the middle of my apartment!"

"Ok… this isn't what was supposed to happen… This was going to be a surprise… you were supposed to come home and find me here. I didn't think you would have company." Courtney hissed and then sent an annoyed look towards Elizabeth; the one who had once again ruined her evening with Jason.

A quiet Elizabeth returned the look, eyebrow arched with twice the attitude.

Impatient, Jason stared down at the stuttering blond wondering what kind of insanity had gone through her mind. What of their short encounter could have indicated to her that he was interested in any way; he didn't know. "Wait first of all how the hell did you get in here?"

"Well I… I… used a key." She briefly explained, unsettled by Jason's unyielding tone then reached in her coat pocket for a single key.

Jason took the key from the daring woman who was seriously beginning to exasperate him. "Where did you get this?"

"Listen Jason… this was for you. It was all for you. The candles, the roses… me." She said ignoring the enforcer's question. "I like you Jason and I just felt that we didn't really get a chance to get to know each other last time at the hotel so I wanted to come by and spend some uninterrupted quality time with you… we could have so much fun together you and me… alone!"

Elizabeth's eyes opened wide as she heard Courtney's preposterous explanation.

"Carly." Jason bitterly said to answer his own question. "She put you up to this didn't she?"

A busted Courtney let out a loud sigh and lowered her chin. "She told me not to tell you she had anything to do with this."

"I knew it… you know what just… just go home." He said then picked up the woman's purse from the sofa and placed it in her hands. "Grab your things and go home… and tell Carly we need to talk!"

Courtney began walking towards the door but suddenly turned around. "Jason please don't be mad ok? I really thought you would appreciate the gift." She let out then exited the room, not without sending another loaded look towards Elizabeth who was openly smiling at the incongruity of it all.

"Wow." Elizabeth finally said as soon as the door closed behind her. "That was… interesting."

"Interesting? More like crazy." Jason mumbled still baffled and annoyed by the situation his so-called best friend had created.

"She completely just threw herself at you."

"Carly did this. She sent that girl to embarrass herself." Jason let out a loud aggravated sigh. "I can't believe she went this far. Sorry you had to walk in on this. This is definitely not what you need right now."

"You're kidding right? This was hilarious. The look on her face when she saw me was just priceless." Elizabeth said with a soft chuckle. "She instantly turned bright red and began stuttering." The brunette then burst into complete laughter. "This is exactly what I needed."

Her laugh caused Jason's lips to curl up in amusement.

"You should be flattered!" Elizabeth added between laughs.

The brunette had a point Jason thought; it wasn't every day that a woman welcomed him unclothed inside his living room, something like this would stroke any man's ego. Jason shook his head still unable to believe what had just happened. He then made his way to the sound system to stop the music that was still loudly playing.

"Plus she did quite the decorating job in here. That's a lot of roses and candles." Elizabeth added then continued huffing and chuckling. "How long do you think she was in here getting all this ready?"

"You really think this is funny don't you?" Jason said himself hardly able to resist Elizabeth's humor.

The brunette nodded. "I hadn't laughed this much in a long time. I should thank Courtney for that."

"Well I'm glad something good came out of this." Jason declared with a half smile, watching the petite woman in front of him dissolve into laughter. She quickly became out of breath, struggling to find air in between giggles. But slowly, her laughs and chuckles transformed into smothered sighs.

Jason was confused by the sudden shift in mood. "Elizabeth are you… are you crying? Did I say something I shouldn't?"

Heavy tears began making their way down Elizabeth's face as she tensely wiped them off. "No, this is not you… Sorry I'm trying to be strong Jason… I'm trying…"

"Hey hey it's ok. You don't have to be strong right now; you don't have to pretend everything is fine. Elizabeth you'll need time to get over what you've just been through and you can take as much as you need…"

"I'm a mess, I'm laughing one second and then all of a sudden I feel miserable… I don't know what's wrong with me." Elizabeth placed both hands on her forehead then dropped on the nearby sofa, impassively staring at her feet. "I should feel relieved right now. No baby means no more ties to Ric and means I can claim my life back."

Jason joined her on the sofa, placing a supporting hand on the small of her back. "And it will seem that way after some time. But today you found out the baby you thought you were having never existed. This isn't something you can just get over."

"But I need to… this wasn't a real child; nothing was real." She spoke in a broken voice.

"Your feelings were. I saw how you talked about becoming a mother; you grew attached to this baby. Elizabeth you have to let yourself mourn this pregnancy no matter if it was real or not."

The young woman lifted her head to gaze at Jason. Her cheeks rosy and her eyes wet. "You always know exactly what to say to make me feel better. How do you do that? How are you so good to me?"

Jason's looked at her sadly then opened his arms wide to invite the brunette. He took her in his strong arms where she let more tears freely trickled down her face.

* * *

"4585 Cheviot Lane… Here we are. "Cody said as he parked his black truck a block away from Dr. Devlin's suburban home.

"Nice house." Emily said taking a look at the small but cozy looking house.

"Alright wait for me here. I'm going to take a look around first." The guard told her.

"I promised I would stay put until you tell me it's safe so I will."

Cody smiled then dropped a light peck on his very understanding girlfriend's lips. "If you see or hear anything, you call me."

"I will." Emily said then watched Cody make his way in the direction of the Devlin house. The doctor turned private investigator for the night lowered in her seat, trying to keep a low profile in case a neighbor came snooping around. For a moment she thought that maybe it wasn't her and Cody's job running after Devlin and that the police should be making sure that Ric Lansing and his accomplice paid for their misdeed but unfortunately they didn't have any irrefutable evidence against the two of them. Like Jason had pointed out to her, the sly lawyer could play the system and accuse Elizabeth of faking the pregnancy, and given Ric's respectable reputation and the PCPD's pitiful track record in solving crimes they would probably fall for the cover-up she thought with a heavy sigh.

No, they needed to build a stronger case against these two crooks she thought then noticed Cody running back towards the car.

"It's clear." He declared once he reached the truck.

"Devlin is not here?" Emily disappointedly asked.

"The house looks empty, no noise and all the lights are off." Cody explained then took one more look around. "And there isn't a car in the driveway."

"So what do we do now? How do we find him?" Emily raised.

Cody placed both hands on either side of the car window. "Maybe something inside will tell us where he went or what he has been up to with Ric."

"We can't just break into his house." She told him concerned.

"You are right you should probably wait for me here. I'll handle this."

"No, no I said I would help and I will." The doctor quickly added. "I'm just worried someone will show up or call the police."

"I'll improvise if this happens but this might be our only chance to get a hand on him and Lansing. Listen I'll hurry in and see if there is anything I can find…"

"I'll come with you." Emily declared then jumped out of the car before Cody was able to say anything.

"Em you don't have to, you probably even shouldn't be here. Finding this doctor and Lansing is my job, and as much as I enjoy having you by my side, this is an unnecessary risk for you to take."

"Oh please don't start! I've done far worse than breaking into an empty house!" The young doctor disputed.

"Oh really? Like what?" The young man pried, instantly attentive.

"I wasn't always sweet little Emily ok! I had my rebellious years." She confessed with an adorable grin that forced a large smile to appear on the man's face.

"I still think you should stay in the car and make sure no one walks up to the house while I'm in there…"

"Cody… two sets of eyes are more likely to find something than just one so let's not waste any more time. Maybe he hasn't gone very far yet and every minute you spend trying to convince me not to help you means a slimmer chance to catch up to him." She explained then added. "I know you are probably wondering why I care so much about this but Elizabeth is my patient and it completely broke my heart to see her hurting when she shouldn't have to. And I want to do this for Jason too; he is always there for me and for once I can do the same."

Cody stayed quiet for a couple long seconds. "Ok… I get it. Follow me but we need to be really quiet." The young guard grabbed two flashlights from a bag on the back seat of his SUV and handed one to the doctor.

* * *

"Are you asleep?" Jason asked Elizabeth who was lying still on her side, her head comfortably resting on his lap.

"I'm awake." She pensively answered. "I was just thinking that these roses smell very good."

Elizabeth's unexpected comment caused an almost smile to form on Jason's lips. He was relieved to hear the lighter tone in her voice and to see her tears had dried up.

"Yea they do." He said then caressed the young woman's tussled curls. "But you smell even better." He affirmed and then dropped a light peck on her temple.

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile and blush at the compliment then lifted her head from Jason's lap. "That's sweet thank you… although I know I smell like hospital food right now."

The enforcer shook his head from side to side. "No it's your hair… it always smells so good." He admitted with a faint smirk. Elizabeth smiled in return as she hugged Jason's arm and placed her head against the man's sturdy shoulder, already missing his consoling warmth.

The enforcer dropped another gentle peck on the top of her head then took a look around the room. "She really didn't go easy on the roses and candles." He remarked before adding. "Maybe I should turn the lights on and start cleaning up this mess."

"No please stay right here." Elizabeth asked, unwilling to let him disrupt their comfortable position. Plus the romantic atmosphere the other woman had created was quite soothing.

"Alright, I'm not going anywhere." He reassured her, in more ways than one.

After a few comfortable quiet minutes, Jason's phone rang from his pocket. "Sorry." The enforcer apologized before grabbing the phone. He took a peek at the caller ID then dropped the ringing phone on the coffee table.

"You can answer I don't mind." Elizabeth let him know.

"Its Sonny, I'll call him back." Jason said, not wanting to let work interrupt his time with Elizabeth.

"Are you sure? Maybe it's important."

"He'll call back or send someone if it is." The enforcer explained.

By the frowns on his forehead, Elizabeth could tell something worrisome was roaming through Jason's mind. "You look preoccupied."

"No it's just that I thought it was Cody. He was supposed to call me but he still hasn't".

"About Ric?" Elizabeth asked but already knew the answer.

"Yes, he hasn't been seen anywhere since he attacked you at his house and my men are trying to locate him to make sure he doesn't get anywhere near you again." Jason said.

"I still can't believe it was all a lie." Elizabeth let out, choking up on the last words as she felt an imaginary knot form in her throat.

"Elizabeth…" Jason said sorry to have brought up the subject.

"Ric looked at me straight in the eyes so many times while talking about our baby, our future family." She recalled while burning tears began forming in her eyes. "He was probably laughing inside every time he told me he hoped it was a boy or when he talked about all the things he would teach his little girl."

Jason let the aching young woman express her inner thoughts without interrupting. Instead, he offered an attentive ear as he slid his fingers through her cascading brown hair.

"He found the sickest way to try to control me and the worst part in all this is that I let him. I am so mad at myself for missing what was right in front of me all this time."

"Can you promise me something?" Jason suddenly told her.

Elizabeth lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him in the eyes. "Sure what?"

"Promise me you will stop blaming yourself over this, it's pointless right now. Yes you were too quick to trust him and I was the first one to tell you that when you decided to move back in with him but Ric knew exactly what he was doing, he went as far as getting help from a doctor to fake this pregnancy, they were giving you some very powerful drugs from what Emily said… you didn't stand a chance."

The young woman let out a sigh, truly wanting to forgive herself but it felt close to impossible. "I can't stop thinking about everything I could and should have done differently."

"Don't do this to yourself, you have to try and put this behind you."

Elizabeth didn't know how.

As if he could read her thoughts, Jason continued. "You are strong Elizabeth, you will get through this."

She shook her head finding Jason's words hard to believe.

"No, I am serious you are." He repeated then tucked a flying curl back behind her ear. "Not everyone would have just packed up all their things and decided to leave town without a destination in mind… that takes some guts."

"Yes I did that." The brunette affirmed, remembering how she had decided to skip town on a whim, bravely ready to start her life over after her relationship with Ric had crumbled the first time around, and how an unpredicted encounter with Jason had pushed the young woman to change her plans. "And I still can't believe I jumped on the back of your motorcycle that day."

"Why? I invited you on it."

"You were a complete stranger to me then! And it was my first time ever riding on an engine like this. You could have been a reckless rider for all that matters."

"Did I look like a reckless rider to you?" Jason jokingly asked.

"Umm…" Elizabeth trailed opening her eyes wide to tease him.

"Oh thanks!" Jason said acting as if she hurt his feelings.

"I'm just teasing you. I didn't know you then and I already trusted you." Elizabeth realized.

A smile formed on the brunette's face, as she looked straight into Jason's eyes. A man she cared so much for, a man who had come through for her time and time again. He didn't care to change her into someone he wanted her to be and instead just wanted her for who she was, with all her flaws and her messed up life. The young woman suddenly lifted both arms to cradle Jason's face with her gentle hands. "You always seem to be there when I need you the most."

He stared back into her large sapphire orbs, her gorgeous doe-shaped eyes that for too long had lost their special sparkle to tears. "So really you think I look like a reckless rider." He repeated successfully bringing more light into her eyes and causing a chuckle to escape her pouty mouth.

"You're a great rider and following you was the smartest thing I have done lately." She let out in response, looking deeper into the crystal clear blue of his eyes then approached her mouth to his. Their lips only faintly touched but sent powerful shivers running down their bodies. Their eyes shut as they readied to immerse into the imminent kiss.

"I'm glad you did." Jason almost inaudibly said his mouth less than an inch away from hers.

"Shhh… Don't say anything." She murmured, her breath interlacing with his, then finally let her lips completely crash into his.

They kissed fervently, leaving very little room for air and questions.

The embrace quickly became heated as the pair found it difficult to resist their craving for each other, a craving they had managed to resist for far too long. Jason couldn't get enough of her soft sensual mouth and Elizabeth found deep comfort between his robust arms; in this moment nothing else mattered and the pain was replaced by much more enjoyable emotions.

Mouths still actively entwined, Elizabeth found the hem of Jason's t-shirt that she began lifting, exposing his very well built abdomen. The man then took over and finished removing the black t-shirt before letting his mouth takeover her fair neck. She let out an unconscious moan as he ravaged the curve of her neck and Elizabeth's slender fingers gripped into the man's short dark blond hair.

His mouth still feasting on her neck, Jason's hands reached behind her back where he slowly lowered the zipper of her dress to loosen the fabric off her perfect body. Elizabeth stood up long enough to slide out of her dress and expose her creamy skin to his devouring eyes. The brunette then climbed on top of Jason, already missing his touch. She sat her legs straddling him and kissed his thin lips with twice the intensity while Jason's hands slithered down her back, his touch creating goose bumps along the way.

Once connected again, they never wanted their bodies to lose contact. Skin to skin, breath to breath they fully let themselves go and gave each other their all that night. The enforcer was taken to new heights and so good it felt to the young woman whose entire body was kept on edge. Her fears and doubts were gone, and replaced by overwhelming pleasure. They never felt more strongly for one another than in this moment and expressed these feelings by making love, passionately.


	32. Chapter 31

_A/N: Here is the next chapter of this story! Sorry it takes me so long to update but time has been very scarce lately. Thanks again for your patience and your wonderful feedback!_

**- Chapter 31 -**

Humiliated, Courtney felt after leaving Jason's penthouse apartment that night. She had pictured in her head exactly how the surprise should have gone and how Jason should have rushed in her arms after laying eyes on her. Unfortunately, the scene didn't quite play out as she hoped and instead the man threw her out of his penthouse without even giving her a chance. Carly's plan had miserably failed; she would now forever be an idiotic nympho in his eyes. Jason would never take her seriously after such a fiasco the young woman thought fuming.

Courtney vehemently knocked on her sister in law's door; eager to tell her all about the debacle she had just suffered.

"Court? What… what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed cuddling with Jason right now?" Carly asked, surprised by Courtney's presence on her doorstep.

Courtney, who had covered up before heading to Greystone, let out a desperate sigh then walked past Carly to enter the house.

Carly closed the door behind her friend before asking. "What happened? Why do you look so upset… don't tell me… don't tell me Jason wasn't up to your expectations because…"

"I don't know how he is in bed Carly! And I don't think I will ever find out." Courtney expressed then crossed her arms above her chest.

"Wait what?" A puzzled Carly let out.

"You said he wouldn't be able to resist the little surprise we planned for him! That he would fall right into my arms. These were your words!" Courtney reminded the other woman.

"Well yes, that's exactly what should have happened but seeing the look on your face it didn't work." Carly deducted from Courtney's furious reaction.

"No it didn't work! Instead I made a complete fool out of myself tonight." Courtney explained, emphasizing the word complete. "How was I so stupid to listen to you and your ridiculous idea."

"Hey, first of all my idea was brilliant! I really can't believe you blew it… what did you do? Because the Jason I know would not have resisted a pretty girl offering herself to him! Especially not now! He's been single and miserable for so long…"

Courtney shook her head. "Well you had it wrong. All wrong. He didn't care, not even a little and just kicked me out."

"He kicked you out? But…"

Courtney interrupted her friend. "Yes he kicked me out! He was not happy to see me at all and talked to me like he was scolding a child and all this in front of this girl… How embarrassing!"

"What girl?" Carly swiftly asked; eyebrows raised high.

"Elizabeth of course… Elizabeth Webber." Courtney answered. "You said she was Ric Lansing's girlfriend, that she didn't matter to Jason anymore."

"Yes, she moved back in with Ric and she is pregnant with his child. I don't get it… Jason shouldn't have anything to do with her…" Carly said, stunned by Courtney's words.

"You might want to check your facts because he came home with Elizabeth and he is probably going to spend the night with Elizabeth tonight instead of me."

"Courtney!" Sonny cheerily called out, spotting his half sister from the top of the staircase where he was standing. The mob boss made his way downstairs to greet the younger woman with a peck on the cheek. "I didn't know you were coming by tonight."

"Hey Sonny." She told her nearly arrived brother. "I didn't think I would either but… hmm last minute change of plans."

Sonny noticed the loaded look Courtney sent towards his wife as she spoke but decided to ignore. "Are you staying for dinner? I have a delicious lasagna dish in the oven."

"Thanks but I'm not really hungry… I just came to talk to Carly." Courtney answered then placed both hands on her hips.

"What's wrong? You look like something's bothering you." He finally asked the young woman then turned to his wife. "What's happening Carly? What did you do?"

"Me? Why do you automatically assume I did something wrong?" Carly said, feeling under attack. "I was just trying to help as always."

"Carly… Is this about Jason? I told you not to get involved because I knew it would only end up badly." Sonny said.

"All I did was suggest that Courtney waits for Jason at his penthouse with a surprise welcome…" Carly said omitting the fact that Courtney was to wait unclothed… "And it would have been a great surprise if he hadn't come home with no one else than Elizabeth."

"What? Wait you were waiting inside his penthouse and he came home with Elizabeth?" Sonny asked his sister to make sure he understood correctly.

Courtney placed a hand on her forehead. "Yes I did and now I know it was a terrible idea because he really didn't appreciate me being there."

Sonny couldn't help a chuckle.

"Don't tell me you think this is funny." A blushing Courtney told her brother.

"No not at all…" Sonny said then cleared his throat. "Sorry, it's just that if you came to me I would have told you that this was a terrible idea. Jason would never be happy to find someone he didn't invite inside his home. He's a very private guy you know."

Carly jumped back in the conversation. "It wasn't a terrible idea Sonny! I know Jason too and my only mistake was not knowing that Elizabeth would be in the picture. Did you know he was still seeing her?"

"No I didn't know but now it makes more sense because he's been completely MIA today." Sonny explained. "I called him earlier and he didn't answer so who knows, maybe something happened with Ric…"

"And you think it is normal that he rushes to her rescue again after everything she's done to him." Carly said now completely irritated. "She wanted Ric now she can deal with the consequences and leave Jason out of it."

"You know Jason doesn't think like you, he really seems to care about her and he's not just going to give up on her. That's not like him." Sonny said.

"I know and I don't like it." Carly declared before suddenly grabbing her purse from a side table next to the door.

"Carly! Where are you going? Carly!" Sonny called out but his wife was already far away. He turned back to his sister. "And she's gone."

"I made such a fool out of myself tonight Sonny." Courtney said shaking her head then walked towards the study followed by Sonny. "Do you think Jason will ever forgive me? I mean you know him well right?"

"I do and if I was you I wouldn't worry too much, I'm sure Jason knows Carly orchestrated the whole thing."

"She came up with the idea but I went for it… I went in there and decorated the place of candles and rose petals… why did I listen to her?" Courtney continued beating herself up.

"Candles and rose petals?" Sonny repeated then shook his head. "Come on, let's get some dinner and hope Carly doesn't do anymore damage."

* * *

Emily and Cody meticulously searched Ian Devlin's home for clues on where the doctor could have been. One thing for sure, he seemed to have left in a hurry leaving drawers wide opened and his house a total mess. Flash light in hand, the two investigators inspected each room one after the other but were unable to find anything of interest. No, Devlin really seemed like a regular doctor who lived a simple life.

"That can't be." Emily let out in frustration. "Why can't we find anything!"

"I don't know." Cody whispered trying to remind her they had to remain quiet. "Wherever he went, he was probably smart enough not to leave anything behind."

"Ok, let's think for a second. Where would I go if I was Devlin and I knew something bad could be coming for me?" Emily asked, trying very hard to get inside the head of a man she had never met.

"He probably ran, went out of town to visit a friend maybe." Cody offered.

Emily nodded. "You're right, but how do we figure out if he has family or knows somebody out of town?"

"I don't know, I wish he left an address book or something laying around." Cody said, looking around the living room once again for anything they could have missed.

"He's not making this easy for us." Emily whispered then walked around the dark living room some more. "Wait, I saw a picture earlier… it was him and a woman who looked a lot like him now that I think about it."

Emily found the picture on a side table and picked it up to show her partner.

"Do you think she could be family?" Cody asked.

"Yea I think so, I mean the resemblance is kind of striking." The doctor said then took another look at the picture. "I haven't seen any other family picture in this entire house so whoever she is, she must be important to him."

"You're right, and who knows maybe she is the person to who he would run to." Cody nodded with a smirk on his face. "You're good."

Emily appreciated the compliment. "Thanks, although this could all be wishful thinking. And how do we even figure out who she is and most importantly where she lives?"

Cody stood quiet as he thought about Emily's question but his attention was suddenly drawn by a blinking red light on the other end of the living room. "Looks like someone left the doctor a message." The young man hurried to the phone but was interrupted by Emily's voice.

"Wait! We can't listen to this or he'll know someone was in here." The doctor realized.

"But what if the mysterious woman is the one who left the message? Something she says in there could lead us right to Devlin." The young man said.

"You're right." Emily replied then pensively scratched her forehead. "Then maybe we should delete it after. He can blame the missing message on the answering machine."

"Good idea." Cody said then pressed the play button.

_"You have one new message. New message:"_

_"Hi Ian! I got your message, sorry I missed your call earlier but I was still with my students and couldn't pick up… I tried your cell but I think it was turned off or something, anyway, I am so excited you are finally driving to the city to visit your sister! It's been so long since you came over! Ok, I just wanted to let you know that I wouldn't be home early so if you get here before I do, you know where I always keep my emergency key. Alright see you soon! Love you!"_

The two investigators shared a victorious look; they had a lead.

Cody erased the message. "I think we have all we need, we're done here. You did pretty good on your first break in." The bald young man joked.

"Well thank you." Emily replied with an overjoyed smile. She walked up to Cody and enveloped an arm around the taller man's strong neck. "We should do that more often. I think the whole Bonnie and Clyde look fits us pretty well."

"Yea, you think so?" He replied, closing his muscular arms around her thin body.

Emily nodded, her lips forming a large smile but not for long as Cody quickly covered her mouth of an ardent kiss. The illicit aspect of the situation added to the passion they shared as their tongues played of each other, until a cracking noise coming from outside abruptly interrupted them.

"Did you hear that?" Cody muttered, his hand finding his gun in reflex.

"I heard it. What was it?" She asked alarmed.

"I don't know but we need to get the hell out of here." The guard said then grabbed Emily's hand to lead her towards the house's kitchen door. The pair hurried outside only to see an alley cat jumping from one trashcan to another. They looked at each other relieved the danger was a false alert, especially Emily whose heart was racing inside her chest.

"Are you ok?" Cody asked the frightened young woman.

"It was just a cat." She let out relieved, placing a hand on her chest as she tried to catch her breath. "I can't believe you do that every day, I almost had a heart attack!"

Cody shook his head from side to side. "This just reminded me of why I didn't want you in here in the first place."

"It was just a stray cat." Emily reiterated.

"It could have been worse." Cody added.

Emily let out a sigh. "Alright , yea you are right. I think I'll let you handle the fieldwork from now on. I wouldn't want you to worry too much about me. Plus I think I might be a distraction to you." The doctor said with a flirty smile.

"You definitely are." Cody promptly replied before adding. "We should probably get going before someone sees us." The guard led the way back to his truck that he had parked a block down road.

* * *

Jason looked to his side and saw Elizabeth sleeping next to him, her face comfortably resting on his arm. The brunette's hair was tussled, her face flushed and she looked gorgeous to the man who had stopped hoping this day would come. He smiled, his mind wandering back to the exhilarating moment he had just shared with her; he could still hear her pleasure filled moan and feel her warm breath against his sweaty skin.

Jason tugged on the bed sheet to make sure her naked body was completely covered then watched the young woman readjust in her sleep. She had finally found sleep after the long and eventful day and he hoped this finally was the beginning of the end of her troubles.

The sound of a door opening up coming from downstairs took the enforcer out of his thoughts and prompted him to enter a defensive mode. He swiftly rolled out of bed and grabbed his gun that he tucked in the back of his sweatpants.

"Is someone here?" Jason heard Elizabeth ask in between sleep and alertness.

"Shhh… It's nothing, just get back to sleep." Jason then watched her close her eyes and return to sleep.

He carefully made his way towards the door and had barely shut the bedroom door behind him that he saw Carly appear in front of him.

"Is she in there? Jason! Why in the world…" The woman screeched.

"Don't you dare say anything!" Jason quietly but assertively told Carly then directed his loud friend back downstairs. Somehow he had expected her to be the intruder. "And how many times have I told you to knock? It's late and you can't be barging in here like you own the place."

"I cannot believe you Jase!" Carly said ignoring her friend's complaints. "I can't believe you kicked Courtney out so you could spend the night with this girl!"

"First of all I kicked Courtney out because she got inside my home without my permission!"

"I let her in!" Carly raised her already loud tone.

"I know! And it doesn't make it okay!" He yelled back and then remembered Elizabeth was sleeping upstairs. He continued speaking more quietly. "Let me remind you that you do not live here so you do not get to pick who enters this apartment… I do!"

"But Jason, it's not like I would let anybody in, she is Sonny's sister." She tried to rationalize.

"Yes she is Sonny's sister but really we've spoken twice, I barely know her Carly. So I don't appreciate you letting someone I don't know in my home, especially not when that person decides to wait for me… naked. You think that's right?" Jason asked, not hiding his infuriation.

"Gosh Jason! Why do you have to be so stuck up?" Carly's arms flew up in the air as she spoke. "It was a surprise ok? A surprise! You couldn't even appreciate that? What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with you!" He repeated aggravated by the tall blond in front of him. "You really want to defend what you did? Carly you are insane."

Carly opened her mouth, outraged by Jason's reaction. She shook her head then responded. "Come on Jase! Don't say that. I did it all for you and you know it."

"You are insane for coming up with the idea and for standing in front of me this late trying to justify it." The enforcer told his friend.

Carly, who then realized Jason was dead serious, changed her confrontational tone to a pleading one. "But… but I really thought you would enjoy spending a good time and who knows even maybe realize that you have something in common with Courtney and…"

Jason cut her explanation off. "I thought you knew me better than that. Did you really think that I would fall for her after seeing her naked?"

Carly rubbed the back of her head. "Ok fine… maybe I went a little too far with the whole Courtney set up but I'm still right when I say that the woman upstairs has nothing to do here. Jason, she's the one you should have kicked out."

"Don't go there… we're not talking about Elizabeth." The enforcer let out.

"Come on! She is Ric's girlfriend." Carly promptly came back with. "I bet she just ran to you because she had and argument with him but she will be right back into his arms as soon as he comes back knocking and you will be left in the cold again and when it happens don't say I didn't warn you."

"You don't know what you are talking about." The young man crossed his arms above his chest.

"Don't you get that you are her rebound guy, you are here and she is taking advantage of you. I know women Jason. I know how we think."

"No you don't know everything. I am telling you this is not what you think."

Carly rolled her eyes. "You can't be serious! She is pregnant with Ric's child! You have nothing to do in this picture. Nothing at all so cut your loses and let her deal with her own mess…"

Jason interrupted her. "You don't understand Carly, there is no baby; Elizabeth isn't even pregnant."

"What are you talking about?" She asked confused.

"Ric made it all up. He drugged her to make it seem like she was having his child all along so she would give him another chance. That was his whole plan and it almost worked." Jason bitterly had to admit.

"But… but how can't you figure out you're not pregnant? I mean it's her body we're talking about." Carly raised.

"The drugs he was giving her faked the symptoms. He also had a doctor involved."

"Oh my god, what a dog!" Carly let out sickened. "What kind of human being even thinks of doing something that sick."

Jason's eyes darkened as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Carly continued. "She must have been devastated to learn she wasn't pregnant."

"She was pretty shaken up." Jason told her.

"Wow… I didn't know…" Carly said, feeling completely insensitive. "Let me know if there is anything I can do. "

"Thanks I will. And can you tell Sonny I'm sorry I didn't call him back…"

"I'll tell him." Carly answered then dropped a peck on her friend's cheek, hoping he would soon put aside the anger he had towards her. "Have a good night Jase."

"Carly wait!" Jason suddenly said.

"What?" She asked.

"Your key." He added, then extended his arm and opened his hand.

"What, Jase... you're not serious."

"I'm very serious, give it back."

"Urgh... fine." Carly dejectedly let out then gave her friend his key back before leaving the penthouse as swiftly as she first appeared.


	33. Chapter 32

_A/N: Slowly but surely I bring you the next chapter...  
_

**- Chapter 32 -**

When Jason opened his eyes that morning, the first thing he distinguished was Elizabeth's petite silhouette, standing in front of the large window. One of her hands was pushing aside the navy curtains slightly so she could quietly admire a waking Port Charles. She was only covered of a lime bath towel, hair and skin still glistering wet, fresh out of the shower.

"Good morning." The young men let out then cleared his throat, interrupting the young woman who seemed lost in her thoughts.

Elizabeth promptly turned around, smiled then replied. "Morning. I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, not at all." He said then sent a quick look at his bedside clock. "I'm usually already up by that time… I was probably sleeping too well."

Elizabeth's lips curled up as she walked up to Jason's bed and sat down, next to him. One of her hands caressed the side of his face. "I did too, I had a great night." She revealed with a smirk. "Even though I didn't expect this." She then added.

"I didn't either." Jason said then lifted up slightly from his laying position on the bed to playfully feed of Elizabeth's irresistible neck, causing the ticklish woman to flutter at the sensation.

"But I don't regret it…" She quickly added, unable to hold a giggle. "It felt so good being in your arms. I needed and wanted this more than you know." She revealed, her mouth now forming a coy smile.

Jason smiled back, his attention drawn to Elizabeth's naturally rosy lips. Her sight narrowed on his and they slowly closed the distance between their longing mouths. The kiss very rapidly deepened and Elizabeth suddenly found herself lying on top of Jason's bare torso. She was back into his comfortable embrace; her body overtaken by chills all over again.

Their mouths only detached when air was needed and Jason gently pushed aside the damp hair that had covered Elizabeth's face then placed a soft peck on her lips before saying. "I don't get used to how beautiful you look in the morning."

His words provoked a quiet laugh to escape the brunette who then buried her face in his built chest. "You're going to make me blush." She mumbled, mouth pressed against his warm skin.

Jason was only able to catch the word blush but filled in the blanks before replying. "I am being serious."

Elizabeth finally lifted her head up but only to change the subject. "Did someone come by yesterday night? I remember hearing the door."

"Yes, it was Carly." Jason told her then let out a sigh. "She made a scene about the whole Courtney incident."

The young woman rolled to sit by Jason's side on the bed. "Really? What could she possibly have to say about what we walked in on?"

"I know, but she had the nerves to scream at me for kicking Courtney out. Seriously sometimes I wonder what goes on into Carly's mind. She just doesn't think like a normal person."

Elizabeth shrugged. She didn't know Carly very well but from what she had witnessed, Jason was definitely right. "It was pretty crazy of her to let Courtney in here. The whole thing looked like something that would happen in a romance novel."

Jason shook his head as he remembered how his living room had been transformed. "Anyway, enough about her, how are you feeling?" He asked, taking Elizabeth's smaller hand into his.

"I feel good, I had a great night of sleep." She said as a grin formed on her lips. "I'm trying to stay positive and physically I feel much stronger too."

Jason smiled, happy to hear these words from her mouth. "Emily said she would come by this morning to check on you, so why don't I cook you breakfast while we wait for her?" The young man offered.

"I feel really spoiled right now." Elizabeth rejoiced then placed a gentle peck on Jason's calling lips.

* * *

"It's a little early for a drink isn't it?" Courtney heard from a male voice behind her.

Sonny's sister spun around on her bar stool to find out whose voice she had just heard and suppressed a forming smile when she laid eyes on the man in front of her. "Well I've learned that it's never too early for a martini."

"If that's the case." Jax said offering his hand to the blond woman he was seeing for the second time in his hotel. "Nice to see you again… Courtney right?"

"Yes that's right, Jasper Jacks." She said shaking the businessman's hand. "We met briefly while I was having lunch with Carly yesterday." Courtney said then unconsciously rolled her eyes as she remembered what the other woman had managed to convince her to do the night before.

"And you seemed to be in a very passionate conversation if I recall." The man said.

"Yea well…" Courtney let out then took a sip of her drink. "I should have listened to you when you told me that Carly helping usually ends up in more trouble… you knew what you were talking about."

"I've unfortunately had to suffer the consequences of Carly's plans quite a few times, I've learned my lesson." The blond man admitted.

"Really? I'm surprised she was able to convince a man like you to do anything he didn't want to."

"A man like me?"

"Well I don't know, you seem so… in control." Courtney explained looking straight into the man's eyes.

"I'll take the compliment." Jax humbly replied then added. "But you know Carly, she doesn't need anyone's permission to do anything and most of the time she acts before thinking about possible consequences."

"But how do you deal with this? Because right now I could strangle her." Courtney shook her head.

"You know, Carly is a little unique but she is a great businesswoman and friend who will always have your back so I take the occasional crazy antics, and I keep hoping that one day she will actually listen to other people's opinions." Jax confessed.

Courtney played with her martini glass, staring at the moving liquid. "You are right, I can't blame Carly for everything; at the end of the day she was trying to help me."

"Whatever situation she put you into couldn't have been that bad, was it?"

Courtney's mind flashed back to Jason and Elizabeth's horrified faces as they walked in on her. "It was pretty bad." She admitted then began laughing at herself.

Jax who only knew what the young woman had shared with him accompanied her laughter. Her smile was simply captivating the businessman then realized and was now eager to get to know her more. "Would you join me for some breakfast, I was about to order something. Plus I think you could use the company."

"Sure, I'll join you." Courtney responded, flattered by the invitation. "I don't think drinking on an empty stomach is recommended."

* * *

Cody drove his truck inside the Harborview tower parking lot and stopped his engine once lodged in a visitor parking spot. He pulled his keys out of the ignition and turned to his passenger. "You know what, I don't think we should go up there at the same time after all."

"Didn't we already agree we would tell Jason we saw each other in the lobby?" The brunette reminded him.

"Yes but now that I think about it, your brother isn't stupid, he might suspect something and if he does…" Cody began to say before being cut off by Emily.

"Ok, ok… fine. You want to go up first?" She asked him.

"Maybe you should go, I'm sure Elizabeth is waiting for you." Cody said.

"Yes but I bet Jason's eager to hear what we found out about Devlin." The doctor realized. "I can wait."

"No, you're not going to be sitting in here waiting by yourself. You go, I'll be up in a minute." The guard insisted.

"Does it really matter?" A frustrated Emily raised, running a hand through her dark brown hair. "I don't know, maybe… maybe we should stop all this hiding and just tell Jason about us, I'm sure he'll understand."

"No he won't." Cody assertively told her. "You'll be ok because you're his sister but I'm his man, his man who likes his sister. Jason will kill me if he finds out we've been seeing each other for weeks now and that he had no idea all this time. You know how protective he is of you."

"But he will have to understand that I don't have anything to worry about with you. How long are we going to have to be hiding like this?" She said then took a deep breath before continuing. "You are the one I want to be with and he should respect that."

Cody looked outside the car window. Emily couldn't see it but he knew how Jason would react to their relationship and couldn't take the risk to lose his friendship with Jason, his job and especially not create a wedge between Emily and her brother.

"Jason trusts you Cody." Emily continued making her point.

"He trusts me with his life but he doesn't trust me with your heart." Cody declared, rubbing the back of his head. "I've told him so many times just jokingly that I liked you and he's been very clear, he doesn't want me anywhere near you."

"That didn't stop you!" Emily teased the man next to her.

"Hey, you were hard to resist, parading in these sexy outfits in front of me all the time." Cody teased back, a grin forming on his lips.

"You're terrible!" Emily joked, a large smile overtaking her blushing face. She placed a hand on Cody's scruffy cheek then brushed his mouth of a gentle kiss. Her situation wasn't perfect but she was happy with Cody and would keep their relationship a secret if he felt more comfortable hiding the truth from Jason. "I'll go up first and you can come up in a few minutes."

Cody nodded in agreement and watched Emily leave the car. She swiftly made her way up to the top floor of the tall building and knocked on Jason's door.

Elizabeth, who had covered up with a plushy oversized robe, let the doctor in. "Emily! Come in."

"Hi Elizabeth, how are you feeling today?" Emily asked her patient.

"I'm feeling better you know, I'm still processing everything that happened yesterday but I know I'll be ok." Elizabeth let her know. "Jason is upstairs taking a shower but he'll be down in a minute."

"Oh that's fine because I'm here to check on you." Emily said then walked further into the room. "Wow, what's with the candles and roses?"

"Oh that was Courtney and Carly's work." Elizabeth briefly explained, sparing Emily the details of what had happened the night before.

"Okay…" An intrigued Emily trailed out. "What has Carly been up to again… and Courtney? What?"

"Well when we came back from the hospital yesterday, Courtney was in here and she was… well she was naked… waiting for Jason, in the middle of this." Elizabeth said pointing at the living room.

"Oh… no… she didn't!" Emily let out then covered her mouth.

Elizabeth nodded. "She did."

"I am in shock right now. That is beyond skanky! I hope Jason kicked her out of here fast." The taller woman commented shaking her head.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes and it was pretty funny actually."

"Wow, just wow… Anyway, back to why I'm here, any headache? Dizziness?" Emily asked returning to doctor mode.

"No, nothing like that."

"No loss of appetite?" The MD then asked.

"Oh definitely not, your brother prepared the most delicious breakfast earlier. I ate so much that I was this close of getting in a food coma." Elizabeth joked placing a hand on her stomach. But the brunette abruptly removed her hand remembering making this gesture so many times when she still believed she was pregnant.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked, noticing Elizabeth's sudden reaction.

"Nothing… I was just thinking about something." She responded crossing her arms. "But yea Jason is taking great care of me."

"That's great, I didn't doubt he would." Emily said offering a smile. "Do you want to go upstairs so I can do a quick check up?"

"Sure, let's go." Elizabeth answered then led the way.

* * *

About twenty minutes after Emily went up to Jason's penthouse, Cody did the same and knocked at his boss' door. Jason quickly let him in.

Cody looked around the room with a grin, his imagination in overdrive.

"Ignore it, I still have to clean up the mess Courtney made in here."

"Courtney?" The young guard asked wondering how Sonny's sister was involved.

"Yea I'll tell you later, what you got for me?" The enforcer asked, getting straight to business.

"Okay, so I couldn't find Devlin, we… I went to his house but it was empty. I had reasons to think that he skipped town so I searched the place and it looks like he went to New York to stay with his sister for a while. She left a message on his answering machine."

"Do you have an address?" Jason asked.

Cody quickly answered; relieved Jason hadn't caught his slipup. "Yea, I asked Spinelli to do some digging and he came up with the sister's name and address, Leticia Devlin, she's a schoolteacher."

"Good work; we find Devlin and Ric shouldn't be very far."

The two men interrupted their conversation as they heard Emily and Elizabeth's walking down the stairs.

"Hey Jase!" Emily cheerily greeted her older brother.

"Hi Em, how is it going?" The enforcer asked.

"Good and Elizabeth is doing good too. I'm still waiting on a couple labs I submitted yesterday but it doesn't seem like the drugs will have any major long-term effects. I will still keep a close eye on her just by precaution."

"That's great news." Jason said looking at Elizabeth with relief.

"See I'm fine, so you can stop worrying about me." The petite brunette told him.

"Don't even try, he will never stop worrying, that's just Jason." The doctor said, and then dropped a peck on her brother's cheek. "I have to run. Elizabeth, don't hesitate to call if you need anything."

"I won't, thanks so much for coming over." Elizabeth said.

Emily gave her patient a hug then headed towards the door. "Cody." she simply said, sending a furtive glance at her secret lover as she walked past him then left the penthouse.

"I'm heading out too, call me when you are ready to leave for New York." Cody told his boss.

"I have a couple things to take care of first but… let's say in an hour." Jason answered.

The guard nodded then followed Emily out the door after saying goodbye to Jason and Elizabeth.

"You are going to New York?" Elizabeth spontaneously asked.

"Yea, there are some things I need to handle." Jason vaguely replied.

"Oh ok." She let out, unable to hide her disappointment.

"It won't be for long, I'll be back tonight."

"You heard Emily, I'm fine." Elizabeth assured him.

"Are you sure? I mean I can stay and send Cody…" Jason began to say.

Elizabeth shook her head from side to side. "No, no please go. I'll stay here and take it easy like Emily told me to do."

Jason put his hands on Elizabeth's shoulders. "I'll have one of my man stay at the door so if you need anything just ask him or call me. I'll have my phone with me at all times."

"Thank you." Elizabeth let out almost in a murmur then felt Jason's hands slide under her cascading hair to caress her neck. He gently pulled her towards him and kissed her breathless.

Jason was reluctant to leave her alone but he needed to guarantee her safety and going after the ones who had hurt her was the only way he knew how. He took his gun out of its safety box and grabbed his keys. He sent another look at Elizabeth before making his way out of the penthouse.

* * *

"Hey man, long time, how is it going?" Sonny asked Jason as soon as his right hand man walked inside his study.

"Good, sorry for the silence… I've been with Elizabeth." Jason told his boss rubbing his hands. "Ric has just lost his damn mind."

Sonny stood up from behind the imposing desk he was sitting at. "Carly told me what he did, she said he was faking Elizabeth's pregnancy. I knew how bad he could get but never imagined he could go that far."

"That's not even all, he attacked her yesterday, she went back to grab her things from his house and he ambushed her and tried to take her with him. Thankfully she managed to get away." Jason informed Sonny.

"What? And is she ok?" The mob boss worried.

"Yea, yea she's fine you know, as much as she can be right now. And Emily took a look at her and said she would be ok."

"Where is Ric now?" Sonny asked.

"I don't know yet but I have a way to find out." Jason told him.

"Sure yea take the resources you need to find him. Ric is completely unstable right now and you need to make sure Elizabeth is safe." Sonny said.

"Sonny, I know he's your brother but the things he has done to Elizabeth." Jason said, already thinking about what he would do to the lawyer after finding him. "And what he has done to us over the years."

Sonny let a short silence interrupt their conversation. "You are more of a brother to me than Ric ever was Jason… you should do whatever you think is best in this situation."

"Even if it means…" Jason let out, looking at his boss and friend straight in the eyes.

Sonny took a few steps forward and grabbed a glass from a side table. He filled the glass up with water then took a sip of the refreshing liquid. "Do what you need to do."


	34. Chapter 33

_A/N: Ready for the next chapter of this story? Here it is!  
_

**- Chapter 33 -**

Jason had one more stop to make before heading to New York in search of Ian Devlin. Without hesitation, the enforcer walked right into the Howard Art Gallery and looked around the impressively modern building. He quickly spotted the gallery owner, towering on four inch heels and staring at a piece of art with the same passionate look he had seen on Elizabeth's face before.

"Ms. Howard." He called out, causing the woman to slightly jolt.

"Hello. How may I help you?" She asked, thinking the young man in front of her was a potential buyer.

"I'm here to talk to you… about Elizabeth." Jason let the woman know.

"Elizabeth? Webber?" She asked in surprise. This name was the last one Kate had expected to hear from the sturdy looking blond man who had just entered her gallery.

"Yes." Jason confirmed then rubbed his nose.

"And who are you exactly?" She asked wondering what the connection between the stranger and Elizabeth could possibly be.

"Jason Morgan, I'm a friend." He satisfied her curiosity. "And if I'm not mistaken you used to be her friend too."

"Umm… yes… I'm not sure what she has told you but she used to work here and unfortunately we had to part ways." Kate explained then defensively crossed her arms above her chest.

"I know that, but according to Elizabeth you were blackmailed into firing her." Jason dropped on her.

"What? That's not..." She began to say lowering her voice so no one would hear. "Why don't we carry on this conversation in my office?"

Jason nodded and followed the stylishly dressed woman inside her all white office where there surprisingly was a unique painting hanging on the wall opposite her desk.

"Please sit down." Kate offered the man who seemed distracted by her minimalistic choice of décor and then took a seat on her commanding white leather chair.

Jason nodded but only crossed his arms over his chest. "Listen, I'm not here to take up your time, I just came over to ask you to be there for Elizabeth."

"Unfortunately I doubt she wants to see me after the way our last conversation went." Kate joined her hands together on the table. "She made it clear we would never be friends again."

"You blame her? You chose to side with Ric instead of her when she was already hitting rock bottom." Jason declared and saw the woman in front of him shake her head as he spoke.

'That's not how it happened… I never sided with Ric. Never! This man is a snake! A… a poor excuse of an human being and if it was up to me she would still be working here and Ric would be out her life." She said, her hands flying in the air to accompany her words.

"He still isn't and has been making her life hell ever since she left him." Jason let her know. "We both know how far Lansing is capable to go to get what he wants, I've watched him manipulate Elizabeth and make her go through… awful things."

"Oh my god, what did he do to her this time?" Kate asked, scared of the worst.

Jason didn't say. It wasn't his place telling Kate; he was already walking on a thin line by talking to her ex boss behind Elizabeth's back, but he was convinced she needed this. "Again, I just came here to ask you to be there for Elizabeth if you still care about her even a little."

"Of course I do, I never wanted things to happen this way but Ric… Ric threatened me ok? He said he could end my career if I didn't do as he asked and that the same would happen if I ever told Elizabeth he twisted my arm into letting her go." Kate confessed, with a little bit of shame. "I didn't want to do it, Elizabeth was a great employee, one of the best I have ever worked with and a friend on top of that… but I was risking to lose everything I built. I told her to go to New York and I was going to help her get another job but she wouldn't."

The woman stood from her chair and took a few steps across the room, followed by Jason's attentive eyes. "I wish she had never met this monster… I wish I reacted differently to this whole situation, I really wasn't a good friend to her."

Jason didn't disagree with her. "I am doing everything I can to stop Ric but Elizabeth really needs someone close to her right now, someone she can talk to." Jason finally said.

Kate leaned against her desk, her eyes fixated on the interesting young man who had apparently taken Elizabeth under his wing. He was there for her the way she hadn't been. "Thank you Jason, thank you for coming to me. I let her down before and I want to make it up to her."

* * *

Carly was speedily walking through the Metro Court restaurant, on her way to her office when she spotted her sister in law seating at a table with a man she couldn't recognize from where she stood. She wasn't expecting to see Courtney at the hotel, especially not after how mad at her she seemed the night before. Carly decided to walk over to find out what she was doing there.

"Courtney? What are you doing here?" Carly asked causing both Courtney and Jax to turn and stare at her.

"I'm enjoying Jax's pleasant company. He invited me to join him for breakfast and I am very glad I did." Courtney replied not taking her eyes away from her breakfast date.

"Okay…" Carly trailed out startled by the view of the two together. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." Courtney said then stood up. She sent a flirty smile towards Jax before stepping away with Carly. "Alright, I'm ready to hear you say you are sorry for getting me in this ridiculous situation with Jason."

"That's not what I was going to say." Carly declared shaking her head.

"Then I don't want to hear it." Courtney began walking away but was stopped by Carly's words.

"Come on Court! Don't tell me you're still mad at me over this? Fine it didn't work out the way it was supposed to but it's not the end of the world." Carly said then placed both hands on her hips as she watched Courtney swiftly turn around.

"You, are, unbelievable! Of course it is not to you because you weren't the one in there being humiliated." Courtney complained, wiggling her index finger in the air then lowered her voice before continuing. "I was the one standing butt naked in front of Jason and his girlfriend!"

Carly rolled her eyes. "First of all, she is not his girlfriend and how could I have predicted that Elizabeth would be there and Jason… well he can be a very unpredictable guy too."

Courtney shook her head and crossed her arms above her chest.

"Stop acting like I forced you to do anything, you were excited about the idea when I told you about it." Carly reminded her.

"Because you told me there was no chance he would resist me!" Courtney came back with.

"Ladies, is everything ok?" Jax finally decided to break the heated conversation he had been trying to follow from a distance.

"We're fine!" Both griped simultaneously.

"Ok… then I'll leave you to it." The man quietly said then slowly returned to his table leaving the two women to their argument.

"What do you want me to tell you Courtney?" Carly asked. "What huh? I was trying to help because you told me you liked Jason…"

"And it was the last time I accepted your help." Courtney retorted.

"That's fine by me… and if it can make you feel better Jason is more furious at me than anything else. He holds me responsible for all this… he even took my key away." Carly whined.

"Why did you even have a key of his apartment to begin with?"

"Because… because Jason trusts me." Carly explained.

Courtney couldn't hold a chuckle. "Not anymore huh…"

"No… my key!" Carly cried. "Now I have to knock at his door every time I come over. Can you believe that?"

Courtney laughed at her friend. She then realized she was angrier at herself than she was at Carly who in a twisted way really was trying to help.

"So now you're finally going to tell me what's going on with Jax over there?" Carly asked causing a coy laugh to escape Courtney,

* * *

Jason left the Howard Art Gallery and met up with Cody. The two quickly went on their way to find Devlin and finally understand why a seemingly good doctor could have been involved in such an evil masquerade. Jason drove fast. The faster he was in New York to confront the doctor and the faster he would be back by Elizabeth's side. She needed him more than ever and he needed her too. The enforcer realized after being so close to her that he never wanted her away from him again.

"What you thinking about?" Cody asked his pensive boss.

"Nothing." Jason simply said, his eyes concentrated on the open road.

"I think we're not too far." The guard let him know after taking a pick at the car's GPS.

"Good, the faster we deal with them and the faster we can get home." Jason replied then let silence takeover the car once again.

Cody could tell Jason was especially angered, understandably the young man thought…"What's the plan when we find Devlin? What do you want to do with him?"

"Strangle him…" Jason spontaneously answered. "But priority is on finding Ric so I just hope I can keep my hands off the son of a bitch long enough for him to tell us where Ric is hiding."

"What if the sister is home?" Cody asked next.

"We get Devlin to come out, she doesn't need to be involved." Jason said and continued flaring through the city.

Ten minutes later, Jason pulled the car in front of a brick walled building. The men exited the car, entered the building and quietly walked up the stairs to the third floor. Once they spotted Leticia Devlin's apartment, Cody stood back against the wall next to the door, hand placed on the gun he kept behind his back. He sent a look at Jason who powerfully knocked on the door.

"L is that you? Did you forget your keys again?" The two men heard the male voice from outside the door but remained quiet.

Five seconds later a dark haired man that Jason recognized as the stranger he had seen with Ric on the docks, opened the door slightly and popped his head out of the apartment. Before he knew it the doctor was being yanked outside the place by two men and locked in the trunk of a car.

* * *

A loud sigh escaped Elizabeth. After Jason left, she sat alone in the middle of his spacious penthouse, lost in her thoughts. How she hoped Jason was still next to her, holding her and telling her everything would be ok. But she couldn't ask him to suspend his life for her. He had already done so much the young woman thought. Just like he had told her, she needed to be strong and she would be.

"I'll be ok." She told herself out loud but couldn't retain the tears that began trickling down her warming face. She didn't want to cry anymore. She didn't want to cry over a baby that never existed, Elizabeth thought then wiped off her wet face.

A soft knock at the door forced the brunette to get herself together. "Who is this?" She cautiously asked, her voice shaky.

The young guard who was standing firm in front of the door let Elizabeth know a certain Kate Howard was here to see her.

The brunette couldn't believe her ears. Kate? Here to see her? It didn't make sense, how did she know where she was staying? Many more questions flooded her mind before she finally said. "Umm… let her in."

Elizabeth had barely stood up from the sofa that she saw Kate confidently walk inside Jason's penthouse. "Elizabeth." The newly arrived woman said, her eyes apologetic.

"Kate, what… what are you doing here?" Elizabeth hesitantly questioned the other woman.

"I came over to talk to you… I was so wrong firing you and I'm sorry." Kate explained not wasting any time.

Elizabeth shook her head, Kate's visit and apology was the last thing she had expected. "Wait, how did you even know where to find me?"

"Your friend Jason, he came over at the gallery and…"

Elizabeth didn't let her finish. "He what? Jason asked you to come here?"

Kate nodded. "He told me you were going through a lot and that you needed a friend."

"I needed a friend when I decided to break up with Ric and he started doing everything he could to make my life miserable." Elizabeth threw at her.

"I know…" Kate let out, looking away.

"I also needed a friend when I came back and asked you for my job back and you gave me some bull about you not being able to." Elizabeth continued with more insistence.

"And I'm so sorry for all this. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when I should have been but Ric forced my hand. I got scared and did what he asked…"

Elizabeth shook her head in silence; she didn't care to hear excuses.

"I'm not proud of myself Elizabeth, I gave up on you when you needed my help… but I am here to make things right." Kate said then took a deep breath. "You don't have to forgive me but please understand that I never wanted to hurt you. I knew what he was doing wasn't right, no one deserves that..."

Elizabeth faced away, her eyes burning with forming tears. "And still you helped him."

"I didn't have a choice." Kate added.

"You had a choice!" Elizabeth threw at her before taking a few steps away to sit down on the couch, her arms tightly closed against her small chest.

"He was threatening to destroy my reputation, end my career Elizabeth, everything I've worked for. I couldn't let him do that... but I was going to help you find another job, start over in New York…"

"You know what Kate, thanks for coming but I don't need this right now. I really don't." Elizabeth spoke in a broken voice.

Her former employer let out a disillusioned sigh then turned around on her pricy stilettos, ready to leave at Elizabeth's request, but she suddenly stopped. "Elizabeth, I really hope one day you will find it in you to forgive me." She said then heard the younger woman's smothered cries. She couldn't leave her that way, something very wrong must had happened for Jason to go find her ask for help so she wouldn't walk away, not again.

Kate hurried to sit by Elizabeth's side and took her in her arms where her eyes released heavy tears. "What's going on? What did he do to you?" Kate asked worried.

"Nothing." Elizabeth said unable to control her tears.

"I can see something very bad happened and I'm here for you so you can talk to me."

Elizabeth remained quiet but didn't push Kate away.

"No matter what happened Elizabeth just know that you can get through it."

"Oh Kate…" Elizabeth finally said as if she didn't know where to start. "I trusted him again and now I only have myself to blame."

"What happened? You can talk to me." Kate said then placed a comforting hand against Elizabeth's head. Finally Elizabeth decided to open up and tell the woman who once was a very close friend what she had just gone through. She was relieved to have her old friend's supportive ears and words.

* * *

Ian Devlin had never been this terrified for his life before this day. He had been held at gunpoint, thrown in the back of a car, blindfolded with his hands tied behind his back and his mouth sealed shut with a piece of duck tape. Confusion ran through the doctor's mind as he prayed for his life. After fifteen minutes in the moving car, the engine suddenly stopped and Ian prayed harder.

The man was roughly grabbed and forced to walk blindly while the two men exchanged a few words.

"Here?" One asked the other.

"Yea." Ian heard the other reply as his heart jumped under his chest. Suddenly, the blindfold was removed from his eyes and the duck tape harshly pealed off his mouth but his arms remained tied. Ian let out a heavy terrified breath as his eyes slowly lifted up to see who his assailants were. "Please don't kill me." Frailly came out if his mouth, "I'll give you money… ok? Anything you want but please don't… don't kill me please."

"Shut up! Or the duck tape is coming back on." The well built bald man angrily threw at the doctor.

Ian looked at the other man, a tall blond in a black leather jacket who was severely glaring at him.

"Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you. I promise you anything you want." He told the two men.

The doctor was thrown on the floor. "I told you to shut up!" Cody repeated.

"Ok ok I'll stay quiet." Ian cried out. "Just tell me what do you want from me?"

"And he's still talking." Cody said, shaking his head then suddenly gripped the man's shirt, pulling him slightly off the cold floor only to throw him back on the ground, his face hitting the cold mud.

Jason, who had been quiet until then, got into the doctor's muddy face to ask him a simple question. "Were you Elizabeth Webber's doctor?"

The question helped the doctor confirm his fears. He knew Ric's dastardly plan was going to catch up with him sooner or later. "Yes." He admitted almost inaudibly. There was no point trying to lie he thought. "But I never hurt her!"

"You never hurt her? You want to tell me that the drugs you've been giving her didn't hurt her? That you didn't help Ric make her believe she was pregnant only for her to find out it was all a lie?" Jason furiously seized the doctor by the neck, holding him tightly in place as he finished talking. "You think that didn't hurt her, huh? "

Devlin could barely speak, his throat crushed under Jason's fingers. "I… didn't… want… to do… it." He managed to say but his words angered Jason further and the enforcer let go of his neck, only to send a hard-hitting punch crashing through his stomach.

The doctor doubled up on the floor, coughing in pain.

"Ouch that must hurt." Cody commented, hand rubbing his chin, as he watched Jason take out his frustration on Devlin.

"Please… please, I beg you. I never wanted to hurt her." Ian said still in pain. "Ric forced me to help him… I didn't even know Elizabeth I had nothing against the young woman." He continued as tears began falling.

"He forced you?" Jason asked annoyed and impatient. The enforcer's foot came flying into Ian's stomach once again as this one screamed in pain.

"I'm going to make myself very clear here, all I know is that you are responsible for making Elizabeth suffer and for that reason I'm going to make you pay…"

"No… no." Ian contested in cries. "I told him to stop. I told him what he was doing was dangerous and I even refused to help him but he was going to get me arrested and I was going to lose my license."

"So you decided to drug up an innocent woman instead?" Cody jumped in.

"I was watching her closely… to… make sure the drugs weren't going to hurt her in any way. I knew Ric was going to do it anyway… at least I was a doctor."

"Oh shut up already. We're supposed to believe that you cared. All you cared about was your career and you were ready to do anything to save it." Cody continued.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry please you have to believe me." Ian cried.

"Where is Ric?" Jason asked, paying no mind to the doctors begging.

"I… don't… know." Ian responded, folded in two on the floor.

"Where is he?" Jason coldly demanded then picked up Ian off the floor. "You better tell me where Lansing is right now!"

"I don't know… I don't know, the last thing he told me was to disappear… and he hasn't answered my calls since."

"I could blow your head up right now." Cody said, drawing his gun out to intimidate the doctor.

"Please don't." Devlin cried. "I will do everything I can to help you find Ric, you have my word."

"Get Lansing on the line right now." Jason demanded.

"He hasn't been answering my calls, I don't think…" Ian began to say.

"I said right now!" The enforcer insisted.

Ian nodded then waited for Cody to untie his hands. The bald man then held a cell phone to his face on which the doctor punched Ric's number. The phone that was on speaker, rang once, twice until Ric answered, to Ian's surprise.

"Ric! Finally..." The doctor eagerly said.

"What do you want?"

"Listen we need to meet, as soon as possible it's very important."

"I thought I told you to make yourself invisible until I get the situation under control?"

"And I tried but listen, I'm worried about Elizabeth and what we've been giving her, I can't talk on the phone, where are you I can come meet you."

"I'm laying low for a while and you should do the same. Listen Ian, our little arrangement is over and if you ever tell anybody about it you can kiss your medical career goodbye."

* * *

"Who was that on the phone?"

"Some fool I was working with…" Ric answered.

"So what were you saying before you rudely answered your phone in front of me?" The older man told him.

"Sorry Dad, I needed to take this and do some damage control. But like I was saying before, you know I rarely ask for help but this time I need you."

"What do you need son?" Trevor Lansing asked then readjusted in his office chair.

"Do you still have your connections in the South American mob?"

"I still have my pull, why?"

Ric's mouth formed a faint grin. "I need Jason Morgan to disappear once and for all."


	35. Chapter 34

_A/N: This has been a long time coming and I apologize for putting this story on hold for so long but life took over for the past year as I underestimated just how busy grad school would be. But I am back and as promised I will finish this story. For those of you who used to read this fic again sorry for the wait… and for the new readers please enjoy!_

_*Link to a new banner up on my profile page*_

**- Chapter 34 -**

"I promise you, Ric said it was only going to last a few weeks, that once she believed she was pregnant she would get back with him then it would end." A frightened and battered Ian Devlin cried out, unable to remain quiet despite his hurting jaw. "I never wanted to do her harm… never. Please you have to believe me…please…"

"Make him shut up." Jason ordered his sidekick in a cold tone. "I am this close to blowing his head up once and for all."

Cody nodded then placed a fresh piece of duck tape on the doctor's talkative mouth. "There, much better." The guard said then came back by his boss' side.

"So, what do you want to do with him?" Cody asked. "I mean, I hate what he did to Elizabeth but Ric clearly coerced him into doing this..."

"I realize that." Jason interjected.

"… and damn it, we still don't know where Ric is. Maybe this guy can help us find him." The young guard added.

"We'll find him, it's just a matter of time." Jason said with his notorious in control poise.

"What are you thinking?"

"Take the cell phone number that Devlin just dialed to reach Ric and ask Spinelli to try and locate any signal coming from it. As soon as Ric uses this phone again we will be able to know where he is."

"I'm on it!" Cody swiftly replied then did as he was told. "Spinelli? I have a mission for you…"

While Cody gave Spinelli his assignment, Jason turned back to face the doctor, whose eyes were opened wide with fear. He walked and stood right in front of the tied up man. "Listen to me carefully because I will only say this once. Today is your lucky day, you get to stay alive but this will change if you get anywhere near Elizabeth again, you understand me?"

The petrified doctor with watery eyes only nodded.

"I want you out of Port Charles for good, far away from her, and from me. If I ever hear you are back you won't leave me a choice but to deal with you the only way I know how."

Ian nodded again, this time vividly, accepting all of Jason's conditions without exceptions. He was only glad to remain alive.

"And for your own good." Jason continued. "Don't ever get involved with Ric Lansing again."

Ian once more nodded, overjoyed as he had begun to fear the worst.

Cody hung up the phone. "Spinelli will let us know as soon as he gets a signal… and knowing Ric it should be soon enough, the man never shuts his big mouth."

Jason agreed with a simple look then said. "Let's get out of here."

"What about him?" Cody asked pointing at the tied up doctor.

"He is not our problem anymore, but he will be if he ever sets foot in Port Charles again." Jason added then sent one last menacing look towards Devlin.

Cody nodded then untied Devlin's hands, leaving him the honors of freeing his own feet and mouth. The guard then followed Jason to the car. The two men were short of a mile away when Cody's cell phone rang. "It's Spinelli." The young bald man said before answering. "What you got for me Jackal?"

"Greetings muscle man, the jackal has taken in the assignment of most important nature you brought to his attention and obtained positive results as always!"

"Are you saying you know where Ric is?" Cody tried to decipher.

"This is indeed very close to the truth." Spinelli added. "Well the Lowlife Lawyer has made a call from the number you gave me and the call was lengthy enough that the Jackal was able to identify the cell phone tower it was relayed to."

"Where?" Cody became impatient.

"The grasshopper wasn't able to get a specific enough location but can tell you that he is somewhere close to our President's white abode."

"In DC?" Cody decoded looking at Jason.

"What is he doing there?" Jason wondered out loud.

"Thanks for your help Spinelli, let us know if you get anything close to an address." Cody said then hung up the phone.

"That might not be necessary." The enforcer realized.

"Why?" His right hand man asked.

"I think I have an idea of where he is… I just don't know why and that worries me. What are you up to now Lansing?" Jason said, a hand scratching the back of his neck.

* * *

Ric wrapped up his check-in phone call with the office as soon as he noticed his father was finished with his conversation. Trevor hung up his phone and lifted his head to look at his son straight in the eyes. The two men weren't close, far from that, Ric had never been the son Trevor had hoped for… sure he had managed to make a name for himself as a successful lawyer thanks to his father's connections but Trevor had always considered his son too weak and absolutely unable of realizing anything remarkable on his own… and he had once again proved to his father how incapable he was by showing up in his office. Ric would never be successful in a political career the older man had had to make peace with, he unfortunately never could stay out of trouble and there would come one day when Trevor wouldn't be around to bail him out and erase all his indiscretions… no Ric was not the son Trevor had hoped for, but he was still his son. "I've arranged what you asked for. Someone will contact you when ready… and of course I was never involved in this."

"Of course, I can be discreet." Ric reassured his father.

Trevor shared a lengthy look with his son. "What did you get mixed up with this time? Is this about Sonny?"

"It has nothing to do with Sonny… he is irrelevant to me." Ric spit out.

"Okay… then what is it? It must be quite important for you to urgently seek me out all the way here and ask me for my mob connections. What did you do this time Ricci?" Trevor insisted.

"I haven't done anything wrong if this is what you are insinuating. I just need to settle some scores with Jason Morgan once and for all. He has gotten in my way… many times now and it is time he is dealt with for good."

"What did Morgan do?"

"You know, we never got along, he is Sonny's lapdog, a criminal who wants everyone to believe he is a good man despite the fact that he kills people for a living." Ric explained.

"That's true, but not new. It still doesn't explain why you want to _deal_ with him all of a sudden."

"Why does it matter? You should be glad he will be out of the picture too…"

"Anything done to weaken Sonny's position is to my advantage, which is the only reason why I am helping you but I believe I deserve the truth if I am being involved. No? What did he do to you? I hope this has nothing to do with a woman because…"

Ric interrupted his father. "Why, why would you say that?"

"Oh, so it is about a woman?" The senator read between the lines.

"What does it matter if it is? Where is the difference father?"

"Good god! You are about to possibly start a mob war all for a woman?"

"She is not any woman! Because of Jason I lost the love of my life and with your help, I will get her back." Ric finally zealously admitted.

"The love of your life?" Trevor raised an eyebrow not against the idea of his son finally marrying and giving the Lansing family an heir.

"You've met her. Elizabeth, you remember?" The lawyer reminded his father.

"Oh yes, lovely young lady. I was surprised you hadn't asked her in marriage yet." Trevor added fuel to his son fire.

"I have… it just didn't work as planned because of Jason, but it will soon all change."

"It's fine, you can have your reasons for wanting Morgan to disappear but just be careful son, these are some very powerful people you will be dealing with, on both sides." Trevor Lansing warned his sometimes too eager to act son.

"I know, and I can carry my weight too." Ric confidently uttered.

"If you say so… but whatever you do and whoever you talk to, never mention my name, I have a career to protect."

"I know father, and I do too. Even if you don't think my law career is valuable enough." Ric added unnerved. "Anyway, thanks for your help, you won't regret it."

* * *

"Elizabeth? Its me, Emily!" Jason's sister called out from outside her brother's penthouse door. The guard who stood firm at the door assured her that Elizabeth was home with a simple nod.

A few seconds later, the door opened wide to let the doctor in. "Emily! I didn't know you were coming back."

"I know, I probably should have called but you told me you would probably be home all day so I decided to come by and see how you were doing."

Elizabeth smiled, thinking about how kind the other woman was. "Come in!" She let her know then moved out of her way. Only then Emily noticed she wasn't alone.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know you had company. I can come back later…"

"That won't be necessary, I was on my way out." Kate declared standing up and grabbing her special edition Chanel purse. The woman then turned to Elizabeth. "If you need anything at all, or just want to talk, you know where to find me."

"Thanks for coming by Kate, I'm sure that wasn't easy for you." Elizabeth told the pride filled Kate Howard.

Kate smiled before adding. "And Elizabeth… whenever you are ready, and if you still want it of course, your old job is yours."

"I'll think about it…" Elizabeth replied.

"Alright, I have to run or I'll be late to my appointment." Kate said and began walking, she nodded at Emily on her way out then finally left the penthouse.

"Well, that's great, you get to return to work." Emily excitedly let out.

"Hmm… well… I don't know." Elizabeth said, a hand stuck in her large brown curls.

"What don't you know? If you are ready to start working again or if you want your old job back?" Emily tried to clarify.

Elizabeth hesitated. "Well, after everything that happened with Kate firing me… even though I know Ric blackmailed her into doing it, it would be uncomfortable for me to just return and act like nothing ever happened."

"True." Emily shrugged.

"And also I've picked up painting lately and wanted to focus on my art for a little while and maybe try and sell something." The petite brunette admitted.

"I didn't know you painted! That's great! And from the sketch I saw the other day you must be very good at it too."

"Oh… I'm not a prodigy or anything, which is why I really need to concentrate on it if I want to be serious about painting." Elizabeth said, and then rubbed her forehead.

"I'm sure you are being very modest right now."

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to live off my art but I think now might be a good time to try… it's not exactly like I have anything more to lose." Elizabeth let out then walked to sit on Jason's sofa, hands covering her knees.

"Well all I can say is go for it! Anything I can do to help, let me know." The young doctor cheered.

"You've already done so much." Elizabeth shook her head lightly.

"I don't mind, really."

"Thanks Emily. I don't know where I would be without you and your brother."

"You know, something I truly believe is that things happen for a reason, even out of the worst situations, something good can come out as long as we keep an eye for it." Emily said, a large smile taking over her face.

Elizabeth smiled. Emily was right; she might never have met Jason if not for Ric's behavior.

Emily continued. "Where is Jase anyway?"

"He had to take care of something important… and something inside me tells me it's about Ric, even though he didn't say." She explained, remembering the fierceness in his eyes when he left.

"I learned not to ask when he gets that way." Emily made a grimace. She then added. "Anyway, I was going not to act as a doctor this time but I have to, how are you feeling?"

"Better, I feel like in a little time I'll be back to normal." She hoped.

"That's great." Emily rejoiced. "Oh, and here before I forget, I brought you a few clothes. I know you left everything at Ric's."

"Thanks Emily." Elizabeth said grabbing the bag of clothes from the young doctor. "I've been wearing this dress now for two days and Jason's clothes aren't really my size." She joked causing a smile to appear on the other woman's face.

"And if you want I can take you shopping tomorrow during my lunch break because I doubt you will be able to get your belongings back for now and you will need a minimum."

"I would really like that, thank you." Elizabeth said. "I don't think I ever want to return to Ric's house… last time I was there he tried to kidnap me."

"Don't worry, you don't have to be anywhere near this unstable freak again, we will all make sure of that." Emily declared, willing to help keep Ric at bay in any way that she could.

Elizabeth thanked her with a soft smile before looking down at her feet. She was amazed at how everyone around her, starting with Jason, was so ready to protect her and simply be there for her. It was a new feeling that she truly enjoyed but deep inside didn't think she deserved.

"What's wrong Elizabeth?" Emily picked up on the brunette's change of mood. "Did I say anything I shouldn't? Sorry I didn't mean to upset you… I just talk too much, Jason is right I need to learn when to just shut up a little…"

"No no, it's not you." Elizabeth quickly reassured her. "I'm just not sure I deserve the support you all have given me."

"Why do you say that? You have been through so much Elizabeth; no one should be hurt the way you have been by Ric. Of course we want to help you and make sure he is stopped and never can touch you again or anyone else for that matter."

"I know, but I am responsible for a lot of this. I chose this man to begin with and I even went back to him, I allowed him near me again and this is how he was able do this to me."

"There is no point beating yourself up, your only mistake was being too kind and giving him a second chance and he abused it and abused you. You are the victim in this situation." Emily insisted hoping her words would get through to her patient. She opened her arms to take her in a hug. "Come here, just remember this will soon all be behind you ok?"

* * *

Jason drove straight back home to Elizabeth, still worried about her fragile state. She had had to go through a considerable amount of misery these past few weeks; there was only so much a person could take. He hoped she hadn't reached her limit and would do everything in his power to help her rebuild a normal life.

"Hey, you're back." Elizabeth said hurrying to take him in her arms.

"How was your day?" Jason quickly asked then naturally dropped a sweet peck on the top of the young woman's head.

Elizabeth spoke, her head still nestled against Jason's warm chest. "Kate came by to apologize and offer me my job back."

"That's great isn't it?" Jason let out, almost acting surprised.

"I know you went to talk to her." Elizabeth said then finally lifted her head up. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I wanted to. You needed a friend to talk to and Kate was the closest to that… before she fired you."

The brunette walked to sit on the sofa. "Thanks for doing that, it really helped to talk to her, just to let everything out."

Jason followed and sat by her side. "That's good. And if you ever want to talk, I am here you know that."

Elizabeth locked her large sapphire orbs on him. "I know."

The enforcer trailed one of his rough hands, that was slightly bruised from the punches he had inflicted Doctor Devlin, along the young woman's soft cheek before gracing her lips of a gentle kiss.

"Your sister also came back." She told him.

"She did?"

"Yes, she brought me a few clothes and things given I left everything at Ric's." Elizabeth explained, frowning as she said the other man's name. "And she offered to take me shopping tomorrow."

"That's nice, just make sure you take one of the guards with you. Ric is still out there and I don't want to risk anything… the man is deranged."

"I know, I realize now that he is capable of anything, so if you think it's not safe for me to go out then…"

"No, no it's fine. I just want to make sure someone is with you at all times so as not to give Ric a chance to get to you."

Elizabeth's lips formed a half-smile as she wondered when it would all finally be over… if ever. "I'm pretty exhausted so I'll go to bed now."

"Alright, I'll join you soon. I just have a couple phone calls to make."

* * *

"Lansing speaking." Ric responded to an unknown number.

_"My name is Lorenzo Alcazar, I heard you were looking for me?"_

"Yes, I am. I need your 'services'." The lawyer said, putting much emphasis on the last word. "A common friend told me that you would be more than willing to carry out a little task for me."

_"I'm listening."_

"There is someone I would like dealt with and I've heard you were the best for these types of matter…"

The deep voice was growing impatient and interrupted Ric. _"Who? When? And how much are we talking about?"_

"Well, well, you don't waste any time, I like that." Ric let out accompanied by an arrogant laugh. "But I have to ask, because the person I am talking about is not anyone you see…"

Ric was interrupted once more. _"No one is off limit, as long as the price is right."_

Ric smiled against the phone. "Even Jason Morgan?"

The other man let out a faint gasp then repeated. _"Even The Jason Morgan. But it will cost you."_

"I don't care how much, I want him gone… for good." Ric decisively said, excited by the other man's positive response to his request.

* * *

Jason's phone calls had taken him longer that he had hoped and after an hour of talking with Spinelli, updating sonny on the situation and offering his position on the Zacharra renegates, Jason was finally free of joining Elizabeth upstairs. He walked slowly, careful not to make any noise and wake up the sleeping beauty that was peacefully lying on his bed. Still very quietly he removed his pair of jeans and black tee and slipped on a pair of large sweatpants before sliding under the covers next to Elizabeth.

Jason lifted up his body to stare at the young lady next to him. She was beautiful. Her eyes closed and chestnut hair spread out all over her pillow. She was small. So small that he could barely have told someone was in his bed when he entered the room. But he could feel her presence, so strong and powerful and never wanted to miss her ever again.

"I love you, Elizabeth." Escaped the man's mouth before he dropped a very light peck on her cheek.

Eyes still closed, Elizabeth shifted her comfortable position while mumbling a few inaudible words as she buried her face deep inside his bare chest.


	36. Chapter 35

_A/N: Thanks everyone for the sweet words! So glad to be back in Liason fanfic world! I'm also super happy you all welcomed the story back so positively, I'll try not to disappoint with the few chapters left. Let's see what Ric is up to now…_

**- Chapter 35 -**

"Em, you have a minute?" Cody quietly called out from a corner at the hospital not to gather too much attention from the nurses, patients and doctors passing by through the hall.

Emily swiftly turned around and walked to stand next to her secret lover. "Sure, I'll meet you in my office, just give me five minutes." The young doctor said then continued walking hurrying her steps.

Exactly five minutes later she was opening her office door and found Cody waiting, as anticipated. "Hey, I wasn't expecting to see you, is everything ok?" She asked, slight worry in her eyes.

"Everything is fine." The guard quickly reassured her then greeted her properly with a sweet kiss. "We found Devlin in New York yesterday." He then said.

"What happened? Did Jason…" Emily hastily raised, her eyes opened wide.

"The doctor is fine…" Cody interrupted her before she was able to ask her question. "I mean, he's probably a little bruised up by now, but he's alive."

The young woman let out a deep breath, hand to her chest. She wouldn't have been able to live with the fact that she helped Cody and her brother kill a man. "Ok."

"Not saying that Jason wasn't tempted to put a bullet between his eyes but, in the end he was just Ric's puppet and he shouldn't be a problem for anyone anymore or else we'll find him again."

"That's a relief." Emily replied, convinced that her brother and Cody had been threatening enough for Devlin never to harm a soul again. "I'm still completely shocked that someone who has taken an oath to help people could have done something like this."

"Well some people are just selfish and will do anything to help themselves first, even if it entails hurting others in the process." Cody declared then continued. "But the doctor is out of the picture, now it's Ric's turn and this one is going to be another story… he's a sick bastard."

"Did you make any progress finding him?" Emily wondered.

Cody nodded. "We might have a lead. Spinelli was able to trace one of his calls somewhere close to DC."

"What is he doing there?" Emily asked astonished.

"That's a good question. Either he is trying to hide from us or he is stupid enough to prepare another convoluted plan and something tells me he might be up to no good again." The bald man feared.

"I hate this." Emily blurred out. "I hate that Elizabeth is still terrified that he might reappear and try something crazy again."

"I do too." Cody added. "But don't worry we will find him before he can even think of doing anything stupid, you can be sure Jason won't let him get away with this."

"Talking about Jason..." Emily started but was quickly interrupted by her man.

"Emily, we've talked about this, now is absolutely not the time to tell him anything." Cody walked away wanting to avoid the same discussion they had had many times before. He sat on her office chair, arms crossed.

"I know, and I don't mean right now, right now. But… when it all settles with Ric and he is in a better state of mind I really do think we should tell him." Emily frankly expressed, coming to sit by a corner of her desk. "I truly believe he will understand and be on our side once he sees just how much we love each other."

"I've said it again and again… he won't take this lightly."

"Yes, ok, maybe it will be a shock for him at first, but once he gets passed the initial reaction he will get it." Emily insisted. "My brother is a romantic at heart, even if he doesn't appear like one but you should see the way he looks at Elizabeth… he is a man in love and that's why he will get it."

Cody remained quiet in order to swallow the doctor's words. He couldn't think of anything to say to disagree with her and deep inside knew she was right. They couldn't go on hiding forever if this relationship was really going to have a serious chance, a future.

Emily broke the silence, placing one of her small hands on Cody's strong arm. "When Ric is dealt with and Elizabeth is safe we will talk to him, both of us together and explain how we just fell for each other."

Cody uncrossed his arms then admitted. "You are right, of course you're right... why do you always have to be right?" He complained.

"That's because you fell in love with a smart woman as I always have to remind you." Emily shrugged with a triumphant smile harbored on her lips.

* * *

Jason and Elizabeth had stayed in bed all morning, his body enveloping hers, forming a protective barrier she so desperately needed in this turbulent time. They had been awake for a long time, maybe hours, simply enjoying the other's proximity while they wished they would never have to leave each other's arms.

"What time do you think it is?" Elizabeth suddenly asked.

"I don't know, and I don't really want to know." Jason told her then grazed her bare shoulder with his lips causing her to let out a soft chuckle.

"I don't either. I think I could stay right here with you for days, not go anywhere." The young woman declared. "But I'm sure you have work to do and…"

"It can wait." He said before she was able to finish causing a ravishing smile to takeover Elizabeth's face. She didn't want him to give up on everything he had to do for her but felt so gratified by the sheer fact that he would.

She kissed his flexed arm gently, showing him just how much she appreciated him. "You're so sweet."

"I… I am sweet?" Jason asked almost surprised. "I'm not used to being called _sweet_."

Elizabeth giggled as she turned to face him and kiss his lips gently. They played of each other's mouths, first slowly and sensually but then the kiss deepened, reflecting the passion they didn't have to suppress anymore, until Elizabeth playfully nibbled Jason's lower lips. He smiled against her mouth, enjoying the sensation.

After they broke the kiss due to a craving for air, they lay in bed quietly for a short while, bodies pressed against each other and hands caressing their warm skins.

"By the way you never told me what you told Kate about your old job." Jason broke the silence, remembering about Ms. Howard's visit the day before.

Elizabeth let out a sigh. "Nothing yet because I still don't know. One side of me really loved that job, the artists and my clients, you know I miss being in all this action." She remembered her eyes sparkling. "But at the same time I don't think I can just start working with Kate again and my old colleagues just as if nothing happened."

"I understand." Jason simply offered. "You don't have to decide now."

"True, I will think about it." Elizabeth said before adding. "As much as I hate having to leave this bed I am meeting your sister for lunch so I should probably get in the shower soon."

"Urgh." Jason grumbled, unable to hide his discontentment. "Fine, I have to head out too soon anyway." Jason also said but not before climbing on top of the young brunette and kissing her cherry lips once more. Once he let her mouth free, Elizabeth took the opportunity to slip out a few words of her own. "I love you too Jason."

* * *

Courtney got out of the elevator hoping to make a beeline through the Metro Court lobby in order to reach the massive revolving doors unnoticed. The last thing she wanted was for someone she knew to catch her with scruffy hair and faded makeup. She hurried her step but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Courtney? Is that you?" Carly screeched from ten feet away.

"Great!" Courtney inaudibly muttered then attempted to fix her hair slightly before turning to face Carly. "Carly! Of course you are here, you own this hotel…"

"Well yeah… but what are you doing here?" Carly suspiciously asked then stared the other woman down before adding. "And wearing the same clothes you were wearing yesterday?"

"You got me…" Courtney shamefully said, throwing both arms in the air. The exact conversation she had been trying to avoid was happening.

"You slept here?" Carly exclaimed loudly enough for the entire lobby to hear.

"You don't have to announce it to everyone… but yes I did spend the night here." Courtney admitted with a coy smile. "This is a hotel isn't it?"

"With who? Do tell!" Carly insisted on knowing all the details.

Courtney's half smile turned into a full beam as she whispered in Carly's ear. "With Jax."

"Oh!" Carly opened her eyes wide. "That was… fast! Didn't you just meet yesterday?"

"What can I say, I go for what I want and well Jax is an incredible man."

"So you and him..." Carly began to say.

"We just really hit it off, that body, and that accent… wow…"

"I know, I work with the man…" Carly pensively let out knowing exactly what Courtney had been attracted to in him.

"And these eyes…" Courtney added as if she was reliving part of the night she had spent in the presidential suite of the hotel. "I cannot get enough."

"Well I'm glad to hear you had a good time but, does that mean you and Jason is just… not going to happen?" Carly couldn't help but ask as she was unable to forget about her master plan of hooking up her two best friends.

"Carly seriously, be realistic!" Courtney asserted. "I never stood a chance with Jason, as much as it hurts to admit he simply just wasn't that into me."

Carly shook here head. "BS, its all about Elizabeth being in the picture…"

"Yes, you got that right, and it's fine, I've made my peace with it... you should try it." Courtney recommended.

Carly shook her head again then let out a defeated sigh. "You might be right, but I'm just not convinced she is right for him. He seems to like her so much that he would do anything for her. The last time I've seen him this vulnerable was with Robin and that ended badly."

"Carly, it's not your place to try and protect his heart. He's a grown man, and a strong one with that so you have to let him do whatever he wants and right now he wants Elizabeth and she seems like a nice girl so just let it go."

"But, but I know him…"

"Ok Carly… whatever." Courtney gave up then peeked at her watch. "Oh wow, I didn't realize it was that late already. I really have to run."

"Fine, dinner tonight so you can tell me all about you and Jax?" Carly offered.

"No can't do, I'm meeting him again for dinner!" She happily let the other woman know. "But let's catch up later!"

* * *

Cody stood in front of an old Corinthos-Morgan owned warehouse by the docks, checking his watch and trying to remember if his meeting with Jason was at 1pm or 2pm. "I should have written this down… I never write anything down." The man continued mumbling to himself until he saw his boss walking decisively towards him.

"So it was one o'clock!" Cody let out, frustrated of having had to wait more than half an hour in the deserted area.

"Yea, sorry." Jason apologized for making Cody wait but didn't feel sorry for the lazy morning in bed he had spent with Elizabeth, neither did he for the long bath they had shared before he left the house.

"No worries boss, I was keeping company to the stray cats around… I don't think they see much activity these days you know." Cody jokingly said.

Jason went straight to business as not to waste any more time. "So, when Spinelli told us Ric was in Washington the first thing that came to my mind was that he went to visit his father, Trevor Lansing. It's the only reason I can think of that would take him there."

"Senator Lansing? That doesn't sound so good. Why would he need daddy dearest's help for?"

"I haven't figured this out just yet, but we will." Jason said.

"Ok, how? I mean, Spinelli is great but he can't read minds yet…. And we have to give it to him, Ric is one creative twisted bastard!"

"I know, and that's why we will need to keep our eyes wide opened." Jason responded. "As impossible as it may sound we need to think like him. He is trying to pull off something he can't do on his own."

"Right…" Cody let out, thinking that the fool probably couldn't even wipe his ass on his own.

Jason continued thinking out loud. "Trevor Lansing is a very well connected man so most likely Ric was trying to get in contact with someone… maybe even one of our enemies for all I know."

"You think so? You think he would pull someone like… the Zacharras into this?" Cody probed concerned.

"I don't know, I really hope he's not that stupid but Ric has done worse things before to get what he wants."

Cody shook his head revolted. "True… I'll call the guys and tell everyone to be on high alert and report anything remotely out of the ordinary."

"Good, also he might be back in Port Charles by now, so now is the best time to find him." Jason said.

"Sure, I'll join the team searching for him, I'll let you know as soon as we have something." The guard said before adding. "Anything else you or Elizabeth need just let me know man, I will be glad to help."

"Thanks Cody, I know I can always count on you." Jason said patting the man on the back.

"Please always remember that I have your back, ok?" Cody said hoping Jason would feel the same way after he learned about his relationship with Emily.

"Of course, I know that. That's why I trust you and I know you will always be honest with me." Jason said but instead of reassuring the other man he caused cold sweat to drip down the man's back. "Are you ok?" Jason asked the pale looking man in front of him.

"I'm great, we should go… enough of this bromance." Cody talked under his breath while he started walking.

As they approached the vehicles, Jason noticed a man wearing a navy suit walking away on a sidewalk, head down and hands in his pockets. He would not have thought anything of it under other circumstances but the place they had chosen for their meeting was usually deserted and the man didn't look like he slept on these streets at night with the way he was dressed.

"What's up over there?" Cody asked his suspicious looking boss.

"Nothing, I thought I saw a man walking towards there." Jason replied then placed his hand on his car's door handle. "Anyway, we should get going." He added then readied to open the door until a faint ticking noise stopped him in his tracks.

"RUN!" Jason yelled as loud as he could. Next thing he knew, an explosion sent both cars flying into the air…

* * *

"Thanks again for offering to go shopping with me… It's really time I get some changes of clothes." Elizabeth told Emily who had come to pick her up at Harborview.

"Of course! I love shopping, I could do this all day, too bad I'm wearing scrubs most of the time."

Elizabeth smiled at her new friend. "Good, because I felt bad I was taking your lunch break from you."

"Don't worry! And if we don't take too long we'll have time to grab a bite somewhere before I have to get back to work, how does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect. Let's not waste any time then." Elizabeth said ushering Jason's sister out of the penthouse, followed by Tony, their guard for the day.

The two young women and their escort rode the elevator down to the visitor parking area where Emily had left her car. Elizabeth followed the doctor who didn't seem to remember where she had parked. "I was sure I left my car here… this lot is so huge I can never remember where I park."

"I can drive if you prefer, Ms. Quartermaine" Tony offered.

"No that's fine." Emily told him. "And by the way call me Emily please."

"Sure Ms. Emily." The guard corrected himself.

Emily continued walking ahead rapidly in search of her car, followed closely by Elizabeth. "This is crazy! I was sure I parked right here." She said defeated. "Oh well, Tony I guess you are up or it could take me half an hour to find my car and we unfortunately don't have the luxury of time at the moment."

The lack of response from the guard caused both brunettes to swiftly turn on their heels towards where the guard was… or should have been. They were alone.

"Tony?" Emily called out surprised he could have disappeared so fast.

"Where did he go?" Elizabeth wondered in concern, and before she knew it an arm pulled her from behind with a gloved hand covering her mouth tight. All she could see were masked men, dressed in dark, inflicting the same fate to Emily. Powerless, Elizabeth couldn't shout and couldn't move as tears dropped down her eyes before she and her friend were yanked inside a dark SUV.


	37. Chapter 36

_A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews! I very much appreciate the feedback! Now on to the next chapter..._

**- Chapter 36 -**

The two cars were still in flames when Jason managed to open his eyes. He was lying on the ground where he had been thrown by the blast. He was hurt, he could tell but wasn't sure from which part of his body the pain was coming from. Jason tried to lift himself up but the pain became sharper, his left arm was at the root of it. Body back pressing on the ground, he coughed and shook his head to expunge the blur. All the enforcer could remember was screaming before a loud explosion had sent both his car and Cody's car flying. Cody, Jason remembered at that moment and called the other man's name to make sure he was ok. "Cody!"

Jason heard some mumbling behind him and felt relieved. Cody was alive. Jason managed to shake off the shock that had violently disoriented him and crawled towards his man. "Are you alright?"

Cody nodded, looking shaken up but fine. "What happened? The cars… the cars, they're on fire."

"Someone planted a bomb." Jason told him then managed to sit up. "We need to get out of here now."

Cody agreed with his boss, knowing full well that whoever had caused this explosion wanted them dead and could come back to make sure the job was properly done, not to mention the police and firefighters who would soon be on the scene.

Up on their feet, the two men struggled to make their way into a nearby alley. Breathing deeply to alleviate the pain, they stood, back against an old graffiti covered wall, still in disbelief of what had just happened. Jason managed to drag his cell phone out of his leather jacket's pocket, hurting with every move.

"I need to call Eli… Elizabeth, to make sure she is safe."

"You think… you think Ric did this?" Cody asked, perplexed. "Maybe… maybe the Zacharra renegades are fighting back, maybe they…"

"He is a dead man." Jason interrupted him with a cold stare, showing all the hate he had for Lansing and convinced the lawyer was behind the hit. After what he had done to Elizabeth a bomb was not off limit.

"I'll get us some back up." Cody added, getting his mobile as he watched Jason anxiously dial his.

Elizabeth's phone rang until Jason could hear her melodious sounding voice tell him she was unavailable at the moment. He tried again, same result. "Come on, answer the phone." Jason said out loud and impatient. "I'll try Emily." He then added, causing Cody's eyes to turn worried.

"She is with Elizabeth today isn't she?" The bald man rhetorically asked, panic stricken.

"She took her shopping." Jason said, now even more nervous remembering that Elizabeth wasn't safe at the penthouse. He tried Emily's phone, without success.

"I'll call Tony." Cody volunteered. "He is supposed not to leave them off his sight today, and you know how diligent he is." Cody did as he said but grew extremely concerned when the guard didn't return his call either. The bald man shook his head in despair.

"Get me a car, now!" Jason yelled, in an icy tone.

"Ma… Max is already on his way to come get us." Cody struggled to speak as a thousand possible scenarios of what could have happened to Emily and Elizabeth ran through his mind. "And he is also informing Sonny of what happened and will up the security everywhere… I told him to hurry."

Jason faced the floor, staring emptily at his feet and holding his hurt arm. "Damn it… I shouldn't have left her alone today, and Emily… she has nothing to do with this. I never should have involved her."

"You know she would have wanted to help somehow anyway." Cody told him. "But, lets not panic until we know for sure that they are in danger. They could just be having bad network connection in one of these damn stores." Cody tried to reassure both of them, himself unconvinced by his words.

"We almost died out there, this is clearly no joke." Jason reminded the other man.

"I know. I know the situation is serious Jason, I'm just… trying to keep some faith." Cody added feeling completely distraught while he could still feel the shock from the explosion and his paining knee.

A car suddenly pulled up next to the two men. "Jason, Cody? What happened?" Max hurried out to tend to them.

"We're fine! Let's go, we can't waste any time, I'll explain on the way." Jason let out, already climbing on the car's passenger seat.

* * *

Jason and Cody rushed inside the penthouse as fast as their injured limbs would let them; as they had feared the place was empty.

"They're not here." Cody stated the obvious, and then firmly kicked the sofa's arm. "They are out there somewhere and anything can happen."

Max wondered about Cody's strong reaction but attributed it to the traumatic situation he had just experienced, not knowing that Emily's disappearance was affecting him as much as Jason was upset over Elizabeth. "I sent someone to the Port Charles shopping center but it could take hours before they can find them if they are even there." Max told them.

"Let's stop and think for a minute." Jason firmly said, a hand covering his forehead. "If Ric or anyone took them then they couldn't possibly have done it at the shopping center, too many people around, cameras, security guards."

"So where?" Cody blurred out, unable to control his raging emotions. "Here? Impossible, the penthouse is super secured, you made sure of that."

"I know, but… there is a blind spot." Jason desolately admitted. "The visitor parking area is separated from the building so I never really thought of it as a real danger zone but I'm assuming Emily parked there."

"Crap! Of course." Cody said then adopted a calmer tone, as he thought now was not the right time for Jason to find out about his relationship with Emily; the situation was bad enough at it was so he would have to try and control himself. He cleared his throat. "She always parks there… I think."

Jason turned to Max. "Check the video surveillance in the parking garage." He instructed the guard then rushed down his building to the visitor parking with Cody, hoping to find a clue to where Elizabeth and his sister could have vanished.

* * *

When they arrived in the parking garage, they found Tony, battered and unconscious in a dark corner. Jason approached the older man, checking for a pulse and a bullet wound. Thankfully he couldn't find either, the man was still alive with no signs of blood. The enforcer shook his guard lightly, hoping to help him regain consciousness.

"Tony? Tony can you hear me?" Jason called out then asked Cody to call in the doctor on retainer, which Cody did right away.

Tony flinched, one of his hands rubbing his hurting neck. "Boss… I…"

"What happened?" Jason hurriedly asked, realizing every second counted.

"I'm so sorry boss, I didn't see anything, they came from behind…"

"What about Elizabeth? And my sister? Were they with you?" Jason asked.

"They were in front of me but they pulled me away… after that I didn't see anything else."

Jason gasped, the reality of the two women having been abducted sinking in. "Ok, did you recognize anyone? See anything?"

The man shook his head. "Their faces were covered."

In that instant Jason felt helpless; he had no idea who these men were and where they had taken the woman he loved and his sister. Two women he had vowed to keep safe. "If you remember anything else, anything at all, tell me as soon as possible."

Jason stood up, again feeling the pain in his arm but ignoring it. Cody followed him back upstairs to check if Max had managed to find anything of interest. The guard only could endorse Tony's story and was able to see men dressed in navy throw the two brunettes inside a black van.

"I tried but I can't make out the plate number." Max said, hoping to help in any way he could.

"It's ok, it probably wouldn't lead us anywhere, these guys seem to be professionals with the way they carried out this double attack." Jason reassured him.

"How could Ric pull this off?" Cody wondered out loud.

"He went to DC for help, he is not acting alone." Jason said then shook his head.

"Jason what happened? Are we under attack?" Sonny asked as soon as he opened the penthouse door and entered the room.

"Yes, by your brother." Jason answered, revulsion in his voice.

"Ric?" Sonny rubbed his chin. "You think Ric blew up the cars? He tried to kill you?"

"I know it's him, he tried to get rid of me and now Elizabeth is gone, and she was with Emily. They kidnapped both of them."

"The bastard… he has lost his damn mind." Sonny said, shaking his head as he placed a hand on his belt.

"He has lost it a long time ago and it is time I make him pay. We need to stop him once and for all." Jason declared, getting his audience's silent approval.

"Do you have any idea where he is or where he could have taken the girls?" Sonny then wondered.

"I don't know Sonny! I can't think!" Jason exclaimed, unable to keep his cool as he thought about Elizabeth and what Ric would be doing to her this time. He needed to find her as soon as possible. "I need to figure out who he turned to for help because there is no way in hell he pulled this off on his own."

"What do you know so far?" The older man asked hoping to help Jason clarify the picture and better analyze the situation.

The enforcer took a deep breath, understanding Sonny was trying to help him calm down and keep his mind focused. Panicking would not help him resolve anything. "Ric went to see Trevor Lansing in DC, next thing we know our cars are blown up and men in formal navy suits and masks take Elizabeth and Emily. I also saw a man walking away from the cars before they exploded, he was wearing the same thing now that I think about it."

"Navy you said?" Sonny looked up as if he was trying to remember something.

"Yes, why? Do you know anything about that?" Jason asked.

"I don't know for sure but I think they might be Alcazar's men, I've heard they dress that way. I'm not that familiar with his organization, I've never been at war with the guy. We're on different territories and interested in different merchandise but they are known for contract killing as well." Sonny explained.

"Lorenzo Alcazar?" Jason simply repeated. "I've heard of him, and apparently he is someone who would do anything for the right price."

"Yes, these guys don't live by an honor code like we do and they usually don't take sides and play for themselves… that's why I'm thinking it could be him. Ric probably went to Alcazar with loads of cash and asked him to do his dirty work."

Jason turned to Cody as soon as Sonny was done talking. "Cody, call Spinelli in now and have him dig up everything he can on Alcazar, especially safehouses, warehouses… anywhere where he could be hiding Elizabeth and Emily."

"I'm on it." Cody had already started dialing Spinelli's number before Jason was finished talking. His heart was racing fast, still under the adrenaline of the blast and worried sick about Emily.

* * *

_"You have her?"_

"Yes all worked out as planned, Jason Morgan is grilling as we speak and I have the girl and her friend." Alcazar informed Ric over the phone.

_"What friend? I don't care about her friend! The plan was to kidnap Elizabeth." _The lawyer said agitated. Elizabeth was the only one he needed taken, no one else.

"Well, it was easier to snatch them both so you get two for one." The mobster said derisively. "Plus she is Morgan's sister."

_"Emily Quartermaine… great._" Ric grumped wondering how this would affect his plan. "_Alright, that's fine, I'll just have to save both of them then. It will seem even more heroic that way. Elizabeth won't believe her eyes and will forever be grateful that I saved Emily too. She won't be able to resist me this time… I will be her hero! Especially now that Jason is gone."_ Ric rambled on unable to contain his oozing joy.

Alcazar shook his head from side to side before adding. "When exactly are you planning on barging in here with your white horse? The sooner, the better. I have other things to take care of."

_"Don't worry, I will be there soon enough, but not too soon. Beth needs to at least be afraid or she won't be glad enough to see me."_

"If you say so…" Alcazar let out thinking he was dealing with a peculiar character. "And what do you want me to do with my prisoners during that time?"

_"I don't know. You're the bad guy… scare them."_ Ric said matter-of-factly. _"I have to go now, I will be in touch soon to tell you when."_

Alcazar shook his head once more. The clients he sometimes had to deal with could be irritating, but he could take the annoyance for the right sum. The tanned man hung up the phone and stepped into the room where he held the two women his goons had brought to him. He stared at the two inarticulate ladies who desperately tried to make themselves heard behind the duck tape that forced their mouths shut.

Elizabeth and Emily went on with louder cries and an attempt at screaming without success.

"Ladies, ladies… come on, relax! You're going to make yourself sick if you continue crying like that you know?" Lorenzo said then approached Elizabeth, his ticket to a hefty transfer in one of his offshore accounts. "Look beautiful, I'm sorry you are here but all I care about is getting paid and there was a big price tag over your head so sit tight and be quiet."

* * *

Ric finished his conversation with Alcazar and threw the prepaid phone on the bed. He then stared at himself in the mirror, in the small motel room he had taken refuge in since he was back in Port Charles. He was unable to contain a smile, as he couldn't believe how clever he had been this time around. Jason Morgan had been dealt with for good and very soon Elizabeth would be his again. He chuckled in joy then took a sip of whiskey. "No one takes what's mine, not even Jason fucking Morgan."

The lawyer then picked up the gun he had placed on one of the nightstands earlier. "Soon will finally be my time to be the hero and get the girl."


	38. Chapter 37

_A/N: Just had the most amazing slice of chocolate cake while finishing this chapter. This has absolutely nothing to do with the story but I just felt the need to share. :)_

_As always thanks for the amazing feedback, some of the comments you send me are just too funny, love it!_

**- Chapter 37 -**

"Here, I'm not getting paid to watch you starve to death." Alcazar said placing a plate of plain bread slices and two bottles of water in front of his captives. He then walked up first to Emily whom hands he untied and mouth he uncovered. He did the same for Elizabeth before warning them. "Don't try anything stupid." He then turned around to leave.

"Wait!" Emily called out, relieved to finally be able to use her voice. "Wait please, don't do this… don't keep us here like this, please just let us go." She pleaded; still confused by everything that had happened to them that day.

Alcazar raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, letting you free is not part of the deal."

"Why are we here, what do you want from us? Is this about my brother? Are you at war with him and Sonny?" Emily questioned him distressed. "We know nothing of their business, we have nothing to do with it, please…"

Alcazar simply shook his head. "I couldn't care less about the Corinthos-Morgan organization."

"Then why are you doing this to us?" Elizabeth asked in a faint voice that highly contrasted with Emily's frantic tone. "Did Ric Lansing put you up to this? Did he pay you to kidnap us?" She wondered unable to put anything past her unstable ex.

Alcazar couldn't suppress a slight smirk then looked at the plate he had just brought over. "If you're not hungry, then there is no reason for the duct tape to come off." The man griped getting tired of the interrogation he was being subjected to. He walked away at once. Ric had been adamant about the hostages not knowing who was behind their condition so Alcazar would make sure not to reveal he was responsible for their captivity.

"I am so, so sorry Emily… this is all my fault, Ric is doing this I am sure he is. He is getting back at me for leaving him again." Elizabeth cried after the man was gone. "I knew he wouldn't stop, I knew this wasn't the end..."

"Elizabeth stop, ok? We don't even know if Ric is really behind this. This could very well be mob related, Jason has warned me again and again that his enemies might try to get to him through the people he cares about."

"I know, there is that chance… but you heard this man, he doesn't seem to want anything from Sonny or Jason, he was paid to take us. Only Ric would do something crazy like this."

"But why? What does he gain out of keeping us locked up in this place? I thought what he wanted above all was getting back with you!" Emily asked unable to put a finger on the man's potential motives.

"Or keeping me away from Jason… I'm not sure what matters most to him anymore." Elizabeth admitted, closing her eyes to stop the tears that had begun forming. She had realized that whatever Ric was feeling for her wasn't love but a sick obsession, an obsession that had turned into a desire to win against Jason at any cost. "I just hope he doesn't try and hurt Jason…"

"I hope so too. Oh my god this man is insane… what is he going to do with us?" Emily said, herself fearing the worst, holding her head in her hands.

"I don't know." Elizabeth let out teary eyed. "I thought he had already done to me the worse thing he could ever do… but maybe I was wrong."

Emily watched tears fall of Elizabeth's sapphire orbs as she felt her own eyes starting to burn. "We can't panic Elizabeth, not now… We have to stay strong or we will go crazy in here." The doctor said. "I am terrified too, I don't know what is happening, I don't know what this man out there is going to do with us all I can do is pray that Jason and Cody find us soon."

"I'm sure they will find us." Elizabeth said looking up to the ceiling and rubbing her wrists. "Its just a matter of time."

* * *

Jason stood still behind Spinelli, who was hunched over his computer, impatiently waiting for an update from the computer genius. He had spent the last twenty minutes scrutinizing every corner of the visitor parking area and cursing himself for not securing the place as he had done for the rest of the building. But regrets were pointless, all his energy needed to be geared towards finding Elizabeth and his sister. He would deal with Ric next.

Cody on the other hand couldn't stand still, barely feeling the pain in his knee anymore. He paced across the room avidly, unable to stop thinking about Emily, where she was, if she was afraid, hurt? He kicked his own forehead reminding himself to think positive thoughts. _She is fine, she must be fine._

"You have got to stop moving around so much Cody!" Jason warned his agitated right hand man.

"Sorry but I can't! Ok? I'm worried too." Cody blurred out then bit his tongue remembering Jason wasn't supposed to know about his relationship with Emily. But Cody simply couldn't hide his emotions in such a situation.

"It's gonna be ok, they're going to be fine." Jason told the other man looking at him straight in the eyes. "Cody, you have to know you're not responsible for any of what happened today." Jason then told him hoping he wasn't blaming himself for failing to protect everyone like he himself was.

"I know… I just hope they are safe, that's all. I feel powerless right now, we don't even know where they could be, if they are ok."

"I have faith in Spinelli. He will find something soon. And, the fact that Alcazar and Ric think I am dead plays in our advantage; they are probably not hiding too hard." Jason reassured him.

"And the Jackal strikes again!" Spinelli suddenly interjected proud of his accomplishments. "The grasshopper has detected two properties that could potentially be prisons to the fair Elizabeth and your sweet sibling; one by the shallow waters of Port Charles and the other on the outskirts of the city.

"What's the connection with Alcazar?" Jason asked, a hand covering his bruised elbow.

"Both deserted buildings are owned by Alcane Entreprises. After more digging I uncovered the fact that this pseudo company is ran by a certain Lyndon Andrews." Spinelli paused for effect. "Well you are most likely wondering who this mysterious creature is and rightfully so but if you look closely, you'll notice that the picture on this Lyndon Andrews' piece of identity matches the one of Alcazar… no, a fake ID doesn't get past the Jackal."

"That's amazing Spinelli!" Cody exclaimed with a deep breath.

"The Jackal has verified the name and it is a nickname, the initials "LA" belong to no other than Lorenzo Alcazar."

"Right, ok, but you said two properties… how do we know which one?" Jason asked.

"I haven't been able to come up with this information yet but the Jackal will let you know as soon as he uncovers something conclusive."

Jason placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Thanks Spinelli." He then turned to Cody. "We'll try the one by the docks first while Spinelli continues digging."

Before the two men were able to leave the penthouse, loud knocks resounded around the room. "Police! Morgan open that damn door, we know you're home!"

"Shit, now's not the time!" Cody exclaimed with an eye roll. "These useless cops always have the best timing."

The police knocked again this time even stronger leaving Jason no choice but to let them in. The faster they were dealt with the earlier him and Cody could be on their way to find Elizabeth and Emily the enforcer thought.

"How can I help you?" Jason said politely while letting the detective and two officers make their way inside his home.

"I am detective Rodriguez and we're here to ask you a few questions." The man said flashing his police credentials.

"I know who you are and I am quite in a hurry so if you don't mind, make it quick." Jason calmly said while Cody who was standing next to him crossed his arms, showing his annoyance.

"In a hurry?" The detective and his suspicious nature looked around the room. "Does that have anything to do with the explosion that happened earlier today on Vine Street?"

"I don't know anything about that." Jason denied all facts as usual.

"Then let me enlighten you Mr. Morgan." The detective unhurriedly said causing Jason to frown in exasperation. Rodriguez continued. "Today at about 2pm, or maybe it was 2:30pm I'm not completely sure about the timing but it's in that ballpark… anyway this afternoon, two cars that we later found out were registered under the Corinthos-Morgan coffee shipping company were blown up to pieces." The detective cleared his throat before continuing, deliberately taking his time. "You really don't know anything about that?"

"He said he doesn't know!" Cody jumped in frustrated the police was purposely delaying them when Emily and Elizabeth's lives were in danger.

"Excuse me, but the question was for Mr. Morgan." Rodriguez arrogantly retorted.

"I don't know anything about that." Jason repeated, his hand closed in a tight fist as he hardly could hide his escalating aggravation.

"Ok, that's fine… how about the bruises on both of your faces." Rodriguez pointed at Cody and Jason before continuing. "These of course don't have anything to do with the explosion either?"

"Are we under arrest?" Jason demanded to know, losing patience. "Should I call my lawyer?"

"That won't be necessary Mr. Morgan, I'm simply trying to get some answers and understand why there was a big fire in the middle of the road this afternoon and why two of your vehicles happened to be blazing! I'm sorry Morgan but Port Charles isn't your playground there are consequences when cars explode in the middle of the city."

"If I may?" Spinelli jumped in the conversation. "Does the just representative of the law really believe that my master Stone Cold here has caused the explosion of his own vehicles, because that wouldn't make much sense."

Rodriguez grimaced having only understood part of Spinelli's speech.

"Spinelli, stay out of this." Jason ordered him. "Listen Detective Rodriguez, you're wasting your time and my time here because I don't have answers for you."

"Listen Morgan, I'm just trying to do my job so if you know something about what happened today just tell me what you know and…"

"Oh come on! Are you doing this on purpose? We don't have time to waste! So if we're not under arrest we're leaving now." Cody assertively took over the conversation then pushed detective Rodriguez aside to reach the door.

"Ouch… I wouldn't have done that if I were you big guy." The detective haughtily said. "Sad how a simple routine interrogation has turned hostile… Your reaction to my line of questioning is highly suspicious, I'm afraid I will have to take you in for further questioning."

"You must be kidding me! That's illegal right there, you can't arrest me for this." Cody loudly protested.

"And you can't be putting your hands on a detective. Handcuff them both." The inspector ordered his men. "Just following procedure. We'll finish this interrogation at the station."

"That's complete bullshit…" Cody yelled. "You can't do that! We have rights! This arrest won't hold for shit! You can't do that!"

Jason gasped, terribly aggravated by the cops. "Spinelli call Diane, tell her the whole situation and to meet us at the station right away, tell her it's urgent."

* * *

Elizabeth and Emily were sitting silently, both lost in thoughts as they wondered how they could possibly get themselves out of the situation they had fallen in and feared for what would happen if they were never found.

"This can't be… there must be a way out of here, a way to tell someone where we are." Elizabeth wondered out loud then shook her head.

"They took everything we had, our purses, phones… everything. We're stuck here with this crazy man with a gun who won't even tell us why we are in here." Emily said now angry at the situation. She was amazed by how rapidly her emotions could change between these four walls. "I swear I will kill Ric Lansing myself if he is really behind this! Urgh!"

"Come on, breathe and… let's just think about something else for a minute and pretend we're not stuck here." Elizabeth offered, in order to help the other woman calm down.

Emily wiped her tears and unexpectedly let out a chuckle as she thought about Cody and how foolish she had been of fearing Jason's reaction. Crazy how a tough situation could put anything in perspective the doctor thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Elizabeth wondered about Emily's unexpected smile.

"Well I do know something that will change your mind a bit." Emily said before adding. "I… Cody and I… we have been seeing each other."

"Really?" Elizabeth let out surprised.

Emily nodded then rested her head on the wall behind, looking towards the dark ceiling as she spoke. "Oh how he must be dying with worry."

"I never knew you were together." Elizabeth told her.

"I know. It's because we've been putting a lot of effort into hiding this." Emily confessed then grabbed one of the waters that she twisted opened then took a good gulp. "We were afraid of how Jason would react you know." She finally said.

"But Jason would understand… I mean I don't think he would be against you seeing each other if he knew you were in love." Elizabeth said knowing Jason slightly well by now.

"Well, it's a little more complicated than that, my brother can be…" Emily paused looking for the right word. "Very protective of his _little sister_, and maybe he has the right to be because I haven't always had the best judgment when it comes to boyfriends but anyway, because of this I was a little apprehensive of if he would approve or not when I started seeing Cody."

"So it was just easier to keep it a secret." Elizabeth grasped her friend's reservations. "But he trusts Cody, if he would want someone with you it should be him."

"That's what I've been trying to make Cody understand lately but he doesn't quite think so. He still thinks Jason wouldn't get over the fact that he is dating his sister." Emily said. "And I was feeling the same before but now I know we need to tell him the truth, he needs to know we simply can't get enough of each other."

"Well Jason will just have to be ok with it or just get over it! You're two adults who love each other." Elizabeth offered, now distracted from the fact that they were held captive in a dark and dusty room.

Emily smiled, she couldn't agree more. "At first I was fine hiding it from Jason because I didn't know how serious this was going to get and there was no point making it a big deal then… but it got pretty serious and now we're in a tricky place because we've been keeping it a secret for so long."

Elizabeth nodded, understanding Emily's tough situation. She listened to her go on.

"But after this is all resolved and we are home safe we will talk to him and tell him everything and like you said he will just have to get over it."

Elizabeth smiled in agreement.

"But that's only if we manage to get out of here… what if they never find us?" The doctor suddenly started panicking again. "What if…"

"Let's stay positive." Elizabeth calmly reminded her. "You were the one telling me earlier we need to be strong, I need you to be strong if we're going to survive this. Yes we don't know when of if they will find us but for now we have each other." The brunette stood to her feet and started examining the room. "Maybe we can try and find something around this room, anything that might help us get out of here."

Emily nodded and imitated Elizabeth. "Good idea." She said then attempted looking out the barricaded window. A gap in the blinds allowed her to slightly see that they were not in the city. "We are in the middle of nowhere." The doctor realized.

Elizabeth approached the window too; hoping to get a glimpse, see something that would indicate their location. She placed her eye against the gash in the blinds and all she could see was a lot of nothing and trees. But somehow the trees looked familiar.

"What do you think you are doing?" Alcazar said as he suddenly opened the door. "I warned you not to do anything stupid and here you are."

The two women remained immobile, like two deers caught in headlights staring back at the man with fear.

"Well just so you know this window is pretty well sealed so you won't manage to go anywhere and even if you happened to, I have men outside who have been instructed to shoot on anything that moves so actually this room is quite safe."

"Just let us go!" Elizabeth tried once more in desperation.

"No I can't do that, but you my dear, are coming with me." He told the petite woman then grabbed her by the arm.

"Where are you taking me? I'm not going anywhere without her." Elizabeth contested, trying unsuccessfully to hold her ground.

"Sorry, but you don't have a choice here." He said then tied up her hands to more easily transport her.

"Don't you dare do anything to her!" Emily threw at him enraged but was held in place by another one of Alcazar's men.

"Let's go." He told Elizabeth then pushed her towards the door.

"Let me go! Help!" She repeatedly yelled, while kicking and pushing her kidnapper, forcing him to stop many times along the way to threaten her to stop. But her efforts were in vain as she was locked up in another room, away from Emily. A room with no windows this time, which Elizabeth hadn't even noticed, all she could think about was the cell phone she had been able to steal from her captor's pocket as he was struggling to drag her to her new room. Tears of joy fell down Elizabeth's eyes as she held in between her tied up hands the possible key to their freedom.


	39. Chapter 38

_A/N: I know I am unforgiveable for dragging out this story for so long, especially so close to the end. But I promised I would finished this fic and after months of hiatus I was finally able to get back to it. I hope you will enjoy reliving the story and finding out how it all ends._

**- Chapter 38 -**

Jason and Cody were callously ushered into an interrogation room at the PCPD, as they had been so many times before. The two aggravated men were extremely relieved to see Diane, already waiting for them inside the room. Spinelli had thoroughly briefed the lawyer on the happenings and had not failed to convey how dire the situation was.

"Oh wow… handcuffs? Really handcuffs? I cannot believe my eyes!" Diane dramatically rolled her eyes, jumping to her feet as soon as she saw Cody and Jason in shackles.

"Your clients were non-cooperative and _even_ turned aggressive, I had to take the appropriate measures to insure the safety of my officers and…" Detective Rodriguez began explaining robotically.

"Oh please! Cut the BS!" She interrupted already aggravated by the policeman. "My clients are mere witnesses in this case detective! Do you make a habit of arresting every potential witness that can't give you the answers you are looking for?"

"Ms. Miller, Jason Morgan is _never_ a simple witness… and I was pushed for god's sake!" Rodriguez intended to justify his hasty arrest.

"Oh wow, pushed?" A sarcastic chuckle escaped the lawyer. "An eyewitness described that you were barely grazed while one of my clients tried to make their way out of the apartment, which was their right, correct? And by the way you are right, they are not witnesses but actually victims in all this, apparently their vehicles were demolished weren't they?"

"And we need to ask them further questions about this, that's why I brought them in. It would be wise for your clients to cooperate." Rodriguez continued, unhappy with the woman's haughty tone.

Diane's eyes met Jason's who silently begged her to speed up their release.

"Alrighty, let's make this a quickie." She declared disappointed to pass on all the additional fun she could have had mocking the detective and his incompetent team. "There will be no further questions, I want both of my clients released effective immediately and we will be gracious enough not to press charges against the department or ask for damages."

"Damages?" Rodriguez laughed. "Sure Ms. Miller, I would love to see you try that."

Diane's eyes opened. "Oh, you don't want to dare me Detective, I would…"

"Diane! Now is not the time, just get us out of here, as fast as possible!" Jason broke his silence.

"Fine. Fine." She turned back to Rodriguez. "Unfortunately I won't be able to demonstrate the full extent of my legal talent today, we will settle for an immediate release. You have abused of your authority and arrested my clients simply because they did not tell you what you wanted to hear. Now you and me both know that unless you are arresting them for a crime they have committed they are free to go so if I were you I would tell one of these two officers here to take away these handcuffs… right now!"

Rodriguez stared back at the authoritative redhead unable to come up with anything to say to counter her argument. "Fine then, let them go. But this is not over." He finally said then walked out of the room defeated.

"I'm sorry Jason, I can't believe I gave them an excuse to slow us down like that." Cody said looking down after their hands were freed.

"It's fine, they were looking for a way to mess with us; they always do." Jason replied.

"What a prick!" Diane commented, still annoyed by the detective. "Next time I am making it a personal mission to embarrass him and the PCPD."

"Next time you can do whatever you want Diane but right now we need you to rush us back to the penthouse, it's an emergency." Jason said ready to grab his guns and get on his way to find Elizabeth and Emily.

"Sure, but you know my car, both of you will have to squeeze in." She said mimicking a squeeze then started walking. Without delay both men followed their lawyer out of the PCPD.

* * *

Elizabeth struggled to type on the phone keys with her tied up hands but she knew it would only be a matter of time before their captor found out his phone was missing.

"_Help we r nowhere_" She wrote then pressed send to Jason's phone number hoping he would get the message. Elizabeth didn't know where they were but between looking out the window earlier in the other room, the lengthy time they had spent on the road before arriving at destination and the meandering way they had taken, she could tell they were outside of town. She remembered seeing similar trees from the back of Jason's motorcycle the day he took her for her ride. She thought then smiled.

_I need to get rid of this_. She then realized, knowing the man holding her captive would probably be back soon. Elizabeth looked left and right for a place to dissimulate the phone she had stolen but was interrupted when the mobile, which thankfully was on silent, went off. _Lansing_. She read off the caller ID.

_Ric! I knew it… what are you doing? _ She said to herself then hurried and hid the phone in a drawer of one of the abandoned desks that filled the dusty room.

* * *

_"Help we r nowhere."_ Unexpectedly popped up on Jason's mobile from an unknown while on his way to the property by the docks. He couldn't believe his eyes but they were sending him a message. "I think… I think they managed to get hold of a phone!" He told Cody thrilled.

"What? How can that be possible?" The other man asked confused.

"I don't know but I just received a message meant to help us find them, it can only be coming from Elizabeth. Cody, that's a sign that they are fine and trying to lead us to them." Jason said with his first smile since his car exploded and Elizabeth was abducted. "It's the other one, let's go to the other location, the one outside of town!" He said, understanding right away what Elizabeth was telling him in these few words.

* * *

After a rapid fifteen minutes drive on the highway and ten more on a very curvy road, Jason and Cody parked their car at a safe distance from the warehouse Spinelli had indicated them in order not to gather any attention. The place was quiet, too quiet. Jason thought, never a good sign. Both men moved fast, backs grazing the wall of the building as they rushed past it, gun in hand. Jason suddenly advised Cody to stop as he saw a shadow slowly appearing in his vision span. He quietly signaled his guard to take refuge behind a trashcan and cover him while he took care of the threat. Cody firmly nodded then did as he was told.

Seconds later, a man dressed in a navy suit approached, patrolling the backside of the building. Seeing an armed man reaffirmed the fact that Emily and Elizabeth could be held hostage inside. Jason took a deep breath and as soon as the guard walked up to his level, the enforcer jumped out of his hiding point and quietly neutralized him by skillfully wrapping his arm around the man's neck and blocking his air way. He fell to the ground unconscious and was disarmed and pulled by the feet to be hidden behind the trashcan Cody had been standing.

"There might be more of them by the door." Jason whispered.

"I'll go first to clear the way then you can rush in." Cody declared and Jason agreed. They had done similar missions countless times and knew exactly how to back each other up in these types of situations. The only difference was that the stakes were higher as women they loved were most likely trapped inside.

The two men did as they had agreed on and in a flash Cody was able to take care of the two men who were standing vigil at the door then followed Jason inside the building. They now had to act fast as their presence would be known very soon. They hurried through a dark hall, cautiously checking for enemies. Suddenly, rushing footsteps could be heard coming in their direction. They prepared for the imminent fight and managed to yet again defuse their assailants.

Jason pointed at a set of doors at the end of the hall, hoping Elizabeth and Emily were kept in one of these rooms. The only way of finding out was to get in.

The rooms were empty Cody and Jason soon found out but didn't lose hope. "They must be here, somewhere." Cody said.

"Let's split, you take that side and I take the other one. So we don't waste any time." Jason decided.

"Copy." Cody said then went on his way. He walked down the hall opening a couple empty rooms until he stumbled upon another door, guarded by an armed goon. Cody grabbed a few coins from his pocket that he threw ahead of himself in order to attract the guard's attention. The man dressed in navy shot his head to the side at the noise then drew his weapon out. He slowly stepped towards Cody, who was hidden in the corner.

"Hello!" Cody said once face to face with his opponent then shot and disarmed him. He rushed to open the door and felt an intense feeling of relief when he saw no other than Emily sitting inside the room. "Emily!" he yelled and rushed to take the woman he loved in his arms. He then crashed his lips on hers, his heart beating with the excitement of knowing she was safe.

"Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" He asked.

Emily couldn't contain her tears. "I'm fine! I'm fine… thank god you found us…" They kissed again.

"How about Elizabeth?" Cody asked, dropping his gun on the floor to untie Emily's hands.

"They took her to another room, I don't know where." She said, fright in her tone. "You have to go find her too before they do anything to hurt her."

"Don't worry, we won't let that happen, Jason is searching the building for her as we speak." Cody tried to reassure her. "I'll tell him you're safe so he can focus on finding Elizabeth.

Cody watched Emily nod then dialed Jason's number. "I found your sister, she's fine."

"What a relief! How about Elizabeth?" Jason hastily asked.

"Emily said they took her to another room in the building." Cody informed his boss.

"Ok, take Emily outside safely, I'll find Elizabeth."

* * *

Jason placed his phone back in his pocket then continued his search for Elizabeth. Knowing Emily was safe gave him hope. Elizabeth had to be somewhere close, very close he could almost feel it.

"People said you were hard to kill, I now know what they meant by that." Jason suddenly heard coming from behind his back.

Jason promptly turned to face the unknown voice. "Where is Elizabeth? "You son of a bitch! If you did anything to hurt her…"

"What is it with all of you and this Elizabeth? She must be quite a catch." Alcazar taunted. "But in all honesty, I wasn't expecting you here Morgan."

"Because you thought I was dead? Well next time you blow up someone's car you better check that the job was done properly… that's quite an amateur's move." Jason commented.

Alcazar grinned. "Touché… I must admit that was sloppy of my part… but very last minute. Besides, I can fix this mistake right now."

The tanned mobster suddenly grabbed his gun and fired a shot at Jason hoping to take Sonny's enforcer by surprise, but this one despite his injured arm was able to move fast enough to avoid getting hit by the bullet and in turn fired at Alcazar, striking him right in the chest.

He collapsed to the ground, losing his gun in the fall and covering the wound of a hand. "My bad Morgan, I guess… I underestimated you." He managed to laugh, despite the pain caused by the bullet lodged in his ribcage. "Only fair, I did try to kill you earlier." He struggled to say before his eyes finally closed.

Jason let out a sight of relief then checked for a pulse only to realize there was none. He stood back up.

"Jason? Jason is that you?" He could hear coming from a nearby room. Elizabeth was calling his name.

Jason rushed towards the room where he heard the voice coming from. Elizabeth's voice, he had finally found her. Jason hurried inside the room, his eyes falling on Elizabeth's with a wave of relief taking over him. She was safe and she would very soon be back home with him.

"Jason!" She called, overjoyed to see him. "You found us… you got my message?"

"I did, yes, this is how we found you." He said while taking her in his arms. "I came as fast as I could, I was worried sick."

"I'm ok… Emily, she is in another room."

"She is safe, Cody took her outside the building."

Elizabeth let out a breath of relief.

Let's get you out of here too. Jason said ready to free Elizabeth's hands of the tight duct tape. He held her hand and led her down the corridor where she saw a dead Alcazar laying face down and stiffened. "Is he… is he…?" She struggled to ask.

"I had to." Jason simply said. "But we need to go now." He then reminded her and continued walking. Suddenly, they heard steps walking in their direction but before Jason was able to change his exit route, they came face to face with no other than Ric Lansing.


	40. Chapter 39

_A/N: So Glad to hear from all the usual suspects and new readers as well! I missed all your comments and it feels great to be back in the universe of this story. Thank you for your patience and for not giving up on this fic, only one more update to go!_

**- Chapter 39 -**

Elizabeth gasped in surprise as she saw Ric appear in the dark hall. She knew he was responsible for everything that had happened that day, hiring someone to snatch both her and Emily and to keep them at gunpoint against their will.

"You bastard!" She uncontrollably yelled and without a thought readied to launch herself at him in anger when Jason held her back with his unhurt arm.

"Elizabeth! No, calm down! Let me do this." Jason begged her quietly, keeping her pressed to him as she breathed loudly. "You're going to join Cody and Emily outside while I handle Ric, ok?"

Ric, who was taken by surprise by Jason's presence, finally managed to shake the disbelief off of his face and speak. "You? Here!"

Jason let go of a visibly calmer Elizabeth, slowly pushing her to stand behind him. "Yes I'm alive, you're not dreaming."

"But how? How is it possible? Your car exploded." Ric reminded him wondering how Jason could have survived Alcazar's planned blast.

"I've told you before not to underestimate me, Ric!" Jason said then turned to Elizabeth to ask her to flee, in vain.

"You tried to kill him?" She jumped in the conversation coming to stand beside Jason. "You tried to kill him? Ric is that true? After you faked my pregnancy and had me and Emily kidnapped? After everything you've already done to me! What is wrong with you?" She berated him, even angrier.

"Elizabeth come on, don't tell me you believe any of that." Ric said, putting on the charming act.

"Then what are you doing here?" Elizabeth almost cried.

Ric cleared his throat. "I… I came to save you! I figured out where you were held and was going to rescue you… but of course Jason showed up and ruined everything!"

"Ruined everything? What are you talking about?" Elizabeth said. "Jason saved me… from the man _you_ hired to lock me up in here!"

"Is that what he told you? This is completely false Elizabeth." Ric denied everything. "I had nothing to do with this; I wanted to protect you, that's why I came here. Jason's enemies are who took you here… he is the one who put you in danger!"

Elizabeth shook her head at the man in front of her, still trying to lie to her face and to manipulate her. "Save it, I know your whole plan, I know you hired this man… I saw his phone when you called him earlier. You are demented, completely demented and you deserve everything that's coming for you!"

Ric took a couple steps forward trying to plead with Elizabeth to believe his version of the facts. "Elizabeth what are you saying… I'm not involved, I'm not in the mob… but your friend Jason is! I love you and I came here to protect you from him and his enemies."

"No, no! You don't get to tell me you love me after what you did to me! You don't get to look at me in the eyes and lie to me again. You've hurt me Ric! Again and again! But this… this was the last time." The petite woman declared, unwavering.

"But I…" Ric began to say taking a step forward.

"Ric stay where you are!" A protective Jason warned the lawyer. "Don't make another step."

"You don't tell me what to do! This is between me and her!"

The brunette continued with as much wrath in her voice. "I don't know who you've become… and I don't ever want to see you again, I don't ever want to hear from you, you are dead to me." She asserted which infuriated Ric.

The unstable lawyer suddenly pulled out a nine-millimeter, aiming straight at Jason. "It's all because of him!"

"Ric what are you doing?" Elizabeth cautioned him once she saw the firearm.

"I am saving you from him once and for all." Ric said while his gun remained fixed on Jason. "He has completely brainwashed you into thinking he is the good guy, the safe choice and I am the _monster_ as you like to say when it's not true. I love you, I will always do Beth and we won't be happy until Jason Morgan is gone for good."

Jason turned to look in the direction of the brunette and spoke calmly. "Elizabeth, look at me… Ric is unstable right now, so please do as I say and run outside…"

"Oh no, you are not leaving me Elizabeth." Ric added pointing his firearm at the enforcer. "You are following me or your precious Jason is a dead man, this time for good."

"Ric don't do this!" Elizabeth pleaded worried by his erratic behavior.

"Enough! Shut up and come stand behind me!" Ric spewed, visibly becoming impatient.

"Don't listen to him Elizabeth, go!" Jason told her then discreetly reached in his back for his gun.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" Ric ordered, sweating of nervousness.

"Ok, ok, look." Jason placed his hands up. "Listen, this is between you and me now. Let Elizabeth get out of here so that you and me can talk, man to man."

"I have nothing to say to you! You are responsible for this and you're going to pay!"

Jason was begging her to run to safety but Elizabeth couldn't, she couldn't leave him, she was the only one potentially in measure to bring Ric back to his senses before he did anything stupid. She slowly took a few steps in the lawyer's direction. "Ric come on, you don't want to do this, it's not too late for you to just put the gun down…"

"Beth, let's go now, you and me." Ric asked again the woman he considered to be the love of his life. "A plane is waiting for us and it can take us anywhere, anywhere you choose. We will be happy and can put all this behind us."

"Ok, sure Ric I will follow you but please first put the gun away." Elizabeth lied, hoping to soften the man who seemed to have lost all ties with reality. She approached him carefully. "We will go to a deserted island somewhere and…"

Ric wiped the sweat of his forehead as he stopped her in her tale. "Oh no… no… I know what you're trying to do and I won't fall for it."

Elizabeth stopped walking. "Ric please put the gun down so we can talk."

"There is nothing else to talk about, I know you don't mean what you've just said and it's all because he made you believe he was the one for you, but this ends today." Ric firmly held his gun with both hands, aimed at Jason and took the security off.

"Ric don't!" Elizabeth cried, standing helpless to the side.

"You don't want to do this!" Jason added.

"Watch me." Ric defied them and readied to shoot but Jason threw himself to the side, drawing his gun and skillfully taking what should have been a clear shot at Ric but his aching arm caused him to miss his target, the bullet lodging itself in the wall behind Ric. Jason fell to the ground and readied to fire a second shot but to his surprise, his gun didn't fire, he was out of ammo.

"Ha! Now let's see who gets the last word." Ric said, about to press on the trigger but instead gasped in extreme pain as he felt the side of his chest burning. He lifted his eyes and saw Elizabeth, his Elizabeth smoking gun in hand.

"Elizabeth… why?" Ric managed to say before crumbling to the ground, his gun slipping away from him during the fall.

The young brunette stayed immobile, gun still aimed towards Ric and eyes blank. Jason hurried to her side and took the gun she had picked up next to the dead Alcazar from her hands. "It's ok, everything is ok." Jason said as he caught her right when she closed her eyes and collapsed.

* * *

Elizabeth woke up with a jolt as she heard a loud bang. The thundering sound of a gunfire going off, she feared placing her hand on her chest, only to realize she was waking up from a bad dream, in a bright hospital room. The young woman looked around and noticed Jason was half asleep on a chair next to her and she knew right away that everything would be ok. A slight beam formed on her face before she called his name. "Jason?"

He woke up at the sound of her pleasant voice. "Elizabeth, you're awake!"

"What happened? What am I doing at the hospital?" Elizabeth asked, her memory fuzzy. She was only able to relive the loud gunshot that seemed to have stuck in her mind.

"You're ok, you just lost consciousness so we brought you here… and the doctors said you are fine and that you just went into shock but they want to keep you on observation to be safe." Jason explained. "Do you remember what happened?"

Elizabeth held her face in her hand, the last days of events flashing through her mind at once. "I do, kind of… Some parts are a little bit of a blur but I remember being locked up, I remember you taking me out of this room… and then Ric showing up and he… oh my god he had a gun and was going to shoot you so I… I shot him!"

"Yes, you shot him… but Ric's alive, he's at the hospital too." Jason hurried to reassure Elizabeth, as he knew she would want to know.

"Ok… ok… that's good, for a minute I though I might have killed him." She said shaking her head.

"Last I checked he was stable, the bullet didn't hit any vital organs."

Elizabeth was relieved, despite hating the man for everything he had done to her; she didn't want to be responsible for his death.

"He's in custody, the police know everything he has done to you and they'll want a statement as soon as you are strong enough." Jason informed her.

Elizabeth nodded before asking. "Should I tell them everything? I mean, can anything I say put you in trouble in some way?" She asked, remembering the sight of her dead captor.

"Elizabeth, you don't have to worry about me, it's been taken care of. Just tell them exactly what you saw." Jason assured her.

"Alright." She said. "So… it's over?"

Jason nodded. "It's over."

The enforcer took Elizabeth in his arms and watched her rest her head against his strong arm. "I never thought this day would come. I am finally free of him, for good. Thanks for saving me." The brunette told him then lifted her head up to look straight into Jason's baby blue eyes. "Once again."

"Elizabeth, you saved yourself today, you led us to you just in time and you saved me from Ric by shooting him. I'm the one who should be thanking you." He said then helped a flying curl back behind Elizabeth's ear and rubbed her cheek with his thumb, never breaking their intense eye contact.

"Ms. Webber?" They heard coming from the door. "I'm the detective in charge of your case, if you have some time we would like to take a preliminary statement from you, but you'll also have to come by the station later for a full deposition."

"Sure, come in."

Jason dropped a sweet peck on her lips. "I'll be right outside, call me if you need me."

"Thanks Jason."

"Morgan?" The detective called out before Jason left the room. "Stay around, we will want to ask you questions as well."

"Sure, I won't be far."

* * *

Jason found Sonny waiting outside the hospital room after he left Elizabeth with the detective.

"Cody called me and told me you found them and that Elizabeth was at the hospital so I came as fast as I could. How is she holding up?" Sonny asked his visibly drained friend.

Jason filled his boss in. "She is going to be ok now that everything is over."

"I still cannot believe Ric did all this, even for him that was pretty crazy. Abducting Elizabeth and Emily and trying to kill you?" Sonny exclaimed still in shock.

"And he was this close to succeeding, but Elizabeth shot him before he could get to me."

"Wait, _she_ shot him?" Sonny repeated incredulous.

Jason nodded. "Yes, she grabbed Alcazar's gun just in time and shot Ric. But the fool is going to be fine it was a flesh wound, just enough to stop him."

"Well, I may have underestimated her, that's pretty impressive. So now he's been arrested?" The mob boss rubbed his chin as he spoke. "Interesting that the law he was so fond of is what is going to punish him."

"Elizabeth is talking to the police as we speak, Diane told me that he is looking at very serious charges and could be locked up for a very long time."

"Good." Sonny told his enforcer then approached him to speak more quietly. "And do we have anything to worry about?"

Jason whispered back. "I took care of Alcazar but I sent some men to clean up before the police arrived on the scene so as far as the PCPD is concerned all crimes were committed by Ric. They can't tie me or Cody to anything."

"Good, good, then I guess this chapter is closed now, we are finally done with Ric, there is no way even Trevor Lansing can get him out of this one." Sonny said still distressed by how far his brother had gone this time but definitely relieved he wouldn't be a problem for him, or anyone else he cared about.

Jason couldn't suppress a grin of happiness Ric had finally been neutralized. "Hey, have you seen Emily? I want to quickly check on her and see if she's doing ok and tell her Elizabeth woke up."

"She was by the nurses' station with Cody, I saw them there when I arrived." Sonny answered.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Jason told him before adding. "And Sonny, thanks for your help today, we would have never found out about Alcazar without you."

"Of course, now go check on your sister, I'll let Carly know the situation is under control before she freaks out." Sonny said then took out his cellphone from his pocket.

* * *

"What a crazy day, I never would have imagined any of this happening when I left home this morning." Emily said, rethinking all the day's events. "I still can't believe it was real."

"Yea, that was pretty damn crazy, but at least we all got out of it without a scratch… almost." Cody said rubbing the bruised cheek he inherited from his car's explosion.

Emily winced as she saw him touch his painful face. "Do you want me to take a look at that?"

"No, no need that's nothing." Cody reassured his girl. "All I can say is that I'm glad Ric got shot! By Elizabeth of all people! He so deserved it, I wish I could have shot the bastard."

"Poor Elizabeth is still in shock, and I still can't believe she shot him." Emily said. "She grabbed a gun and fired at him point blank. As much as I loathe the man I am not sure I would have had the guts to pull the trigger."

"She's going to be fine, she is one tough cookie, both of you are, you made it through hell." Cody said. "I am so glad you're safe Em, I was scared out of my mind today."

"It's all over now." Emily told him then gently let her lips fall on Cody's, now enjoying every kiss as if it could be the last.

But she quickly pulled away as she saw Jason appear on the other side of the hall. Cody, who understood right away what was going on, swiftly turned around and began scratching the back of his bald head as soon as he saw Jason approaching.

Jason's walk up to meet the two secret lovers felt twice as long as it really was to them. Cody looked down to stare at his feet, anticipating the uncomfortable conversation to come while Emily played with her hands as she prepared herself to ask about Elizabeth's state. Both hoped dearly that Jason hadn't noticed a thing.

"It's ok, you don't have to keep pretending." Jason casually told them causing Cody to shoot his head up and Emily to freeze all movement. "I know."

"Jason, I… I… We've been meaning to tell you… We just… It's just…" Cody, still in shock couldn't find the words.

"Jase, we were really going to tell you, I swear." Emily tried to explain, her heart racing before she realized. "Oh god you already knew didn't you? How long have you known?"

"A while… it was pretty obvious with the way you looked at each other and acted like teenagers, and today, seeing how upset Cody was when you disappeared pretty much confirmed it." Jason let them know.

"I'm sorry man, I know I should have come to you and told you what was going on… "

"Yes you should have talked to me!" Jason interrupted. "Dammit Cody, you are one of the people I trust the most and all this time you were trying to hide something this big from me."

"I know, I shouldn't have, but it's just that when it comes to Emily you haven't been very… easygoing." Cody proceeded, cautiously. "You've warned me so many times not to as much as look in her direction."

"I was just being protective of my sister." Jason defended himself.

Emily looked away as she said. "A little _over_protective sometimes." Leaving Jason quiet as he asked himself if his concern and care for his sister had sometimes gone too far.

Cody who was at loss of words to diffuse the tense conversation continued. "Jason, for what it's worth I know that I'm unforgiveable and I know you must hate me right now for going behind your back… I would understand if you can't trust me anymore and… wow and today is the worst possible day to have this conversation…"

Emily jumped in to back Cody up. "Jase, we didn't hide this from you to hurt you, we were just looking for the right time to bring it up once we were sure about us…"

Cody finished her thought. "Exactly, it wasn't something we planned, it just happened and then we didn't know how you would take it so…"

"Ok, Cody… stop for a second and listen to me, both of you listen to me." Jason had heard their explanations and actually wasn't upset; just a little hurt they had felt the need to keep something this important from him. "Emily, I am your brother and Cody, you are like a brother to me…"

Both Emily and Cody listened to what Jason had to say attentively, still unable to tell if Jason's frowned face was furious at them or supportive of their union.

"…hiding this from me was ridiculous because I know for a fact that you will take good care of her…"

Cody and Emily looked at each other surprised by the turn the conversation was taking before giving their attention back to Jason.

"I warned you away because I didn't know you were seriously interested, but apparently you too have strong feelings for each other so all I can say is that I'm happy for you…That being said you break her heart and you're a dead man."

"Um… Understood." Cody succinctly said while holding his breath.

"Good. Elizabeth woke up and she is feeling ok, she is talking to the police right now so I'm going to check if they are done." Jason said then walked away leaving Emily and Cody to let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"That went well right?" Cody asked Emily while he wondered what he had been afraid of all this time.

Emily nodded with a thick smile on her face. "He's a man in love, he gets it."


	41. Epilogue

_A/N: This "not so" little story has come to an end and I hope you have enjoyed it despite the few long pauses. I surely have enjoyed sharing it with you!_

_Until next time, thank you for reading and take care!_

**- Epilogue -**

**_A year and a half later…_**

"Emily Quartermaine! We are going to be very _very_ late if you don't come out now!" Cody called out, impatience building inside him.

"Ten minutes!" Emily yelled back from the next room.

"You've been saying that for the past thirty minutes, I'm running out of things to do on my iPad." Cody complained, exasperated Emily was taking so long to get ready for the evening. He opened a news app in search of a new distraction and started reading. The young man's attention was very quickly drawn to the breaking news from the Port Charles Times. "Wow, Ric got twenty five years in Pentonville! And the evil doctor got three and a suspended license… for once this justice system gets something right, I'm going to have to give them more credit."

Emily precipitously popped her head out of their bedroom. "Who got what credit?" She asked, having only heard part of Cody's sentence.

"I'll tell you on the way, right now please hurry and finish dressing up or all the finger food will be gone before we get to the gallery." Cody revealed his true worry.

"Ten minutes! I promise!" She shouted before disappearing as fast as she had appeared.

"What are you doing in there anyway? You don't need that much work, you already are gorgeous and you will by far be the most beautiful one in the room." Cody said hoping his skillfully chosen compliments would make his girlfriend speed up.

"Shoes!"

"Shoes? What shoes? What are you talking about? Have you heard anything I said? Gorgeous? Beautiful?" The young man repeated.

"I can't pick, I need your help!"

"Okay…" Cody trailed out, defeated. "Should I come in?

"Oh no!" Emily hastily said. "This room is upside down, you will rethink this living together thing if you see this mess now, I'm coming out."

Emily finally reappeared both hands lifting designer pairs of shoes. But Cody's eyes were mesmerized by how beautiful she looked in the formfitting purple cocktail dress she had opted for. "Wow… you look, you look… wow!"

"I can't choose! Should I go for the black peep toe or the silver sandals?" She begged, dejected by her fashion emergency. "Help me! Please!"

"Ok, ok… try them on and let me see." Emily did as asked and slipped in one of each.

"Silver, definitely!" Cody directly offered.

"Thanks love! I can always count on your incredible sense of style."

"Aren't we a match or what? Someone should announce us as 'The hit couple of Port Charles' when we arrive. Now come on or we're going to be late!"

"One second! I forgot my earrings!" Emily ran back into the bedroom leaving Cody exasperated and hopeless they would ever make it out of their new home that night, but if it was the price to pay to live with he woman of his dreams then Cody would wait a little longer.

* * *

Elizabeth stood both fists resting against her hips, at the center of the main expo room at the Howard Art Gallery. The artist squinted her eyes at what she was seeing then called. "Maxie!"

The young assistant ran as fast as she could as she heard her name. "You called me?"

Without looking at her Elizabeth pointed at the table ahead of them. "What is this exactly?"

"Umm it's the table you wanted set up in the room." Maxie replied warily, smelling a trick question.

"I told you this table needed to be white not cream." Elizabeth pointed out. "Guests are going to start arriving soon, this can't stay like this, it doesn't work at all! The table will completely clash with the frame used on most of the paintings."

"I know but…"

"No, no, no excuses! You know how important colors are in an art gallery… you've been working here long enough." Elizabeth said, the sassy inside her coming out to play.

"I know how to do my job, it's just that…" Maxie contested before being interrupted once more.

"Again, no excuses…. Just fix it!" Elizabeth ordered, absolutely positively enchanted to finally be giving the spiteful young assistant some grief. "Or would you prefer me taking it up to Kate? Maybe she will hear your excuses…"

"That won't be necessary. The table will be white before guests arrive." She said rolling her eyes and taking notes on her clipboard.

"Good. And what's up with the lighting? Shouldn't these be working already? We are awfully behind Maxie!" Elizabeth continued.

"That also will be fixed right away." The young blond girl continued writing notes on her clipboard while mumbling inaudibly.

"Seriously! Do I have to do everything myself in here?" The artist complained with an eye roll.

"Oooh well I'm glad you're not that bossy with me around the penthouse." Elizabeth heard from a familiar voice and hurriedly turned around.

"That's just because you haven't given me a reason to be yet… so watch out." She told Jason who had just surprised her.

He grinned. Then looked around amazed by how nice the room looked. "And why do we need to hire a wedding planner again? You've done a great job!"

"Thanks… actually Maxie did a great job but shhhh… don't ever tell anyone I told you that." Elizabeth smirked.

"Promised." Jason offered with half a grin. "How's everything shaping up?"

"Great, everything is pretty much set, just a few last minute hiccups to fix but we should be ready on time." Elizabeth told him, excited to be exposing her own paintings for the world to see that night. "I just hope critiques won't be too harsh on me, it's been my dream for so long to become a real artist, if they hate it I will most likely have to get back to a nine to five job and…"

"Everything is going to be fine!" Jason interrupted her nervous rant. "Everyone is going to love your work you'll see. You even told me Kate loves what you did and that she was a tough judge."

"I know but Kate is also a good friend, who maybe didn't want to hurt my feelings."

"I don't think it is like Kate Howard to spare anyone's feelings." Jason pointed out.

"You have a point and you're right, I shouldn't worry about what they think, I've accomplished so much this past year and no critique can take that away from me."

Jason smiled as he heard the confidence back in Elizabeth's voice.

"Oh I wanted to ask, are Sonny and Carly coming, they never RSVPed." She changed the subject.

"They told me they would so you should see them later." Jason reassured her.

"Great, I haven't seen them in a while, been so busy putting this together, it will be nice to catch up with them… especially Carly. I still feel like she hates me." The brunette confessed.

"She doesn't hate you, it's just the way she is."

"Yes I know, she never forgave me for giving Ric another chance and I guess she never will…" Elizabeth recognized defeated.

"Don't worry too much about her, she'll eventually come around, she'll have to."

"I hope so!" Elizabeth shrugged. "How about our stripper, is she coming too?"

Jason couldn't help a chuckle as he understood right away who Elizabeth was referring to since the little flashing incident at his penthouse.

"I am not sure if Courtney will be here but if Jax is coming then she probably won't."

"What a shame they broke up, they actually made a great couple." Elizabeth said before adding. "And, by the way, what are you doing here already? You're early!"

"I know, but I wanted to have a moment with you before the event starts and I have to share you with everyone else. Jason said then slid both hands along Elizabeth's silky dress, stopping them at the curve of her hips. "I wanted to tell you how proud of you I am for going after what you really wanted and making it happen."

"Aww, that's sweet of you, thank you."

"And wow, you look… you look perfect." He told her, amazed by her beauty and how glowing she looked that day.

Face flushed, the young woman's lips curled up high as she lifted her head up to brush his lips of a kiss then told him. "You don't look too bad yourself, you clean up nice in a suit."

"And I did it just for you." Jason admitted, holding Elizabeth tight against him, then kissed her lips again. "So enjoy while you can because it won't happen until the wedding."

Jason finally let go of the beautiful brunette but never breaking away from her deep stare. A sigh escaped him as he searched for the right words to say what he had to. "Elizabeth, I also came to tell you that Ric's sentence came out today."

Elizabeth could only let out a loud breath of air, feeling the moment she would finally be able to put everything Ric related behind her had at last arrived.

"He's going to be locked away for twenty five years and the doctor who helped him got three and he can't practice medicine anymore."

Elizabeth instinctively chewed on her lower lip. It was over, really over is all that could come to her mind. "We can finally truly move on with our lives. You, this baby and all this" She pointed at the room. "Its all that matters to me now."

Tears of happiness began forming in her doe-shaped eyes, hindering her from saying another word.

"Wait, did you say this baby?" Jason said after a pause.

Elizabeth nodded, still speechless.

"A baby?" Jason repeated unable to contain his excitement.

"I just found out today, I'm pregnant Jason and I know we haven't really talked about having a child so that must come as a surprise to you… and it was to me too, I was not expecting this at all, especially now that we are planning a wedding, this is a whole other step and I'm not sure if you're even ready for such a big step and…" The brunette rambled on, the words trickling out of her mouth faster than her brain could process them.

"Elizabeth!" Jason put an end to her rant. "I love you." He declared in beaming joy. The enforcer took her in his arms and kissed the tip of her forehead. "I'm happy, you make me happy. And so will this little boy"

"Or girl!" She added with a smile larger than life.

"Hmm hmm!" Maxie interrupted the lovebirds and their parental bliss. "Elizabeth, Kate needs to see you, she's in the office and it's pretty urgent. Something to do with matching the paintings number and prices."

"Sorry, I have to take care of this, do you mind waiting for a second? I'll be right back." Elizabeth asked her overjoyed beau.

"No problem, do what you got to do, I'm not going anywhere." Jason said a large smile still glued on his face and watched Elizabeth, his Elizabeth make her way towards her dream life come true.

**The End.**


End file.
